Roommates
by Metal-Blondie
Summary: I'm accepted to the best boarding-school in Japan, I have good teachers that I get along with and my rommates are the two most popular boys in school. It can't be better! ... Hear the sarcasm? NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno.
1. Arriving

**Hi! Yet a new fanfic!**

**And just so you know, this story does NOT contain any SasuTen. They´re just good friends. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the Naruto characters or the song, as you know.**

**Couples: NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno**

**Summary:**

_**I´m accepted to the best boarding school in whole Japan, I have good teachers that I get along with and my roommates are the most popular boys in school. It can't be better!**_

…_**  
Hear the sarcasm?**_

Roommates

First chapter: Arriving

Tenten's POV

I stared wide-eyed at the huge building in front of me. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE. It was at least ten times bigger than my old school, and _that_ school was unusually large.

This is a boarding school, of course, but still…

I heard chuckling from behind me, and I turned to look at the chauffer of the cab I had taken from the airport here. The man was leaning on the car, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Don´t worry, missy", he said. "You´re not the first who's reacted like that when they've seen the place first time."

I nodded and looked back at the building with a grimace.

"It´s gonna take a while to get used to all this hugeness…" I said, now looking at the city around me.

The school was in the middle of the big city of Konoha. A pretty dangerous place to have a boarding school, I guess, but I don´t think the students complain…

I winced at the bright neon-lights and the loud music from the nearby clubs. I had lived the most of my life on a farm, so I wasn´t really used to all this.

The cab-driver chuckled again.

"I'm sure you'll manage, missy", he said. Then glanced at his watch. "Sorry, gotta go. My shift's over, and the wife's gonna kill me if I'm late. You get the bags inside yourself, right?"

I nodded.

"Good", the man said. "Well, if you need a ride somewhere, give me a call", he continued, throwing me a card with his name and telephone number. "Seeya." With that he got into the car.

He rolled down the window and glanced up at me as I stared at the school again.

"Don´t worry, missy", he said. "It's not that bad, don't be nervous. I went to this school myself."

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a slightly amused expression on my face.

"And you ended up as a cab-driver?" I asked. "They told me this was a good school!"

The chauffer laughed.

"Don't worry 'bout that", he said, grinning. "I'm a driver just 'cause I like it. Ya know, meet new people and so on… And besides, the carrier of a cab-driver is seriously underestimated."

"Yeah, yeah", I said, waving my hand from side to side. "Like I care." He chuckled again.

"Well, bye then, missy," he said. "And good luck."

"Bye and thanks", I said, smiling at him. He lifted his hand in good-bye and drove away. I watched the cab until it rounded a corner.

Then I again turned to the school.

"Well, here goes nothing", I mumbled, took my bags and entered the school-yard through the large gate. I walked up a sand-path and up a few steps to the entrée of the school.

I came into a huge, empty corridor. The emptiness was understandable, since it was Sunday evening. I walked through the corridor, looking for the principal's office.

I soon saw it, thanks to the huge sign where it stood OFFICE in big, red letters. The letters were painted so it looked like it was dripping blood…

I sweat-dropped at this, but entered the office anyway.

I walked into a big office with a desk by the wall on the left side of the room. Behind the desk sat a young, beautiful woman with brown, short hair and hazel eyes. She looked up from a few papers as I walked in.

"Ah, you must be Kira Tenten, am I right?" she asked, smiling kindly. I nodded.

"Well, good evening Kira-chan", she continued. "I'm Shizune, the principal's - Tsunade's – secretary. Tsunade-sama is in the next room, waiting for you to pick up your schedule and room-key."

I nodded again, smiling at the woman.

"Thank you, Shizune-san", I said and walked up to the door on the opposite side of the office.

I knocked on the door and heard a `come in` from the room, so I entered.

Behind a desk on the opposite side of the room than the door, sat a beautiful, blonde woman who looked pretty young. She looked up from her computer as I opened the door.

"Kira Tenten, I assume?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "Well, welcome to Konoha Boarding School. I know the name is boring, don´t complain, and here´s your schedule." She held out a paper at me. I blinked and walked over to her and took it. I was slightly surprised by the comment of the name, but oh well…

"The breakfast is at seven every day, except weekends, when it´s at nine. You´ve got to be done eating at 07:45, and the classes start at eight. Lunch is after the third lesson and dinner is at six pm. You are free to leave the school-grounds whenever you like, except of course when you have lessons, but the gate closes at twelve every night except Friday and Saturday, so if you don´t want to spend the night outside on the streets, I suggest you come back before that. At Friday and Saturday the gate closes at five am. "

I blinked again.

'_Well, they don´t have too strict rules here, have they?' _I thought, smirking slightly. Tsunade didn't notice my satisfied mood, just continued talking as she walked up to one of the walls were a big board with hundreds of hooks for keys were applied. Over each hook a number was written.

"Your room-number is 319. Here´s the key", Tsunade said as she took one of the keys and handed it to me. "You have two roommates, and they will show you around the school and help you to get to classes. I´ve made sure that you have all of your classes with at least one of them."

I nodded as Tsunade walked back to her desk.

"Well, that was about it", the principal said and sat down. "Any questions?" Without waiting for an answer she continued: "Good. Now leave, I have more important things to do. If any questions come up, don´t come bothering me with them, ask Shizune or someone else. Dismissed."

I blinked for the third time (I think), but then bowed and said:

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama", before leaving the office.

Shizune again looked up at me as I came back to her office. She smiled a slightly apologizing smile.

"Is everything clear?" she asked. "I know that Tsunade-sama has a habit of not caring for answering questions she thinks is unimportant. Which means almost every question. So you´re free to ask me."

"Thanks, Shizune-san, but everything is clear", I said, smiling politely at her. Then I let my eyes sweep over the office as I thought for a while, before adding: "I think."

Shizune laughed slightly.

"Well, as I said, you´re free to ask me", she said kindly. I smiled at her again and nodded in thanks, before I walked over to the door on the opposite side of the room. There I suddenly stopped.

"Well, there is actually one question", I said slowly, and turned to Shizune, hand still on the doorknob. The woman looked up at me, waiting for me to ask.

"Why is 'Office' painted in `bloody` letters on the sign outside?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shizune smiled.

"Oh, that", she said. "Well, a few of the students had detention with one of the teachers, Anko, and had to do a new sign, since they had broken the old one. And, well, Anko made them do it the way _she_ liked it."I nodded, eyes a bit widened. Then I grinned.

"I look forward to get to know her", I said. Shizune laughed.

"Thought so", she said. "Well, good night, Kira-chan."

"Good night, Shizune-san", I replied, smiling.

I walked out of the office, carrying my back-pack over one shoulder and dragging the suitcase carelessly behind me.

"_Weird", _I thought. _"A principal and a principal's secretary I could actually get along with."_

I walked down the hall looking around me, bored. After around half an hour I realized that the rooms probably were on another floor. I walked over to a few stairs and started walking up them. I grinned when I indeed started seeing some room-numbers.

I walked down the corridor looking at the numbers for a while, before I understood that 319 probably was on the next floor, or something.

I continued the research for what seemed like an hour, before I came to the fifth floor.

"_They could just have all the rooms on a few floors, but nooo, of course they have to put some other unnecessary rooms and such in the middle of everything",_ I thought, irritated.

After yet another while, I decided to ask someone.

I walked up to the only persons in the corridor, a bunch of girls in somewhat…what should I say… skimpy outfits. There was around ten of them, or something.

"Excuse me?" I asked the nearest one. They all turned to me, looked me up and down and eyed my clothes (a baggy dark-blue T-shirt and grey jean-capris with a pair of black knee-high boots and a black jacket over it all) with expressions of disgust. And they all did it all on the exact same time.

Run for your life! THE CLONES ARE COMING!!!

Uhm... As I was saying. Thinking? Saying…? Thinking… Telling.

The girl asked me in a cold voice (hah, as if! I can do that _so _much better!):

"Yes?"

"Could you maybe tell me where my room is?" I asked, somewhat forcing myself to be polite. "I'm kinda new, and this place isn´t exactly small."

"I guess", the girls said, obviously not wanting to. "What room-number do you have?"

"Uh, let´s see…" I said and looked down at my key. "319", I then responded and looked up at her again. To my surprise all of the girl's mouths were hanging open, and they stared at me, wide-eyed. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You little bitch!" the girl I had been talking to suddenly shouted and I quickly had to dodge the palm that was flying towards my left cheek.

I stared at the girls, who were now death-glaring and nearing me. "How dare you?!" One of them yelled.

"Dare what?" I asked.

"You know!" another one yelled. "I'm gonna kill you, you whore!"

_WTF?!!!_

In room number 319

"Oi, Uchiha."

"Hn?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Wasn´t it today that new kid would come?"

"…Guess so. He better stay out of the way."

"Hn", the longhaired one agreed.

Back to Tenten

I ran down the hall the fastest I could, and considering that I was carrying two not-too-light bags with me, and that I was tired as hell, it wasn't really that fast. I slid around a corner, and took the opportunity to look behind me.

The girls who were chasing me were surprisingly fast; they were just a few meters behind. I yelped and quickly continued running.

"_What the hell are they even angry about?!" _I asked myself as I ran, again daring to look over my shoulder. A few of the girls were nearing me.

"Hell!" I mumbled and increased my pace.

Suddenly I got a glimpse of one of the room-numbers. I slid on the floor again, slowing down, and turned around to run back to the door.

The number was 321. I looked back a few doors.

"_Aha!" _I thought. _"319. I´ve never been so happy to see that number before!" _I looked at the girls chasing me. They were around eight meters from my door now. I didn't stop to think any longer, but quickly ran to the door, took out my key, stuck it in the key-hole and opened the door. I hurried in and slammed the door shut.

"Thank god they´re in heels…" I mumbled as I leaned on the door and pressed my ear against it. I could hear the girls swearing and throwing insults at me from outside. I snickered at this.

"Suckers…" I said, grinning evilly as I turned to look at the room. It was a very nice room. It had three beds with night-stands next to them and three desks with a computer each. Next to the large window stood two bookshelves. If you wanted to have a nice, comfortable evening relaxing with a book, the ideal place for that would be the very large window-sill on which there lay many pillows and such.

On one of the desks - the one in the middle – stood a nice, flat-screen television, and on one side of the room, pretty much next to the door, was another door, probably leading to a bath-room.

All in all, the room looked very nice to live in.

But all that I would notice later. Now my whole attention was turned to the things that lay on the two beds furthest away from the door.

Or rather, the persons.

On the beds lay the two most gorgeous boys I had ever seen. Or that anyone else had ever seen for that matter. One of them, the one nearer to the window, had raven hair styled in a friseur that reminded you slightly of a chicken-butt. He had onyx eyes, flawless skin and seemed to be working out quite so often. He was dressed in a very dark-blue T-shirt and a pair of plain black jeans. He was wearing a pair of black vans with that.

The other one had long, coffee-brown hair that was tied in a loose pony-tail and he seemed to be working out at least as much as the other one. He was dressed in a plain white collar-shirt with a few buttons undone, revealing a bit of his muscular chest, and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans, but his shoes were dark-brown Adidas sneakers.

But the thing that caught my attention the most was his eyes. They were white, with a hint of violet in them. There was something oddly familiar about them…

"Um…" I began. "Hi?" They continued staring at me (did I mention that they were doing it before? No? Well, I've done it now.). "I'm Tenten. Wha-"

I suddenly realized something. My hand _had_ seemed oddly light. I looked around me franticly, then opened the door and peaked out. Nothing.

Then there was only one conclusion.

"Those bitches took my bag!" I yelled, forgetting about the two boys in my room.

…Well, that sounded kinda weird. _Anyway…_

"Oo, they're gonna pay…" I said threateningly stomping out of the room. I looked to my right, then to my left and saw the girls. They were just about to round a corner, three of them dragging my suitcase with much effort.

"Oi, you!" I yelled. "Gimme my bag!" I started running after them as they yelped and screamed something about me noticing.

For some reason the girls didn't seem half as fast as a few moments ago, so I quickly caught up with them. I slid in-front of the three girls with my bag.

"What the hell are you doing with my suitcase, you morons?!" I yelled. They stared at me, eye wide in horror. I snapped the bag away from them and started stomping back to my room. After a few steps I turned back to them, thought. They still stood where I had left them. "Oh, and this is for chasing me, you bitches", I said, took a few steps over to one of the girls (the one who seemed to be the leader, and also the one I had first asked for directions), and hit her right in the nose. I didn't hit very hard – at least not in my opinion - but she still fell to the floor.

She started crying (screaming, whining) as she clutched her nose.

"How dare you, you little whore!?" One of the others screamed as she ran over to the leader. I just snorted and turned my back to them, going back to room number 319.

As I stepped in, I saw the two guys lay on the exact same spots as before. I grinned at them. Hitting people always make my mood better, you see.

"As I was saying;" I started. "I'm Tenten. What the hell are you doing in my room?"They blinked.

"_Your _room?" The longhaired one asked.

"Yeah", I said. "Here's the key, if you don't believe me", I threw the room-key over to him and he caught it easily, not taking his suspicious eyes away from me before he looked down at the key. He seemed to inspect it really carefully, and when he was done he threw it over to the other guy. This one inspected it just as well before he threw it back to me.

"Happy?" I asked. "If you still don't believe me, you can always ask Tsu-"

"Yes, we believe you", the raven-haired one said impatiently. "Seems like we're roommates, then. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." With that, he turned back to the book or whatever he had been reading when I came in.

"Hyuuga Neji", the other one said, looking down at his own source of entertainment. Neither of them gave me any more attention. I blinked.

"_Why are they putting me to live with two boys?" _I asked myself, furrowing my eyebrow slightly. I then shrugged it off and looked at the reading boys again. I sighed very silently so they wouldn't hear as I dumped my bags next to the only available bed – the one nearest to the door – before I lay down on it (the bed, not the bag).

"_This is going to be a boring year…" _I thought, again glancing at the boys. They were like nothing else existed. I took out my I-pod from my jacket-pocket and put the earphones in my ears.

Obviously. I mean, they're earphones, right? Where else should I put them?

I put it on shuffle and soon the song Break away by Kelly Clarkson started playing. I smiled slightly. I had fallen in love with this song the first time I heard it.

I lay there on the bed listening to music for about half an hour or so. I had my eyes closed, so I didn't notice that the boys, Neji and Sasuke, had gotten up from their beds before I felt something hit my face. I opened my eyes and sat up, irritated.

"Hey!" I yelled at the boys who were standing by the door, looking slightly amused. "What was that for?!" I glared at the ball of paper that had hit me, before I turned my gaze back to the guys.

"Aren't you coming?" Sasuke asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"Dinner."

I glanced at the clock. It was a few minutes past six.

"Oh", I said. "Yeah, sure." I got up from the bed and followed the two out to the corridor.

End if chapter one

**Author's note:**

**Sorry if it ended at a weird place. But it got pretty long, so…**

**Well, how did ya like it? I personally like the idea of Sasuke and Tenten as almost best friends. Don't ask why, I just do. **

**So, as I said, don't expect any SasuTen in this one! It's pure NejiTen.**

**Well, review!**

**Metal-Blondie**


	2. Getting to know the students!

**Hiya!  
Here is the second chapter of 'Roommates'.  
Thanks to the reviewers, luv ya all!**

**Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise. I don't own Naruto.**

**Let's get the chapter going!**

Chapter 2: Getting to know the students

(Tenten's POV)

"_Jeez! Can't these people talk?!"_

I kept glancing at the two boys that were walking next to me. They hadn't said a word on the whole (long) trip to the cafeteria.  
And the fact that I kept getting weird looks from the pass-byers didn't help much.

"_Great!" _I though sarcastically. _"I'm going to share a room with a couple of mute boys for a whole year! It's perfect! Wonderful! Lovely!"_

I continued like that for a while, before we came to the huge main-hall on the ground-floor. We finally came over to the cafeteria. Next to the door was a huge notice-board, and next to that was a map of the school. I walked over to the map to inspect it.

The gym was on the third floor. Well, that's good to know. The science-labs were on the top-floor, and, as you know, the cafeteria was on the ground-floor. Most of the classrooms were on the ground-, first and second floor. Spread around the whole school was music-rooms (at least fifteen), dance-rooms (ten, or something) and… dojos? Many dojos.

Around the school was also spread thousands (What? At least it looked like that…) of bathrooms and elevators.

The teachers' rooms were all on the top-floor, and the office was – as we know – on the ground-floor.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I inspected the map.

"_Woo…" _I thought. _"This school's bigger than I thought."_

"Are you done?"

I turned around to face Neji and Sasuke watching me.

"I didn't ask you to wait for me, you know", I said and entered the cafeteria. I could hear that they were following me.

The cafeteria was also huge, and filled with students. The cliques where obvious. There are the preps … Nerds… Jocks… Oo, the goths! I gotta make friends with them when I have time.

I've always gotten along with goths. Dunno why…

I walked over to the line of students waiting for food. A few were briefly looking at me, but mostly I was unnoticed.  
Sasuke and Neji seemed to be right behind me, and I turned around to talk to them.

Or at least try to.

Or, of course I could talk, but it was getting an answer that was the hard part.

"Soo…" I said. "To which do you guys belong?"

They raised questioning eyebrows. One each.

"You know!" I said. "To which clique?"

"Well", Neji said, glancing over his shoulder at the different groups, "we rather say that we don't belong to any of them. But if we have to choose, I guess it would be the preps."

"Aha…" I said, eyeing the boys suspiciously. "Well, anyway!" I then exclaimed, all signs of any kind of wariness gone. "What were those girls who were chasing me before? You know, the ones that took my bag? Or do you know? You really didn't see them…"

"How did they look?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…" I said. "They all actually had one thing in common. Or well, two things. Or three. Yeah, they were; skimpy clothes, too much make-up and freaking out when I told them my room-number. Oh, and bitchiness!"

The two boys gave me somewhat amused looks before Neji answered:

"They were… a few of the populars." I glanced at the preps' table.

"Oh, yeah, there they are!" I said. "But why did they chase me?"

Suddenly Sasuke and Neji looked a little awkward.

"Well…" Sasuke began. "Some people call them fangirls."

"Who's?"

"Ours", Neji said curtly. I stared at him a moment before starting to snicker. Then I full out laughed.

"You're not serious, right?" I asked between the laughs. "You two se-seriously have…?"

They nodded, not looking at me. I laughed a little more before I stopped. I then looked at the two again, to the preps' table, back at the guys and started laughing again.

"It's not funny", Sasuke said coldly.

"Yes it is!" I exclaimed, and leaned on something with one of my arms and grabbed my stomach with the other one, still laughing. "I mean, seriously! You're not even famous!" I suddenly stopped laughing and looked up at Neji. "Or are you?"

He shook his head no.  
"Not really", he said, and for some reason he looked amused.  
Wait, why's he so close?  
I looked down at what I was leaning on, and to my shock I realized that it was him. I blinked once. Then I blinked twice.  
Then I jumped away.

"Sorry!" I squeaked. He smirked.

"It's alright…" he said and walked pass me.  
Wait a minute…  
He walked pass me?! I was in-front of him in the line, dammit!  
But then again, I _did_ lean on him. And laugh at him.  
But the laughing isn't bad, since it really _was_ hilarious.

I sighed and walked after him, not remarking his bastardish behavior.

Bastardish…

Yay, I made up an own word! I think!

Hm-hrm … Anyway…

"Yo! Teme and Hyuuga!" We all (as in me, Neji and Sasuke) turned around to see a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes walking against us, accompanied by a brown-haired boy.

The blonde one wore a black T-shirt with an orange sports-jacket and grey jeans, and he had marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers...  
The brown-haired one again was wearing a brown zip-up hoodie over a white T-shirt and black jeans. He had odd triangles on both his cheeks, but it somehow suited him…

The two of them stopped in-front of us.

"Naruto", Neji greeted the blonde and nodded to the brown-hair.

"Booring!" the blonde, Naruto, sang. "Can't you be a little less formal or whatever?"

"Shut up, dobe", Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "What do you want anyway?" Naruto pouted.

"I just wanted to say hi!" he said. The brown-hair (who by the way made me think of a dog) laughed and hit his friend in the back.

"You're such a kid, Naruto", he said, grinning. Then his eyes turned to me, and the grin turned to a smirk.

"Well, well, well", he said. "What have we here?" I raised a cold eyebrow at him. "You're new, aren't ya?" he asked. I nodded slowly. He grinned again. "I'm Kiba!" he said, sticking out a hand. "Inuzuka Kiba." I smiled at him. Now that he was grinning he seemed much nicer.

"Tenten", I said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet ya", Kiba said. Then glanced at Neji and Sasuke. "You know them? I saw you laughing at them from back there."

"They're my roommates", I said, trying not to think about that 'laughing _on _them' also would have been suitable in the situation.

"Really now?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking again. "Well, that's uncommon. Two guys and a girl living in the same room." He glanced at Neji and Sasuke, who watched him warily. "You guys better not take advantage of her."

The two boys' eye widened before they started death-glaring Kiba, who just grinned.  
I again just snorted.

"Yeah right", I said, turning back to the line. "Like they could do that." I could feel four stares in my back, so I turned to the boys and raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

Then suddenly Naruto laughed.

"I like you!" he exclaimed. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way!" He took my hand and shook it enthusiastically.  
"Tenten", I said slowly, a little taken aback by the sudden outburst. "As you heard…"

Naruto let go of my hand and just stood there, grinning at me. We were all silent. Neji and Sasuke were watching me and Naruto with bored expressions, Kiba had his hands in his pockets and was looking around the room, whistling (don't ask) and Naruto was still grinning at me, which made me slightly nervous, so I avoided his eyes and also looked around the room, glancing at him once in a while, though, to see if he had stopped already.

"Neji-nii-san!" I suddenly heard someone call through the crowd. We turned to see a girl with long, very dark-blue hair making her way against us.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked when she was close enough to hear.

"Gai-sensei is looking for you", the girl responded. "He said he wanted to discuss something about the basketball team." Neji nodded.

"I'll talk to him after dinner", he said. "Thank you, Hinata-sama."

He turned back to the line, which surprisingly didn't seem to have moved forward one bit, but Hinata didn't leave. She was staring at me, and I stared right back.

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata finally asked after a moment, not seeming to believe it. I blinked and then grinned.

"So it _is_ you, Hina-chan!" I exclaimed happily. Hinata smiled also, and hugged me.

"What are you doing here, Tenten-chan?" she asked after letting me go.

"Kasumi and Akira sent me", I said happily. "They probably couldn't stand me anymore, so they put me here. But what are _you_ doing here?"

"Have you forgotten?" Hinata asked, still smiling. "I live in Konoha, and my father sent me and my cousin here since it is the best school in whole Japan, _and_ it's near so we can go home on the weekends. We usually don't, though."

"Aha", I said. "Who's your cousin then? Neji?" Hinata nodded, still smiling.

"Excuse me?" Both of us turned to look at the four completely forgotten guys that were staring at us. It was Neji who had talked. "How do you two know each other?" he asked.

"Do you remember that one summer four years ago when father got enough of Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked. Neji nodded. "Well, as you know, he sent her to live on a farm, since he wanted her to feel how it was to be working hard, and I had to go with her to watch her. And, well, the farm we were sent to was the one where Tenten-chan lives."

I grinned and nodded to confirm what she said.

"So, in short, Tennie-chan and I became best friend over one summer", Hinata finished. The four guys nodded slowly.

"And, by the way, I'm the one you should thank for helping your cousin not to be so freaking shy, Neji", I grinned while I ruffled Hinata's hair playfully.

"You mean the one I should _blame_", Neji muttered. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Ever since she got back from that farm it has been completely impossible to shut her up", Neji explained. I blinked. Then grinned.

"But that's a good thing!" I exclaimed.

"No it's not", Neji said. "I really didn't need anyone to turn my shy, quiet and _sane_ cousin in to a giggling girl with an overused mouth. It was perfectly fine with one of that kind." I dropped my jaw and turned to Hinata.

"_Giggling girl with an overused mouth_?!" I almost yelled. "What the hell, Hinata?!"

"I am not!" Hinata said, clearly insulted. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded confidentially. "Oh, good then!" I said happily. The four guys were again just staring at us, clearly dumbfounded. We both ignored them.

"So, Hina-chan, I see you've let your hair grow", I said, eyeing Hinata's thick, waist-length, and shiny hair. "It suits you." Hinata smiled again.

"Thank you", she said. "I took you advice." We were silent for a moment, before I decided to ask.

"Why did you never call or write me?" I said. "Not that I'm angry or anything, it's just…"

"Hanabi lost the paper with the number and address", Hinata said, a little too quickly in my opinion.

"Yeah", I said skeptically. "I'm suuure _Hanabi _lost it."

"No, it's true!" Hinata said. "Right, nii-san?" Neji just shrugged, raising an eyebrow. Hinata gave him a dull look. I'm pretty sure it's because she thought he would have been smart enough to lie for her sake, but I didn't comment.

"By the way, why did _you_ never contact me?" Hinata asked. I blinked and then quickly came up with something. After all, I couldn't tell her that I lost the paper. She'd might get insulted.

"The pig ate it", I said. "The pig ate my paper, I mean. The paper with the address." Hinata raised an eyebrow at me.

"Tenten-chan, as much as I've witnessed your foster-father's…uh… _appetite_, I still don't think he would…"

"Hinata", I interrupted. The girl blinked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was talking about the _real_ pig." Hinata blinked again.

"Well, that's even more unlikely", she said. We stared at each other for a while, and then burst out laughing.

"True!" I managed to say.

"What cha laughing 'bout?" a voice was heard saying from behind Hinata. We looked up to see two girls walking against us, one with blonde hair and the other with…pink hair. They looked at me curiously.

"Nothing special, Ino-chan", Hinata said, smiling at them. Then she turned back to me. "Tenten-chan, these are Haruno Sakura-chan…" she pointed at the pinkette, who smiled politely at me and nodded, "…and Yamanaka Ino-chan." She pointed to the blonde, who waved at me while grinning. "They're my roommates."

"Nice to meet you", I said, smiling kindly at them. "I'm Tenten."

"Nice to meet you too, Tenten-san", Sakura said and shook my hand.

"The same", Ino said, also shaking my hand.  
Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Do you know what happened to Karin?" she asked. "She seems to be bleeding." We all turned to the preps table to see the _fangirls _(snicker) helping their so-called leader to put a tissue to her nose.

"Yes, I noticed too", Hinata said. "I really don't know."

"You mean the leader?" I asked, and the girls turned to look at me. They nodded. "She's still bleeding?" I asked. "Ha! Pathetic!"

They all looked at each other and then at me again, one raised eyebrow each.

"Tenten…" Hinata said slowly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You hit her, didn't you?"

"…"

"Tenten…"

"…Maybe…"

Hinata slapped her forehead.

"So the first thing you do in a new school is start a fight with the populars?" she asked.

"Hey, she chased me around the school just coz she's in love with my roommates _and_ she took my bag!" I defended myself. "I have all right to hit her!"

"Actually, Tenten-san", Sakura said, and stepped forward. "You weren't allowed to do that."

"And why not?" If this girl tries to make me stop hitting people that deserve it, I won't care about how nice she seems, she's gonna suffer.

"Because", she said. "I met her first. And I hate her the most. I have the right to hit her first."

"Too bad", I said, crossing my arms. "I was faster." I _was _a little surprised by her statement, but I can't show that, of course. She narrowed her eyes at me. Then grinned.

"Guess so", she said. "But the next turn is mine!"

"Deal", I grinned. Hinata shook her head while Ino laughed.

"You two are so violent…" the blue-hair sighed.

"Yeah, and proud of it!" I and Sakura exclaimed in sync. Then laughed at it.

Suddenly someone fake-coughed behind us. We turned around to see the four (again) forgotten boys who were eyeing us, looking quite confused.

"Remember us?" Kiba asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed and pouted. "You haven't even said hi to me, Hinata-chan…"

The results of that statement were:  
Hinata blushing in an interesting shade of red, Sakura and Ino sharing looks and then starting to grin, Sasuke and Kiba sweat-dropping, Neji glaring at Naruto and me standing in the middle of everything, arms crossed, a raised eyebrow and not understanding a single thing.

"U-uh…" Hinata began. "He-hello, Naruto-kun…" She looked like a tomato with a mouth, eyes, nose and blue hair.  
…

Ooh… _Now _I'm getting it.  
Four years ago she blushed and stuttered as soon as anyone talked to her, so if it would've been then it wouldn't have been anything to think about.  
But now it was different.

You see, I'm a very good teacher when it comes to giving people confidence. Apparently. I've only taught her, but that worked, so. Guess I have that much confidence that I can share with others…  
…

Anyways, back to the topic!

So, after I taught her to stand up for herself, she didn't stutter anymore, or blush. Except in situations when normal people would stutter and blush, and - what I've heard – people start blushing and stuttering when their crush says something sweet or whatever to them.

So, we have only one conclusion: Hina-chan has a crush on THB (The Hyperactive Blonde) AKA Uzumaki Naruto.

And how do I know he's hyperactive, you ask? Well, since he's been all hyperactive all the time when I've been around him (not as bad as me on sugar, but still) and let's just say that I know a hyperactive person when I see one.  
So yeah.

Back to the cafeteria.

After dusting off the part of my brain that was still a bit girly, I widened my eyes and stared at Hinata until she noticed. I raised a questioning eyebrow and tilted my head against Naruto (who was now grinning, apparently satisfied, and completely oblivious to Neji's death-glares), but only so she could see. Hinata's blush came back with full force, and she quickly looked away.

"W-well, we sh-should try to find a table!" she said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, Hina-chan's right!" he yelled, which earned him a bonk on the head by Sasuke for being so loud. He didn't seem to notice, though… Only turned to Hinata again with a worried expression. "Is it okay if I call you Hina-chan, Hinata-chan?" he asked. "Coz, you see, when I heard Tenten-chan say it I thought it was cute and since it's cute it suits you really well since you're cute too and…"

"She understood, Naruto", Neji said threateningly. Wow, someone's overprotective…

Hinata was again red and you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. A little bit like Kasumi when she's angry at me. Which is often, by the way.  
The girl was just blinking, unable to say a word. I rolled my eyes and decided to help her.

"Hinata has nothing against you calling her by her nickname, right, Hina-chan?" I said. "I'm sure she would actually be very happy." The last part came with a slight smirk.

"Oh!" Naruto said grinning. "Good then!" Then he turned to the three other guys. "Just so you know, Hina-chan and the others are eating with us tonight!" Then he again turned to Hinata, worried. "I mean…" he said, unsurely, "just if you want, Hina-chan." Hinata blinked and somehow managed to nod in her paralyzed state. Naruto grinned again, and then looked concerned. "Are you okay, Hina-chan?" he asked. "You're really red. Do you have fever? Want me to take you to the nurse?" Ino grinned.

"She's alright", she said. "Just teenage hormones, you know." Sakura stifled a snicker as Hinata turned to Ino, face burning. She opened her mouth to argue, but no sound came. I rolled my eyes.

"She's alright, Naruto", I said. "She just needs some water." With that I grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her to a drinking automat next to the door (or maybe _gate_ should be more suitable) of the cafeteria. What a drinking automat has to do in a cafeteria, where you can buy your drinks much cheaper by the cashbox, I have no idea of.  
I pretended to look for coins in my pockets as I started to interrogate the poor Hinata.

"So, how did it happen?" I asked, grinning.  
"Ho-how did what ha-happen?" Hinata asked, desperately trying to act nonchalant, and failing miserably.

"When did you fall for the Naruto-kid?" I asked. Hinata opened her mouth slightly, as if thinking what to say, then looked at me and then finally sighed and said:

"A few years ago." My eyes grew wide.

"A few years?" I asked. "That's a long time. Well, anyways, why?"

"Huh?" Hinata asked, not understanding.

"Why did you fall for him?" I asked. "It can't be his looks, because one; you're not that shallow – I hope – and two; even though he's pretty cute in his own way, if you're searching for looks you would go to Sasuke, and don't worry, I won't suggest Neji, though in my opinion he looks even bet- I mean, it can't be his intelligence either, since he seems pretty dumb and…"

"Tenten", Hinata interrupted sternly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want an answer to your question or do you just want something to rant about?"

"Oo, answer please!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly a very loud shout was heard from next to us.

"GOOD EVENING, MY FELLOW STUDENTS OF THIS YOUTHFUL BOARDING-SCHOOL!!"

Both I and Hinata jumped a several feet. I quickly twirled around to see a boy with a bowl-haircut, a green spandex suit with orange leg-warmers and something above his eyes that I – in lack of better words – probably should call eyebrows.  
You see…  
They. Were. HUGE.

He turned to me and Hinata, grinning with shining teeth.

"Ah! Youthful Hinata-san!" he exclaimed. "How wonderful to see you this beautiful night!"

Hinata smiled kindly at him.

"Good evening, Lee-san", she said, bowing a little. The guy, apparently Lee, smiled even wider and turned to me.

"But I do not think I have had the honor to meet you before, lovely young blossom!" he exclaimed. "I am the green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee, in your service!" He bowed for me, or rather, kneeled down in front of me, in a knightish (no, that's not a word) way.  
I blinked a few times, before slowly opening my mouth, trying to come up with something to say.

"Um…" I began. "Nice to meet you? I'm Tenten."

Lee looked up at me with shining eyes. '"Wonderful to meet you too, Tenten-san, my lovely youthful blossom of youth!" he exclaimed. "But now I am afraid I have to leave you for a while! I have to challenge my youthful rival to a fight, and to make sure he sees Gai-sensei as soon as possible!" With that he ran off, though not before bowing to Hinata.

"´Lovely young blossom of youth´?" I asked slowly after I got over the shock. Hinata smiled a little.

"He might be a little over-enthusiastic, but he is very nice when you get to know him", she said. "And by the way, you shouldn't complain. Guess who his 'rival' is."

"YOSH! HYUUGA NEJI-KUN, MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! TODAY I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" could be heard from the background.

I snickered slightly.

"Poor boy…" I said. Hinata smiled.

"Well, let's go eat something", she said.

x XxXxX x 

I threw myself on my bed, yawning. The dinner had been nice. I had got to know all of them better, and Lee, who also ate with us, was as Hinata said really nice.

I closed my eyes and felt how I just wanted to sleep. After all, I had had a very long day.  
I had to get up a two am. to get to the airport. I had to be there at least an hour before the plane went, and from our farm it takes at least one and a half hour to get to the city, and the airport was on the other side of the (big) city, so it took at least two and a half hour to get there. The plane started at six.  
Then, after some time of flying, the stupid plane had to make an emergency landing for some reason I didn't hear coz I was asleep. Then I had to wait on a stupid crowded airport somewhere in Osaka or something like that in _7 freaking hours_! You'd get crazy from less!  
Then we flew for some more hours and the car-ride from the airport here to the school took somewhere around an hour or a half. Dunno, was too busy looking out the window or talking to the driver.

Anyway, I had had a veery long and frustrating day.

So yeah, here I am now.

I glanced at Sasuke who lay on his bed, doing some homework or something. Neji was somewhere; I think he was talking to some teacher about a basketball-team. I have got to ask him about those sport things later. Especially basketball, I like that.

"I'm taking a shower", I suddenly announced to the raven-haired boy. He nodded, not looking up from his homework, and I jumped off the bed, heading to the bathroom. I hadn't been there yet, so I was pretty amazed when I stepped in.

The bathroom was very beautiful. The colors where red, golden and white, and it had something I didn't exactly expect in such a huge school; a bath-tub. I mean, if every room has one, it has got to be expensive. And it wasn't any bath-tub. It was actually more like a bubble-pool. Not that I complained.  
The room had a window against the school-yard that had red curtains with golden decorations on it, and in the room were a few plants with red flowers. On a beautifully shaped shelf lay soaps and such, and even a few candles (I'm pretty sure at least the candles weren't Sasuke's or Neji's. At least I hope so.).

All in all, the bathroom was beautiful. And exaggerated.

I then realized that I had to get my own shampoos and other stuff, since all in here was for males. I excited the bathroom, went over to my bag, took the bottles and got in again. I was just about to lock the door when I realized something; I couldn't. Why? Well, there was no lock. I stuck out my head from the bathroom.

"Sasuke", I called. The boy looked up at me. "Isn't there any lock on this door?" He shook his head, returning to his homework. But I wasn't done yet;  
"_Why_ isn't there any lock on this door?" I asked. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes at his lack of using his voice. "So you mean that they waste their money on unnecessary things like bath-tubs and plants, but don't get a lock on the door?"

"You know, if you'd ask Yamanaka for example, the bath-tub isn't unnecessary", Sasuke said, sounding bored. I didn't respond so he looked up at me, just to see me watching him with a dark expression. He rolled his eyes.  
"Calm down, okay?" he said. "It's not like we're planning to come in when you're showering or something."

I gave him a last suspicious look before I drew my head back into the bathroom without a word.

Third person POV

Neji walked down the hall to his room with an irritated expression on his flawless face. Not only was he attacked by his stupid 'fangirls' again, but the news he had got from Gai-sensei were not pleasant.  
He stuck his key in the door of his room and entered. Sasuke lay on his bed, doing homework, but the new girl, Tenten, was nowhere to be seen.  
Sasuke looked up when Neji entered. He raised an eyebrow at his friend's bad mood.

Neji sighed and flung himself on the bed.

"We need a new member to the team", he said. "Soda chickened out because of the winter-game against Hebi."

Sasuke sighed and threw his books to the floor, lying down on his back with his hands behind his head.

"I can't say it was unexpected", he said.

"No", Neji replied. "But that doesn't lessen our problems. If we don't get a new member soon we can't play against Hebi in December."

"Stupid rules", Sasuke muttered. "We could beat Hebi easily with just us."

"Don't underestimate them", Neji warned. "They're not exactly known for fair play, and I've heard that they're a lot better this year." Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, anyway, it can't be that hard to find someone as good - or even better - as Soda", he said, glancing at the longhaired boy.

"I don't know about that", Neji said. "If someone would've been better than Soda, we would've taken that person in the first place. Soda wasn't a bad player, pretty good actually, so it will be hard to find someone as good as him, especially since this person's first match in that case would be against Hebi." Sasuke nodded in agreement and sighed again.

"I guess", he said. "But in the worst case we'll just take anyone willing to come, just to follow the rules, and then do all ourselves. If the guy's a bad player, that is." Neji nodded.

"Yeah", he said. "Well, I'm taking a shower."

"Go ahead", Sasuke said, taking up his books again. Then he blinked. "Hey, Hyuuga, wa-!" he started, but it was too late.

Neji had opened the door to the bathroom and stiffened. Then a loud yell was heard and Neji got a soap-tube in his forehead, and quickly closed the door.  
He rubbed his forehead.

"That girl's violent", he muttered. Then he turned to glare at the snickering boy on the other side of the room. "Why didn't you tell me she was in there?!" he asked angrily.

"Forgot", Sasuke said smirking as he looked down to the book in his hands. Neji glared even harder at him and opened his mouth to argue, when the bathroom door suddenly opened a little and a hand was stuck out, the palm facing the ceiling.  
Both boys stared at the hand for a moment. Then Neji looked down at the soap-tube on the floor.  
He took it up and slowly gave it to the hand, wondering if it was what it wanted.  
Apparently it was, since the hand disappeared into the bathroom as soon as it got hold of the tube. Neji stared at the door for a moment, before shrugging and walking over to his bed.

Tenten's POV

"_Should I? Or should I not?" _I had stood in-front of the mirror of the bathroom for I don't know how long and pondered over whether or not to have my hair down in-front of the guys. I usually never let anyone see it down, I always I had it in two buns on top of my head.

I then sighed and decided to have it down, since it would be really uncomfortable to sleep with buns, so I stepped out of the bathroom, hair down.  
I was wearing a pair of thin sweatpants and a tank-top as pajamas, and since the top was pretty tight, I felt awkward letting two guys see me like that. Especially since my hair was down.

Sasuke and Neji looked up as I entered the room (or exited the bathroom, whatever you like) and stared at me. I felt even more awkward.

I know that I'm much prettier with my hair down, but that's no reason to stare at me, dammit! I don't stare at them, and they're gorgeous!

I then remembered what happened a few minutes earlier and death-glared Neji. He quickly looked away, getting a little color to those pale cheeks of his. I smirked and went over to my bed and lay down. I turned off the lamp on my bedside-table, and though Neji's and Sasuke's were still on, it was much darker in the room.

"Good night, Neji, Sasuke", I said, snuggling into my pillow. I heard them respond, and I smiled. They didn't just grunt.

"_Maybe I'll like this school…" _I thought before I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

x XxXxX x

**Well, that was pretty long. Hope it doesn't bother you. **

**Just so you know, I hadn't actually planned from the beginning that Tenten would know Hinata; I got the idea from a reviewer – Shinako Hyuga to be exact – who thought that Tenten knew Hinata since Tenten recognized the Hyuuga eyes. From the beginning I had thought that she would know them from seeing Hiashi in some newspaper or something coz he owned some company (-.-') but this was much better. Thanks, Shinako Hyuga!**

**And don't any of you worry about Shikamaru, the lazy ass will appear in the next chapter! **

**Please review!**

**Metal-Blondie**


	3. Classes, part 1

**Hiya again! Third chapter! Thanks for the reviews, you're all so great!!! **

**I'll write somewhere to lunch in this chapter, and the rest of the day will come in the next one.**

**Well, disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Happy now?**

**On with dah story!**

**Oh, and warnings for language. Hehe, Tenten's on a baaad mood…**

Third chapter: Classes, part 1

I stared at the mirror in-front of me. They couldn't actually expect me to wear _this_. I grimaced as I desperately tried to pull down the skirt a little, but it was no use.

I had just finished putting on my school-uniform. It consisted of a white collar-shirt, a dark-green vest with three buttons, a skirt of the same color and a light- and dark-green striped tie. The shoes were original brown shoes with white socks.

Now, you may ask what is wrong with this.

Well, nothing, if it wouldn't be _for the damn skirt_! It. Is. So. SHORT, DAMMIT!! And the socks weren't any knee-socks, no, they reached my freaking mid-thighs! And in-between the skirt and the socks were at least too many inches bare skin. And the collar shirt certainly didn't have too many buttons, and it certainly wasn't too loose!

I fumed a moment before I heard a knock on the door.

"Aren't you ready yet? We won't wait forever, you know." It was Neji. I glared at the door, stomped over to it and slammed it open, almost hitting Neji.

"Yes, I am ready, dammit!" I yelled in his face, stormed over to my backpack, grabbed it and my key that lay on the bedside table and stomped out the door.

"Are you coming?!" I yelled at them, turning around. "And what the fuck are you staring at?!" I snapped at a few of the passing students that were watching me, terrified. Sasuke and Neji exited the room, watching me with wary expressions. I death-glared them.

Sasuke locked the door, and soon we were all walking over to the elevator in the next corridor. I pressed the button with much more force than necessary and angrily leaned on the wall, waiting for the damn thing to come. I crossed my arms and glared at everything.

"May I ask?" My scary gaze turned to Sasuke, who was watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why are you in such a…eh… bad mood?" he asked. My glare intensified.

"Who's in a bad mood?!" I asked angrily. "Not me! I am not in a bad mood!"

"Okay then…" Sasuke said, glancing at Neji, who had raised eyebrows and was watching me with something that was a mixture of curiosity, surprise, wariness and, oddly, fascination.

"No, why would I be in a bad mood just because I'm forced to look like some slutty slut with no morals, and that I have to wake up at freaking six forty-five in the freaking morning after the same freaking fucking day that I had to travel around half Japan just to get to some fucking school where I'm supposed to look like some slutty slut without any morals and where I have to wake up at freaking six forty-five in the morning after the same freaking fucking day that I had to travel-!!" I was forced to stop my ranting when a hand slapped over my mouth.

"Tenten", Neji said.

I managed a muffled: "Yeah?"

"Shut up." He took his hand off my mouth and put his hands in his pockets casually, with a bored expression on his handsome face.

I glared at him, and then looked at his uniform in envy. I'd so much rather would use a boy's uniform than a girl's. When the girl's uniform made you look like a stripper, the boy's almost just made the person who wore it more handsome. It consisted of brown pants, a white collar-shirt, a green jacket and the same tie as the girls'. The shoes were plain brown loafers.

I sighed and leaned on the wall again, crossing my arms. I tapped the fingers of my left hand against my right arm, impatiently waiting for the elevator. I clicked my tongue and started tapping my foot too. I knew this irritated both Neji and Sasuke, and that was partly the reason why I did it.

Or, well, actually the whole reason.

Then after a few minutes I got angry.

Excuse me; _Angrier_ that is.

"Why can't that fucking box just _show up_?!" I yelled and kicked the door of the elevator. I could feel that both Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"Okay, that's it!" I exclaimed, glaring at the elevator. "I'm taking the stairs!" I marched away in a random direction. I rounded a corner, walked a little, stopped, put my hands on my hips, looked around me, turned around to go back to the direction from which I had came and popped my head round the corner, glaring at Neji and Sasuke who were watching me.

"Anyone care to tell me where the damn stairs are?!" I yelled angrily. Sasuke sighed and Neji shook his head, both with slightly amused expressions.

"This way", Sasuke called to me, and they started walking in the opposite direction from me. I felt my eye twitch, but I still followed them.

I quickly caught up with the two boys, since they were walking lazily, dragging their feet behind them.

I gave them the silent treatment, since I was annoyed at them.

Why, you ask?

Well, I, for one, hadn't forgotten about the bathroom-incident last night, even _if _a certain someone seemed to have. He could at least be a little embarrassed… Jerk.

And besides, they just _had _to wake me up by pushing me down from my bed, and they even dared to say it wasn't them!

Who was it then? Me? According to them, yes!  
They said that Neji had just tried to wake me up by shaking me, which hadn't succeeded. They said that I just tried to hit him, he jumped out of the way and I, because I had rolled over to hit him, rolled down on the floor.

Ha! As if! I'm not _that_ much of a retard!

…That came out wrong.  
Well, anyway, back to the hallway.

I kept kicking the air in-front of me as I fumed and kept mumbling curses and insult to almost every person I knew. And some persons I didn't know.

"Tenten?" I glared up at Neji.

"Do you have your schedule?" I nodded curtly and looked down at the floor again. "May I look at it?" Neji asked again, sounding a little irritated for some reason. I rolled my eyes, annoyed, but still took my bag off my shoulder, dug a little in it and finally got the paper. I handed it to him.

He looked down at it and then at his own.

"You have Homeroom, History, Math, English and Gym with me", he said. "We all – you, me and Uchiha – have Homeroom and Gym together, and the rest you have with just Uchiha."

He handed the paper back to me and kept walking. I looked down at the schedule. It stood:

1:st period: Homeroom with Kakashi

2:nd period: Science with Iruka

3:rd period: Math with Ibiki

LUNCH

4:th period: English with Kurenai

5:th period: History with Anko

6:th period: Biology with Jiraya

7:th period: Gym with Gai

I groaned. In my opinion seven periods was just way too much.

We had somehow come to the cafeteria without me noticing, and were now again walking against the food-line (or whatever you should call it).

"Teme! Neji!" Wow. Déjà vu. Naruto was hurrying against us with Kiba following, just like yesterday.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hi!" Naruto said cheerfully. Then he turned to me. "Oh, sorry Tennie-chan, I almost forgot you! Hi to you too!"

All I could do was stare blankly at him. Then I finally opened my mouth and slowly said:

"Tennie…chan…?"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed and then started bothering Sasuke about something.  
Kiba grinned at me.

"He probably heard when Hinata called you that yesterday", he said. My eyes widened.

"She did?!" I asked. "Why that little… I _told _her not to!" I started fuming again, muttering about annoying 'friends'.

Kiba stared at me, and then at Neji, wanting an explanation.

"She's in a bad mood", Neji said. "Something about the uniform."

Kiba looked me up and down and the dreaded smirk came visible on his lips.

"Really? I think it suits her really well…" he said. My head snapped up and I death-glared him. My hand automatically went to where my belt used to be, since that was where I always carried my knife.  
Always as in when I lived on the farm.

"Be careful, Kiba-kun", a light voice from behind me said. "Tenten-chan sees that as sexual harassment." I turned around, and there stood Hinata, smiling at me, accompanied by Sakura, Ino and a tired-looking boy with long hair in a friseur that reminded me of a pine-apple.

"I wasn't harassing her!" Kiba defended himself. I just rolled my eyes and shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up before I turned back to Hinata.

"Morning, Hina-chan", I said casually. "You too, Sakura-san, Ino-san."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows.

"Didn't we tell you last night already?" she asked. "No need to be formal! If you don't watch it you'll end up like Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun! They always talk like that, ya see!"

I raised an eyebrow. That girl sure did like exclamation-points.  
Then I realized what she had said and frowned.

"Never!" I said, folding my arms stubbornly over my chest. "I'm not gonna end up like some perverted ice-cube with talking-issues!"

"Perverted?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes", I replied, glaring at Neji, who glared right back, but with a tint of red on his cheeks. "Perverted."

XxXxX

"How far _is _that classroom?" I asked angrily (I refuse to use the word 'whined'!) as I walked down the hall with Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata.

We had eaten out breakfast together, and were now heading for Homeroom. I was pretty lucky, since I had the same Homeroom with everybody in our little 'gang', aside from Kiba. Ino and the tired boy, Shikamaru as his name was, were going to join us later. They had started arguing about something, so we left them in the cafeteria.

Despite the amount of friends in the same class, my mood hadn't gotten any better, though.

"Not far", Hinata said, smiling at me. I grunted and looked down.

"You know, you never really told us why you're in such a bad mood", Sakura then said matter-of-factly.

"I hate Mondays", I said grumpily. "And this stupid thing they call uniform doesn't make the whole thing any better!" I added and angrily tried to pull down the skirt again, as discreetly as I could, though.

"I know", Hinata said sympathetically. "I hate it too."

"Tell me about it", Sakura muttered, also pulling the skirt and glaring at every man who dared to even glance at her.  
I'm starting to like that girl more and more, ya know. Nice personality.

"Well, we're here", Naruto said, sounding a little awkward. Apparently the little discussion we girls had gone through was embarrassing for the poor little boys to listen to.

Hah.

We stepped into the classroom, which was pretty much empty. There were just three girls in a corner of the room that were chattering happily.  
They looked up when we came in, and their gazes went over me, assumingly understanding I'm new, and then directed towards Neji and Sasuke. The girls blushed and giggled, while I rolled my eyes.

"Idiots…" I muttered.

"You don't like them either, huh?" I heard Sakura ask me in a low voice. I turned my head against her and saw her watching the three girls with disgust.

"Throwing yourself over boys like that", she muttered. "Pathetic…"

It seemed like she was talking to herself more than to me, so I just nodded a little unsurely.  
But something that caught my interest slightly was when I saw Sasuke looking quite troubled when he glanced at Sakura. I think he heard her, but why did he look like that?

I decided to leave it for now on and went to sit next to Hinata.  
Or I would've, if Naruto wouldn't already have sat himself there. He was now chattering cheerfully with the blue-haired cherry next to him. I rolled my eyes again, but I had to admit that they were quite cute together.  
I sighed and sat down at the chair nearest to me, throwing my bag over the back of my chair carelessly. Sakura sat down behind me, leaving her bag on the floor, and Sasuke sat himself on the other side of the aisle from her.  
For some reason I got the feeling that she was ignoring him when she sat there and stared at the black-board behind the teacher's-desk.

Suddenly I felt like something was missing. I raised an eyebrow, trying to remember.  
Oh, that's right! Neji!

I looked around the classroom, trying to find him. He didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Looking for something?" A smooth voice said from next to me. I turned to look into a pair of white eyes who watched me with slight amusement.  
I blinked. I hadn't realized I had sat next to him.

"Well?" he asked.

"…Excuse me, what?" I had got a little distracted by the fact that his tie wasn't tied, just hanging loosely over his shoulders, and that a few of the buttons on his un-tucked shirt were unbuttoned, showing a bit of his muscled chest. He wasn't wearing his jacket either, and his head was resting on his palm as he had a slight smirk on his lips, which made him look both innocent and mischievous at the same time.

Hey, I'm a female after all! A teenager with the hormones of a teenager, sue me!

Neji smirked wider. "Are you looking for something?" he repeated, talking slowly as if to a half-deaf person, which annoyed me hugely. And he seemed to understand this.

"No", I said, turning away. What was he even smirking at, the idiot?!

I then blinked and turned to face him again.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked, not in an annoyed tone anymore.

"Sure", he said, shrugging. "You're always better than my fangirls."

"Thanks", I said slowly, raising an eyebrow, not sure if that was much of a compliment.

We sat there for a moment, and students kept streaming in. A few of the girls glared at me, but I just ignored them, as I entertained myself by watching bugs that were flying through the open window. It was surprisingly warm for being so late in the fall.  
It was fascinating to watch how the bugs seemed to be drawn to a guy with a hood and sunglasses who was sitting in a corner of the classroom.

"_Man that guy must smell bad",_ I though, staring at how the bugs flew into his hood. I couldn't help but wonder if he was dead or something, since he didn't move at all.  
Suddenly the bell rang, which made me jump. I ignored the quiet chuckle from Neji and looked up at the teacher's-desk that was… empty. No teacher at all. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Neji", I said to the longhaired boy. He looked at me. "Where's the teacher? Shouldn't he be here already?"

"Don't worry, he's always late", Neji said. I was a little confused but didn't continue the short discussion. The less time with teachers, the better, that's (one of) my motto(s).

Eventually the teacher did show up. He was a young man with silver hair in a messy friseur. His mouth and nose were covered with a black mask, he had a black bandana over the left eye and he was reading an orange book as he walked in casually. I caught the title: Icha Icha Paradise.  
Note to self: Avoid this teacher as much as possible (even more than you would in normal cases).

"Sorry I'm late, class", he said, not looking up from his book. "You see, there was this kitten that was stuck in a tree and-"

"LIAR!" A few students yelled. Naruto and Ino (who I by the way hadn't noticed when she entered) were two of them.

The teacher, Kakashi, looked at the class for a couple of seconds before he shrugged and went over to his desk.

"Well, we're suppose to have a new student today, Kira Tenten…" he said, looking up from a random paper and over the class, waiting for Tenten – in other words me – to inform her – my – presence.  
I raised a hand, and he soon noticed me.

"Ah, you must be it", he said. I nodded. "Well, if you'd come up here and tell us something about yourself. If you would talk in about…" he glanced at the clock, "…twenty minutes it would be fine." I looked at the clock also. Twenty minutes left of class, that's what I though.  
I sweat-dropped, but slowly walked up to the desk anyway.

I stood there, facing the large class who all were looking at me expectantly. Why, oh why, does everyone have to pay attention right when you don't want them to?  
Not that I'm shy or anything… Never.

"Well…" I began slowly. "My name's Tenten, as you know. Eh… I'm half Chinese and I've lived on a farm for the most of my life, so I'm not quite used to all this hugeness the people here seem to love so much." I couldn't help but put in the last part. Even when nervous, I have my sarcastic personality, especially when I'm irritated.

"So yeah, uh… That's about it", I finished lamely, and started walking back to my seat.

Kakashi looked up from his book to stare at me.

"Hey!" he said. "You still have eighteen minutes!" I rolled my eyes and ignored him.  
He stared at me for a moment, before shrugging and returning to his book.

"You can do what you want as long as you don't kill each other", he said, not looking up. The students grinned (do I _have_ to mention the expectations?) and immediately a happy chatter filled the classroom.

"_This _is why Kakashi's such a good teacher!" Ino said happily as she jumped up to sit on my desk. She grinned at me and then started bothering Sakura, to the entertainment of the rest of us.  
Not that it was interesting; we just didn't have anything else to do.

Sakura didn't seem to have recovered from her bad mood, though. After a moment of useless trying in getting the pinkette's attention Ino started pouting.

"Aw, Forehead-chan", she said. "What's the matter? Tell aunty Ino." Now Ino _did_ manage to get Sakura's attention; the jade eyes suddenly gave the blonde a _very_ scary death-glare.  
Ino didn't seem too affected, though.

"Fine!" she said and crossed her arms, putting her nose in the air. "Be that way! But just so you know, I won't ever help you with guy-problems again!" Everyone (not the whole class, just us) got silent, till Hinata spoke:

"Ino-chan, not to offend you or anything, but I think that just relieved Sakura-chan", she said matter-of-factly. Ino gasped dramatically.

"_How _can you say something like that?!" she asked. "Do you realize who I am?!" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"For so long, yes", she said. "But if you continue talking like that, I'll mistake you for Tayuya."

Everyone snickered at Ino expression of horror-mixed-anger. Including my oh-so-dear roommates.

Naruto full out laughed.

"Good one, Hina-chan!" he said, slapping Hinata's shoulder. Not hard, of course. Though he _did_ seem to think Hinata was a fragile as she looked, since he looked up, horrorstruck.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that it just that I'm used to hit Teme and Kiba so it was kinda a reflex not that I'm saying you look like Teme or Kiba but it was a reflex and-" His ranting was stopped by the bell.

"Okay, everyone get out of here!" I heard Kakashi call, but it was unnecessary. Everyone was already on their way out, including us.

XxXxX

"So, Science huh?" I asked Sasuke as we walked down the hall. "What's the teacher like?"

"Pretty good, I guess", he said, bored. "The only teacher that the dobe really respects, actually."

"Naruto?" I asked. "He's able to respect people?" I was seriously surprised.  
Sasuke shrugged.

"Apparently", was the simple response. I rolled my eyes.

Soon we came to the classroom. This one was also pretty much empty.

I sat down by the window, on the other side of the aisle from Sasuke. I sat there, bored, as I was mentally cursing myself for not bringing my I-pod.

I noticed that Sasuke was somehow distant. He just sat there, staring at the black-board without really seeing it. I raised an eyebrow as I remembered the look he gave Sakura earlier, when she was talking about pathetic girls.  
Was there something overly dramatic between them, or something?  
I decided to ask Ino later on.

Soon the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom. He seemed to be nice, when you looked at him; dark hair in a ponytail, sympathetic looks and – surprising me slightly – a scar over the bridge of his nose. He was as nice as he looked, but he was able to be strict, too. He had a sense of humor, though, and was patient.  
In other words, the perfect teacher.

Class was over soon enough, and I exited the classroom with Sasuke. To my surprise Neji stood outside, waiting for us.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Jiraya let us go earlier", he said, "since one of the students fainted." I looked at him, confused.

"How come?" I asked. To my surprise a slight smirk came visible on Neji's lips.

"You'll see", was the only response I got. I stared at him for a moment, but then shrugged it off.

"So, what's the next class?" I asked casually. Neji raised an eyebrow at me.

"You have a schedule", he said. "Use it." I stared at him again for a moment. Then I burst out laughing.

"No, seriously, what class?" I asked after a moment, still snickering slightly. Neji stared at me again, before he slowly responded;

"Math, with Ibiki", he said, eyeing me warily. What a weird guy.  
Neji then turned to Sasuke, who had been silent all the while.  
Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you, Uchiha?" he asked. Sasuke blinked and quickly turned his head to Neji.

"What?" he asked. The Hyuuga rolled his eyes.

"Never mind", he muttered. "I can see that you're high of something, so I'll spare myself your company. Come one, Tenten, I'll show you to the next class." With that he turned around and walked away. I looked after him and then at Sasuke.

"Well, se ya at lunch, Chicky", I said and hurried after Neji before he could ask about the nickname.

XxXxX

Sometimes I find myself in situations that seem unexplainable. Like that one time when I had been walking in the woods and then suddenly found myself cleaning fox-vomit up from a stranger's kitchen – without the stranger knowing.

Then there was this one time at the farm when I was feeding the pigs; suddenly I found myself in my (very, very, _very_ small) bedroom, listening to my foster-mother's screams through the door about how I should be grateful for living with them, how I should feel proud that they had chosen _me_ of all the kids in the orphanage, and how I should _not_ instead be pushing my foster-siblings in the haystack.

Now I'm again finding myself in a situation I never thought I would be in; I'm walking down the hall to a classroom in the best school in whole Japan, accompanied by the most gorgeous boy in the whole school, and I'm surrounded by popular girls that are jealous of me, and – the thing I actually thought was the most impossible – by boys that are asking me things like; 'Can I help you find your classroom?', or 'Wanna sit with me at lunch?', or 'Doing anything special this weekend?', or even 'Wanna come over to my room after dinner?'. The person who said that last thing had winked.  
Now he's somewhere stuck up a locker in a very painful position.

Neji seemed to be very amused by my irritation of the surrounding boys; he himself didn't seem too bothered by the girls, though. He just ignored them, and I can't understand how he was able to do that with the amount of noise they had.

Finally we came to the classroom. I sighed in relief when I understood that none of the boys surrounding me had the same class as I had. They were sulking and fuming, some glaring at Neji. They looked away immediately when he glanced at them, though.

Hah. Cowards.

I entered the classroom with another sigh of relief. I shouldn't have any problems in Math; it was the subject I was best in, aside from Gym.

After yet another while of waiting in a half-empty classroom with a boring person as company, the bell rang, the late students hurried in, and then the teacher came.

Ibiki Morino – as his name was – was a very intimidating appearance. He was a tall, muscular man around forty or so, and his face was covered in scars.  
Well, not covered… But he had a lot of them.

The whole class was completely silent as he glared at us. His hawk-like eyes inspected each student for a few seconds; a few seconds that were more than enough for that student to shrink in his/her seat.

When his gaze came to me, though, I looked calmly right into his eyes. There was something about this man that I liked; respected.

And there was something about that look he gave all of us – the one that seemed to see right through us – that was somehow familiar.

"Well then", he said when he was done with looking at me (he was still gazing at me slightly, probably surprised by my reaction). "Let's start the lesson. Put the homework on my desk. Anyone who hasn't done it has detention. Today it will be a very simple task; cleaning the cafeteria. Alone, if there isn't anyone else with detention. " I gulped. Okay, time to start putting more effort on doing my homework.

Ibiki was a very strict teacher. Not that I had expected anything else, but this lesson was really hard. A few of the students seemed to be close to tears as we walked out the classroom. Good thing I'm a genius at Math, otherwise I would be kinda screwed.

I followed Neji to the cafeteria, neither of us speaking. I had on this lesson understood that Neji was pretty much of a genius himself actually. And he was also the captain of the basketball-team, from what I've understood. Jeez, is everything about this guy perfect?

Well, no, of course not. He's a walking ice-cube with talking issues. A _perverted_ walking ice-cube with talking-issues.

No, I haven't come over last night, thank you very much.

We entered the huge cafeteria, and when I looked around a little bit I promised myself even harder not to get detention. I can manage that, no matter what you say!

Well, we got out food, still silent, and found us a table. Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata were already sitting there.

"Oh, hi!" Ino said happily. "How has your day been so far, Tenten-chan?"

"Fine, I guess", I said, shrugging as I sat down. "The Kakashi guy was a little weird, but both Iruka and Ibiki seemed to be good teachers."

"Really?" Ino asked. "Ibiki too?"

"Yeah, sure", I said. "He's a little strict, but that's just good, isn't it?"

Ino shrugged, but Hinata nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I think so too", she said. "And if you ask Anko-sensei, he's actually really nice when you get to know him." Ino shrugged again.

"Yo!" We looked up to see Kiba walking against us, Naruto bouncing after him.

"Hi, Hina-chan!" Naruto said happily, sitting next to her. "How's your day been?"

Hinata started blushing again as Neji glared at Naruto and Ino looked like she was about to squeal.

"Fi-fine, Naruto-kun", Hinata managed to say. "Yo-yours?" If I would've been her I would've regretted asking that immediately, coz Naruto started to give her a very detailed explanation of his three first lessons, even Homeroom though she had been there.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Ino.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked.

"Dunno", Ino said, looking a little concerned. "Usually she meets me and Hina-chan outside our classroom, but now she didn't come." I raised an eyebrow and turned to Neji.

"What about Chicky?" I asked.

"If you mean Uchiha", he said, raising an eyebrow at the nickname, "I don't know. Usually he's here before me." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Ino who looked back at me, thoughtful. Then she shrugged.

"Oh, well", she said, continuing to eat. "I'm sure they're alright."

I looked at the door of the cafeteria.

"Yeah", I said, but I couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness that filled me.

XxXxX

**So, how did ya like it? All of the reviewers waited for more, so here it is. Hope it's good enough, though I personally did like the previous chapter more.**

**Review, all my lovely readers, review!**

**Metal-Blondie**


	4. Classes, part 2

**Before I say anything else;**

**I LUV YOU, REVIEWERS!**

**And no, I am not overreacting, even if I am a little hyper right now. Just a little bit.**

**Well, you asked me to update, so here you go! The chapter will have a bit of Sakura's POV, so there's gonna be a little SasuSaku in it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as you should know by now. If you don't, I am getting a bit concerned…**

4:th chapter: Classes, part 2

Sakura's POV

I sat on the roof of the school-building, my feet dangling over the edge. I've always wondered why they don't put some security-fence here. Someone could fall.  
Not that I'm being overly careful.

I sighed, laying down and putting my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of nature.  
It was so peaceful. Not even the traffic outside the school-grounds could be heard, it was just the wind blowing in the trees and the few chirping birds.

I would've enjoyed this rare moment of peace very much, if it wouldn't have been for the awkward feeling in my stomach.  
It felt like… guilt.

It wasn't so much for doing things to other persons as it was for doing things to myself. It _had_ been three, four years, but still. I couldn't help being ashamed.

You see, four years ago I was exactly that type of person I now hate. An overly (unhealthily) girly, pathetic, _weak_ little brat who thought she was more mature than she really was. I know many people think that they were terrible when they were younger, but this was different. I truly hate what I was then. I'm ashamed of myself. I _loathe_ myself for what I was. I was the same thing we now call a 'fangirl'.

Yes, that's right. I was 'fangirling' a boy. And not any boy.

Uchiha Sasuke-boy.

I was the worst. I was stalking him, trying to get his attention in any way possible. I was bitch-fighting over him with the others of my kind, too. And the worst of my enemies were Ino. Yes, she was also a fangirl. She isn't taking it as hard now as I am, though, just laughed it away.

Since three years ago, when I finally had gotten into my senses, I have been avoiding Sasuke as much as I managed. There was at least one year that I couldn't be in the same room as he was without getting completely red and embarrassed. It got slightly better when I met Hinata, since I was now forced to spend some time with Sasuke, since he was a friend to Naruto, Hinata's crush, to Kiba, Hinata's good friend, and to Neji, Hinata's cousin.

I am still ignoring him as much as possible, though.

I opened my eyes to look at the sky. I sighed.

"Seems like it's about to rain", I mumbled to myself.

"It does", a voice said from behind me. I jumped (as much as you can jump lying down) and quickly got up to sit, twisting my body around.

"What the hell, you idiot?!" I yelled. "You can't just sneak up on people like that, I could've fall-"

I got quiet when I saw who the person scaring me was. There, in all his might, stood Uchiha Sasuke, looking down at me with those piercing onyx eyes of his. I swallowed.

"Sasuke-san", I greeted. I tried to force myself to look him in the eyes proudly, showing him that I wasn't the least bit embarrassed by being alone with him.

But then again, I've never been a good liar.

I turned away from him, looking at the trees surrounding the school-grounds. I got a bit surprised when I felt him sit down next to me, but I didn't comment. Of course.

We sat there silently for a moment, just watching the trees swaying in the remarkably increasing wind.

Then he spoke;

"We really don't know each other too well, do we?" The question caught me off guard.  
Well, to be honest, him speaking at all caught me off guard.

I blinked, and then stuttered:

"I-I guess not." He looked at me, dark eyes scrutinizing my face.

"Why not?" he finally asked. I was somewhat relieved he had spoken, since the staring was a bit unnerving.

Though the question wasn't anything I had been hoping for.

"We-well", I started, not looking him in the eyes, "I guess we never just… been too… interested?" As soon as the words left my mouth I wished I could take them back. That was so not the right thing to say.

Sasuke looked away from me, a very tiny smirk on his face. I scowled in despite of myself. Why didn't _he _think it was embarrassing? Why should _I _be the only one suffering?

"Guess not", he said after a moment. I didn't respond, just looked back at the trees. I could feel his gaze on me, but ignored it. If I were lucky, he would just get up and leave.

But since I was – of course – not lucky, he didn't.

"You've changed quite a lot in the last three years, you know", Sasuke said, still watching me. Why, oh _why_ did he have to bring that up?

Well of course he had to. Who am I kidding? I'm the person with the worst luck in the world.

"Really?" I somehow managed to ask.

"Really", he said, not taking his eyes from me. I sighed again. He tilted his head to the side.

"…What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing", I responded, trying to sound normal, and failing miserably.

"Tell me", Sasuke insisted. I bit my lip and then shook my head. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to", I said simply. "Coz I don't feel like it. 'Kay? Good. Now I have to start getting to class, it's on the ground-floor and as you know that's quite a way to walk and-"My ranting got interrupted by him grabbing my wrist. I had gotten up as I spoke and had started to leave, but he stopped me by grabbing my arm. I looked down at him, slightly shocked. He stared back into my eyes with a somewhat soft expression.

"I know why you're ashamed of talking to me", he said bluntly, not letting go of my arm.

"I'm not ashamed of talking to you", I said silently, avoiding his eyes. As always.  
He smiled a little.

"You're a really bad liar, you know", he said. I suddenly glared at him.

"I am?" I asked angrily. "Well, too bad for me, isn't it! Now let me go, I don't want to talk to you! No, sorry, I don't want to _see _you! Coz you know what? I'm not the same pathetic little bratty idiot as before! I don't need you! I don't even _like _you! So leave me alone!" He seemed startled by my reaction, and I used it as my advantage. I snatched my arm from his grasp and quickly ran to the stairs of the roof, running down as fast as I could. The last thing I saw of him was him sitting there, arm still in the air and with something that looked like a hurt expression.

It was probably just the light playing with me, though.

XxXxX

(Tenten's POV)

"So, English is it?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I looked at Neji. He just gave a short nod. I frowned.

"Is it that impossible to use your mouth sometimes?" I asked, annoyed. "Or even _look_ at the person you're talking t-" I stopped. "Sorry. Look at the person _talking to you_ that is."  
He rolled his eyes.

"If you really think that's the least bit amusing…" he muttered.

"Have I said it is?" I asked. He rolled his eyes again.

We came to the classroom soon after. I entered the surprisingly full classroom. There were seven students already!

"What's the teacher like in this class, then?" I asked casually as we were walking to a couple of seats in the back of the classroom.

"Good", Neji said. "Strict, but nice, I guess."

"They seem to have good teachers here", I said. "Two of the tree I've had this far are really good, and here seems to be another one." He glanced at me, a slightly amused look on his face.

"What do you have against Kakashi?" he asked.

"Have you _seen _the title of his book?" I asked. He just shrugged, looking away.

"Oh, that's right", I continued, acting thoughtful. "The book is pretty much the _reason _why you think he's good, since it proves that you two are pretty much the same. Are you as lazy as him, too?" Neji glared at me.

"Last night was an accident, okay?" he asked though gritted teeth in a low voice. "If you're going to be mad at someone, it should be Uchiha."

"And why him?" I asked calmly, folding my arms.

"Because he didn't tell me you were in there", was the answer. I scrutinized his face suspiciously.

"Okay, then", I finally sighed. "I'll beat him up tonight." Neji raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"So, why don't cha tell me 'bout the other teachers?" I asked, putting my feet on my desk, arms still folded. "We don't have anything better to do, either. It's still…" I looked at the clock, "…fifteen minutes before the bell rings. Geez, why are we so early?"

Neji sighed.

"Fine, why not", he muttered, turning to me. "Well, you know Kakashi, Iruka and Ibiki already. Now it's Kurenai. As I said; strict but nice, intelligent, a good teacher all in all." He paused before he asked: "Want me to tell how they look too, so you know who's who?"

"Yeah, sure", I said, placing my chin on the palm of my hand and resting my elbow on the desk. My feet were off it now. If they wouldn't have been, that would've looked cool…

Anyway…

"Well, Kurenai is a young woman", Neji began. "Black hair, crimson eyes…" He paused yet again before shrugging. "Pretty good-looking, I guess." I grinned at him before snickering slightly.

"I wouldn't have guessed you have a thing for older women", I teased. He glared at me before continuing;

"Then, in the next class, you have Anko. From what I've understood, you will get along with her really well."

"Hey, isn't that the one who made some of the students make a new office-sign?" I asked, suddenly remembering what Shizune had told me last night.

Yesterday? Wow, it feels much longer…  
Well, anyway;

"Same person", Neji said, amused. "Naruto was one of those kids. I still don't understand how they managed to break the old one into thousands of pieces with just a water-balloon."

"Don't underestimate the power of water-filled rubber", I said darkly.

"O-kay", he responded slowly. "Anyway… Anko is a good teacher, but usually she just keeps to the wars, weapons and – her favorite – how they tortured people before. I really don't understand how she gets all the information of those things." I didn't much listen to the ending, since my mind had went blank after the word 'weapons' was mentioned.

I stared at him for a moment, and he stared back, an eyebrow raised. Then my eyes started gleaming. I still had exactly the same expression as before, but with gleaming eyes. Cool…

"We-weapons?" I finally managed to say.

"Yes", Neji said, eyeing me with something that looked like concern. "Do you… have a problem with weapons?" He then asked carefully.

That let the fire loose.

"_Problem_?!" I yelled, jumping up from my seat. "Of course I don't have a problem with weapons, you silly man! I _love _weapons! Especially the old time ones! Of course, guns etc are interesting, but you don't need half the talent to use them as you need to use a katana, for example! The balance, the coordination… It's difficult, but oh so enchanting! Not to mention knives! Oh kunais and shurikens, the old ninja weapons, how wonderful they are, aren't they?! And what about the-" The bell interrupted my ranting.

"Sit down", Neji hissed and pulled me down by the arm to sit next to him. "I was right, you'll get well along with Anko", he then muttered under his breath, though I heard. I just grinned.

I looked up at the desk to see a young woman with black hair and crimson eyes staring at me. Along with the rest of the class.

Apparently they were all there to hear my little speech. I grinned sheepishly at the woman, who - after she recovered from the shock of hearing one of her students declare their undying love for dangerously sharp steel-objects – was looking at me, amused.

"You are Kira Tenten, I assume?" she said. I nodded in response. "Well, nice to meet you", the woman, obviously Kurenai, said. "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai and I am your English-teacher. Currently we're having a project about Shakespeare's plays. Since Hyuuga Neji doesn't have a partner yet, and you seem to know each other, you two can work together. Neji, give her the details of the project and help her get started with it." Both I and Neji nodded. At least I didn't have to go to someone else's room to work on this…

"Today we're going to read about all the most known plays of Shakespeare", Kurenai announced to the class. "Those who write about these plays might have use for it, and the rest of you; don't complain. Open your textbooks at page 96."

I took the textbook I had gotten by mail a few days before I came here (don't ask why) and opened it. I was pretty interested by the subject, so I didn't see any problem with the project at all. Even _if _I had Neji as partner. Though I guess he's not that bad after all…

XxXxX

"You're right, she is a good teacher", I said as I – once again – was walking down the hall with Neji.

"All the teachers here are", the boy responded. "It is a good school, and they get well paid. Even Kakashi." The last sentence came with a small glance and smirk in my direction. I rolled my eyes.

"You were telling me about the teachers", I suddenly remembered. "Could you continue now?" He shrugged.

"Sure", was the response. "So, it was Anko, right?" I nodded. "Well, she is very strict. Gets well along with Ibiki, though the only thing they have in common is being unusually strict against the students. I think he was her teacher when she was younger… Well, anyway; she is a young woman too, purplish hair, hazel eyes..."

"Is she 'good-looking' too?" I asked, a teasing grin on my face. Neji glared at me again but then shrugged.

"I guess", he said. I suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, did you say she had purplish hair?" I asked. Neji nodded. "And her name's Anko. What's her surname?" He glanced at me, probably wondering why I asked that question.

"Mitarashi", he responded. I stopped and stared at him, wide-eyed. "What?" he asked.

"I know her", I said. He raised an eyebrow. "I know her! She was my martial arts-teacher when I was younger!" Neji looked surprised.

"Really?" he asked. "I didn't know she could fight. Though I think I should've guessed…" I grinned.

"I'm surprised that she took a job as a teacher", I said. "A History-teacher nonetheless. She told me she always hated school." Neji still looked a little surprised when we continued walking.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised", he then said, a little amused. "You have had to get that personality of yours from _someone_." I glowered at him.

"For your information, I got my personality from my mother, not from Anko", I said matter-of-factly. He just nodded, still the amused expression on his face. I glowered at him again before I turned away, putting my hands in my pockets grumpily.

'_Why the hell do I seem to always entertain him?!' _ I screamed in my mind. I'm not that funny! It gets irritating when people always smirk at me like that as if I would some kid… Well, it's better than when they think I'm some kinda lunatic, of course.

"Well, the next teacher!" I suddenly said. "The Jiriyi person or whatever!"

"Jiraya", Neji corrected. "And if you think Kakashi is perverted, you'll get the shock of your life when you meet _him_. The only reason he got this job is because Tsunade-sama and him are friends since childhood." I stared at Neji in horror.

"Someone even worse than Kakashi?" I gasped. "Someone even worse than _you_?" Neji stiffened before he slowly turned to me.

"I thought we already got over that subject", he said in a forced calm voice. I shrugged.

"We did", I said. "It's just that, even though we've known each other just for, like, a day, I already like teasing you." He glowered at me. "Hey, you should feel honored!" I exclaimed. Neji just rolled his eyes.

"Well, back to the teachers", he said. "As I said, Jiraya is a very perverted person, so I suggest that you're careful. He keeps flirting with the female students. I don't know if he's much of a teacher, actually. In Biology he always just keeps to one topic."

"No need to tell details", I said, raising my hands in front of me, gesturing that I'm not interested in hearing more about that. Neji smirked.

"Okay", he said. "Well, Jiraya is the oldest teacher in this school, somewhere around fifty, sixty. Long, white hair, and so on…"

"Wait", I said, suddenly confused. "You said that Tsunade-sama and him are childhood-friends. How is that possible, if he's that much older than her?"

"He's not", Neji said. I raised an eyebrow. "Tsunade-sama is as old as he is." I widened my eyes.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow, she looks really young."

"She does", Neji agreed. "But she really is fifty, or something. And by the way, don't mention that when you're talking to her. She's pretty sensitive about her age, and has a very fierce temper. If you don't believe me, ask Naruto." I nodded, understanding.

"Well, next teacher!" I said.

"That would be Gai, am I right?" Neji asked. Well, more of stated, but I still nodded. "Well, he's… nice. Pretty energetic, though. He's favorite word is 'youth', he forces us to run twenty laps around the gym as warm-up, and so on. As for his looks… Well, you've met Lee, right?" I nodded. "Can you imagine him, but as older?" I thought for a moment. An image of a tall guy in green spandex and even larger eyebrows than Lee's appeared. I shuddered.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's Gai", Neji said simply. I stared at him.

"You've got to be kidding", I said in a weak voice. Neji shook his head.

"Lee is Gai's biggest – and only – admirer. Both are obsessed with 'youth', overly energetic and emotional", he explained. I still stared at him. "And both have 'eternal rivals'. Gai's is Kakashi and Lee's is, well, me." I snickered at bit at the last part, I couldn't help it. Neji ignored me.

After a moment we came to an elevator.

"The History classroom is on the top-floor", Neji explained as he pushed the button. "Anko likes it best there, for some reason." I nodded without surprise.

This elevator decided not to piss me off as its relative had, and appeared soon. We entered it silently. Neji pushed the button to the top-floor and I sighed. This was going to be a looong trip.

We were silent for the whole five minutes that it took for us to come up (I'm actually surprised. I'd never had thought that the elevators were _that_ quick.), and the silence continued all the way to the classroom.

We entered and I gasped. The room was huge. It was filled with weapons of different kinds hanging on the walls and lying on the shelves all around the classroom. There were posters of weapons, too, and papers with information about them, and – for some reason – how you build them.  
But the thing that surprised me the most was what was in the back of the room. There stood many different kinds of torture-tools, and they looked very real.

"_Where _did she get those?" I gasped. Neji looked at the tools and shrugged.

"No idea", he said. "But I'm pretty sure that if the police would know about them, this school would close." I grinned and walked over to them.

"Yeah, I think so too", I said, inspecting an iron-maiden carefully. "Wow, they _are_ real. This is why I like Anko so much." I squealed and stared bouncing around the room, inspecting all the weapons, mumbling "These are so great", "Oh, I've _always _wanted to try one of those", or, "Wow, this is _soo_ beautiful!" once in a while.

Neji was watching me, I could feel it, but I didn't care. I was too obsessed with the weapons for that.

I picked up a katana that I thought was the most beautiful I'd ever seen and did a few movements with it.

"Heh, I'm a bit rusty", I said sheepishly to no one. Then I picked up a kunai and inspected it closely. "Nice, sharp", I mumbled as I twirled it around my finger. Then I turned to one of the targets in the wall, aimed for a short second and threw. The kunai hit the bulls-eye perfectly. I squealed again. "Yay, still got it!" I celebrated. "It's been too long since I've thrown a kunai!"

"Impressive." I had forgotten all about Neji, but now he was walking against the target I had hit. He inspected it. "Perfect", he then stated, looking up at me. I grinned proudly.

"Of course", I said. "I have a one-hundred percent aim." Neji raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I somewhat doubt that", he said. My grin disappeared and I glared at Neji.

"You do?" I asked. "Well, I guess I have to prove it then." I grabbed a handful of kunais and turned my back one of the walls, the wall with the most targets. I heard Neji quickly move so that he wouldn't be in the way. I smirked.

'_No need to fear, pretty-boy'_, I thought, and threw. The kunais flew away from my hand one at a time in less than five seconds. My hands moved so fast that you couldn't see them, and I smirked triumphantly as I heard the _thump _of each kunai hitting their target.  
When I was done I turned around, looking at the targets. Neji was already staring at them, wide-eyed.  
As I though. Every single kunai had hit one target each perfectly in the bulls-eye.

"Well", Neji said after getting over the shock. "I guess you proved me wrong." I grinned again.

"Told ya!" I exclaimed. "Take that, bow-champions! Cha!"

I hit the air with my fist as I brought it up in triumph. I heard a laugh from behind me, and both Neji and I turned to see a woman with purplish hair in an exciting friseur leaning on the door-frame of the classroom. She was grinning at me.

"I see you haven't been lazy", she said. "Tenten." I responded her grin.

"I assure I haven't", I responded. "Anko."

Anko's grin widened as she walked over to me. We looked each other in the eyes for a moment, before she suddenly hugged me. I could hear the few students in the classroom choke on their spit as she did it.  
Of course they were surprised. It was Anko, after all.

I grinned wider too and hugged her back. Guess it would've been the place for a few reunion-tears, but neither of us was the type, so, yeah…

"How have you been, Tenten?" she asked when she let me go.

"Fine, just fine", I said. "I live on a farm now." Anko's grin disappeared.

"That's right", she mumbled, more to herself than to me. "So… How's the family?" I grimaced and Anko laughed again, not so loud though. "I take it you don't like them?" she asked.

"Nope", I said. "But I'm grateful that I'm annoying enough for them to send me here." Anko's grin was back.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem for you", she said. I glared at her.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Only I am allowed to call myself annoying!" Anko chuckled but otherwise ignored the protest.

"So, how'd ya like the school?" she asked.

"Pretty good, I guess", I said, shrugging. "Almost every teacher I've had so far has been good."

"Almost?" Anko asked. "Who wasn't?"

"Well", I said, "Kakashi was pretty… well… you know him, don't cha?" Anko nodded.

"Yeah, he's a shithead", she agreed. "But the rest you've hade are okay, then?"

"Well, aside from you, of course", I said matter-of-factly. Anko glared at me.

"Why you little…" she started and took a step closer, one of her hands dangerously close her belt, were I knew she carried a few not-too safe objects. I took a step back.

"Woah, just joking!" I said, lifting my hands in protection. Anko glared at me for a moment, then cracked a grin.

"Tenten, I must say I'm a bit disappointed", she said in a teasing voice. "You're afraid?" I glared at her.

"No", I said sternly. "I'm just not in the mood for a fight, and I don't want to traumatize anyone." I gestured at the students that now had increased.

"Don't flatter yourself", Anko said. "Anyway, who are your roommates?"

"Him", I jerked my thumb against Neji, "and Uchiha Sasuke."

Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Your roommates are two boys?" she asked. I shrugged and nodded. "Hn", she said, inspecting Neji. "Well, you're free to do what you want if they bother you."

"Of course", I said. I thought I could her Neji snort, and I glared at him.  
Then the bell rang.

"Well, go sit somewhere", Anko ordered me, and I obeyed. I, once again, ended up next to Neji.

XxXxX

"Nice lesson, Anko", I said as I walked over to her desk just after the bell had rang after class.

"Of course", Anko grinned. "It's me after all."

"I don't get how you manage to get a fight into every single story", Neji muttered from behind me.

"They were violent at that time", Anko said. "It's not difficult."

"Ten-chan!" A light voice suddenly was heard. I turned to see Hinata walking against me form the back of the classroom.

"Hina-chan!" I greeted her happily. "I didn't see you!" Hinata smiled.

"But I saw you", she said. "You've still got the aim, I see." I grinned and nodded.

"You know each other?" Anko asked, looking between me and Hinata. We nodded. "Nice. Hina-chan is my best student", she said, ruffling Hinata's hair. "And her cousin comes after that." She put a hand on Neji's head. He death-glared her as I and Hinata laughed.

"Well, I gotta go", I sighed. "Chicky is probably waiting."

"Why are you calling him 'Chicky'?" Neji asked. "Not that I'm asking you to stop…"

"His hair looks like a chicken-ass", I responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "From there comes 'Chicken', which is 'Chicky' in short." The corners of Neji's mouth twitched.

"He won't like that, you know", he said. I shrugged.

"Too bad. Well, bye!" I turned to leave when Hinata called me back. I turned to look at her.

"What class do you have?" she asked.

"Um…" I said slowly, trying to remember. "Biology, with Jiraya."

Anko grimaced.

"Poor you", she muttered. Hinata smiled at her quickly before she turned back to me.

"You're lucky", she said. "Sakura-chan has that class too."

XxXxX

I chewed on my lower lip nervously.

It was in the Biology classroom, and I sat in-between Sakura and Sasuke. There was something about the mood I did not like.

Sasuke kept glancing at Sakura, who stubbornly stared at the black-board. I was suspicious that something had happened under lunch when they had both disappeared, but I didn't know what.

Considering the awkward silence it wasn't anything good, though.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

'_What is _wrong _with those two?' _I though, irritated. _"I have to talk to Ino later. Bet she knows."_

Eventually the bell rang and saved me from the awkward silence I hated so much. A man with white, long hair, black eyes and red lines painted on his face came in, grinning at the students.

Well, at the girls.

His eye wandered over the class and came to me.

"Ah, a new student!" he said. "May I ask for your name, my lovely lady?" I could hear almost everyone in the class rolling their eyes.

Don't ask how, okay? I just hear those things.

"Um…"I started, unsure. "Kira Tenten?"

"Tenten", the man, Jiraya, grinned. "What a beautiful name!" I raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you know about Biology, Tenten-chan?"

"Pretty much…" I said. I'm good in school, got a problem with it?!

For some reason Jiraya smirked perversely.

Okay, now I'm scared.

Jiraya grinned again.

XxXxX

I stumbled out of the class, eyes wide and close to hyperventilating.

I leaned on the wall as Sakura hurried out after me. She stopped next to me and watched me with pity.

"I know, it's terrible", she said in a low voice. "Especially for the new girl."

Jiraya had been pestering me for the whole lesson. He had forced me to answer the most embarrassing questions (I trust that you know what I mean when I say embarrassing), he had even taken me for _example _when he explained something for the class that every healthy person in our age already knows; the development of the female body.

I swear, if I wouldn't have been too shocked that man would be dead now.

"Are you okay, Tenten?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I said. "It's just… that that was… so disgusting! That could be counted as sexual harassment, you know!"

Sakura nodded. "He's always like that to new girls. Especially when they're as beautiful as you are." I choked on my spit.

"Beautiful?" I asked, almost laughing. "Me? Yeah right!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at me.

"You seriously think you're ugly?" she asked.

"Well, maybe not ugly…" I said. "But… plain. Not that I care."

"I'm not going to have this discussion with you", Sakura said. "I'll leave that to Ino. But believe me; most boys in this school would do pretty much to go out with you." I just snorted.

"Well, I have Gym now", I said. "You?" Sakura smiled.

"Gym!" she said. "And so has Ino-pig, Hina-chan and the rest, by the way." I grinned.

"Really?"

XxXxX

"I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!!"

"Ten-chan, please calm down."

"Calm down?" I yelled "How the _hell_ could I calm down when I'm forced to wear this… this… thing! Seriously, who makes these uniforms?!"

We were in the girls' locker-room, changing to our gym-uniforms. If you can call them uniforms.  
I was holding a pair of red shorts that reminded me more of panties than anything else, and a white, tight t-shirt that ended just above my belly-button.

"Jiraya", Sakura responded as she – with disgust – put the t-shirt on. "Or, well, he doesn't make them, he designs them."

"I should've known", I muttered as I death-glared the clothes.

"Complaining doesn't help, Ten-chan", Hinata said wisely as put on the shorts. "I know, they're terrible, but we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

"We could always ditch…" I muttered. My three friends simply gave me a look and I regretfully started to button up my collar-shirt.

When we were done, we slowly exited the locker-room. Almost all the guys were there already, dressed in red shorts that reached the knees and white, pretty baggy, t-shirts.

SO UNFAIR.

I glared at anyone who dared to look at me as I leaned on the wall right next to the door of the locker-room.

Just great. My liking of Gym had just disappeared completely.

"All my youthful students!" a loud voice suddenly was heard yelling. "Please gather around me!"  
I pushed myself off the wall along with Sakura who had stood next to me, and walked over to the circle that was forming around a man in a green spandex suit, a bowl cut-hairstyle and a pair of huge eyebrows.

We stood next to Lee, who was watching the man excitedly. I was surprised to notice that he was still wearing his spandex suit. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Ino!" I whispered to the blonde. She looked at me. "Why's Lee wearing that?" I asked.

"It's either that or the original gym-uniform", Ino answered. "You're allowed to wear a spandex-suit too, but it has to be green." Right then I wasn't quite sure which one I preferred.

"Let's start with ten laps around the gym!" Gai announced. "You can start!"

"Just ten?" I heard Sakura mutter when we started.

XxXxX

As soon as everyone was ready with the laps, we again gathered around Gai.

"Very well, my youthful students!" the man shouted. "Good job! Now we will play some basketball! Neji-kun, Sakura-chan, please choose teams!" With that he disappeared into a room, coming out soon enough carrying a ball.

Sakura wasn't one of those girls who just chose her best friends to her team; she was actually good at choosing those who were good at playing. I wasn't too surprised when I got chosen pretty late, since I was new. I got to Sakura's team.

"You like basketball?" Sakura asked me once everyone was chosen. Ino was on our team too, and so were Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Yeah!" I grinned. "And, not to brag, but I was the best player in our old school." Sakura looked impressed.

"Well, that's good", she said. "Ino sucks", she then said matter-of-factly. I snickered a bit.

"Well excuse me for not being obsessed with throwing balls around me for no particular reason!" A high-pitched voice behind us said angrily. We turned to see Ino glaring at us.

"It's okay, Ino-chan", Hinata, who appeared out of nowhere, said. "It's just a game anyway. I'm not too good either."

"You're better than the pig", Sakura pointed out. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"But Ino-chan is right, though", she said. "What's the point with the whole game?" I sighed.

"The point is…" I started. I stood there for a few minutes with the same exasperated look on my face as the three others watched me.

"Oh, forget it!" I then yelled "You wouldn't understand anyway!" I crossed my arms and went into full pout-mode. The three others raised an eyebrow each, but shrugged it off.

"Everyone go to your teams!" Gai yelled. I followed Ino and Sakura over to one side of the floor as Hinata walked over to her team on the other side. Our team faced the others in a way that made me think of a gang-rumble about to begin…

Anyway, to quote Gai, LET THE YOUTHFUL MATCH _BEGIN_!!

Suddenly we were all over the field. Sakura passed the ball to me, I passed to Kiba, Kiba passed to a random dark-haired guy, Sasuke took the ball and passed to Naruto, who passed to Lee, who passed to Hinata, who passed to another random dark-haired guy, who aimed for the basket but missed, I took the ball, bounced it forward a bit, passed to a random girl with four ponytails, who passed to Shikamaru, who passed to another random guy, from whom Neji took the ball and bounced it a bit forward before passing it to a brown-haired girl (not me), who passed it to Sasuke, from whom I took it (hehe, in your face, Chicky) and aimed for the basket. It went in, of course, and my team cheered.

Neji took the ball, passed it to Naruto, who passed it to the same brown-haired girl as Neji had before, from whom the four-tailed girl on our team took it and passed to me. I passed it to Ino, who quickly (and nervously) passed it to Sakura, from whom Sasuke took it. He passed to Neji (a very long pass, but Neji managed to get it) and Neji aimed for the basket. The ball went through, and the other team cheered.

Sakura took the ball, passed it to a girl with red hair, who seemed nervous and quickly passed it to Shikamaru, who had a bit trouble getting it, so Lee managed to get it.

XxXxX

"Woah", I sighed. "That was fun." Our team had won with one point, and we were entering the locker-room.

"I didn't think you were _that _goo, Tenten", Sakura said cheerfully. "You could probably try out for the team."

"Maybe I will", I said thoughtfully as I took off my shirt.

I quickly showered and got dressed in the school-uniform. Just as I was about to exit the locker-room, the girl with four ponytails came up to me.

"Hi", she said. "I'm Temari, and you're Tenten, right?" she held out a hand and I shook it.

"Yeah", I said, smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you", Temari said and responded my smile. "You know, I'm in the basketball team of this school", she started, "and you got me quite impressed today. Are you thinking of joining us?"

"Well, I could try", I said. "I like basketball, so why not."

Temari smiled. "Good to hear. Not just because I'm tired of being the only girl in the team."

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah", Temari said. "But we just got a free spot, and we're having a little trouble in finding someone good enough, so if you want…"

"I'll try", I said happily.

"Nice", she said. "The captain's Hyuuga Neji. See ya!" With that she left.

I looked after her.

'_Well, that's easy.' _I thought happily as I started to get to my room.

XxXxX

I lay on my bed, reading, as Neji and Sasuke entered the room. I lazily lifted my hand to greet them, not looking up.

"Tenten", I heard Neji say, "I need to talk to you." Now I looked up, curious.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, as you maybe know, I'm the captain of the basketball-team. The whole reason why Gai put us to play today was because we needed a new member to our team, and that was a good way to find someone good enough. And, from what we saw, you're good enough. So, if you're interested…"

I grinned.

"Yeah, of course!" I said. "I was actually planning on talking about that to you, too!" Neji looked satisfied.

"Good, then. Come to practice tomorrow at seven, okay?" I nodded.

Suddenly a light knock on the door was heard. Sasuke, who was closest, opened it to see Hinata.

"I'm sorry to disturb you", she said politely before she turned to me. "Tenten-chan, do you want to come to our room?" she asked. "We want to know what you like about the school."

I grinned and jumped up.

"Sure!"

XxXxX

**Whoa. Long. Over six and a half thousand words! Must've been the longest I have ever written…**

**Well, how'd ya like it? Weird ending again, huh? The next chapter will probably not be as long as this one.**

**I'm sorry for the lack of ShikaIno so far. It'll come, I promise you.**

**Review, please!**

**Metal-Blondie**


	5. Girl talk

**Hiya! **

**First of all, so you won't be confused; in this story you have to be eighteen to drink and go to clubs and stuff like that. I don't know how it works in Japan really (from somewhere I've heard you have to be twenty or something, but I'm not sure). And well, they're seventeen in this, so yeah… Just so you won't be confused.  
They get to drive cars when they're sixteen, though, like in USA (you get to drive when you're sixteen there, right? So soorryy if I'm wrong!).**

**Well, ehm…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**And thanks for the reviews, all of you! 3**

Fifth chapter: Girl talk

"So, Tennie-chaaan!" Sakura said in an unnaturally high-pitched, overly sweet and excited voice as she leaned nearer to me with her hands clasped in-front of her. "Have you met any cute guys yet?!"  
It was silent for a moment. Then;

"…What?"

Sakura leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest and a cool look on her face.

"Meh, just making fun of the pig", she said, shrugging. I sighed in relief.

Ino again glared at the pinkette.

"I would so not ask that! I'm not stupid!" she exclaimed defensively, crossing her arms also. "Or have you forgotten who her roommates are?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Please, Ino", she said. "Couldn't you try just _once_ in your lifetime not to be a retard?" Ino glared again and was about to respond when Hinata cut her off.

"So, Ten-chan, how was your day?" she asked. She saw my surprised face over the unnecessary loudness of her voice, and explained, whispering; "It's better to interrupt those two before they even start." I nodded a little.

"Well, it was fine", I said casually. "Pretty good teachers, nice school... Huge, but nice. And the most of the people I've met seem OK."

"Yeah, I saw you talking to Subaku Temari in the locker-room", Sakura said. "I've always thought she was an okay person."

"Yeah, she seems to be", I agreed. "I'm gonna be in the same team as she is!" The three looked at me, confused. "Oh, didn't I tell you?" I asked. "Neji wants me to his basketball-team."

"Really?" Ino asked. "That's great! _Finally_, a girl on the team!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Ino", I said. "There's Temari." The blonde looked at me for a minute.

"I know that", she then said in a way too convincing voice. "I didn't forget, though we were just talking about her. Seriously, I didn't." Before I could respond, she had already turned to Hinata.

"So, Hina-chan", she said with a mischievous grin. "How's it going with Naruto?" Hinata blushed.

"Wh-what do you me-mean?" she stuttered, looking away. I rolled my eyes.

"Hinata, you already told me you've had a crush on him for years", I said impatiently. "Not that you needed to, it's obvious. I saw it immediately, and it's _me_ we're talking about."

"Hey, wait!" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow at me. "She actually _admitted_ it?" I nodded. "Wow, good for you, Hina-chan!" the pinkette smiled at the blue-haired cherry, that once again had appeared from nowhere and taken Hinata's place. "That's one more step against confessing!"

The cherry turned to a tomato. A _steaming_ tomato.

"I-I-I'm not pl-planning t-to…"Hinata started, looking terrified by the thought. "I-I'll get o-over it…" she finally whispered, seeming pretty interested by the comfortable red carpet on the floor. Her expression was quite sad.  
I looked at her in sympathy. That girl was – and would always be – way too shy for her own good.

I put a hand on her head comfortably.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan", I said kindly. "You don't have to confess. It's obvious that Naruto has a crush on you too, and knowing his personality, he'll do it any minute." Hinata smiled at me.

"Th-thanks, Ten-chan", she said quietly. "But I really don't think he… I mean, _look at me_!" Her voice raised quite a lot in the end. "Why would he _ever_ like a person like me? He's way too good for me, I don't know why I'm even hoping…" Her voice quieted down again. "Why would he ever…?" she whispered, seeming close to tears as she fiddled with a piece of the fluffy carpet.  
I, Sakura and Ino looked at her in sympathy.

Then Ino got up from the bed she had been sitting on and walked over to Hinata. She crouched down next to her.

"Hinata-chan", she said kindly as she put a hand on Hinata's. "You're so dense." Both I and Sakura glared at Ino. So much for the comforting.  
Hinata again snapped her head up to stare at the blonde.

"Hina-chan, don't you get it?" Ino asked. "Always when Naruto sees you, he runs up to talk to you. Yesterday at dinner, didn't you see his face when you hadn't greeted him? And his face after you had? He blushes as you, calls you cute, even _hugs_ you!" Hinata blushed again at the last part, as if remembering something.

"Only I fainted when he did…" she mumbled.

"And Naruto started panicking for dear life when you did", Ino said, smiling. "Man, that was fun to watch…" She got into a state of remembering something very entertaining and snapped out of it only because Sakura threw a book in her head.

"Anyway", she continued. "Naruto is so in love with you. You don't need to worry, coz, as Tenten so wisely said, knowing his personality he'll confess to you any minute now."

Hinata smiled.

"Thank you…" she whispered. The rest of us watched her for a moment. Then I leaned back on the wall.

"A hyperactive, loud and not too bright boy with a silent, shy and intelligent girl", I said, closing my eyes and putting my hands behind my head. "What a weird pair." I opened my eyes to see Ino and Sakura glowering at me and Hinata looking pretty sad again. I smiled. "And, as everyone who likes me the tiniest bit knows, weird is good."

The other three looked at me for a moment, surprised, before they burst out laughing.

"True!" Hinata giggled. My smile widened as I closed my eyes again.

"So, Ino-chan, your turn", Hinata suddenly said with that frightening mischievous voice of hers that I forever will regret teaching her how to use. "How's it going with you and 'Shika-kun'?" Ino glared at the girl with – surprisingly – a tint of pink on her cheeks. Wow, I never thought Ino would be the type to blush.

"I told you, I don't like him!" she exclaimed. Sakura sighed.

"Oh, denial", she said in a dramatic voice. "What a curse for the loving youth." Ino death-glared her.

"Well, it's seems you finally decided to respond to Lee's feelings, Sakura", she said. "With the 'youth' and all." Now Sakura glared at Ino.

"So one can't use the same kind of words a guy does without being in love with him?" she asked, playing thoughtful. "Hey, wasn't it just yesterday you said that Math's so 'troublesome'?" Ino's glare hardened and she took a step closer to Sakura, the pink on her cheeks not leaving.

"Wanna fight, huh, _Forehead_?" she asked in a threatening voice.

"Sure, _Pig_", Sakura said, death-glaring Ino while getting up from her cross-legged position next to the wall. "It's probably nice to fight you, since when I hit you so hard that your head goes in thousands of pieces, there won't be any brain to clean up."

Ino took another step closer.

"And I'll have a very nice target", she said. "One, huge forehead, impossible to miss."

"Don't you have any other insults than that?!" Sakura yelled, clearly provoked. "Shallow shrimp!"

"Well, it's always better than insult ones _name_!" Ino yelled back. "Bastard of a bitch!"

"Oh, you want me to insult something else? That shouldn't be so difficult, you little _slut_!

"Wannabe-gangster!"

"This coming from _you_, wannabe-_Tayuya_!"

"Would I wannabe that whore?! Please, Sakura, I'm not _you_!"

"Everyone knows I hate that bitch!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you've got Ami."

"Okay, that's enough, you fucking little maggot! I'm gonna rip that slimy little tongue of yours out of your mouth so that we don't need to listen to your retardity anymore!"

"'Retardity'? That's not even a word, you idiot! And what comes to the tongue, _I'd like to see you try, bitch_!"

"Really? Well, since you're asking so kindly…"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THOSE FUCKING MOUTHS OF YOURS BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!!"

Everyone in the room jumped at the loud roar.  
Well, everyone aside from Hinata, the one who had yelled.

The rest of us stared at the fuming girl, who had been trying to interrupt the two girls form fighting for a long time before the scream. She was now standing next to me, hands on her hips and a very angry look on her face.

"Whenwill you two just _stop_?" she asked angrily. "Have you any fucking idea how annoying it is to every single day be forced to listen to those completely pointless arguments of yours? I'm getting crazy, here!"

"So-sorry, Hinata-ch… uh… sama", Ino said in a scared voice, backing up against the wall. "We won't do it again, promise."

"Y-yeah", Sakura said, just as scared. "W-we won't."

Hinata snorted. "You don't believe that yourselves…" she muttered. She turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Tenten?" she asked. "Why are you tearing up?" I bit my lip as I looked up at her with wet eyes.

"Hi-Hinata…" I whispered. "Y-you just yelled. And swore. And _snorted_." Hinata blinked.

"Yes…" she said slowly. "Yes, I did…"

"OMG, I'm so proud of you!" I yelled, jumping up to squeeze Hinata. We hugged each other for a minute, squealing and jumping up and down. Then we stiffened and quickly let go of each other.

"Uhm…" I coughed. "Good job, Hinata."

"Thank you", Hinata said, looking away and coughing also. "You've taught me well."

Ino and Sakura were looking at us weirdly.

"Anyway…" Sakura started slowly. "Which teacher did you like the best, Tenten?"

"I guess it would be Anko", I said thoughtfully. "Not just because she was my martial-arts sensei when I was younger, but I'm really interested in her way of teaching. I never thought she would be such a good History-teacher."

"I like her too!" Ino said. "She makes History so much more interesting!"

"You've had martial-arts lessons?" Sakura asked. "And with Anko… Ouch."

I nodded. "Yeah, she's strict. But now I know from whom she's learned that glare of hers. You know, the one that seems to see right through you. Or do you…?"

"Yeah", the three girls said in unison and shuddered.

"Well, it's probably from Ibiki", I said. "He has the same look going on." The three others agreed again.

"Which teacher did you like the _least_?" Ino then asked.

"Jiraya", I answered immediately, without needing to think about it. The others laughed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hinata asked. I just grimaced and shuddered when I thought about that perverted grin I had had to watch a whole hour.

"Meh, let's stop talking 'bout teachers", Ino said, lying down on her stomach on the bed nearest to the window and put her hands under her chin, kicking the air carelessly. "I wanna talk about something fun, like boys, or parties!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're so predictable…" she muttered under her breath, but Ino heard.

"Well excuse me for being a normal teenage girl!" she exclaimed angrily. "Just because you are one of those geeks who can't stop thinking 'bout homework and tests and boring stuff it doesn't mean everyone is!"

"I'm not a geek!" Sakura said angrily. "And besides, what's wrong with wanting a good carrier? Just because you're a brainless idi-"

Both girls quickly stopped glaring at each other when they saw Hinata's expression. Took quite a while, if you ask me. You could practically feel the irritation of the 'innocent and kind' girl next to me.

"Let's talk about what we're going to do on the weekend", Hinata decided after she was done scaring the crap outta Ino and Sakura with the Hyuuga-glare she now had learned how to master.

"Okay, Hinata-chan!" Ino and Sakura said in chorus and I snickered a bit. Ino grinned.

"Hey, you remember the Akatsuki?" she asked in a slow, mischievous voice. Sakura smirked and nodded and Hinata smiled and nodded, while I just looked confused. "Well, ya see, they've opened a club around fifteen minutes walking from here", Ino continued in the same tone, "and since Dei owes me… What'd ya say?"

It took me a while to understand that she actually suggested that we'd go to the club. When I finally realized it I almost started laughing, thinking she was joking. But then I saw that Hinata and Sakura actually seemed to consider it.

"And you're sure they'll let us in?" Hinata asked slowly. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Hinata, you've met them", she said impatiently. "You seriously think they care if we're a year too young?"

"Well, you never know with them", Hinata responded, shrugging. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"We should ask them first, Ino", she said. "But if it's okay with them, count me in!" Then she suddenly stiffened and turned to me, who was staring at them all, dumbfounded. "Um…" she started, unsure, looking at Hinata as if pleading for help.  
Hinata just smiled.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan", she said. "Tennie-chan has never had any problem with breaking the rules, why would she start now? And, besides, we won't drink much, right? _And_ we all turn eighteen in a few months anyway."

I suddenly grinned, getting over the shock.

"Well, if you're actually serious, count me in!" I exclaimed. "This should be fun!"

Ino laughed.

"I like your attitude, Ten-chan!" she grinned. "You'll get really well along with the boys! But, as a warning;" she lowered her voice, unnecessarily, since we were the only ones there, "don't tell Neji. He'll freak if he knew his 'innocent little' cousin does things like this." I smirked.

"Got it."

"So, it's settled!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning. "Girls, we're going clubbing on Friday night!"

"Woo-hoo!" Ino cheered and put a fist in the air. The other three of us laughed.

"Man, I like you guys!" I said, still laughing. "You're not boring as the girls in my old school!"

"Aw, we like you too, Tennie-chan!" Ino said, hugging me. I laughed again.

"Good, but please don't call me that", I said, smiling. Ino pouted and jumped back up on the bed. Then she grinned again.

"I'll call you that when I want to tease you", she said confidentially, in a tone that made it clear that further complaining wouldn't work. I sighed dejectedly.

It was silent for a while, as we all were thinking about Friday.

"Who's the Akatsuki?" I finally asked. Ino smiled.

"Oh, they're a bunch of guys that think they're cool and a girl that is cool", she said.

"Okay", I said slowly, raising an eyebrow. I then turned to the 'shy' girl next to me. "Hinata?" Said girl smiled.

"Well, they're a gang, actually", she said. "They're not doing crimes, though. Well, at least not _bad _crimes, but, well…  
They consist of; Pein; he's pretty much the leader, and Itachi; he's like Pein's right hand. He's also Sasuke-san's older brother." I raised my eyebrows and nodded, a little surprised. "Then there's Kisame; a very nice guy, I'm pretty sure you'll get well along with him. Hidan; well, he reminds me much of you in many ways, to be honest. Then there's Deidara; nice, I guess, but I think he's the type you'll easily get into fights with. Looks like Ino, by the way." Ino glared at little at Hinata, but didn't comment. "And there's Tobi; he is very nice, but a little weird, maybe. But really kind, and funny. I like him."

"No wonder, since he sounds like Naruto", I muttered, while Hinata blushed slightly and tried to glare at me (keyword; tried) and Ino and Sakura snickered.

"Anyway", Hinata continued, "There's also Sasori; a little weird, but they all are, I guess. Likes dolls." I snickered with Ino and Sakura, while Hinata just smiled a little. "Another one is Kakuzu; he's pretty good friends with Hidan, though they have pretty different personalities. And so there's Zetsu; I don't really know him too well, but I guess he _could _be quite nice…"

"He freaks us out", Ino explained, nodding knowingly at me. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I _do_ think it's quite shallow to judge someone just because he looks a little… well... intimidating", she said. Now it was Ino's turn to roll her eyes.

"Hinata, he looks freaking _scary_", she said. "I mean, seriously, don't you _remember _him? I thought he was some kinda wax-figure or something they used in a scary movie the first time I saw him." Hinata sighed and let the subject go.

"The last one's Konan, the girl Ino thought was cool", she said. "I like her too." Sakura grimaced.

"I don't get how she can stand being around those other morons in her gang all the time", she said. "I'd get crazy." Ino nodded.

"She did tell us she's relieved we met her", she said. "Though we're younger than her, but I guess we're that mature that we get along with her." Ino lay down on the bed again, now on her back, crossing her legs and putting her hands behind her head casually.

"Hah!" Sakura snorted. "You mean _me and Hinata _are mature enough…" Once again she got silenced by Hinata's scary eyes. "Anyway, Tenten, you'll love them", she said quickly, turning to me. "At least Konan."

I nodded, smiling, and it was again silent for a moment.

"Ya know, I think we should start hanging out with Temari", Sakura then said out of the blue. "I mean, she seems cool. You could introduce us when you get to know her better, Tenten. I mean, I've talked to her a little, but I don't think Ino-pig or Hina-chan has. Maybe we could even take her with us on Friday!"

"Forehead", Ino said, rolling her eyes. "We're kinda _breaking the law _when we're going there. We can't just start telling people we don't even know…"

"I heard she also thinks this falls clothes were awesome, Piggy", Sakura said. "But that the winter's suck."

"You know, I _really _think we should take her with us", Ino said quickly. I shook my head as Ino started to explain to Hinata why she always had thought Temari was such an awesome person.

"So gullible…" I said, smirking.

"True, but so is the thing I said about Temari", Sakura said, shrugging. "True, I mean." I raised an eyebrow.

"But I thought she was one of those gangster-type tomboys", I said. "Considering the attitude and the basketball."

"Oh, she's a gangster-type alright", Sakura said, smirking. "But not much of a tomboy, really. She likes clothes, gossip etc, but she also likes sports and stuff like that. That's why I think she's so cool. And, well, you're right about the attitude. She's though." I smirked too and nodded.

"Yep, saw that immediately", I said, turning to watch Ino start bothering Hinata about something else. Sakura nodded and did the same thing.

We sat there for a moment, until Sakura got enough of the (not so much) entertaining sight.

"Okay, Pig, that's enough already!" she said and glanced at the clock. "Wow, you better get going, Tenten", she told me. "It's eleven fifty already." I blinked.

"Nooo, that's impossible", I said, also looking at the alarm-clock on the bedside table. It indeed read 23:50 pm. Or, well, 23:49.

Anyways.

"Chicky and Neji are probably asleep already", I sighed. "Well, see ya in the morning!"

"Yeah, see ya", Sakura replied lazily, raising a hand in goodbye.

"Nighty, Tennie-chan!" Ino said, waving happily. How is she so hyper?

"Good night, Ten-chan", Hinata said, smiling. I gave a last wave before I exited the room. It wasn't far from my own, just around the corner, actually.

I happily walked over to my room, locked it up and entered. To my surprise, I found that Neji and Sasuke actually were awake, sitting on their beds and talking casually.

"Hey", I said. "What are you doing up so late?"

"You shouldn't be talking", Sasuke said, looking up at me. "We thought you were attacked by the fangirls again." I grinned.

"Aw, you waited up coz you were _worried_? How sweet", I teased. But something that surprised me was that Neji actually shrugged and replied:

"Yeah, pretty much." I blinked.

"Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Neji nodded, raising an eyebrow of his own at me. "Uh… well, um… thanks?" With that I hurried into the bathroom without a second glance at them.

XxXxX

I walked back into the bedroom casually wearing the same pajamas as the previous night (I had had to get out to get it almost immediately after I had entered the bathroom for the first time). Neji and Sasuke were still in the same positions as earlier, which I raised an eyebrow at.

"It's, like, midnight", I said. "Aren't you gonna get to bed yet? I mean, start sleeping." The last part was a little rushed, since the first (or, well, second) had sounded a little, well…

They didn't seem to notice, though.

"Sure…" Sasuke mumbled, bored, as he… watched the TV? When did he put that on? And man, it's on low volume.

I shrugged and went over to my bed and lay down, pulling the comforter up to my chin.

"Good night, Neji, Chicky", I said.

"Good night."

"Go- Wait, WHAT?!" I laughed slightly as Neji snickered. Sasuke started complaining, but suddenly I heard something that sounded like a pillow being thrown at something. Or someone, in this matter.

"What the hell, Hyuuga?!"

"Shut up, Uchiha, she's trying to sleep."

I smiled as I heard Sasuke grunt grumpily, but not saying anything else.

'_Yeah'_, I thought. _'I do like this school.'_

XxXxX

**Heh. Sasuke was a little OOC there, but oh well.**

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't so long. I hope you still liked it. I'm not quite sure if the Akatsuki will appear in the next chapter already, but if not, it's definitely in the chapter after that. **

**Oh, and a warning to all you Akatsuki haters out there: don't read my stories if you want to see them as bad guys. I think they're cool, ya see! All of them. I think…**

**Well, anyways, review please! I will update as soon as possible.**

**Metal-Blondie**


	6. Basketball and Clubs

**Hi!**

**So, here's the sixth chapter of **_**Roommates.**_** Thank you for the reviews!**

**Heh, there might've been some misunderstandings of the last chapter; this story does NOT contain LeeSaku. Ino was just teasing Sakura. It's really SasuSaku. Just so yah know.**

**Some people have asked for different things to add (or lessen) in this story, and I'll do my best! **

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (seriously, do I have to put it in every chapter? Isn't it enough with just the first? Oh, well…)**

Sixth chapter: Basketball and clubs

"Tenten, wake up."

I moaned and snuggled deeper into my pillows. God, I hate mornings.

Well, at least the wakening part.  
I heard a sigh.

"Shake her awake", a voice commanded. It didn't command me, though. I think.

"Why me? You're the closest", another voice replied.

"I'm not interested in almost being hit again."

"So you're just telling me to be hit instead?"

"_Yes. _It took you that long?" Someone growled angrily and irritably.

"_Fine_. I'll do it. Since you're obviously afraid of being hit by a little girl like her…"

"You know, I think it's good for you that she isn't conscious enough to understand what you just said." I could hear someone roll their eyes. Then a few footsteps were heard.

"Oi, Tenten. Get up", the second voice commanded. I simply grunted. He rolled his eyes again. I could feel his hands on my arm suddenly, and, as a reflex, my hand shot out, fisted. It hit something, and a loud "Ouch!" was heard, followed by snickering.

"So, you got a nosebleed from a little girl like her?" the first voice asked, amused.

"Shut up", the second voice muttered, and then said, loudly: "Tenten! Get your ass up from that bed now or I'll force you!" My eyes snapped open at this.  
I slowly sat up and death-glared the man in-front of me who was clutching his nose. He was also glaring at me, but with a hint of triumph.

"Is that a threat?" I asked slowly in a low voice. "Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked in surprise, and Neji, who sat on his bed, was watching the scene with light amusement. "Is it?" I asked again.

"…Yes?" Sasuke replied after a while. I raised my eyebrows and smiled a sweet and dangerous smile.

"Really now?" I asked. "How sad." Then I hit him. Hard. Harder than before.  
He stumbled backwards over Neji's bed, chock and pain in his expression.

Neji now full out laughed.

"What did I say?" he asked the stunned boy next to him. I huffed and got up from the bed, starting to look for my uniform.

"You do remember the basketball practice at seven?" Neji asked me. I stiffened. Then I slowly looked up at him. My eyes started to gleam.

"Yay!" I then shouted, jumping up and down. "I am _finally _in a basketball-team! How great is that!" I stopped jumping and grinned at the two confused boys in-front of me. After a little while of silent grinning from my side, and silent staring from their side, I grabbed my clothes and skipped into the bathroom, still grinning.

Before I closed the door I could hear Sasuke say to Neji:

"With that girl's violence and mood changes, it'll be a wonder if we last the year."

XxXxX

I grimaced as I sat down at the desk. I had two very good reasons for dreading this lesson.

One; it was Biology. As you might remember, the teacher is _not_ one of my favorites.  
Two; it was Biology. Yesterday I had had to stand the very uncomfortable mood between Sasuke and Sakura, and today didn't seem any better.

I sat in-between the two again, and everything was quite the same as yesterday; Sasuke kept glancing at Sakura, who totally ignored him. Nice, I say. Sarcastically.

Eventually the bell rang, and Jiraya entered the classroom with the same grin as yesterday. I tried to make myself as small as possible as his eyes swept over the class, and, to my endless relief, he didn't comment my presence.

"You will be working in pairs today!" the teacher announced. "A very boring thing, really, you'll just be slicing up these frogs!" He held up a random box or something and then put it down again before anyone could really look. "So, yeah, from what I've heard, you've done something similar with your old teacher, so you're on your own! I'll write on the board what you're supposed to do."

When he stopped speaking and turned to the blackboard, Sakura turned to me.

"Let's be partners!" she said. I smiled and was about to say "Sure!" when Jiraya interrupted me.

"And I will choose the partners!" he announced, seeming satisfied by the groaning of the students. "Okay, okay, let's see…" he began. "Hm… Saru, with Hana."

Jiraya said a few more pairs before he turned to Sakura.

"Haruno, you're with Uchiha." Sakura and Sasuke both stiffened while I grimaced. Ouch. Not good.

Sakura took notice of Sasuke for the first time and death-glared him. If I would be him, I would've preferred the ignoring, judging by the scary look on the pinkette's face.

Jiraya, who hadn't noticed the small scene, was happily continuing to pair up the students. Eventually he came to me.

"Kira, you're with Subaku", he said confidentially and sat down behind his desk. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going."

I raised my eyebrows when I heard the name 'Subaku'.

"Hey, Sakura, isn't that that Temari girl?" I asked the moody girl next to me. She just nodded.

I looked around the room and soon spotted Temari, who sat by herself, looking around with a bored expression.

"Um… bye then, Sakura, Sasuke." I hurried over to the blonde girl.  
"Hi", I said as I put my books down on the desk and sat down opposite from Temari. She looked at me with the same bored expression that then became surprised.

"Hey, you're that girl from Gym!" she said. "Tenten, was it?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah", I said.

"So, have you talked to Neji?" Temari asked, excited.

"Well, actually he talked to me", I said. "He was faster, I guess. But yeah, I'm in the team." Temari grinned.

"Cool!" she said. "So, you'll come tonight?" I nodded.

"How's the rest of the team?" I asked.

"Alright, I guess", she said. "My two younger brothers are there." I raised my eyebrows, slightly surprised.

"Is anyone from the team here?" I asked, looking around the classroom.

"Well, there's Sai", Temari said, nodding against a pale boy in the back of the class. "And then of course Sasuke." I looked over at Sakura and Sasuke, who were sitting by the same table as before, Sakura glaring as Sasuke once in a while, and then looking away again, while the boy just avoided her eyes nervously.  
I sighed.

"Are they fighting, or something?" I turned to Temari, who also was watching the two.

"Dunno", I sighed. "I wish would, though. It's so troublesome to be with them when they're like that."

"You know Haruno, then?" Temari asked, turning away from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yeah", I said. "We're pretty good friends, though we haven't known each other for long. She's really cool."

"I think so too", Temari agreed. "I mean, the little I've seen of her seems, well, good. I'd like to know her better. Her friend, Yamanaka, again seems a little… uh, how should I put it…?" I laughed.

"I know what you mean", I said, grinning. "But she's okay, too, really. And Hinata's just great."

"Hinata?" Temari asked. "Neji's cousin?" I nodded. "Yeah, I think she seems nice, too. A little quiet, maybe, but nice."

"She is", I assured her. "But anyways, should we start with the frogs?" We looked down at the dead animal that had mystically appeared on the table as we talked.  
Temari frowned.

"I've never liked that they kill animals just for some lesson's sake", she sighed. "Why kill innocent creatures, when Tayuya's available?" I laughed again.

"I think we will get along well", I said. "Though I don't know who Tayuya is, but I don't think I'll like her. At least none of my newfound friends do."

"She's horrible", Temari said matter-of-factly. "And she most certainly won't like you." I raised a questioning eyebrow. "She's the leader of the 'Hyuuga Neji-fan club'", Temari explained. "She'll hate you, coz you're his roommate, not to mention that you're a friend of her worst enemies, and a bit of a tomboy. Coz you are a bit of a tomboy, right?"

"Damn right I am", I said, grinning. She smiled back.

"Well, I guess we should get started with the frogs, then", she then said, frowning again.

Sakura's POV

I kept glaring at the Uchiha in silence. I most certainly would _not _speak to him.  
It had been fifteen minutes from that Jiraya had announced the pairs already.

I glanced at Tenten. She seemed to get well along with Temari.

'_Wonder if she can get her with us on Friday…'_ I thought, watching the two. I let my thoughts drift to the gang that owned the club. Who would've thought Itachi would agree in starting such a thing? He didn't seem like the type.

But then again, there were pretty many things he didn't seem like the type to do.

Then suddenly I remembered whose brother he was and frowned.

'_Well, at least he doesn't have the IQ of an unusually retarded chicken',_ I though, then chuckled a little at the irony. Heh, 'chicken'…

I could feel Sasuke look at me, and turned to glare at him again, as every time he glanced at me. Only this time he didn't look away. I had to stop myself from raising an eyebrow at this.

I waited for him to say something, but he kept staring at me. I narrowed my eyes more. I would _not _look away, that's for sure.

He didn't seem to want to either, though. And that brought us to a furious stare-competition.  
Both of us refused to blink or look away. We were sitting there, staring (in my case, glaring) at each other for at least five minutes straight.  
It would've continued longer if it wouldn't have been for the cough coming from behind us.

We turned to see Jiraya standing there, eyebrow raised, long hair swaying and lips curled into a knowing smirk.

"Well, well, well, Uchiha, Haruno", he said. I raised an eyebrow at his tone. "Can't take your eyes from each other, can you?" It took me a while to register what he had just said.

I widened my eyes in horror and opened my mouth to object, but he interrupted me:

"Yes, yes, still in denial I see", he sighed. "Well, I'm afraid your feelings for each other can't affect the lesson. You will have to start with whatever you're supposed to do with those frogs of yours, and that now." He started walking away, but then paused, seemingly to think. He then leaned down to Sasuke's ear.

"Oh, and if you need any advice, Uchiha, feel free to ask", he whispered, but I heard clearly. And so did the rest of the students within a radius of five meters.  
The teacher straightened, winked at Sasuke and walked away.

The Uchiha stared after him for a moment, as if he was in shock. Then he turned to me with raised eyebrows.

"Well", he said, and to my vexation he sounded as if he was holding back a laugh, "that was… unexpected." I nodded, and then suddenly remembered that I hated this guy. I turned away from him again and stared stubbornly at the window of the classroom door.

I could hear Sasuke sigh behind me.

"Look, Sakura", he began.

"Whoever gave you permission to call me by my first name?" I asked coldly before he could continue.

"Very well then, _Haruno-san_", he said. "I'm not sure what I did to anger you, but it was most certainly not on purpose. I'm not asking you to forgive me for whatever I did now immediately, but if you could at least try to bear with me for one lesson? Not even a whole lesson, actually." I stayed silent and stared at the door without really seeing it.

Why was I even angry at him? It was myself I should be angry at. Sasuke was actually kinda nice at me (nicer than to the most) considering what I had been. He actually said I had changed. I should be grateful at him, not yell at him, glare at him or ignore him.

I eventually sighed and turned to face Sasuke. He was watching me expectantly.  
I had planned to apologize for my behavior and ask for a new chance (or whatever) but when I looked him in the eyes, my pride took the better of me.

"Let's just get to work", I muttered, pushing my chair a little closer to the table.  
I could feel him smirk. No, wait, not smirk. Smile.

And, for some reason, it took all my might not to smile myself.

XxXxX

Tenten's POV

"…and then I took away the ball from that bastard, shot for the goal, and scored!"

"Woah! They don't sound nice, those guys."

I was walking down the hall with Temari. She was telling me about some old basketball-games she'd played, which was very interesting.

"They aren't", she responded. "But they aren't half as bad as the Hebi lot."

"Hebi?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think I've heard of them…"

"Not surprising", Temari said. "They're notorious." I thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah!" I said. "A few of the people in my old school were talking about some amazing match between them and some other team, Kitsune, I think."

"That's us", Temari grinned. "I haven't played against them yet, but Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke have. They're saying that those games have been the most interesting in their lives, and that means pretty much coming from them. Well, at least coming from Neji and Sasuke." I nodded in agreement.

"You think we'll ever play against them?" I asked. Temari smirked.

"Yes, we will, and sooner than you think." I widened my eyes.

"Really?" I beamed. "When?"

"December. The winter-game."

"Cool!" I paused to think for a moment. "What month is it now?" I then asked.

"October, I think."

"'Kay, so it's around two months left." I grimaced. "That's too looong…" Temari laughed.

"We still need a lot of training before that", she said. "And thanks to Neji's training tactic, you'll get enough of basketball before that already."

"Sounds good", I said, grinning. Temari smirked.

"You don't know what you're talking about, girl", she said.

XxXxX

I panted heavily as I walked into the locker-room. It was just after Gym, and Gai had driven us _hard_, I tell ya. I guessed it was what I had to expect from the future.

I quickly showered – though I could actually do that at the room, too – and got dressed back into the dreaded uniform.

"So, how'd ya like it?" a voice behind me asked. I turned to see Temari, who was smirking at me.

"Wha'cha mean?" I asked, putting my hair back into my trademark buns.

"Was it hard?"

"I guess", I said, shrugging. "That's just good, though. Nothing beats a good sweating session, right?" Temari's smirk widened.

"Then you'll like our training", she said.

"Good", I said, grinning. "Well, anyways, I'm going back to the room now, to change. I don't wanna stay in these things longer than necessary."

"Got it", Temari said. "Well, see ya at seven."

"Seeya", I responded and she walked out of the locker-room.

"Have you talked to her 'bout Friday yet?" a voice behind me asked. I turned and there stood Sakura, dressed in her school uniform and drying her hair.

"Nope, not yet", I said. "I was planning on asking her tomorrow, when I know her a little better. Or maybe tonight, if I get the opportunity."

"'Kay", Sakura said, shrugging. "Well, seeya." With that she walked away.

I exited the locker-room soon after and walked back to my room. I decided to take the stairs, taking the risk that I might get lost.

Lucky as I seemed to be once in my lifetime, I didn't, and I soon enough came to my room. I opened the door and walked into an empty room.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where're the two ice-queens?" I asked myself out-loud.

"Well, one of them is right behind you", a chilly voice responded from behind me. I turned and saw Sasuke standing there leaning on the doorframe, raising a cold eyebrow at me.

"Hey, Chicky!" I said cheerfully. "Where've you left your boyfriend?" Sasuke's eyes widened and then one of them twitched madly as he death-glared me.

"What. The. Hell?" he asked in a slow, low voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I _said_; 'where've you left your boyfr-'"

"I heard you the first time!" he interrupted me angrily. I grinned at him as he continued death-glaring me.

I then walked over to my bed and swung myself down on it, putting my hands behind my head and looking up at Sasuke – who was still glowering at me – innocently.

"Soo…" I began when the silence started bothering me. "Tell me more 'bout these 'Hebi', or whatever." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who told you about them?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Temari."

He sighed and walked over to his own bed, sitting down on it with his feet stretched in-front of him as he leaned on the wall behind the bed.

"Well, they're the basketball-team of Hebi High", Sasuke began. "The whole school's notorious. The principal – Orochimaru - was a friend of Tsunade's before, but now that they've started fighting, so have they're students. So, Hebi is actually our archenemy. Some of the fights between the students of the school have become very serious, really." He looked at me. "'Serious', as in hospital and police cases." I blinked and then let out a low whistle.

"Woah", I said. "They're not anything to mess with, these fellows."

"No, they're not", Sasuke said, looking away again. "Actually, when my older-brother still went to this school, he got pretty badly wounded in a fight against a few Hebi-students."

I looked at the boy thoughtfully. _'Older-brother… Wasn't that that Icashi guy, or something like that?' _

"The same thing would probably have happened to me, Hyuuga, Kiba and Naruto too, if the teachers hadn't stopped it", Sasuke continued. "We won them, you see." The last part came with a slight smirk.

"So, in other words, winning them is dangerous?" I asked casually. Sasuke shrugged and nodded. I grinned. "I _really _look forward to playing against them", I said.  
He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Tenten, did you get a single word I said?" he then asked. I looked at him weirdly.

"Well, of course", I said. "I'm not an idiot." He stared at me in silence for a moment before looking away and muttering:

"You're one strange girl."

I just grinned.

_XxXxX_

I skipped down the hall next to Neji and Sasuke, who were both walking casually with their hands in their pockets.

I swear, if they wouldn't have different names and look so different, I would think they're twins.

I kept a large grin on my face all the time. We were walking to basketball-practice, which thrilled me very much, as ya know.

"Bye, guys!" I said happily as we reached the locker-rooms. "See ya in the gym!" With that I skipped into the girls' locker-room.

Temari was already in there, changing into the basketball uniform. It was much better than the original gym clothes; maybe because it was designed for guys from the beginning. It consisted of a white, quite baggy, t-shirt with ones name on the back in big, red letter and a pair of red shorts with vertical stripes of white on the sides of the legs.

"Hiya!" I greeted Temari as I walked over to her. She looked up at me, and grinned.

"Howdy, Ten", she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"'Howdy'?" I asked. She just shrugged.

"Anyways, ready for some hard practice?" she asked mischievously.

"You keep saying that", I sighed. "It can't be _that _hard."

"Oh-ho-ho", she said, amused. "You don't know nothing, girl." I raised an eyebrow again.

"'Oh-ho-ho'?" I asked. "Who are you? Santa Clause?" That was enough to wipe the smirk of her face. She glowered at me. I just grinned.  
I quickly changed into the uniform also and together I and Temari exited the locker-room.

In the gym were waiting Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, a red-haired boy I didn't know, and – to my great surprise – Shikamaru.  
I raised an eyebrow.

"Shikamaru's in the team?" I asked Temari. She nodded. I looked back at the boys who were talking casually without noticing us. "Huh. Who would've thought?" Temari laughed a little.

"Yo! Guys!" she said as we walked over to the guys. They looked up at us. "Wazzup?" Temari asked, grinning. I looked at her weirdly again.

"Do you _always_ use these strange words, or whatever you should call them?" I asked her. She glowered at me again.

"Yo! Temari, Tenten!" We both turned to where the voice came from and saw Kiba and a brown-haired guy I didn't know exit the guys' locker-room, grinning at us. We smiled back at them.

"Terry and Doll-boy!" Temari greeted. "Hi!" The unknown guy glared at her, but Kiba didn't seem to care. He walked up to me, grinning all the while.

"You haven't met Kankuro yet, have you?" he asked, pointing to his friend, who was smiling at me.

"No", I said, extending a hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tenten." He shook my hand.

"Kankuro", he said. "As you know."

"Where're Lee, Shino and Sai?" Temari asked.

"Still in the locker-room", Kiba answered. "They should be here any second. Now, if you excuse me, ladies, I have things to discuss with the Hyuuga." He gave a mock bow and walked away. Kankuro followed him with a last grin to us.

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Geez, with that one…" she muttered.

"Uh, Temari?" I asked. She looked at me questionably. "Why are you calling them Terry and Doll-boy?" I asked. She grinned.

"Well, Doll-boy's to Kankuro, since he always plays with dolls", she started, "and Terry's to Kiba, coz he looks like a dog and 'Terry' is short for 'terrier'."

I stared at her blankly. Then I chuckled.

"That doesn't make sense", I said. She glowered.

"It makes as much sense as 'Chicky' does", she said defiantly. I just shrugged.  
Yes, she had heard about the Chicky thing.

"Okay, everyone gather over here!" we heard Neji call, and we walked over to him along with the rest of the team.  
Lee had now appeared, together with the pale boy from Biology and a guy that for some reason was wearing a gray hood and sunglasses together with the shorts of the uniform.  
I'm not here to judge.

After a while, I thought I recognized the boy with the hood as the guy who attracted bugs in the third cha- I mean, yesterday at Homeroom.

Anyway:

Neji didn't say much, and we started practicing soon after.  
Now I got what Temari had said.

Everyone was so freaking fast! It was a wonder I kept up! The warm-up was harder than any other gymnastic lesson I've been on (not counting a few of Anko's), not to mention the rest of the practice.  
Finally we were split into groups of six and started practicing actual playing. It was me, Neji, Shikamaru, the red-head whose name was Gaara, Kiba and Lee against the rest.

In the end we did push-ups, sit-ups, you name it.

Finally we were done and hit the showers. I walked into the locker-room with Temari, both of us panting pretty hard.

"Woah, girl", the blonde said as we entered. "I didn't know you were _that _good. A few of the ex-members past out on their first practice." I raised an eyebrow.

"Did they get ditched from the team for that, or what?" I asked.

"Nope, they all quit sooner or later", she sighed. "The last one was Soda, your precursor."

"Huh", I said.  
We quickly showered and started to get dressed.

I then came to think about something. Friday. How was I going to begin? Hm…

"Uh…" I said. "Temari?" She looked up at me. "You've ever thought about… you know… doing something illegal? I mean, do you think it would be that terrible?"

"Depends on what it is", Temari said, shrugging. "I mean, if it is killing someone, or robbing a bank or something, then it's pretty bad, but if it just something small, then no, I don't." I bit my lip.

Then I decided to play it all on one card.

"Well, do you wanna come with me, Sakura, Ino and Hinata-chan to a club on Friday?" I asked quickly. She blinked and stared at me for a moment. I winced at the silence, not thinking it meant good.  
Then she grinned.

"Hell yeah I do!" she said. "I've wanted to go clubbing with someone for _ages_!"

I sighed in relief. "Oh, good", I said. "And it doesn't bother you that you're breaking the law?"

"Meh, I'm turning eighteen in January anyway", she said, shrugging. I sighed.

"Oh crap, you're older than me", I whined. She laughed. "By the way, Temari, would you want me to introduce you to the others? Like, tomorrow, or something?" I then asked.

"Sure, why not", Temari said. I smiled.

"Good then!" I exclaimed, finishing my other hair-bun. "Well, let's go! Oh, and…" I just thought about something. She looked at me expectantly. "Don't tell anyone ´bout the clubbing thing", I said. "Especially not Neji. He wouldn't want his cousin to… you know…" She smirked.

"Got it."

XxXxX

The next day went fast. I introduced Temari to Sakura, Ino and Hinata – as promised – and they got really well along. The lessons were quite easy (for me, at least) but the same couldn't be said 'bout the basketball-practice.  
Not that I complained.

The rest of the week also went fast. I got to know the rest of my team better, and was informed that it was Gaara and Kankuro who were Temari's younger brothers. I got well along with both of them, though Kankuro was more talkative. Gaara was very nice too, though, when you got to know him.  
Sai and Shino were also very nice. Shino didn't speak much, though – he was always pretty mysterious.

As with Neji and Sasuke, we got very well along. I teased them, they irritated me, etc. They were surprisingly talkative when you got to know them.  
Still not talkative, though.

Soon it was Friday evening. We – as in me, Temari, Ino, Sakura and Hinata – were in the room of the three latter, thinking about what to wear to the club.

"Hmm…" Ino said, pursing her lips as she thoughtfully stared into the full-length mirror on the wall. "Should I take a blue dress? Or a purple?"

"Dunno", I said, absent-mindly going through the stack of dresses I could borrow (I didn't have any of my own).

"I think you should take a light blue", Temari said, looking Ino up and down thoughtfully. "It'd bring out your eyes' color, and it'd look wonderful with your hair."

"You mean a baby-blue?" Ino asked.

"No, more like an ice-blue, if you know what I mean", Temari replied.

"Yeah, I do!" Ino rushed over to her dresses and picked out a short, halter-neck, light-blue dress that indeed looked pretty icy. It had thin silver decorations all around the waist area, and it was really pretty.

"Perfect!" Temari exclaimed. "Put that on!" Ino hurried to obey – I mean, we're all girls. She put on the dress, which really hugged her body.  
It looked wonderful on her. She hurried over to her closet, searched a little in it and then took out a pair of high-heeled sandals of the same color as the dress. They glittered slightly and the buckle was silver-colored.

She hurried to put them on, then went over to her desk, and soon put on a pair of large silver earrings and three silver bracelets on one arm, while two on the other one. She brushed her long, blond hair and put it up in a high ponytail before she turned back to us, smiling.

"So?" she asked. "What do you think?"

"You look lovely, Ino-chan", Hinata said kindly, smiling at the blonde.

"Nice", Temari grinned, while I and Sakura nodded in approval, impressed.

"Okay, now to Hina-chan!" Ino grinned, satisfied, and walked over to the dresses. "Hm… What about this?" She turned to Temari, holding up a dark-blue dress. Temari eyed it for a moment, then nodded.

"Hinata-chan, try it on", she commanded. Hinata looked at the dress for a moment, then shrugged and took it. It was off the shoulders with long, loose sleeves, and reached mid-thigh. It was pretty simple; all it had was a thin belt around the hips with a sparkling silver buckle. Ino brushed Hinata's long, shiny hair and let it down, putting on her a pair of silver earrings. They weren't as big as Ino's, but they were thick and seemed to have hundreds of small diamonds in them.  
On her feet Hinata got a pair of very simple high-heeled shoes of the same color as the dress.

She was really pretty, something that everyone in the room was very eager to tell her.

"Forehead-chan!" Ino said happily, dragging Sakura over to the dresses. She held up a dark-pink halter-neck dress that reached the knees. It was pretty tight, and showed a little cleavage. Around the hips a scarf with light gold and light pink ribbons was tied.  
Ino put Sakura's silky pink hair in a large, quite messy bun on the back of her head, and put on her a pair of golden earrings, and three golden bracelets on one arms, while four on the other one.  
Her shoes were pink high-heeled sandals.  
Sakura too looked simply gorgeous.

"'Kay! Now it's my turn!" Temari announced. She jumped off the window-bench (they had one of those too) and hurried over to the dresses. She picked out a short, red dress with thin shoulder-bands. It was very simple. She picked out a pair of big golden earrings and five golden bracelets on one arm. She put her blond hair down.  
Temari picked out a pair of red high-heeled sandals with thin golden decorations on them.  
Also she was very beautiful.

Then they all turned to me. I gulped.

"Um…" I began, looking from one to another. "There is no specific reason I'm the last, is there?" They grinned mischievously at me.  
I gulped again.

_XxXxX_

I stared at the girl in the mirror. She was wearing a black off-the-shoulders dress that hugged her curves and reached a bit above mid-thigh. The sleeves became looser all the way from the shoulders to the wrists, where they became tight again.  
She had a simple, thin, golden belt around her hips, and she was wearing a pair of big, thick, golden earrings. She wore a single golden bracelet on her right arm.  
Her shiny waist-length hair was down and was naturally curling a bit at the end. Her bangs were framing her face nicely.  
She was wearing a bit mascara and light golden eye-shadow, with light lip gloss, but no more make-up.  
This woman was gorgeous.  
And this woman was me.

"_How _did you manage to do this?" I gasped, staring at myself. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "All we did was give you a nice dress, a little make-up and let you hair down. Nothing else." I shook my head, not believing my eyes.

Then I looked down at my feet and grimaced. I was wearing a pair of black high-heeled sandals with golden buckles.

"How I'm supposed to manage walking with _these_ is more than I understand", I muttered, but no one heard me.

I looked up at the rest. They were all so gorgeous.  
Now that we had put on the make-up, Hinata was wearing a small amount of dark-blue eye-shadow, a little mascara and a little lip-gloss.  
Ino was wearing sparkling light-blue eye-shadow, mascara and very light pink lipstick.  
Sakura was wearing very light golden eye-shadow, a little black eyeliner, mascara and light lip gloss.  
Temari again had pretty thick eye-liner, mascara and a red lip gloss (yes, lip _gloss, _not lip_stick_).

"So, shall we go?" Ino asked, excited.

"You _have_ informed them that two new people will come?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I have", Ino said, waving her hand impatiently. "Now take your coats so we can sneak out. We can't let anyone we know see us." We all grabbed out coats that were pretty long so that people wouldn't notice the dresses. We grabbed our bags also, and Ino opened the door to peek out.

"We can go", she whispered, and we snuck out.  
We hurried over to the stairs – they were safer than the elevator, since almost no one used them – and went down.

We had to hide from a few persons a few times (like once, when Kiba, Kankuro, Sasuke and Neji were passing, and we had to hide in a box-room, which was just the tiniest bit cramped), but eventually we made it out of the school-grounds.  
We started walking down the streets, chattering happily. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were telling me and Temari more about the Akatsuki, which was pretty entertaining to listen to, considering from whose point-of-view it was.

"There it is!" Ino suddenly exclaimed. "That's it!" She was pointing to a _huge _building from where loud laughs and music were streaming.  
It had large neon-lights on the roof where it stood 'The Hell of Leaf'. I raised an eyebrow.

"'The Hell of Leaf'?" I asked. Ino shrugged.

"Hidan came up with the name", she said. Then she grinned as she again looked up at the building.

"Dance-floor, here we come!"

_ XxXxX_

**What a dramatic ending, don't you think?  
Well, no.**

**And I **_**hope **_**you all realize that you should **_**not **_**do what our five favorite girls are doing in this story. It's just a story, as you know. Heh.**

**Anyway, review!**

**Metal-Blondie**


	7. Clubbing!

**Hey there! Thank you for the reviews, luv yah all!**

**Oh, and just so you know; I'm not **_**quite **_**sure 'bout the personalities of the different Akatsuki members (except Itachi, Tobi and Deidara – maybe), so sorry if they're OOC. I would really appreciate help with that for the future.  
Yes, they will appear later in this story, too.**

**Oh, and, Hidan won't be overly religious in this story. Sorry. If the fact despairs someone. **

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

'**Inner self'**

'_Thinking/talking to Inner self'_

"Talking"

Chapter seven: Clubbing!

"Hiya, Dei!" Ino called, waving big at someone in-front of us.  
A guywho stood by the entrance of the club to let people in (or send them away) looked up.  
He really did look like Ino; long, blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. If it wouldn't have been masculine body, I would've sworn he was a girl.

…Don't tell him that, 'kay?

He grinned at us. "Sakura, Hinata!" he greeted. Ino frowned.

"What about me?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, Ino, good evening", he sighed. Ino smacked him on the upside of his head, since she had now reached him. He glowered at her, but didn't comment.

"Hello, Deidara", Hinata said kindly. "How is the business going?"

"Well, un", the man, Deidara, said with a smug expression, "how does it look?" We looked into the huge room inside of the door.  
It was filled with dancing people, drinking people and… people making out? Eww, you two over there, _get a room_!

"Looks good", Ino said, grinning. "Well, anyways, where's the rest? We didn't bother with all this just to come and meet you." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Itachi, Hidan and Kisame are over there", he said, pointing at a corner of the room, where a whole lot of girls were standing, seeming very interested in something. "I dunno where the rest are, though, un."

"Okay!" Ino said happily. "Well, seeya!" She started walking away, but since nobody followed her, she stopped and turned around. "Oh, _come on_, guys!" she whined. "The club closes at four am; we don't have that much time!"

"Well, considering the clock is now half past nine, we have quite enough time", Sakura stated, raising an eyebrow. "And aren't we supposed to introduce Tenten and Temari to Dei?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Fine", she muttered and walked back over to us. Then she grabbed Temari's arm and dragged her toward Deidara. "Dei, this is Subaku Temari", she said in a bored tone.

"Nice to meet you", Deidara said. "I'm Deidara, un." He extended a hand, which Temari shook after she had angrily pushed the other girl off her.

"The same", she said. "I'm Temari, as you heard."

"Yes yes, we know!" Ino exclaimed impatiently, and pushed me towards the man before she dragged Temari out of the way. "This is Kira Tenten." I shook Deidara's hand also, after sending Ino a glare (which she ignored) for pushing me.

"Nice to meet you", I told him politely.

"The same", Deidara said, smirking at me. Or then he was smiling. I'm not quite sure anymore.  
Hey, I'm living with two jerks that smirk all the time when I do something retarded, which is often! I might not be able to tell the difference between a smile and a smirk anymore, sue me!

And _do_ forget the retard-part.

"Well, bye, Dei!" Ino exclaimed quickly. "Seeya!" With that she grabbed one of both Temari's and Hinata's arms – since they were the nearest – and dragged them away against the corner with the girls.  
I and Sakura followed after a last nod to Deidara.

Ino pushed her way through the mob of girls, earning her more than one ugly look from them. We followed close after.

After a little while we came into a circle of couches. There sat three men; one of them had blue hair, small pale eyes and some weird paintings on his cheeks that reminded me of gills.  
His whole appearance reminded me of a fish, actually. Or, well, shark, to be exact. Also his skin seemed to (somehow) look grey.  
But he still looked quite good, though. Somehow.

Another one of the men had grayish blonde hair slicked back on his head. He had red eyes, and was very attractive, which the girls surrounding us also had seemed to notice.

The last one must've been Itachi, since he looked really much like Sasuke. He was also very handsome; raven hair in a ponytail and red eyes.

"Hiya guys!" Ino yelled as she jumped down on the seat next to the shark-man.

"No need to yell, Ino, we can hear you", the man sighed. The blondie ignored him.

"Looks like the club's been quite successful", Sakura said as she sat down next to Ino and looked around at the people in the premises.

"Well, of course, since we're the owners", the man with grayish hair said, smirking. Ino grinned while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, you three, come here!" Ino said waving at the rest of us. Hinata walked confidentially over to the seat in-between Itachi and the shark-man as I and Temari slowly followed her.  
We stayed standing, not sure where to.

"Itachi, Kisame, Hidan", Ino said solemnly, "these are Tenten", she pointed to me, "and Temari." She pointed to Temari.

We both nodded to the men with slightly nervous smiles.  
So not like us to be nervous.

The shark-man grinned at us. "Nice to meet ya", he said. "I'm Kisame." He shook hands first with Temari and then with me.

"Hidan", the blonde man said with a nod.

"Itachi", Itachi introduced himself shortly.

"He's always like that", Kisame assured us. "Don't take it personally."

"I think they were prepared", Hinata smiled. "They know whose brother he is." The three men now looked at us curiously.

"You know baby Uchiha?" Hidan asked. I and Temari stared at him blankly. Then we burst out laughing.

Ino grinned. "Yeah, I know", she said. "He hates to be called that."

"Thanks", I grinned when I was done laughing. "I just got a new thing to torture him with." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Torture him?" he asked. "Why would you do that?"

"He needs it", I explained. "He's way too popular for his own good. And besides, it's fun to see him annoyed."

"How do you know him?" Kisame asked.

"She's his roommate", Temari grinned. All three of them raised their eyebrows.

"His roommate?" Kisame repeated. "But… she's a girl."

"We know", Ino said. "That's why it's so fun!" I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny, Ino", I sighed.

"If you're Sasuke's roommate, then aren't you that Hyuuga boy's also?" Itachi asked me. I nodded, and Hidan grimaced.

"Poor girl…" he said.

"I would pity them, if I were you", I said matter-of-factly, and everyone started to laugh.

"I like you", Hidan grinned. "Here, you can sit here." He patted the seat between him and Itachi, and I walked over and sat down, while Temari sat down on the other side of Hidan.

"So, how do _you_ know Sasuke?" Kisame then asked Temari.

"I'm on the same basketball-team as him", she replied casually. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"A girl in a basketball-team?" he asked unbelievingly. "Yeah right. I believe it when I see it." That earned him five death-glares, three of them possibly even worse than the two others (you know who I'm talking about). Hidan raised an eyebrow at this and looked at us with a still unbelieving look.

"Come on", he said. "You can't seriously think that a _girl_ would be able to play basketball? Well, at least not with boys."

"And why not?" Sakura asked in a very dangerous chilly voice. Oo, he winced!

"Because… they're girls!" the man explained. "Oh, fuck it… Kisame, Itachi, a little help here!"

"Woah", Kisame said, raising his hands in-front of him protectively. "You can face your extremely painful death on your own, you know! There's no way you'll drag _me _with you!" Hidan glowered at him before he turned to Itachi. Said guy just kept silent, but it was obvious that he was avoiding Hidan's eyes purposely.

"Oh, come on", Hidan said again, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "You know what I fucking mean. Girls aren't as good as guys when it comes to physics. It's a fact you just have to live with. I mean, seriously-" He got cut off thanks to a fist that hit the back of his head. Hard.

"You are and will always be an idiot", a feminine voice sighed from behind him. We all looked up and saw a very beautiful woman with dark-blue hair in a bun, eyes of almost the same color – maybe a little lighter – and a white rose in her hair. She was wearing a black halter-neck dress that reached mid-thigh and was quite tight, but still appropriate. She was wearing high-heeled black shoes, and was completely ignoring every man who tried to get her attention.  
Ino and Sakura grinned at her, while Hinata smiled.

"Konan!" Ino said happily. "How're you doing?"

"Fine", the woman, Konan, said as she walked over to the seat next to Temari. Then she smiled. "It's been a while. Why haven't you met up with us earlier? You don't get what torture it is to just hang out with these morons."

"Stand it like a woman, Konan", Sakura said. Said woman rolled her eyes.  
Then she seemed to notice me and Temari for the first time. She blinked and then an understanding look came to her face.

"You must be Temari and Tenten, am I right?" she asked us. We both smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm Temari", said girl introduced herself and shook Konan's hand.

"And I'm Tenten", I said, leaning over to the woman and shaking her hand also.

"Nice to meet you both", she said. "I'm Konan."

"Where's the rest?" Hinata then asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, they'll show up eventually", Konan said casually, leaning back. "Now, I guess you would like something to drink?"

"Sure!" Ino said, grinning.

"Okay", Konan said. "Itachi, go get them something."

"Why me?" the man asked.

"Because I say so", was the simple reply.

"We have servants, you know", Itachi pointed out. "People that get paid for getting people drinks." Konan rolled her eyes, but still called out to a servant to come over there.

"What would you like?" he asked politely. Ino, Sakura and Hinata thought for a moment.

"Well, since it's free…" Hinata began, "I would have to say champagne, thank you." I raised an eyebrow. Who in earth would've thought that Hyuuga Hinata would drink as seventeen years old?

"Gin, thanks", Sakura said.

"Surprise me", Ino grinned. The servant smiled and turned to me and Temari, who were both staring dumbly at the three others. After a little while we looked at each other, then up at the servant and said, both at the same time, shrugging with a slightly confused expressions:

"Surprise me?" The servant gave a short nod and walked away to the bar.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" Hidan asked with a grin. I and Temari both shook our heads. He laughed. "Well, it's worth it, right, girls?" He turned to Sakura, Ino and Hinata, who all nodded, smiling.

"You surprise me, Ino", Konan suddenly said, furrowing her eyebrows. Ino raised one of her own. "Shouldn't you be dancing already?" Konan asked. Ino blinked and then jumped up.

"Hell yeah I should!" she shouted happily and hurried out to the dance-floor, where she somehow managed to get a dancing-partner in less than three seconds.  
Kisame, Konan, Sakura, Ino and Hinata laughed.

"What about you, Konan?" Sakura then asked. Hidan snorted.

"Yeah right, Sakura", he said. "Last time she danced with someone, the man got beaten up by Pein so badly, that the only reason Pein didn't get sued was that the man was too fucking scared to say anything."

"So you two are going out now?" Sakura asked the woman, who was glaring the crap outta Hidan. Konan looked up at her with widened eyes and then yelled:

"No! Of course not!" Sakura rolled her eyes together with Hinata.

"Yeah, yeah", she said. "Geez, you two are certainly taking your time." Konan death-glared her, and I was surprised by the little pink on her cheeks. She didn't seem like the type to blush.

The servant suddenly appeared with our drinks, put them down and disappeared again. I stared at the high glass in-front of me. It was filled with some orange liquid, and piece of an orange was put on the edge. It did _look_ good, but last time I tasted alcohol (yes, I had _tasted _alcohol before) it had tasted like crap.  
I looked up and saw everyone stare at me with amused expressions – well, except for Temari; she looked at me with a wary look, as if seeing if I was gonna do it.

"What?" I asked them all, blushing slightly and furrowing my eyebrows.

"Nothing", they replied in unison and looked away. I rolled my eyes, and then looked back at my drink. I hesitantly picked it up and brought it to my lips. I chewed my lower lip for a moment, watching the drink suspiciously. Then I took a deep breath and drank some of it.  
It surprised me how good it tasted. Somehow… fruity. Yeah, fruity. I drank some more before I put it back down. I now saw that everyone had been watching me from the corner of their eyes, and everyone now wore a smirk. Aside from Temari.  
She looked at me suspiciously.

"How is it?" she asked me in a whisper. I shrugged.

"Pretty good, I guess", I said. Temari had gotten the same thing as me.  
She turned her suspicious eyes from me to the drink.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked, grinning. "Why so wary?"

"I've had traumas…" Temari responded in a dark voice, and no one continued with the subject.  
The blonde eventually sighed and brought the glass to her lips. She drank a little, lowered the glass, watched it with slightly raised eyebrows and then turned to me and shrugged.

Everyone else snickered, and both of us glared at them.

"Hey!" Ino grinned as she jumped back in her seat. She was sweating a little, and her cheeks were red. "Is that mine?" she asked Sakura and pointed to the single untouched glass on the table. She got a nod as response and she happily grabbed the drink and sipped it. "I've never tasted this, I think!" she said happily. Then she sighed and looked around the room.  
"Hey, girls, why aren't you dancing?" she then asked.

"Well, Hinata's too shy, Konan doesn't want her dancing-partners to die and the rest of us just don't feel like it", Sakura explained. Hinata shot her a glower.

"Who said I'm too shy?" she asked defiantly.

"Aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"No!" Hinata exclaimed. "If someone would ask, I would gladly go!" Kisame glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Not with you", Hinata told him, and he sighed and shrugged, turning back to his drink.  
Temari snickered, and I felt my eyes water with pride again.

"Excuse me?" a voice behind me said. We all turned to see a bleach-blonde waitress stand there with two cocktails on a tray. She was looking down at me judgingly with a raised eyebrow. Apparently she had immediately decided not to like me. Good thing, spares both of our times. She didn't seem like the type I'd get along with anyway.  
"These are for you, _miss_", she said, putting down one of the drinks in front of me. The way she said 'miss' was somehow sarcastic and full of loathing.  
The waitress walked over to Sakura before she continued: "And for you, _miss_", she said in the same tone as before as she put down the other drink in-front of the pinkette, "from the two gentlemen at the bar." She looked pointedly at two guys sitting by the bar. They were smirking at us.

"Um…" I said, unsure. "Thanks?" The waitress walked away with her hips swaying, leaving no further comment. I turned to the rest. "What was her problem?" I asked.

"Jealous", Konan said. I raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"At me?" I asked.

"Yes", the woman said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow of her own. "Shouldn't she be?"

"No."

Konan rolled her eyes. "Tenten", she said. "A hot guy unknown to you just bought you a drink. You're sitting next to and talking to her longtime crush, Hidan." At this said man raised his eyebrows and glanced after the waitress. "Not to mention you look thousand times better than she does. Of course she's jealous." I blinked. Then shrugged.

"Whatever", I sighed, sipping my drink. The new one.

"Hey, Tenten", Sakura said. I looked up at her. "Let's go sit with those guys", she said, nodding against the generous guys by the bar. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

"They bought us drinks", Sakura replied. "And they're quite a bit hot." She saw my expression and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, it's just for fun!" I thought for a while and then sighed, standing up.

"Fine", I muttered.

"OMG, I'm so proud of you, Tennie-chan!" Ino exclaimed, tearing up. I glared at her, and she grinned at me.

I sighed again and started walking against the bar with Sakura.  
When we came over to the guys, Sakura gave them a flirty smile.

"We came to thank for the drinks", she said.

"Our pleasure", one of the men said, checking her out in a too obvious way. He had thick, messy, brown hair and dark-green eyes. He was wearing a white unbuttoned collar-shirt over a dark-grey tank-top and a pair of grey jeans.  
He was pretty cute, I guess.

The other one of the men was watching me with a smirk. He had dark, shoulder-length hair that was framing his face nicely. His eyes were as black as the hair, and he was wearing dark-grey jeans and a black button-up collar-shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned (wow, lots of 'button' there) and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A lot like Neji when I first met him.  
Only, Neji's hotter.  
What? It's true, you can't deny it!

"Here, sit down!" the brown-haired one said and patted the seat next to him. Sakura shot him another smile and sat.

All the while my mind was racing in high speed.

'_Okay, this is __**really**__ against every principle I've ever had'_, I thought. _'I should just walk away. I'm not the type to flirt with random men in clubs. I don't wanna be the type!'_ I almost turned to walk away, when a much too familiar voice in my head said in a whiny tone:

'**Oh, come on! You're such a fun sucker!'**

'…_Who the hell are you?'_

'**Geez, you have a short memory, girl. I'm your inner self, moron!'**

'…_What are _you_ doing here?! I thought I got rid of you!'_

'**Tenten, Tenten, Tenten. You can **_**never**_** get rid of me. Muahahaa!'**

'_Great. I have a voice in my head that laughs evilly. Time to see the doctor.'_

'**You don't have to get therapy coz of **_**me**_**, Panda-chan. There are many persons out there that have inners. I've been on vacation with that Haruno girl's for the last three years, actually. She's taken over the Haruno's body right now, by the way. That's why the girl's acting so weird.'**

'_You can do that?!'_

'**Yep. I've taken over yours now, too, actually. Or haven't you noticed that you've sat down and are talking to Tatsu-kun about how you're happy to have met a **_**real **_**man?'**

'…_who the hell's 'Tatsu-kun'?'_

'**Geez with you, Tenten. It's Tatsuro Mogi, the dark-haired cutie, remember?'**

'_You're calling him 'Tatsu-kun'?'_

'**Technically, **_**you**_** are.'**

'…'

'…'

'…_Fuck it! I hate you, Inner!'_

'**You hate yourself? Tsk, tsk, Tennie. Not good.'**

'_Fuck you, bitch.'_

'**Watch your tongue, Panda-chan. You're forgetting what I could do.'**

'_Don't __**fucking **__call me that!'_

'**What? Panda-chan? You don't like being called that?'**

'_No, and you know that very well!'_

'**Woopsie. I told Tatsu-kun to call us that. Heh.'**

'…_I'm gonna kill you one day.'_

'**So you're suicidal?'**

'_Shut it!'_

"So, you've just moved here, you say?" Tatsuro (I _refuse_ to call himTatsu-kun) asked just now.

"Yes, I have", I said in a sweet voice. "Just five days ago."

"Not long", he said, smirking. "Do you want me to show you the city some day?"

"Yes, I would totally _love _that!" I chirped.

'_Die, Inner!!'_

'**Then you would die too.'**

'_Right now that's pretty much what I'm hoping.'_

"How do you like the city so far?"

"It's _beautiful_. Much better than that stinky _farm _I used to live on."

'_Hey, the farm was the only good thing in living there, you know! I love farms!'_

'**I know.'**

'…_You fucking son of a-'_

'**You know, I **_**am **_**a girl.'**

'_Shut it!'_

"You lived on a farm?" Mogi (yes, I call him that now. Soon it's probably 'fucking stinky bastard'.) laughed. "Poor girl!"

"True", I sighed.

'_Can he _be _any more… not-cool?!'_

'**That would be 'lame', I think.'**

'_Shut it!'_

"Hey, Haru and your friend are going dancing", Mogi suddenly said. "Wanna too?"

"Of course!"

'_I would rather die, you shitty, lame, petty, idiotic, pretty-boy!'_

'**Don't be mean, Tenten.'**

'_I'm mean if I want to! …And who the hell's Haru?'_

'**The other boy. I.S. is having quite a bit fun torturing the Haruno. I just talked to her.'**

'…_How can you do that?'_

'**We have our ways.'**

'_And what's 'I.S.' short for?'_

'**Curious, are we?'**

'_Just answer.'_

'**It's short for 'Inner Sakura'. ****I'm I.T., Inner Tenten.'**

"_Then there gotta be thousands of I.T's and I.S's in the world.'_

'**Yep. Now, you're dancing, so pay a little attention to your partner, will you?'**

I snapped out of my conversation, and found myself on the middle of the dance-floor, swaying to a slow song with Mogi's hands around my waist and mine around his neck.

'_You really wanna kill me, don't you?'_

'**Of course not. Then I would die too.'**

'…_Egoist.'_

"Nice, huh, Panda-chan?" Mogi whispered in my ear. Woah, I.T.'s losing control! I _almost _twitched!

"Mhm", I mumbled, and I was killing myself inside.  
Suddenly I felt something sliding down my back. It took me a while to notice that it was Mogi's hand.

"You're really hot, you know that, Panda-chan?" he breathed in my ear, but I almost didn't notice, since my mind was focused on his hand, that was still moving.  
Oh-kay, one more inch and someone's gonna die.

It moved an inch. My eyes widened. I broke myself instinctively from his grasp and hit him so hard in the face that he went flying. He flew into a table and both fell.

"Who the hell do you think you are, groping me, you little piece a shit?!" I yelled. "Stand up, you little wimp, so I can crush that stupid head of yours! You're gonna wish you'd never been born!" The whole club was staring at me, but I ignored them. I stomped over to Mogi's body, grabbed him by the collar, and punched him again. And again. And again. And aga-

"Tenten, he's already unconscious", Sakura said from behind me. I blinked and looked down at the man. His eyes were closed, he had a nosebleed and his lip was also bleeding, his cheek was red from being hit so many times (yes, I _hit,_ I didn't slap) and he had a stupid look on his face.  
Yeah, he was unconscious.

"Already?" I asked. "God, he's weak." I shook my head, throwing him to the floor. "People these days", I sighed and started walking back to the circle of couches where the rest were.

Sakura pushed her partner off her and followed me, sighing in relief.

Oh yeah, her Inner had taken control of her before.  
And mine had taken control over me…

'_Hah! In your face, I.T.! I beat you! Muahahaa!'_

'**Seems like you don't need me anymore to laugh inside your head. And besides, you didn't beat me. I was letting you hit him; it was really funny, actually.'**

'_Yeah right. You don't just want to admit that I won!'_

'**No, I really let you.'**

'_No, you didn't.'_

'**Yes, I did.'**

'_No.'_

'**Yes.'**

'_Nope.'_

'**Yep.'**

'_Shut up! You didn't! I'm the greatest, and you're a loser, deal with it!'_

'**Watch it, or I'll make you flirt with Sasuke tomorrow!'**

'…_You wouldn't.'_

'**I would.' **

'…'

'…'

"Tenten!"

I snapped out of my trance.

"What?!" I yelled, bewildered and irritated. "What?! What?! Can't you people see I'm spacing out?! You don't interrupt people when they space out! Don't you have any manners?!"

"I was just saying…" Hidan slowly said, watching me – along with the rest - with an expression that was a mixing of wariness and amused, "that that punch looked good." I blinked.

"Oh", I said. "Thanks." Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari snickered.

"What's all the noise about?" a voice behind us suddenly asked. We turned to see a man with red hair, red eyes and many piercings followed by a man wearing an orange mask, and another guy with dark-green hair and very light-green eyes, half his face painted white, while the other half was painted black.

**Okay.**

"Ah, Pein!" Hidan said. "You took your time." The man grunted and sat down on the seat next to Konan.

"Hello, Pein!" Ino said happily. "You haven't met Tenten or Temari yet, have you?" She pointed to us.

"No, I haven't", the man, apparently Pein, said and looked at us.

"Nice to meet you", Temari said, shaking his hand. I also shook it, you know how it works…

"These are Tobi and Zetsu", Sakura told me and Temari as she nodded to the two others.  
Considering what Ino had said before, it was not difficult to tell which one Zetsu was.

We shook hands with them too. Tobi seemed very nice, but I don't know about Zetsu, actually. He didn't talk much.

"Where have you left Sasori?" Hinata asked.

"He's… somewhere", Pein said, shrugging lightly.

"I think it had something to do with the money we're getting in, dunno", Tobi said as he also sat down, next to Sakura (who had taken her former seat when she came back).

"This is boring", Ino sighed. "Last time we were in a club we had much more fun."

"About that", Temari said, furrowing her eyebrows. "If it's the first time you're in a club these guys own, how come you came into the ones before this?"

"Backdoor", Sakura said, shrugging. I and Temari exchanged a look with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Well, Ino", Kisame said, smirking slightly. "If you want entertainment, what do you say about…" He paused and grinned, "drinking competitions!"

Ino blinked and then a wide grin spread across her face.

"Hell yeah!" she shouted, then looked around at the rest with a thoughtful expression on her face (all the while grinning). Then her eyes fell on Zetsu.

"Zetsu!" she shouted, pointing at him. He looked a little surprised. "I'm challenging you to a drinking competition!" To my surprise the man smirked slightly, and replied:

"Sure."

They sat down across from each other while the others called out for waiters and waitresses to get drinks.  
Then it started.

It was the most disturbing, yet most entertaining thing I had ever seen. They were drinking really fast, all the while glaring each other in the eyes, without – from my point of view – blinking a single time.

Soon they got a bigger audience. The encouraging shouts and cheers from the others of us had drawn many others to come and watch also, and they wholeheartedly joined into the shouts.

"It's boring just to watch", Hinata suddenly said. She looked around her for a moment, then her eyes stopped upon Pein and she smirked.  
Yes, smirked.

"Pein!" she said, and many of the people turned their attention to her. "I engage you to a drinking contest." The man blinked and then smirked also.

"Should I take it as a compliment?" he asked as he sat down across from her. "To be challenged to a drinking contest by the best drinker in town, Hyuuga Hinata." I choked on my spit.

_Best drinker in town?!  
_I couldn't help it. I laughed out loud, and soon many others joined in, though they had no clue what I was laughing about.

While we were laughing, Pein and Hinata began their competition. Around half the audience turned to them to watch, while the other half still cheered on Zetsu and Ino.

Woah. Who would've thought that Hinata could drink like _that_?! Geez, that girl never stops surprising me.

"Temari", I said, and she turned to look at me, grinning at the scene around her. "Neji would _freak _if he knew this", I said, nodding against Hinata. Temari looked at her, smirked and nodded.

"Temari, Tenten!" Sakura suddenly called. "Why aren't you competing?"

"Good idea", I said, surprising myself. I guess I got encouraged by the mood around me.  
I looked around me, and my eyes fell on Hidan. I smirked.

"Hidan!" I yelled. He looked up at me. "I challenge you to a drinking contest!" He widened his eyes and then grinned.

"You know, that's not fair", he said. "_Me _against a newbie like you?"

"Don't be too cocky", I said, smirking. "Just take the challenge. Or are you afraid?"

"I'm not saying I won't do it", he said, leaning forward. I sat down across from him, my smirk widening. He called for more drinks, and it started.

Well, it was fun. I almost started laughing all the time for no reason, and we got more and more audience all the time.

I noticed, when I took a look around me, that Temari was currently competing with Kisame and Konan with Tobi. The noise inside the club was almost blowing my eardrums, but it was worth it. The waiters and waitresses were hurrying around, doing their best to please everyone. They did a quite good job, too.

I kept drinking and caught Hidan's eyes. He smirked through the glass and I grinned back at him.

All in all, this evening was a huge success.

_XxXxX_

**I'm sorry if you expected more and I didn't fill the expectations. There will come a little more of this in the next chapter, and you might get a little surprised by what's happening. **

**But I'm not reveling more. Muahaha-**

**Right.  
The Inners will appear later on, too. It's really fun writing them!**

**And, once again, sorry if anyone's OOC. Could you **_**please**_** help me with the Akatsuki? Just a few hints to what they're like. Sasori will appear too, don't worry (tell me 'bout his personality, too, will ya. I know nothing about him. Heh).**

**Oh, and, a few of you might want me to put some NejiTen in soon, and I **_**promise**_** it'll come. Just wait a little. I mean, they've only just gotten to know each other, and it's not like it's 'love on first sight', or anything.  
Later on it will become fluffy, thought. Heh. I've already planned it. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**

**Metal-Blondie**


	8. Drunk friends and a late lunch

**Hey there!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the explanations of the Akatsuki personalities. It helps a lot, thanks!  
And, yeah, I forgot Kakuzu. Heh, I'll fit him in somewhere. Yeah, he'll appear. In the future, someday. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Warning: This chapter **_**will **_**contain drunken people.**

Eighth chapter: Drunken friends and a late lunch

We had been having the funniest evening of my life. Drinking, laughing, dancing, joking, everything one could ask for.  
Tell me, _how _did it lead up to this?

"Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"I bet these are going to have a hangover tomorrow."

I looked down at the giggling girl who was clinging onto my arm.

"Yep."

_XxXxX_

Okay, I tell you what happened. As said, we were having the greatest evening of my life so far. Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu (everyone had seemed to forget the third one) appeared too, and I got along with them very well. Although they were really weird. But so were the rest, and so am I, so who cares?

Anyway, the drinking contests continued, and, well, let's just say Sakura, Ino and – surprisingly – Hinata got a little… 'lost in the game', so to say.  
Yep, you got it right.

They're drunk. Reeaally drunk. So now, at three a.m., I and Temari are dragging them back to the school after we said goodbye to a very amused Konan.

"Seriously", Temari sighed. "Aren't the 'newbies' supposed to get drunk easily, while those who've been drinking for god knows how long shouldn't?"

"I think so", I said and glanced down at Hinata, who had one of her arms around my neck, and was giggling slightly all the time.  
She wasn't as bad as Sakura and Ino, though. Ino drooled and sometimes got these random laughing fits, while Sakura had these unexplainable mood-changes all the time. Now they were both silent for once. They were just giggling slightly, like Hinata.  
It would all have been very funny, if I wouldn't have been one of the people to drag them home.

"There it is", Temari suddenly said, and I looked up to see the huge school building rise over the trees surrounding it. "Just a little bit longer."

"Tenten", Hinata suddenly said and looked at me with big eyes. I raised a brow as I looked at her. Her expression was serious for once.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You look like a panda!" she exclaimed and started laughing like a maniac, and soon Sakura and Ino joined in. I felt my eye twitch uncontrollably. I didn't even have my buns, dammit!

"Calm down, she doesn't know what she's talking about", Temari said, and for some reason her voice sounded somehow strained. I shot her a suspicious look.

"You thought that was funny, didn't you?" I asked. She stiffened. "You wanted to laugh, am I right?" She snickered.

"Hah!" I yelled, dropping Hinata and pointing an accusing finger at Temari. "You thought it was funny! I knew it!"

"Tenten-"

"You traitor!"

"Tenten, you can't deny it was funny", Temari sighed. "You would've laughed too." I narrowed my eyes at her and thought for a while.

"Meh", I then said, shrugging, as I picked up Hinata. She had been lying on the ground, giggling all the while.  
Wow. Out of character much?  
I heard Temari roll her eyes.

We walked a little, when I suddenly came to think about something. I stiffened in fright.

"Tenten?" Temari asked as she turned to look at me.

"Temari", I said in a frightened voice. "Do you realize in how deep shit we would be if Neji would find out about this?"

"Don't worry, Tennie-chan", Ino said, grinning. "Neji-kun won't notice a _thing_!" She started laughing again together with the two other party-queens. Temari rolled her eyes again.

"She _does _have a point, though", she sighed. "Why would Neji be awake at this hour?"

"Why are _we _awake at this our?" I asked her pointedly. Temari just gave me a look and continued walking. I shrugged and followed her.

We eventually came to the school. I sighed in relief as we stepped through the gate and started up the sand path to the steps that led into the building. The door was still wide open, which quite surprised me. Anyone could come in, didn't they realize that? Suddenly a thought went through my mind.

"Temari!" I hissed. She turned to look at me."Do they have night watchmen here?"

"Not what I know, no", she said shrugging and entered the school. I raised an unbelieving eyebrow and followed her.

We didn't meet anyone as we walked up the stairs to our dorms. Though I _did_ quite regret that we hadn't taken the elevator instead, since I was forced to drag both Ino and Hinata with me (Temari and I were switching turns in dragging two of the three).

"_Finally_", I gasped when we came to our floor.

"Come, I want to get these to their dorm as soon as possible so I can get to bed", Temari said as she continued down the hall. I hurried to catch up with her.

"What's their room-number again?" I asked. "325, was it?"

"I think so…" the blonde replied.

Suddenly Ino got one of her dreaded laughing-fits, and soon the other two joined in, and all three of them fell down to the floor.  
I smacked my forehead while Temari massaged her templates.

"_Please_, you three", she sighed.

"_Get a hold of yourselves_!" I yelled in a whisper so that I wouldn't wake up anyone in the rooms nearby. Temari sighed again and said:

"Come on, we have to get them to their dorm before they wake anyone up." I nodded and grabbed one of Hinata's arms, and got a hold of Ino's ponytail with my other hand. Temari put one of Sakura's arms around her neck and we started dragging them down the hall again. They just kept laughing, even Ino, though I was dragging her by her hair.

"Sch, we're next to my room", I whispered as we, well, passed my room. Temari nodded. We were lucky the three had calmed down now. Everything went well.

Until, of course, I tripped over Hinata's leg.  
I yelped and fell to the floor, making Hinata fall on me. Her elbow went into my stomach, and I yelled out in pain.  
What? You would've too!  
Then Ino fell on Hinata, causing Ino to yelp and Hinata to give a small scream in pain, and me to give a not-so small scream in pain, too, since Hinata's elbow went deeper into my stomach.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Temari said angrily and came over to help us. Unfortunately, she tripped over Ino's leg and joined our little pile, causing Sakura to fall also, and since everyone screamed (me the most, since Hinata still hadn't removed her elbow) the noise was pretty loud.

"Get _off _me!" I managed to choke out, almost not able to breathe, which was completely understandable considering the elbow in my stomach and four nearly grown-up women lying on top of me.

"I'm _trying_!" Temari said angrily as she fought to get up.

"Need help?" a much too familiar, cold voice suddenly asked. Everyone stiffened, and Temari slowly turned around, just to get face to face with none other than:

"Neji", Temari and I said in unison with very nervous smiles on our faces.

_XxXxX_

I slowly got up, holding my stomach and grimacing.

"I think I broke my ribs", I hissed. Temari grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry", she said.

"It's _Hinata _who should be sorry!" I said angrily and glared at the blue-haired girl. "Watch where you're putting your legs!" She just giggled.

"Guess we have to take those to their room", Temari sighed, watching the three giggling girls. I nodded, crossing my arms and looking around the hall. My eyes fell on the two not-so pleased men that had come to our aid. I grinned nervously.

"Anyone care to explain?" Neji asked coldly. I and Temari looked at each other, then at him, and then said in sync:

"No." He rolled his eyes.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "And more importantly, _what _has happened to Hinata-sama?"

Okay. Believable lie time. You can do this, Tenten!

"Uh… she…" I glanced at Temari who met my gaze from the corner of her eye, looking slightly panicked. "She's… eaten sugar. A lot of sugar."

"Yeah!" Temari said, catching up. "She like _devoured _it!" I nodded eagerly.  
Good lie, wasn't that?  
Who's the best? I am!

"Do you seriously think I would believe that?"

Or not.

"Uh…" I said, glancing at Temari again.

"She's drunk, isn't she?" Neji asked. Fuck, he's scary. I and Temari glanced at each other one more time, then sighed and said in unison:

"Yeah."

"How did she get drunk?" Neji asked calmly. Calm before the storm, I say.

"She can't hold her liquor", Temari said simply. "Unlike us 'newbies'." Neji and Sasuke raised an eyebrow each. "After all", Temari said, smirking, "I _did _win Kisame, Konan, Kakuzu and a big random guy in drinking contests."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, _I _won Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori _and _arandom guy", I said. "Suck that."

"That's nothing!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed. "_I _won half the club!"

"And I won the other half!" Sakura laughed.

"And I was just drinking with them all the time", Ino giggled. They started arguing about who was the best drinker, and when I and Temari tried to make them stop, we soon instead joined the argument.

Neji and Sasuke were watching us with raised eyebrows, until suddenly someone lazily asked:

"What's all the noise about? Geez, can't you get to sleep even at night? Troublesome…" We turned to see Shikamaru standing there, hands in his jean-pockets.  
Apparently it had been too troublesome to change into pajamas.

"Shika-kun!" Ino giggled, waving at him. "Beautiful night, eh? Almost as beautiful as _you_!" She started laughing her ass off together with Hinata and Sakura, while Shikamaru for once in his life looked bewildered.

"Hey, Sasuke, Sasuke", Sakura suddenly said, giggling. The man looked down at her (she was sitting on the floor together with the two others) with a surprised expression. "You… you're hotter than you brother!" Then the three of them laughed again, just as hard as at Ino's comment.  
Sasuke just looked very confused.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" a voice behind Neji asked. We looked there to see Naruto, watching us with a raised eyebrow, his blonde hair messier than usual, and dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and an orange t-shirt with some weird whirl symbol on it.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata suddenly said. "You know what?" Naruto looked at her curiously. Hinata stopped grinning and looked him deep in the eyes, very seriously. Then she said: "I think you are very sexy."  
And with that she roared with laughter together with Sakura and Ino, even harder than before.  
Naruto blinked and stared at her for a moment, before he looked at the rest of us and then at Hinata again, as if searching for an explanation.

I put a hand over my eyes tiredly, while Temari ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. Neji had an expression that was a mixing of shock and anger, and the rest were just completely out of it.

"Come on, Tem", I sighed. "Let's get these party-queens to their dorm." I got one of Hinata's arms around my neck and grabbed one of Ino's wrists, while Temari put one of Sakura's arms around her neck, and then we walked away, leaving the four very confused boys behind us.

We eventually got to their room, opened the door (we got the key from Sakura's purse) and dumped them on a bed each. I sighed tiredly.

"Finally I can get some sleep", I said, yawning.

"Though it was pretty fun", Temari pointed out, staring at the drunk girls who were still giggling.

"True", I sighed. "I would be glad to do it again."

"Yeah", the blonde agreed. "Though, next time, I think I'm gonna get drunk, too. It's seems to be much more fun."

"And you would leave me alone to take care of the four of you?!" I asked, shocked. Temari shrugged.

"I'm sure the guys would help", she said. "I mean, the Akatsuki, or whatever they called themselves."

"Yeah right", I snorted. "The only one who would've been the least bit capable to help us tonight was Konan. The rest of them had passed out or were talking about rainbows and puppies."

Temari laughed. "Oh, Itachi, Hidan and Pein are gonna be _so _embarrassed when they see that video!" she said, smiling widely.

"Not to mention pissed", I said as I sighed dreamily.

"Only getting beat by us must've been a very hard stab in their ego", Temari grinned.

"I know", I said. "That just makes it more fun, though. I don't get why I like torturing arrogant men so much", I then added thoughtfully. "It's not that I hate them all, it's just fun to embarrass them."

"The law of nature", Temari yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Night", I responded.

Temari walked over to the door, where she suddenly stopped and turned back to me.

"Oh, and", she said, "good luck with the guys." With that she quickly walked away, snickering a bit. I stared after her, stiff and my eyes wide in horror. I had forgotten all about the guys on this short trip! Oh, fuck it all...

I sighed.

"Well, goodnight, Ino, Sakura, Hinata-chan", I sighed as I walked over to the door.

"Nighty!" was the faint reply of the blonde girl, followed by a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me. Then I started walking back to my room.

_XxXxX_

I nervously opened the door to my dorm and peeked in. Neji and Sasuke sat on their beds. _Why_ couldn't they be asleep?

"Hi, guys", I said with a nervous grin. They turned and stared at me grimly. I swallowed. Neji's eyes suddenly went from my eyes… downwards.

Is that bastard checking me out?!

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked.

Oh. Apparently not. Or then he was… What counts as checking out?

I glanced down at my clothes, confused. I then noticed that I was still wearing the dress.

"Oh man", I groaned. "My clothes are still in Sakura and the girls' room!" I was talking to myself, again momentarily forgetting about the guys. I sighed and then grimaced. I never liked dresses. They made me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, well", I said. "I'll get them tomorrow." I walked over to the closet where I (finally) had put my clothes and opened it, looking for something to sleep in.

Suddenly I felt that someone was looking at me. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Neji sitting there on his bed, holding some random book or something and staring intently at me, furrowing his eyebrows a little.

How come I've never noticed how cute he actually is…?

Oh-kay, I'm _not _the type for that kind of thoughts!

"What?" I asked him. He blinked and shook his head, as if to clear it, and turned back to his book.

"Nothing", he said. I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and went to the bathroom.  
Before I entered I thought I saw Sasuke watching Neji suspiciously, though.

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face, before I put on my pajama. Or well, 'pajama'. I consisted of grey sweatpants and a baggy dark-blue t-shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to bed, turning off the light on my nightstand.

Well, this was all good. No conversations about the club, no awkward questions, nothing at all.

"By the way, Tenten, we'll talk about what happened earlier tomorrow."

Scratch that.

_XxXxX_

"Tenten, wake up. It's one o'clock already." I snuggled deeper into the pillow.

"Shut up. It's Saturday and I have a hangover. I have all the reasons to sleep."

"…"

"…"

"Just get up, Tenten." I sighed.

"When did I come back last night?" I asked Sasuke, who was standing by my bed.

"…half past three a.m.?"

"Well, then I've got four and a half hour more to sleep", I said.

"…you sleep fourteen hours a day?" I finally looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"On weekends and holidays, yeah", I said like it was obvious. "What, you _don't_?"

He stared at me for a moment, then sighed, shook his head and walked away. I looked after him, then shrugged and lay back down.

Suddenly _Misery business _by Paramore started playing. I raised an eyebrow.

'_Where does that come from?'_

'**Probably Neji's cell.'**

'…_Of course! How stupid of me.'_

'…**please, do tell me you didn't take that seriously.'**

'_Well of course-… Oh.'_

'**Idiot.'**

I sat up tiredly and picked up the cell phone from my nightstand, flipping it open.

"Yellow?" I asked, yawning.

"_Answer the phone correctly, you stupid girl!"_

"…Kasumi? Why are you calling?"

"_I found something in your room."_

"Really? Well, you could've just sent it, you know."

"_Are you crazy?! I would __**never**__ send this life threatening… __**thing **__to a school!"_

"...Ooh, shit." I said, staring at the phone.

"_What was that, you insolent child?! How dare you swear to me?!"_

"You know, I can hear you. No need to scream. And by the way, what _was _it you found?"

"_A __**sword**__, you terrible girl! Under your bed!"_

I dropped my jaw. I had thought it was some kunai or something! But apparently it was my loved katana, my beautiful sword, sharp, well balanced, lovely! And now it was in the hands of that _witch_!  
Oh, my poor little sword!

"Um… and what have you done to it?" I asked carefully. Maybe my baby was still alive… Maybe I could still help her…

"_Nothing yet, of course! I just found it!"_

Phew.

"_But how __**dare **__you bring such terrible, perilous items into our house?! You should be very grateful that we took care of you, not bring __**weapons **__into our home! We have clothed you, fed you, sent you to the best school in whole Japan, and this is how you thank us?!"_

"When it comes to the school, the only reason I got to come here was that I passed the test, and the fact that you wanted me out of the house", I pointed out.

"_How dare you?! All these years we've been a good family to you…"_

…and so she started ranting. I sighed deeply and put down the phone so that she wouldn't blow my eardrums.  
It surprised me that I actually heard everything she said (yelled) very clearly, though I didn't have the phone to my ear.

"…_and the sword, how dare you take it into our house?!"_

"Look at it from the bright side, Kasumi", I said. "It wasn't my medieval flail."

"_What in the __**earth **__is a 'medieval flail'?"_

"Well, it's a stick", I began. "Or, well, a stick of steel. Then is has a chain, and in the end of the chain there's this ball, also of steel, and from the ball pokes out these spikes, or whatever."

"…"

"It's a weapon."

"_**Weapon**__?! Another one?! You terrible, awful, child!"_

"Hey, it's not my fault it's a weapon!"

"_How dare you speak to me like that?! I swear you are going to get extremely punished!" _

I was starting to get enough of this old hag (Well, actually she's not that old. Forty-something).

"Wha'cha gonna do?" I asked scornfully. "I'm on the other side of Japan."

"_When you come back, you insolent child, you are going to get so punished-"_

"Yeah, yeah", I sighed. "Heard it all before. Now, bye, and if you do anything to my katana, I swear I'm gonna see you in court." With that I shut the phone and sat down on my bed, sighing. When I went back I would be in quite a deep shit, but I didn't bother to care right now.

"Your mother?" Neji asked from his bed, where he sat, watching me. I glanced at him.

"Adoptive-mother, actually", I said. "Not much of a mother. Not to me, at least." Sasuke and Neji stared at me for a while, and this made me quite nervous, so I got up and walked over to the closet. I quickly got some clothes (thank _god _I didn't have to bear with the uniform!) and entered the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower, put it on and just stood there, letting the warm water run down my body.

God, it felt good. For some reason my body was really tired and tense, and the warm water helped it relax.

Unfortunately, I wasn't left alone to enjoy this heaven.

'**So, those were Sasuke and Neji, huh?'**

'_Yeah. Why, you didn't know that?'_

'**No. I've been on vacation, stupid. I came back just yesterday at the bar.'**

'_But you talked to me about Sasuke. Threatened to make me flirt with him.'_

'**I did a research in your brain about the last three years, and he was in there. You don't have any pictures, though.'**

'…_You can research my brain?'_

'**Yes, of course. But back to the guys. I wonder if one of them has an Inner… I wouldn't mind going out with that, in that case… Heh…'**

'_Inners can date each other?'_

'**You're surprised over that, but you're not surprised over the fact that I spent the past three years in Hawaii with Haruno's Inner?'**

'…_I will leave the subject.'_

'**Good idea. Anyways, which one of your roommates do you think is hotter?'**

'_What?! I'm not answering that!'_

'**Tenten, you're forgetting I'm you. I already know it's Neji.'**

'_Then why did you ask, stupid?'_

'**I'm just trying to make a conversation!'**

'_Well don't.'_

'**You're again forgetting that I could easily make you walk out there to the room naked.'**

'…_Don't you have to get to know Neji's Inner?'_

'**Oh, right. Bye!'**

'…_bye.'_

I shook my head at myself and soon exited the shower. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before I got dressed.  
I put on a dark-green long-sleeved shirt with a picture of a confused monkey that is scratching its head and a pair of ripped jeans with a chain. I pushed up the sleeves of the shirt to my elbows (it gives a more relaxed image like that) before I exited the bathroom.

I sat down on my bed and started combing my hair. When I was done I dried it quickly with a towel and put it up in my two buns. I knew that it wouldn't dry properly on the whole day when I kept it like that, but I didn't much care.  
I mean, it's not winter yet. I won't catch a cold.

"Are you coming, Tenten?" Neji suddenly asked. I looked up at him, and saw that he was standing by the door with his leatherjacket on. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" I asked.

"You missed both lunch and breakfast", he said. "So you haven't eaten properly since dinner last night."

"Lunch, actually", I pointed out. "I skipped dinner. I haven't eaten in… HOLY SHIT, 26 HOURS?!" I started panicking, but then stopped and looked up at Neji again. "But what has that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you for lunch", he responded, seeming amused by my reaction.  
I blinked.

"Oh. But you really don't have to", I said. He sighed.

"Tenten, let's not waste time on this", he said. "Just get your jacket so we can get it over with." Well, someone's enthusiastic.

I growled and grabbed my jacket, cell phone, wallet and key before I walked over to him. I turned to look at Sasuke, who was sitting on his bed, watching TV.

"Aren't you coming, Sasuke?" I asked.

"No", he responded simply, not taking his eyes off the TV. I shrugged.

"Well, bye then", I said, and he raised a hand in goodbye.

I exited the room with Neji. We were both silent as we walked down the hall. I glanced at him a little nervously when we passed Hinata's room, but he didn't say anything.

Maybe he had forgotten about the whole thing…

We came into the main hall, but instead of heading out, Neji started walking down a few stairs I'd never noted before. I raised an eyebrow, but followed him.

"Hey, Neji, where're we going?" I asked innocently. He glanced at me.

"To get my car, of course." He continued walking, not caring about my confused face.

The stairs continued for a bit, and then we came into what seemed to be a car park.

IT WAS HUGE. Like the rest of the school.

"Are these the students'?" I asked in a weak voice, staring at the cars. They were all really expensive, even I could tell that much.

"Yeah, except for those", Neji said, nodding against a group of around twenty cars. "They're the staff's." He continued walking and I followed, staring around me with wide eyes. I had no idea they had a parking lot here.

"Here it is", Neji suddenly said, as he pressed a button on some key he was holding. One of the most expensive looking cars' lights started blinking and a faint sound was heard from it.  
Neji walked over to the car and opened the door of the passenger seat. He held it open and stared at me, while I just stood there, staring right back at him.

"Are you coming?" he finally asked. I blinked a few times. Then I asked:

"Is that _yours_?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just carrying its key around for fun. Now get in." I slowly walked over to the car and got into the passenger seat, staring around me in awe.

"Holy shit…" I whispered. Yep. It was nice. Even I understood that this wasn't anything anyone could afford.

Neji got into the driver's seat, smirking at my reaction.

"Are you interested in cars?" he asked.

"Dunno", I said. "I don't know anything about them." He chuckled a little.

He started the car and backed a little. Then he drove through the huge car park and upwards a ramp before we then came out of the car park. We drove over what I assumed was the backyard of the school and out through a huge gate to the highway.

I glanced at Neji as he drove down the street casually.

'_How come I've never noticed how good he actually looks…?' _I asked myself.  
Neji had one of his hands on the steering-wheel while he was resting the elbow of his other arm on the door, so that a little bit of it was outside the open window. His long hair was swaying slightly in the wind, and his jacket was open, revealing a black shirt that seemed to be glued to his skin.  
I glanced at his torso quickly, and then hurriedly looked away, blushing.

Well, now I know why he has fangirls.

'**Don't get any dirty thoughts, Tennie-chan. I'll know.'**

'_I.T.? Oh, man, can't you leave me alone?'_

'**I could, but I won't. By the way, Neji-kun **_**does **_**have an Inner. Nice guy. Perverted, by the way.'**

'_It's strange how one's Inners seem to be so different from one's own personality.'_

'**Naah… It's not really like that, you know. We Inners are made for reminding you about the side of your personality that you're not showing in usual circumstances. The reason why we can take over your body is that other people would get to know that person too. We usually just do it for fun, though.'**

'…_Who comes up with these things…?'_

'**If I tell you that, I'm afraid I would have to kill you.'**

'_You would die too… But hey, wait a minute! Does that mean that Neji's really perverted?'_

'**There is that side of him too, yes. So watch it. I.N. might take control of him sometime.'**

"Why did you just gulp, Tenten?" I jumped and turned to Neji quickly.

"N-no reason!" I said, too quickly. "Haha!" He stared at me weirdly but then shrugged and turned back to the road.

'**Bye, Tennie-chan! I'm going back to I.N.'**

'_Oh, no, you don't! I'm not letting you hang around that pervert; god knows what you could come up with!'_

'**Try to stop me then. Only, you can't… Well, bye!' **And so the little voice disappeared. I rolled my eyes, and then glanced at Neji.  
Should I talk to him about Inners?

…

Nah!

"We're here", Neji said and stopped the car. I looked up and saw that he had parked the car outside a very fancy restaurant by the river. I swallowed when I thought about the prices.

Neji quickly came to my door and opened it for me.

'**Oo, someone's a gentleman!'**

'_Didn't you disappear?!'_

"U-um, Neji…" I said unsurely. "This looks pretty expensive." I nodded at the restaurant. He glanced at it and shrugged.

"So?" he asked, turning back to me.

"We-well", I said. **Awkward**. "I'm not sure if I can afford it." Neji raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't think I would let you pay, did you?" he asked. I blinked.

"Well, of course I do", I said. Neji chuckled a bit.

"Tenten, I do have manners", he said. "I was the one who asked you to come. I'm the one who pays. Now come on." He started walking against the entrance of the restaurant. I blinked once more and then hurried after him.

"Neji, I can't let you pay for me!" I exclaimed. He sighed and stopped.

"Tenten, we won't discuss this anymore", he said. "I'll pay, that's it."

"I don't like owing people", I said.

"You don't owe me for this", he said. "Tenten, shut up, okay?" he then added, sighing, when I opened my mouth to argue. I pouted and we entered the restaurant.

A waitress showed us to a table on the terrace that had a wonderful view of the river. She was flirting with Neji, who ignored that just as much as she ignored me. Finally she seemed to accept to just give us our menus and disappear, all the while glaring at me.

"Wow", I said. "I'm really not popular among the waitresses in this city." Neji glanced up at me from his menu.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Didn't you see her?" I asked. "Wanted to rip off my hair, she did." He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Maybe", he said. "But she's just one. How come you talked about all the waitresses?"

"Well", I said casually, looking down at my menu, "last night there was this one waitress at… the… club…" The memories of the previous night started to come back, and I shot a scared glance at Neji.  
He sighed.

"Tenten, I'm not angry at you", he said. I widened my eyes.

"You… aren't?" I asked.

"No", he said, and then paused, staring at me. Suddenly a smirk came up to his face. "Actually, that was just the thing to expect from girls like you." I glared at him halfheartedly.

"Bastard…" I mumbled, looking down at my menu.

"I _am _a little surprised about Hinata-sama, though", Neji continued, also looking at his menu. "I mean, I always thought she could hold her liquor." I snapped my head up to stare at him, wide-eyed.

"…What?" I finally asked. He looked up at me.

"She's a Hyuuga", he explained. "Not to mention that she seems like the type."

I blinked and the shrugged. "Maybe", I said, "but does Uchiha Itachi seem like the type to, when he's drunk, start singing a not-too nice duet of _Twinkle Twinkle little star _with he's gang-leader, not to mention confessing he's undying love for fairies and small, white kittens?" It was Neji's turn to stare at me wide-eyed.

"…No…" he then said slowly.

"Well, he did", I said casually, looking back to the menu. "I have a tape."

"I'm sure Sasuke would like to see that", Neji said, slightly smirking. "But now the question is: how do you know Uchiha Itachi?" I blinked. Oo, crap. "You were to their club, weren't you?" Neji asked, sounding amused. This fact calmed me a bit.

"Yeah", I said, looking up at him. "Why?" He just shrugged.

"Anyway, what do you want to order?" he asked. I bit my lip and looked back at the menu.

"Uh…" I said. "The salmon thingy seems quite okay…"

"Good choice", Neji said. "The restaurant's known for it. Let's order then." He called the waitress, who walked over to him, smiling flirtingly. He gave the orders, not caring about her (pathetic) attempts to get his attention in… uh… _other ways_.

"And what would you like to drink?" the waitress asked Neji sweetly, turning her back to me. Neji looked up at me.

"Tenten?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Water?" He nodded.

"Two waters, then", he told the waitress and looked out over the river, assuming she would leave. She shot me one more disgusted look and turned, walking away with her hips swaying.

"Tramp", I muttered, causing Neji to look at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just calling the waitress a tramp!" I said cheerfully. He raised his eyebrows and then shrugged, looking back at the river. I looked at it too. For some reason it made me think of Venice. Which wasn't a bad thing, of course.

"How come it's this warm?" I wondered aloud. "I mean, it's October." Neji shrugged.

"The fall begins in November here", Neji said. "It's one month fall, and then it becomes winter until April." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's not possible", I said.

"Apparently it is", Neji responded. I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking, but then shrugged it off.

"Anyways, what's the winter like here?" I asked excitedly. "Is it snowy?" Neji smirked.

"Do you like snow?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I grinned.

"Well, then you're going to like our winters", Neji said simply, turning back to the river. I felt like squealing. When it's fall I always feel somehow in need for a good amount of snow. Dunno why…

"Here are your orders", a voice suddenly said, making me jump. The waitress was there again, carrying two plates. She put them down, smiling at Neji and glaring at me.

"Your drinks will come in a second", she promised Neji, and walked away.

"Don't the usually give the drinks first and then the food?" I asked while I picked up my fork and started poking my fish suspiciously.

"I guess…" Neji said, watching my poking with a raised eyebrow. "I something wrong?" he then asked.

"Dunno yet", I said, not taking my eyes off the fish. "Checking." I could hear him raise his other eyebrow too, so I looked up at him. "The waitress hates me", I explained, earning a slow and 'understanding' nod from Neji. The waitress came with the drinks, smiled once more at Neji, got ignored, and left, glaring at me over her shoulder as she did. She should've watched where she walked instead, though, since she walked into another waitress and got bean-soup all over her uniform.  
I snickered a bit at her screeching, and started eating.

I and Neji ate kinda slowly, talking casually about random stuff all the while. It was funny how that guy could talk when he wanted to. He even told me jokes, and was really good at it, too; his sarcastic way of telling made me crack up, which again made people stare weirdly at me. I don't care, though, I'm used to it.

The most jokes he told me was about Naruto's and Kiba's adventures. Man, those two can be retarded! I always thought at least Kiba had some sense, but apparently not. At least not in Naruto's company.

Then the subject came to basketball. Neji told me about some old games they've had, which was really fascinating. It would've been interesting even if I didn't like basketball; thanks to Neji's training the Kitsune team was really good, so they wiped the floor with their opponents. It was really interesting to hear about their tactics and stuff.

"What about the Hebi team?" I then asked. "Temari told me you've played against them." Neji suddenly smirked.

"Yes", he said, "once. It was the most interesting match I've played. And most brutal. The Hebi has a way of hurting you badly and still not getting caught, and if you want to stay uninjured, you have to find a way of defending yourself without being caught either."

I nodded. "Did you win?" I then asked.

"Yeah", Neji sighed. "A lucky shot, really. And the Hebi certainly didn't like it. They started a fight that would've ended pretty seriously if the teachers hadn't showed up."

"Yeah, Tema mentioned something like that", I said thoughtfully. "Anyways, I'm really looking forward to the Winter-game, or whatever you called it."

"Hn", Neji said, smirking slightly.

_XxXxX_

"Nice restaurant", I said as we walked back to the car. It was getting dark; we had been really slow. It was seven already. In other words, we missed dinner.

"It better be", Neji sighed. "Considering the prices…" I looked at him, panicked.

"U-uh, I'll pay you back!" I exclaimed. "Promise!"

"Calm down, Tenten", Neji said as he, once again, opened his car door for me. "I was just joking. I won't take any money from you even if you'd stuck it up my throat."

"Show off", I muttered, entering the car. He smirked and closed the door after me. He soon entered the driver's seat and started the car.  
We drove down the highway again, and soon the huge school-building could be seen. Neji drove into the car park in the dungeon and stopped the car on his spot. He jumped out and I decided not to let him open my door this time.

We walked up to the room in silence. Neji opened the door and surprised me by waiting for me to enter first. I raised my eyebrows slightly, but still entered – if it wouldn't have been for the voice calling me, that is.

"Tenten!" I turned to see Temari hurrying against us.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We've been waiting for you", she said, stopping in-front of me. "Where've you been?"

"Neji took me for lunch", I responded. Temari blinked and looked from Neji to me, seeming surprised.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded, confused by her reaction. "Okay… anyways, we're planning to watch some movies with Hina-chan, Sakura and Ino. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure!" I said happily. Then a thought came to my mind, and a mischievous grin spread over my face. "I'll just get something first…" Temari raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and I quickly ran into the room.

"It has to be here somewhere…" I mumbled as I carelessly threw stuff out of the purse that I had used last night. A very rare occasion, that was…  
"Aha!" I said triumphantly as I held up a tape. "Hah, this is gonna be _so _fun…" I allowed myself a moment of snickering before I ran back out of the room.

"What did you take?" Temari asked curiously as she got off the wall she had been leaning against.

"Oh, you'll see…" I said, smirking. She raised her eyebrows, but shrugged and started walking. I raised an eyebrow when I suddenly got an idea.  
"Hey, Tem!" I called. She looked over her shoulder at me. "Should we ask the guys to come too?" I asked. "I mean, it could be fun to hang out with them a little." Temari furrowed her eyebrows, and then she suddenly looked understanding.  
Why, I do not know…

"Yeah, sure", she said. "If you want." She turned again, and I thought I heard her mutter something incoherent.

Or not so incoherent… It sounded awfully much like: "But keep it clean." Keep what clean? What the hell? Has she finally lost it?

I shrugged and reopened the door to my room.

"Oi, Neji, Chicky!" I called to them and they looked up. "Heh, we haven't heard 'Chicky' for a while…" I mumbled to myself, and I heard Sasuke glare at me. "Anyways, get your asses over here! We're gonna watch movies in Hina-chan's room, and you're coming whether you like it or not!" The two stared at me and I grinned at them before I hurried after Temari. I heard them shrug and follow me lazily.

Temari was just knocking on a door a little way down the hall. It opened to reveal a grinning Naruto.

"Temari?" he asked, the grin not leaving his face. "Wha'cha want?"

"I guess it's stupid to even ask, but do you wanna come to Hinata's room and watch movies with us? Neji and Sasuke are coming too, and so are Shino and Shikamaru, as soon as Buggy-boy succeeds in waking up the lazy-ass."

"Yeah, we'll be there!" Naruto exclaimed and then looked over his shoulder at someone. "Lee! Kiba! Come on, we're going to Hina-chan's dorm to watch movies!"

"Yosh!" an overly excited voice exclaimed, at the same time with another, slightly bored voice:

"Sure."

Soon the three boys exited the room and all seven of us started walking against Hinata's room. We passed Shikamaru and Shino's room, and they joined us silently.

We came to Sakura's, Ino's and Hinata's room, and Temari slammed the door open.

"We're back!" she yelled unnecessarily loudly. "And we took with us the guys, too!"

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!"

_XxXxX_

**Yeah, that's it for now. There was a little NejiTen in there. The feelings are staring to appear slowly… Hehehee… **

**Sometimes in the future, when I write in Neji's POV, I'm probably gonna put in I.N, too. (I.N. = Inner Neji. As you guessed.) If you're not protesting, that is. **

**Anyways, the next chapter will just be about Saturday night, I think. I'll try to make it funny.**

**Oh, and, I don't own the song. As you know. Heh. **

**Hope you enjoyed, review please!**

**Metal-Blondie**


	9. Movie time!

**HEY!**

**Man, I haven't updated for, like, ages. Sorry for that, folks!  
Anyway, hope you'll enjoy!**

**And thanks for the reviews, really much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other things that I might mention that are completely obviously not mine (like movies, songs, etc.).**

**Warnings: Akatsuki bashing. **_**Lots **_**of Akatsuki bashing. **

Ninth chapter: Movie time!

"Huh?" I and Temari asked at the same time.

"Hii, guys", Ino said, smiling a fake sweet smile at the guys, who looked a little confused. "We have a little… _girltalk_ to do, so if we could get a minute? Thanks!" She somehow managed to push out all the seven of them at the same time on her own. She slammed the door in their faces and turned to face Temari and me, looking pretty angry.

"Why the _hell _did you bring them here?" she asked in a furious hiss. I and Temari blinked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata all sighed exasperatedly, and Hinata was just about to reply, when Temari let out an understanding "Ooh!"  
I looked at her quizzically. She grinned at me, seeming to forget the three others for a moment.

"You remember last night, when we came back?" she asked. I nodded slowly, wondering what she was getting at. "Well, do you remember when Shikamaru appeared? And Naruto? And what Sakura said to Sasuke?" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"N-", I started, but then it dawned to me, and a grin slowly spread over my face, "yes…" I finished, now grinning mischievously. Temari grinned also.

"Well, I told them what they had said", she said, giggling. "You should've seen their faces! They were blushing so badly that you could fry eggs on their cheeks!"

The two of us started laughing, until, of course, Sakura smacked us both hard on the head. Man, that girl's strong!

"Owww…" I whined. "Sakuraaa, it's not _that _bad."

"Yes it is, dammit!" she hissed in a way similar to Ino's. "I told _Sasuke_ that… that… _he's hotter than his brother_! That's _bad_!"

"Yeah, you're right", Ino said, pointing at Sakura and putting her other hand on her hip, widening her eyes. "Anyone could tell Itachi's _way _hotter. Even though Sasuke is pretty hunky too."

"Eww, Ino, you're so… Eww!" I yelled. "I could _never _talk like that without throwing up!" Ino grinned.

"Yeah, I'm a genius in that way!" she said happily.

"Anyway, that wasn't what I meant!" Sakura said angrily. "When I've said something like that to him, I can't even look at him anymore! That _so _destroyed my pride!"

"Yeah, now everybody thinks you have terrible taste", Ino said, nodding knowingly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying Sasuke isn't hot, I'm just saying that Itachi's _hotter_." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino, even if you might be, I'm not stupid when I'm drunk", she said. "I'm saying what I'm meaning, even if I don't mean to say it."

"So you think Sasuke's hotter?" Ino asked, raising an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Of course", Sakura replied. Now it was Ino's turn to roll her eyes.

"Puh-lease, Sakura", she said. "_Everyone _knows Itachi's hotter. Sasuke's more like… cute. Guess it's because he's younger, or something. But Itachi's hotter, that's a fact."

"No it's not, you idiot", Sakura said, sounding annoyed. "Everybody who has the least bit sense knows that Sasuke's hotter. He's both cute _and _hot, so suck that."

"Sakura, seriously", Ino said. "Have you _seen _the abs on his bro?"

"No", Sakura said, raising an eyebrow. Ino was silent for a moment.

"Well, you should", she then said, giggling. I and Temari stared at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, you two", Hinata said, sighing. "Ino has a habit of spying on men she thinks looks good when she has nothing better to do. She also somehow managed to get a camera into the boys' locker-room."

"Oh-kay…" I and Temari said slowly, while Sakura rolled her eyes, Hinata looked pretty bored and Ino giggled.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ready yet?" Naruto's voice called. "It's getting tiresome to wait!"

"Yeah, sure, come on in!" I called back. "Ino and Sakura are just arguing who's hotter, Itachi or Sasuke!"

It was worth it. It hurt – much so – but seeing their faces was definitely worth it.

Eight minutes and forty-three seconds' time-skip

Third person POV

"Uh, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan", Hinata said, poking Tenten in the cheek. "Wasn't that a bit much?"

"Hah!" Sakura said, folding her arms over her chest and putting her nose in the air arrogantly. "That's what you get when you mess with us!"

"Uh, Sakura", Ino said. "I was just insulting her, plus hitting her a few times. You were the one doing the damage." Sakura just rolled her eyes.  
Temari walked over to the brunette's unconscious form.

"Tenten?" she asked, kneeling down next to her and nudging her a little. "Tenten, are you okay?"

"Should we take her to Shizune-san?" Hinata asked, looking up at the four-tailed blonde anxiously.

"Maybe…" Temari answered, furrowing her eyebrows at the brunette on the floor. Sakura sighed exasperatedly, unfolded her arms and walked over to Tenten.

"Oh, c'mon, Tenten!" she said, annoyed. "Get up! Take it like a woman!" The brunette let out a growl and turned to her side. All four looked down at her for a few minutes, before another groan was heard, followed by a tired:

"Why can't you feed the pig on your own, Kasumi? It's you husband…"

Stare.  
Twitch.  
Frustrated scream.

THUMP!

"Owww!" Tenten started rolling around the floor, clutching her head. "Sakura, dammit! Didn't I tell you to stop that?!"

"It wasn't me", the pinkette said in a weak voice. She was staring at Hinata, wide-eyed.  
The blue-haired girl was fuming, and her fist was raised.

"_God_, you can be annoying, Tenten!" she yelled.

It was silent for a few seconds.

Then they all started laughing like maniacs.

Outside

"What are they doing, Naruto?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow. The blonde boy was pressing his ear against the door with a confused expression.

"Well, it sounded like there was some kinda fight first", he began unsurely, "then someone, I think Tenten, was hurt, and then someone talked about a pig's wife, and then someone hit someone and then someone – I think Hina-chan – called someone annoying and then they started laughing."

Blink.

"Okay…" was the guys' slow reply.

Inside

…And since Tenten's conscious now, I guess it's in her POV, too.

"Geez, we're crazy", I said while wiping away few laugh-tears from my eyes.

"Hell yeah!" Temari laughed.

"Hey, should we let the guys in now?" Ino then suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow. The rest of us looked at each other for a moment.

Then Temari, Hinata and Sakura said in unison:

"Naah."

"No, we have to!" I exclaimed. "I have something to show 'em!"

"Too bad", Temari yawned. "I don't feel like dealing with my friends' romances problems tonight." Hinata, Sakura and Ino glared at her suspiciously.

"What are you implying?" the pinkette asked threateningly.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." the blonde said, looking away innocently.

"Oh, c'mon, guys!" I whined. "You're gonna laugh your asses off for sure! And I need to show it at least to Sasuke, too!" Temari suddenly froze, before she slowly looked up at me.

"Nooo…" she said, a grin spreading over her face. I smirked and nodded. "That was what you took with you?" she asked. I nodded again. Temari squealed, causing everyone but me to look at her weirdly. I had expected that reaction, see.

"You're truly evil, Tenten!" she laughed.

"Thank you", I said, now grinning mischievously. "Well, I'm gonna let the guys in."

"Wait a minute, before you do that!" Temari suddenly called. I looked at her over my shoulder. "I think there's something Ino and especially Hinata would love to hear about." She was smirking now, in a manner that I did not like.

"Um… and that would be?" I asked nervously. Her smirk widened as she turned to the rest of the girls.

"Today", she began in a formal tone, before she paused dramatically, "Neji took Tenten out for lunch." I raised an eyebrow.

"What about-"I began, and then I saw the dropped jaws and widened eyes of the three others, "…that?"

"OH ME GOD!" I covered my ears, wincing at the loud noise.

"Oh my god!" Ino exclaimed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands. "Oh my god! I've _always _thought you two are a totally great couple!" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. Couple?

"That was fast, Panda!" Sakura exclaimed, punching me in the back. "You've known each other for, what, a week? But I guess you fit."

"This is great, Tennie-chan!" Hinata squealed and hugged me. Then she gasped. "Someday we might be like sisters in law!" That caused another squealing session from the girls, even Sakura. That was going to surprise me when I got over the surprise and confusion that I was in already.

Temari sat on one of the beds, grinning. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow, folding my arms and waiting for an explanation. It took a moment for her to realize I was watching her.

"Oh, c'mon, Panda-chan", she said impatiently. "You would've had to tell them soon enough anyway."

"That I was on lunch with my roommate?" I asked, still with the same expression.

"Roommate and boyfriend, apparently", Temari said casually, turning back to watching the squealing and jumping girls again.

"Pardon?" I asked politely, sure that I had heard wrong. She looked at me again.

"_Roommate and boyfriend, apparently_", she repeated slowly.  
Blink.  
Blink.  
Blink.

Then:

"WHAT?!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ooh", Temari said. "Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. I glowered at her.

I had just explained that there was absolutely _nothing _expect friendship going on between me and Neji. The fact seemed to have depressed both Ino and Hinata, though (Sakura and Temari had just shrugged it off).

"I thought we were going to be sisters in law…" Hinata muttered while doing something very OOC: pouting.

"And I thought I'd _finally _gotten something to gossip about", Ino said, sulking. I just rolled my eyes and got up from the floor I had been sitting on. I walked over to the door to let the guys in. When I opened it I was met by the last scene I was expecting:  
The guys were pressing Neji against the wall while glaring at him very suspiciously. He looked very irritated as he tried to explain something for the hundredth time, it seemed.

"Yo, guys", I said. "What're ya doing?" They all turned to look at me (except for Neji, of course, since he was already facing me).

"Oh, hi, Tenten", Naruto said awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow at them. "We- um… we're not doing anything?"  
Wow. That kid's a baaad liar. Even worse than me.

"Okay…" I said slowly, turning back to the room. "Well, are you coming?" I could hear them glaring at Neji suspiciously one last time before they followed me.

Shikamaru, who was the last to enter, closed the door behind them, and the guys then stopped awkwardly somewhere by the door, seeming unsure where to go. This entertained all the five of us girls, and we grinned at each other.

"Anyway, what are we gonna watch?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence. I and Temari grinned at each other.

"Well, I and Temari had this little idea", I began slowly, all the while grinning, "that we could start with a short little… _comedy_." I held up the tape I had taken from my purse before I had exited my bedroom. Temari bit her lip so she wouldn't start laughing.

I didn't wait for anyone to say anything; I just walked over to the oversized TV (much like the one in our room) and put the tape in the player. I grabbed the remote-control and backed over to the bed nearest to the TV while pointing the remote-control at the player.

"I assure you will find it very entertaining", I promised them in a formal tone. Temari grinned and bounced down next to me, putting her legs in a meditation-position and gluing her eyes to the TV-screen.

Everyone else just shrugged and took a seat: Hinata sat down in-front of the bed I was sitting on, putting her legs in the same position as Temari and watching the screen with polite curiosity. Naruto sat down next to her, also watching the TV curiously. Neji sat down behind me on the bed, leaning against the wall behind it casually. Kiba came and sat beside him in the same position (putting his feet out in-front of him and his hands behind his head).  
Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru went to sit on the bed next to ours. They were sitting in a way similar to ours - guys in the back leaning against the wall and girls in the front in cross-legged meditation-positions.

In between the two beds sat Lee and Shino. They were talking casually (or, well, Lee was talking to Shino not-so casually).

"Everybody ready?" I asked, raising the remote-control to point at the player, my coolness disappearing the tiniest bit and a wide grin spreading across my face.

"Sure", a few replied. I glanced at Temari and we grinned at each other.  
Then I pushed 'play'.

**xDxDxD**

_Movie_

Normal

**xDxDxD**

"_We're at the club The Hell of Leaf", Kisame said formally to the camera. "We are just about to interview a few of the owners and guests."_

"Wait", Sasuke said, "you know them?"

"Yeah, we were to their club last night", I said without turning away from the screen.

"_First up is the only female owner of the club, Konan", Kisame continued, walking over to the circle of couches we had been sitting in (they had started filming just by the entrance of the club).  
"Konan is a very extraordinary person. She is very calm and cool, and very, deadly dangerous. It is surprising that someone so collected can be so violent and homicidal. Not to mention that she's smoking hot, but don't say that to Pein if you wanna stay alive. Now, here we are." He stopped next to one of the couches, the one who Konan was sitting on. She was currently sipping her drink casually. Tobi was snoring with his head on the table opposite of her. _

"_Konan", Kisame said professionally, "why do you recon this club is so popular?" Konan glanced up at him._

"_Kisame, Deidara, what the hell have you come up with now?" she asked in a dejected tone. "A __**camera**__? Seriously?"_

"_Just answer the question", Kisame said impatiently. Konan rolled her eyes._

"_Fine, I'll play along", she muttered, then looked thoughtful. "Hmm… Maybe it has something to do with the pretty noticeable look of the building or simply because we owners are so popular?"_

"_Ah", Kisame said. "Now, a few of our viewers have been interested in some of your personal business. Do you mind if I ask?"_

"_Viewers?" Konan asked, raising an eyebrow. "What is this, some kind of roll-playing game? Are you five, or something?" Kisame glowered at her._

"_You said you were going to play along!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the woman. She rolled her eyes again._

"_No, I don't mind", she sighed. "Go ahead." Kisame grinned._

"_What is the relationship between you and Pein?" he asked. Konan choked on her drink._

"_Why you little-!" she yelled. "I've told____you to stop doing that! There is __**nothing **__going on between us!" _

"_Yes, yes", Kisame sighed. "Well, if you don't have anything more interesting, we'll move ahead." _

_Konan glared at him once more before kicking Tobi awake and forcing him to another drinking-contest. _

"_Kisame, why do I have to be behind the camera?" Deidara asked as the two men were walking forward against a table a few meters away._

"_Because you're too ugly to be in-front of it", the shark-man replied._

"_And you're not, you stupid little fish?" the blonde asked in a very threatening tone._

"_No", was the simple answer, and before a retort could be made a loud voice was heard:_

"_Yes! HAH! In your face, Pein! I beat cha!"_

_Everyone turned around and saw Hinata standing there with a half-filled glass raised triumphantly in her right hand and Pein sitting on a chair in-front of her with his head on the table in-between them. _

"_Way to go, Hina-chan!" Sakura yelled, leaping away toward the blue-haired girl. _

"_Oh! You're done too, Saku-chan?" Hinata asked, grinning. _

"_Yeah!" Sakura replied. "I beat the guy over there!" She pointed at a random guy who laid on the floor a couple of tables away._

"_Woah!" Hinata said. "He's big!"_

"_Uh-huh, but I am the best, too!" Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest with a smug expression. _

"_HAH! Who's a newbie now, huh?! HUH?!"_

_My voice was heard over the cheers, laughs and shouts of the people around. The camera turned to me. I had kicked my feet up on the table in-between me and Hidan; I was holding an empty glass, leaning back on the chair and laughing. Hidan was also leaning back on his chair, but he wasn't laughing; he was groaning._

"No, I wasn't drunk", I assured everyone, "it's just who I am." They all nodded slowly, except for Temari.

"_You finally beat him?" Temari was walking up to my table casually. "I was done with Kisame like half an hour ago."_

"_Yeah, well, he hasn't passed out either, has he?" I asked, pointing at Kisame._

"_Neither has this one", Temari pointed out, poking Hidan and making him groan louder._

"_Yeah, yeah", I said, waving my hand. Then I raised an eyebrow, looking at the camera. "Hey, wha'cha doing, Dei?" _

"_Filming", Deidara's voice replied from behind the camera. _

"_Oh", I said. "Well, anyway!" I jumped up and hurried over to – somewhere. _

"_So, Temari", Kisame said, turning to the blondie professionally. "What do you think about this club so far?"_

_Temari rolled her eyes._

"_Let's just go watch what Tenten's doing", she said and walked away. Kisame looked at the camera with raised eyebrows, then shrugged and followed her with Deidara and the camera behind him. _

_I was in the middle of a drinking competition when they came over._

"_Bhly, ghluys", I said through my glass, not taking my eyes of my competitor. _

The camera was focused on me at that part, so we didn't see who the other one was. I and Temari already knew, of course, and we grinned at each other, knowing that it soon would get good.

"_What did she say?" Deidara's voice asked._

"'_Hi, guys'", Temari translated, not taking her (bored) eyes of my competition. _

_Suddenly laughs were heard, and Deidara turned the camera around. _

Everyone in the room (except for me and Temari) choked on their spit.

_There sat Pein and Hidan on a couch, one arm around the other man's shoulder, a beer in the other hand and their booming laughs filling the whole room._

"_Hah! That's something you don't see every day!" Sakura said, popping her head out of nowhere. _

"_Nope!" Hinata agreed, popping her head up next to Sakura's, watching the two with a grin. "And soon another one will join their party, it seems", she then added, glancing over her shoulder. The camera turned back to me and my competitor._

Sasuke choked on his spit.

"_Blyoule glovbing blown", I warned Itachi, who sat in-front of me._

"_You know, I can't understand a single thing you're saying", he informed me, putting down his glass to take a new one. _

"_No pauses!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. He rolled his eyes and took a new glass. _

"She said 'you're going down'", Temari so kindly informed everyone in the room.

"_Oi, Kisame!" Deidara called. The shark-man looked up. "Wanna bet? Which one wins, Itachi or Panda?" _

"Hey!" I yelled, pointing at the screen accusingly. "I wasn't even wearing my buns, why the hell did he call me that?!"

"You made Mogi call you that", Temari reminded me. I blinked.

"No, I didn't", I defended myself, and partly that was true.  
Temari didn't seem to think that way, though. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh-kay", she said, looking away. I glowered at her for a second or two before I turned back to the screen.

"_That's stupid, Deidara", Kisame said, rolling his eyes. "She's a little newbie, and Itachi's the best drinker I know after Hinata. It's obvious he'll win."_

"_She won Hidan", Deidara reminded him._

"_Yeah, well, he isn't Itachi", Kisame said. "But if you wanna bet, sure. I'll bet on Itachi. Fifty bucks."_

"_Deal", Deidara said, and a hand came visible from behind the camera. Kisame shook it, and then they started encouraging us._

"_Okay, Tenten, show him what you go for!" Deidara yelled. "I depend on you; I've only got twenty-five!" _

"_What?!" Kisame shouted at Deidara, who shrugged at him. The shark-man stared for a moment before he started shouting at Itachi. _

"_C'mon, man, if ya lose you'll lose your pride, too!" he said. "I need that money, so beat her ass!"_

"_It's 'kick her ass', Kisame", Hinata corrected him. He only rolled his eyes and continued yelling._

"_You'll get twenty bucks if you win!" Deidara yelled at me._

"Hey!" I yelled again. "Where's my twenty bucks, you liar?!"

"You _won _him?" Sasuke asked, staring at me with wide eyes. I only grinned at him and then quickly turned back to the screen.

"_Itachi, you'll get a night with my girl!" Kisame said, earning an empty glass in the head from the longhaired Uchiha._

"_C'mon, Tenten!" Deidara yelled. "Kick his ass!" _

"_I'm trying!" I yelled, irritated, as I threw away an empty glass _(kids, don't try that at home).

_Suddenly someone snatched the camera from Deidara's hand and turned it against Sakura._

"_So, Sakura", a voice said, and it took me a while to recognize it as Sasori's. "Anything you would like to say about your evening?"_

"_Sure", Sakura grinned, not taking her eyes of me and Itachi. "It's been pretty eventful, not to mention that I'm really proud of my little newbies! They've won guys twice their size already!"_

"_Uh, that's not quite true-" Kisame began, but got interrupted by a loud voice form behind him._

"_Yeah, they're great – hic – chicks!" Hidan's drunken voice exclaimed. He had come swaying, one of his arms still around a laughing Pein's shoulders. "Not newbies at – hic – __**all**__, if ya ask me! They're freaking – hic – awesome! Even me! And Itachi! Tenten's gonna win, ya know. I'd bet a thousand bucks."_

_Kisame suddenly looked up, very interested._

"_A thousand bucks, you say?" he asked slowly._

"_Yeah!" Hidan exclaimed, hiccupping again._

"_Hah!" Pein suddenly shouted. "She's __**nothing **__next to Konan! Konan won Tobi in less than ten minutes!"_

"_Well, Tobi can't – hic – hold his – hic – liquor very well, can he?" Hidan asked, pushing Pein away and swaying on his own, dangerously near a… cactus?_

"_Enough of that!" Kisame said. "So, you want to bet on Tenten?" he asked again, watching Hidan hopefully. The blonde man nodded._

"_Thousand bucks", he repeated. Kisame smirked._

"_This feels cruel", he said slowly, "but I'll take it." He grabbed Hidan's hand and shook it before he turned back to me and Itachi, his smirk widening. _

_It was a few moments of shouting, cheering, and – of course – drinking, before Kisame suddenly became poor; Itachi fell to the ground, groaning something about giving up. _

"_HAH!" I screamed out in triumph. "I won you, I won you, I won you!" I started dancing around Itachi's body, singing the same song teasingly all the time.  
Then I stopped and pointed at him._

"_TOLD YAH!!" I yelled, then fell to the floor laughing. After a moment of that, I lifted my head abruptly, stopping my hysterics._

"_Where's Ino, by the way?" I asked. _

"_Over there", Hinata said, pointing at a table a few meters away. There sat Ino and Zetsu, drinking furiously and glaring into each other's eyes._

"_She's not done yet?" I asked, then shrugged. "Well, then, where's Konan?"_

"_Over there", Sakura replied, pointing at another table, where Konan and Kakuzu sat, both drinking furiously._

"_Oh", I said. "Well, then, where's Tobi?" _

"_Over there", Deidara said, pointing at the dance-floor. People were carrying the poor Tobi all around the place. He didn't seem to mind, though; he kept laughing all the time.  
Well, he __**had **__lost to Konan. Twice. _

"'_Sup, Sharky?" Hinata asked casually, plopping down on the sofa next to a sulking Kisame. _

"_One thousand and fifty", he mumbled, unaware of anything but his own… grief. __**"One thousand and fifty**__."  
Hinata watched him for a moment before she shrugged and jumped up. _

"_Saki!" she yelled, pointing at Sakura. "Drinking competition! Now!"_

_Sakura stared at her with wide eyes for a half second before she grinned and shouted:_

"_Hell yeah!" while punching the air. _

_They flung themselves on the chairs by the table I and Itachi had used (Hinata kicked Itachi out of the way) and started drinking faster than anyone else had this far.  
I stared at them in awe. I doubted that the liquid made it all the way down their throats before the next amount followed. _

"_Oi!" someone suddenly yelled. "You! Blondie!" Temari turned around, since she was the only blonde (woman) here that was able to pay attention to her surroundings. _

"_Yeah?" she asked. A man stood a few meters away, his friends grinning at us from behind him. He had very short, brown hair and was very tall and muscled. _

"_Wanna drinking-competition?" he asked, grinning. "You seem kinda bored. Bet'cha would like a little __**real **__competition." Kisame glared at him, waking up from his misery for a second, but everyone ignored him.  
Temari smirked._

"_Sure", she said. "I'll beat your ass in the range of two minutes."_

"_And you, with brown hair!" another one of the guys shouted. I looked up, raising an eyebrow._

"_Want a competition?" he asked, smirking at me. This guy had messy red hair, and he was pretty muscled, too.  
I smirked also._

"_I'll beat you in a range of one minute", I informed him, cracking my knuckles._

"_Show off", Temari muttered, but I ignored her and we both followed the men to a big table. _

_The camera quit on us and turned to Hinata and Sakura. Sasori was still the one holding it. _

"_Kisame, wanna bet?" Deidara asked, but he quickly quit the idea when he saw the look in the shark-man's eyes. He instead turned to the red-haired camera-man. "Sasori?" he asked._

"_Depends", Sasori's voice replied. Dei grinned._

"'_Kay. So, who do you think wins, Hinata or Sakura? I say Hinata", he said. I could hear Sasori frown thoughtfully._

"_I'd rather choose Hinata, too", he finally said. "Why don't you bet with Hidan? You just have to convince him that Sakura will win, and then the money's yours." Deidara blinked, then grinned._

"_Good thinking, Sasori!" he said before he rushed away. _

"_Hah! Those were like __**lame**__!" my voice could be heard singing. The camera turned to me and Temari, who were walking back towards Sasori. _

"_You got that one right", Temari smirked. _

"_You won them already?" Sasori asked, impressed._

"_Yep!" I said, grinning. Then I turned to look at Sakura and Hinata's competition. It was like that for a minute or two._

"_Boring!" I then exclaimed cheerfully. "Where's Itachi, by the way? And Hidan and Pein?" _

"_I don't know", Sasori said while looking around. "They left surprisingly quietly."_

"_I saw Hidan and Pein drag Itachi away somewhere", a voice said. We turned to see Ino stumbling against us, leaving an empty table behind her._

"_Where's Zetsu?" Sasori asked._

At this neither I nor Temari could help to snicker. The others glanced at us and then leaned closer to the screen, not wanting to miss anything. They were all very surprised (and amused) by things this far.

_Ino shrugged. "They dragged him away too. I have no idea what those two have in mind. I've never seen them drunk before."_

"_Neither have I", Hinata's voice suddenly was heard saying. _

"_You won Sakura?" I asked, surprised. _

"_Naah", she said. "Some random guy came and challenged her. She got pissed at him and decided to beat him."_

"'_Kay", I said, shrugging._

"_Hi, Konan!" Temari suddenly said. We turned to see the blue-haired woman walk over to us casually. Kakuzu was leaning his head against the table they had been competing by. You couldn't tell if he was conscious or not, but one thing you could tell: he was kinda drunk._

"_Hey", Konan said, yawning. "Wha'cha doing?" _

"_We're trying to figure out what Hidan and Pein are going to do to Itachi and Zetsu", Sasori replied. _

_Konan pursed her lips thoughtfully. _

"_Are you usually this crazy?" I suddenly asked._

"_What do you mean?" Konan asked. _

"_Well, the only ones sane from your gang right now are you and Sasori", I said. "I mean, Tobi's being carried around the bar while laughing like a maniac, Kakuzu's probably unconscious from being drunk, Kisame's sulking coz he's lost one thousand and fifty bucks in a bet about if I'd win Itachi in a drinking competition or not, Deidara's looking for Hidan to trick him into another bet – about a competition that is by the way already over – and the unbelievably drunk Hidan and Pein have kidnapped Itachi and Zetsu to do god knows what with them."_

_It was silent for a moment._

"_Well, when you put it like that…" Sasori began unsurely. "Though, no, we aren't. Guess it's yours and Temari's fault." _

"_Thanks", I said, grinning while Temari smirked. Sasori raised an eyebrow. _

"_Hey, look, there's Dei, Ita, Hidan, Pein and Kaku!" Ino suddenly exclaimed, pointing at somewhere. _

_We all wiped our heads that way and out eyes widened. _

Everyone except me and Temari dropped their yaws (even Shino, though I – thanks to his high collar – only heard that because of my super-hearing).

"_Oh god", Konan said. _

"_Not good", Sasori said. _

"…_!!!" Temari said._

'_O.o', was how Ino looked._

"_What…?" I asked._

"_The…?" Hinata asked. _

"_HELL?!!"_

_The five men were sitting in a circle of couches similar to the first one we had entered. They were laughing even worse than before, except for Hidan and Deidara; these two were doing a duet to the song on the radio – '__**Barbie Girl'**__._

I and Temari – who was the only ones not in chock – started laughing like maniacs. Soon Ino joined us, then Sakura, then Hinata, then Naruto, and soon the whole room was echoing with laughter; even Neji, Sasuke and Shino laughed (although Shino more like chuckled).

"_What…?" I asked again. _

"_Thank you!" Hidan was heard yelling over the cheers of his and Deidara's three-man audience. He jumped down on a seat and Deidara followed._

"_Zetsu and Pein next!" he yelled. _

_The next song was __**Ain't no other man**__ by Christina Aguilera. Zetsu actually did the high pitched notes very nicely._

Everyone laughed even harder.

"Ow!" Kiba laughed. "Ouch, my stomach!" He fell backwards as he continued laughing.

_The song ended. Then:_

"_Itachi and Pein!" Deidara yelled. "You gotta sing my favorite!"_

"_But I don't feel like Twinkle tonight", Itachi whined. _

Sasuke stopped laughing when that sunk in. He stared at the screen, completely speechless.

"_C'mon!" Deidara whined back. "I wanna hear it!" _

"_Yeah, c'mon, Ita-chan!" Hidan yelled. _

"_Okay then", Itachi sighed and – for a second – he almost sounded like himself. _

_Not for long, though: Pein dragged Itachi up on the table and then… they started singing._

"Hey, Teme, Teme!" Naruto somehow managed to choke out between the laughs. "You sing as well as your brother?"  
Chicky's face was blank, though; he didn't understand anything about his surroundings for the moment.

_Sasori, Konan, Hinata, Ino, Temari and I were watching the five in silent astonishment._

"_What the…?" Sakura's voice suddenly was heard. Behind her was at least ten tables with at least three unconscious guys each, but she didn't seem to be thinking about her victories. She was staring at the five men, just as the rest of us._

"_I know", Temari said in a weak voice. After a while of chocked silence Sakura's voice was heard again, speaking slowly:_

"_Hey, Sasori…" she said._

"_Yeah?" the man managed to ask._

"_You're filming this?"_

_Silence. Then:_

"_Yeah, I guess I am…" Sasori said slowly. Then he managed a chocked chuckle. "Wonder what they'll do when they find out about that." _

_Silence again. Then:_

"_Gimme that!" _

"_What?! No, Ino! It's mine!"_

"_Hell, no! I want it!"_

"_Aah! Owwiee! Temari, that hurt!"_

"_I want the camera!"_

"_Not you too, Sakura!"_

"_None of you are gonna get it! Gimme!"_

"_No, Tenten! It's mine!"_

"_Well, since the four of you obviously can't handle this… Give it to me!"_

"_Hinata, no!"_

"_It's mine!"_

"_No, Konan, it's mine! I'm the one who filmed!"_

"_Give it!"_

"_Hah! Got it, sucker!"_

"_NO! __**I **__got it, sucker!"_

"_Give it back!"_

"_I want i-"_

_**Blackness**_

We all continued our hysterics for around ten minutes after the screen went black - except for Sasuke, who was still too chocked.

"Aw, Chicky", I said, grinning. "Did it hurt you feelings?" Sasuke slowly turned his head to me. His eyes were wide and his face otherwise blank.

Then, after a few minutes:

"Can you get me a copy of that?"

A short moment of silence followed, and then everyone started laughing again.

"But, Tenten", Kiba said, "how'd ya get the tape?" I smirked.

"Oh, it's a little thing called bitch-slapping and running 'til the chasers are too tired to care anymore", I said nonchalantly. Kiba grinned.

"That was great!" Naruto said, leaning back against the bed behind him and stretching out his legs. "Man, I'm gonna tease them 'bout that next time I see them."

"Wonder if Konan told them…" Temari said. "I don't think Sasori remember anything 'bout it. He got so drunk when Tenten beat him in a drinking competition." I grinned smugly while the others stared at me, surprised.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"You in there!" Kakashi's voice was heard calling. "Keep it down, will you! Your neighbors have complained about loud noises! Hope I'm not interrupting anything pleasant…" The last part was mumbled and fading, as if he was walking away when he said it.  
But I have super-hearing, so hah!

"Well, guess we should get going", I then said, yawning and stretching.

"Yeah, it's kinda late already", Temari said, looking out the dark window. "Guess the movie was longer than we thought." She stood up. "Night, everybody."

Everyone said their goodnights to the others, and after a moment I left together with Neji and Sasuke.

"Soo, Chicky", I said, "you liked it?" He smirked and gave a nod.  
Neji smirked also.

"He finally got something to blackmail his brother with", he said. "Usually it's the other way around, you see." I snickered and Sasuke glared at his friend.

The rest of the way was silent. When we finally got to our room, I threw myself at the bed.

"Why am I so tired?" I asked, yawning and closing my eyes. "I've done nothing especially tiresome today…"

"Yes, you have", Sasuke said. "You've spent time with Hyuuga." I laughed lightly again.

"True", I sighed, making Neji glare at me – but only halfheartedly, so hah!

"Maybe you should go to sleep, if you're tired", Neji suggested. I heard Sasuke roll his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock", he said. Now Neji rolled his eyes.

I listened to their playful arguing for a moment. It was calming, and after a moment I couldn't tell what they were saying anymore.  
Then, in a few minutes, my eyelids started to close. The blackness then took over, and I fell asleep.

_End of chapter nine_

**Again, I am soo sorry for the late update! It won't happen again, please forgive me!  
Hope you were entertained by the movie. I did my best in making it funny, so…  
Hey, what'd you think would happen to me if the Akatsuki really existed and they'd read that? I would be kinda dead, wouldn't I? Yeah, I would. xD**

**Anyways, please review!  
****Metal-Blondie**

**P.S. By the way, the pairings are on their way. All of them. I know I haven't written almost any InoShika at all, but that'll come too, promise.  
It'll get **_**fluffy**_**!**


	10. Flu and romance problems

**Hey again!**

**First of all, thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Luv yah guys!**

**And, yeah, Hinata's been quite OOC lately. I'll do something 'bout it, but she'll have her OOC moments, just to make it a little funnier.  
Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other things that are completely obviously not mine that I might mention (like songs, movies, etc…)**

'**Inner self'**

'_Thinking/talking to inner self'_

Chapter 10: Flu and romance problems

"Tenten, wake up."  
I groaned and turned to my side. Geez, this was starting to get old…

"Tenten, it's two o'clock. If you sleep any longer, you won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Well, then I won't sleep tonight."

"Tenten-"

"Seriously. I'm tired now, so I sleep. And if I'm not tired in the evening, then I don't sleep then. It's completely logical."

"But then you'll be tired tomorrow and can't concentrate on your lessons."

"Whatever, Mother."

Someone rolled their eyes. Probably Neji, since he was the one who had spoken. Sasuke snickered in the background.  
I sighed.

"Fine, I'll get up…" I mumbled and threw the blanket off of me. It surprised me when I realized that I was fully dressed. I raised an eyebrow.

"You fell asleep before you could change", Neji explained while he walked back to his own bed.

"Huh", I said, furrowing my eyebrows. Then I shrugged and got up, just to fall right back into the bed. I grimaced and clutched my forehead with one hand while supporting my weight with the other arm. "Ow…" I moaned.

"Are you alright?" I jumped when I heard the anxious voices just next to me. I looked up to see Neji and Sasuke both stand there next to my bed, looking worried.

"Uh…" I said, blinking. "Sure…"

"You have a headache", Neji said, looking at the hand on my forehead. It was a statement, not a question.

"A little", I said, making an attempt to grin that came out as a grimace thanks to the ache. "Guess the hangover came one day late, huh?" The two rolled their eyes. Guess they hadn't quite gotten over my and the girls' little adventure yet.  
Suddenly I got a very unpleasant feeling. It took me a few seconds to realize what it was, and then I was running.  
I pushed past the two guys, hurried into the bathroom and over to the toilet where I kneeled and… yeah.

"Ugh", I said, grimacing again. I flushed the toilet and stood up on shaky legs. I walked over to the sink and turned the tap, then rinsed my mouth with the water. I turned off the tap and leaned against the sink, wiping cold sweat off my forehead.  
Then I carefully walked back to the bedroom, where the two boys waited.

I made a new weak attempt to grin.

"Hi, guys", I said, sitting down on my bed again. They said nothing, just watched me. It was like that for a few minutes.

"Uh…" I said when the silence started to bother me. "Wazzup?" They gave me a dull look.

"Get dressed, Tenten", Neji then sighed. "We better take you to Shizune-san." I blinked.

"What?" I asked. "No, no, there's no need for that." They gave me another dull look.

"Tenten, you just threw up. I think there's reason to believe that you're sick", Sasuke said.

"But I'm not", I objected. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Just obey, Tenten", he sighed. I but my chin in the air arrogantly and folded my arms.

"Make me", I said. Neji and Sasuke both raised their eyebrows at this, and I realized a few seconds too late that I had made a huge mistake.

**xDxDxD**

I pouted deeply as I sat on the chair outside Shizune's office, waiting for her to let me in. My arms were folded and my head bowed in full sulk-mode, and I refused to look at either of the boys that sat on either side of me.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Stop playing a martyr", he said, giving me a dull look. I death-glared him in response.

Neji sighed.

"You know, you only have yourself to blame", he said. "If you would have just followed us willingly-"

"What are you, a cop?" I asked angrily. "You didn't have _any _right to just drag me here, you small sons of-"

"'_Carry_' would fit better as an explanation", Sasuke interrupted.

"What?" I asked rudely, annoyed.

"We _carried _you here", he said, "not dragged."

"No", I said, glaring at him, "_Neji _carried me here. You just walked beside us and smirked like sumkinda moron. Which you are." Chicky glared at me and was just about to respond when Shizune's voice interrupted.

"You may come in now, Tenten-chan", she said kindly, leaning around the door of her office. I glared at the two guys one more time – and they glared back, probably warning me for not being honest to Shizune (_honest, _yeah right) – before I entered the office.

I sat down opposite from Shizune. She smiled at me kindly.

"So, how can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Well…" I said, sighing, "I kinda threw up this morning and my roommates freaked out and forced me to come here." Shizune raised her eyebrows.

"You threw up?" she asked. "Have you eaten any bad food, or anything you might be allergic to?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, not lately at least", I responded. "Only thing I've eaten since lunch last Friday has been salmon, potato and sumkinda vegetables I eat almost every day." Shizune widened her eyes.

"You haven't eaten except one meal since lunch last Friday?" she asked, chocked. I shrugged.

"I sleep late", I responded. "And I just missed the dinner on Friday and yesterday." Shizune sighed.

"Tenten-chan, that's not healthy", she said. "How have you managed through the weekend?" I grinned.

"I'm tough", I responded. She smiled a little.

"Well, I doubt the sickness is about food, then", she sighed. "I think the only conclusion is stomach flu. Do you feel bad in any other way?"  
I was about to deny, but then I remembered the guys outside the door. They would probably find out what I'd said in one way or another, and force me – physically – to come back here.

"Well, I have a little headache", I sighed. "And I'm a bit cold." I then sneezed, as if to prove my words.  
Shizune frowned. Then she stood up, walked around the desk and over to me, putting her hand on my forehead.

"You're warm", she stated. "We better take your temperature." She got a thermometer from her desk and put it in my mouth. I frowned. God, how I hated this.

A few minutes later Shizune took it out and looked at it. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well", she said, "you are obviously _not _going to classes tomorrow." I raised my own eyebrows.

"I have a fever?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes", she said. "A pretty bad one, too. You'll have to stay in bed at least three days, I'm afraid. Plus the stomach flu. _What _have you been doing?"

"Nothing special", I said innocently. Shizune didn't look convinced, but she let it go.

"This will go over by itself, I believe, so you won't need any medication", she said. "But be sure to stay in bed for at least three days, as I said. I'm sure Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun will help to look after you." No doubt of that…  
I sighed. Shizune seemed to understand that I didn't like the idea of lying in bed all day, because she frowned and said sternly:

"And make sure you do as I told you to. If you want to get this over with fast, you have to rest. If you don't, it'll get worse. I will ask your roommates about you."

"Sure, sure", I quickly said. "Thanks. I'll obey." Shizune smiled at me again.

"Well, you should get to bed", she said. "I'll make sure you get something to eat up to your room, something you can save until you're hungry. I'll also tell your teachers that you won't be coming to classes until Wednesday by the soonest." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Shizune-san", I said, getting up.

"My pleasure", she responded, smiling back at me. "And do contact me if you need anything."

"Thanks", I repeated. "I will." With a last smile in her direction I got out of the office and back to the boys waiting outside. I walked past them, not even bothering to look at them. I could hear them roll their eyes and follow silently.

With them walking behind me like that, on either side of me but a few steps behind, it felt just like they were my bodyguards. The thought pleased me for some strange reason. Maybe it was because it felt like I was some kind of celebrity, or something.

So, we came to the elevator and I pushed the button. It came soon, and I and my bodyguards entered. The elevator ride was just as quiet as the rest of the journey had been. Heh, my bodyguards are very professional…

We eventually made it to the room, and I again threw myself at my bed lazily. Now that I thought of it, I really was unusually tired and cold… I wrapped my blanket more tightly around me and lay my head on the pillow, all the while ignoring my roommates.

It was silent for a few minutes. Then:

"So… You're sick then?" It was Sasuke who spoke. Sometimes he reminds me a tiny bit of Naruto – or Kiba. Now too; it was just that little 'so' that made it Naruto/Kiba-like. If he just would've let that be, then he would've been himself.

I frowned.

"I have a little flu, so what?" I snapped. They raised skeptical eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure it's more than that", Neji said.

"Well, too bad", I said, annoyed. "You can think what you want, I don't care."

"You know, we can just go down to Shizune-san and ask", Sasuke said. "It'll just save a lot of time if you told us now." I scowled and turned to face them, glaring.

"Okay, so I have stomach flu and a pretty bad fever, and I have to stay in bed until Wednesday. Happy now?" I snapped.

Neji sighed. "Thought so…" he muttered and walked over to his bed. "You probably don't want us to get any food to you, then?"

"Naah, Shizune-san said she'll send something up that I can save for later."

"Good."

It was silent for a moment.

"But hey, why don't you have a separate nurse here?" I asked. "I mean, Shizune-san's Tsunade-sama's secretary already, why's she the nurse, too?"

"She's good at it", Sasuke stated simply. "And she was nurse before she became secretary, I think. Itachi told me something like that." I could hear his smirk when he mentioned Itachi's name, and I smiled, too. Neji also smirked.

"Well, goodnight, guys", I then said, yawning, and I didn't even hear their responses before I faded into unconsciousness once again.

***-*-*-***

I slowly opened my eyes. It was pretty dark in the room, and I could hear faint whispers behind me. It seemed like someone had come on a visit, since there were four feminine voices and five male voices.  
I yawned and stretched my arms before slowly raising my upper body and leaning against my elbows. I looked around me and saw that Hinata and Temari were sitting on my bed in front of me, Sakura and Ino shared the window-bench, Kiba sat in one of the chairs in front of the desks, Naruto sat on one of the desks, Shikamaru was lying on Neji's bed lazily, Neji was sitting on another chair and Sasuke sat on his bed, leaning against the wall.  
It surprised me that they could be so quiet.

"Mornin', guys", I said, yawning. "What time is it?"

Hinata smiled at me.

"Half past seven", she said. I blinked.

"Wow", I said. "Really?"

"Yes", Neji replied, a small smirk on his lips. "Adding last night, you've slept in over twenty-two hours. How is that even possible?" I blinked again.

"_Twenty-two hours_?" I repeated, chocked. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not", Neji stated, still smirking while the others snickered at my expression (staring into nothingness with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open).

I recovered after a few seconds, shook my head and raised an eyebrow as I folded my arms over my chest and leaned back against the wall behind my bed.

"So, wha'cha guys doing here anyway?" I asked casually.

"We thought that we'll come and see how you're doing", Temari said, shrugging. "But you were asleep and we didn't wanna wake you, so we just stayed to hang out with each other."

"But how did you manage to keep so quiet?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Sakura smirked.

"You were sleeping like a pig", she said. "You wouldn't have noticed if someone had blown with a bagpipe in your ear." I frowned as the other snickered again, and I was just about to make a retort when Hinata continued:

"And besides, _we're_ really not that loud, Ten-chan", she said, all the while smiling kindly in a very Hinataish way. "You're the one who makes all the noise." I dropped my jaw as the other snickered even more loudly.

"That is _so not true_!" I shouted. "I'm not loud!!" The others laughed harder. I blinked. What the hell was so fun-?

…

Oh.

I glared at them, and folded my arms over my chest again. I lay back down and pouted in the best way I could master, intending to childishly sulk for the rest of the evening.  
**(A/N: She was screaming when she said "I'm not loud", in case someone didn't get it, and this Author's Note destroyed the whole joke, didn't it?)**

"Aw, come on, Tennie-chan", Kiba teased. "Don't be like that."

Okay, _that _just sounded wrong. If it was intentional or not I cannot tell, but it still sounded gross to me.  
I blinked, realizing something. Then I sat up swiftly, scowling at Kiba.

"Not you too, Kiba!" I whined. "It's _Tenten_, not _Tennie_!" He shrugged and grinned.

"Whatever. So, now that we're all awake, why don't we watch a movie or something?" he asked. Everyone else approved, so I just shrugged even though I wasn't in mood for anything like that right now.  
Instead I turned my attention to the plates on my nightstand. One of them was filled with fruit and the other one had two sandwiches on it, and next to plates stood a glass and a pitcher of water.  
I grabbed an apple and took a bite, turning to the TV-screen, since I had nothing better to do.

Kiba had put on an action-movie. The whole thing started with bombs exploding in the middle of New York and some guys in black leather jackets, black jeans and black sunglasses running around with guns and shouting to each other.  
I found the movie utterly boring. There wasn't even any blood there; it was just bang boom crash through the whole thing.  
I like horror-movies much more. They at least are spooky, bloody and scary (most of the time) and all in all worth watching. This movie didn't even have a scheme, it seemed.

I watched it for half an hour before I got too bored and started watching the others in the room instead.  
Temari lay across my bed with her feet dangling over one side. She rested her chin against her palms, watching the movie through half-closed lids. She seemed just as bored as I was, and just about to fall asleep.

Next to her sat Hinata. She seemed to try and look politely interested in the whole thing, and failing miserably; her eyes always flickered away from the screen to the clock on my nightstand and few times even to Naruto's face.

Naruto was literally lying on the desk, resting his chin in his folded arms and watching the screen with a grin. Apparently he seemed to see something worth watching in that piece a shit.

Kiba also watched the screen with interest. Well, I can't deny that those two seemed like the type to like these kinda films.

Neji looked utterly bored, but he does most of the time, doesn't he? It did please me though that he wasn't into this crap.

Sasuke didn't look quite as bored, but he _was _watching Sakura more than the film.  
I looked at Sakura, and it wasn't hard to see why; her face was lit by the full moon shining outside the window, and her hair was over one of her shoulders. She was really pretty.  
She was watching the screen but didn't seem to see it; her eyes were unfocused, as if she was daydreaming.

Ino entertained herself by kicking Shikamaru in the face. Said man had fallen down from Neji's bed when he turned in his sleep, and somehow, in a way I cannot imagine, he had ended up on the floor below Ino.  
Well, that's what you get when you fall asleep, I guess.

…Hey!

_That's what you get, when you let your heart wi-iin…_

Recognize it? It's Paramore's _'That's what you get_'.  
**(A/N: Which I – as said before – do not own.)  
**It's great! But I still like _'Misery business' _the most.  
**(A/N: I don't own that either, as you know.)**

I entertained myself for the rest of the movie by trying to remember the lyrics to all my favorite songs (that are pretty many), or by watching Shikamaru's pathetic attempts to slap Ino's foot away from his face.

"Good movie, huh?" Kiba asked, grinning, as he turned off the TV. Naruto grinned too and nodded excitedly, so Kiba didn't notice the grimaces of almost everyone else in the room.

"It's over ten o'clock already", Sakura sighed. "We better go back to our rooms now. I'm at least dead tired." She yawned and stretched, and I think, just _think, _that Sasuke gawked at her when she did that. I'm not sure, though. I have to ask him later.  
If he blushes: yes.  
If he looks at me like I'm insane: …yes. Know why? Coz I _am _sure, so hah!

Sorry. I get like this when I'm sick, it'll pass, promise.

…

Phew, yeah right. Like anyone would believe _that_.

Anyway:

"Night, guys", I said, yawning. "I'm tired, too." I felt nine pairs of eyes stare at me. I looked up innocently. "What?" I asked.

"Tenten, you've slept in _twenty-two hours_", Ino said slowly. "How in _Earth _can you be tired?" I shrugged.

"I'm sick. Goodnight." They were silent for a while, but then shrugged, wished me and my bodyguards goodnight, and left.

After a moment I frowned down at my clothes. Now that I thought of it, they were really uncomfortable to sleep in.

Now, you should know that when I get sick I use to forget stuff. So now I forgot that two teenage boys were watching me as I unbuttoned my jeans, awkwardly pulled them off and threw them at the floor before I took my arms out of the sleeves of my t-shirt – still keeping the t-shirt on, just with my arms out of the sleeves, ya know – slipped my arms out of the shoulder-straps of my bra, and reached back to unhook it before I threw it on the floor next to my jeans.

Yep, I forgot about the guys until after I had thrown my socks on the floor too and snuggled into my pillow, smiling a satisfied smile at the new comfortableness.  
I didn't make any sign I'd realized this, though; I was just listening to the sounds of my roommates. For the moment both were staring at me, wide-eyed and frozen.  
Then, suddenly, Sasuke started snickering uncontrollably. I raised an eyebrow and heard Neji do the same.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Uchiha?" he asked in a somehow strained voice.

"A-at your expression", Chicky managed to choke out between the laughs. I heard a sound from Neji that I'd never before heard from him. Though I _had _heard it from his cousin a several times.

…Oh god. He's blushing!

I quickly put my fist in my mouth not to laugh. In the meantime Neji was making very uncharacteristic attempts to explain himself to a still laughing Sasuke.

I never thought I'd say this, but… I sure have crazy roommates.

**xDxDxD**

"Be sure to stay in bed for the rest of the day", Neji said for the, what, thousandth time this morning?

I sighed. "Sure, sure. Where would I go anyway…?" Both the boys gave me a warning glare, and I sighed again and rolled my eyes. "Seriously, guys, do you really think I'd walk around the school when I'm sick?"  
Their raised eyebrow each was answer enough: yes, they do.

I pouted and looked down at the bed I was sitting on. "Don't you trust me?" I asked silently in the cutest voice I could master, which was pretty cute if I can say so myself.

It didn't affect the ice-queens too much, though.

"No", they replied in unison, and I looked up to glare at them, all cuteness gone.

"Fine", I then said, crossing my arms and putting my chin to my chest while pouting. "Don't." Yeah, I was childish. But what's new there?  
They seemed to think so too, since they rolled their eyes.

"We'll come to see you at lunch", Sasuke said, but it seemed more like a warning than a comforting promise, if you ask me. I stuck my tongue out at them in goodbye, but they just smirked at me and left.

I sat and glared at the door many minutes after it had slammed shut. I hated to be sick; I couldn't do anything! When I lay in the bed without being allowed to move, I always just wanted to scream on the top of my lungs and start throwing things at the walls.  
Though, that last part doesn't have so much to do with the sickness. I want to throw things at the walls most of the time.

What? It's fun! You should try it! (Or not…)

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed, putting a finger in the air and widening my eyes while grinning. "I know! I'll do my homework, and then I'll be a looot ahead of Chicky and Neji, and then they'll have to ask me for advice, and stuff, and yeah…"

I jumped out of the bed, thrilled by my genius idea. I quickly rushed over to my bag, dragged it to the bed (yes, _dragged_. It was pretty heavy with all the crap I'd stuffed in there) and jumped up back on the bed. I opened the bag and started throwing out all the crap I had in there.  
I suddenly picked up something from the bag, looked at it for a minute and then beamed.

"Oh, _here's _my Pikachu-cap!" I said happily. "Now I can _finally _blackmail Sasuke to wear it!" I put the cap on my head and continued to throw out the junk so I could reach my books. When I finally had thrown out all the crap (and a few kunais, they're not crap, see) I took a hold of my History-book and grinned.  
I took off the cap and put it on my nightstand next to the glass of water, opened the book and started reading.

**Two minutes and forty-five seconds later**

"I'm booooored!" I exclaimed, leaning half my upper body over the edge of the bed. I started at the door - that now looked up-side-down - through narrowed eyes.

"_God_!" I then yelled after a few minutes and sat up quickly, which resulted in me feeling very dizzy _and _me hurting my neck. I groaned as I rubbed it. Then I looked around the room for a few more minutes before I let out another frustrated scream and kicked my legs up on the bed, pushing myself against the wall while crossing my arms and scowling.

After another moment I picked up an apple from the plate next to me and examined it carefully.  
Have you ever noticed how interesting an apple actually can be to look at? I mean, this particular one had a several different shades of red that mixed together pleasantly, it had two leaves that were _exactly _on the opposite side of each other and it was very smooth and nice-

…

Oh god. I think an _apple _is interesting to look at.  
I don't need to rest.  
I NEED A FUCKING PSYCHIATRIS, DAMMIT!

I groaned again and leaned my head against the wall, throwing the apple away.

"Where's I.T. when you need her?" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

'**Right here, honey!'**

"No!" I yelled out loud. "No! I didn't mean it!"

'**Too late, Tennie-chan. And besides, you wanted company, didn't you?"**

"Not yours!"

'**Please don't talk out loud. I get a headache listening to you.'**

"How can you get a headache when you don't even have a head?"

'**What, don't you have a head?'**

"Well of course _I _have a head, you little idiot!"

'**Well, then I have too. Since I'm YOU, you little moron! When will that sink in?!'**

"But I don't have a headache."

'**You don't?'**

"…"

'…'

'_Whatever. What do you want?'_

'**Hah. Thought so. Anyway, you know what?'**

'_What?'_

'**Sasuke-kun might have an Inner!'**

'…_please, __please__, PLEASE, don't call him that.'_

'**Then what should I call him? Chicky?'**

'_Yes, thank you.'_

I think she just made me roll my eyes.

'**Whatever. Anyway, I and I.S. are planning on try and go talk to I.S! Hope he exists!'**

'_You know, I won't be able to know who you mean when both their names are I.S.'_

'**Whatever. Well, what do ya want to talk 'bout?'**

'_Nothing with you. I want you to go tell I.S. – Sakura's Inner – to force Sakura to grab Hina-chan, Ino and Temari, drag them here and together with them ditch the rest of the day.'_

'…**Naah. Too troublesome.'**

'…_Lazy-ass…'_

My lips curved into a smug smile. Argh, it was so frustrating when she did that!

Suddenly the door opened. I widened my eyes when I saw Sasuke come in and quickly shut the door after himself.

"Sasuke!" I said in a horrified tone. "Are you _ditching_?!" He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Like you care", he said. I shrugged and leaned back casually.

"Meh. I don't." He rolled his eyes, and then his expression suddenly became awkward. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Wazzup, Uchiha?" I asked. Sasuke didn't even give me a raised eyebrow about my choice of words! Okay, something's _really _wrong. I quickly sat up straighter and folded my legs. "Seriously, Sasuke. What is it?"

"Well", he began awkwardly. "Um, you're a friend of Sakura's, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, no, of course not", I said sarcastically. "I totally _hate _that bitch." Sasuke gave me a dull look before he walked down to my bed and sat down at the foot of it.

"Uh, well…" he said again. "I don't really know where to begin…"

"What about the beginning?" I asked nonchalantly, examining my fingernails.

"Tenten, could you _please _stop interrupting me all the time?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. "This is already difficult enough." That caught my interest.

"Alright, I won't interrupt you", I said. "Just spit it out, I promise I won't laugh." I went silent while I thought for a minute. Then I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's making you awkward, of course I'll laugh! I have a hard time not laughing right now."

Sasuke glowered at me slightly before he started speaking:

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell _anyone _about this. Not even the Hyuuga." He paused and then said: "At _least _not the Hyuuga."

"Yes, sir!" I said while saluting him. He rolled his eyes but continued:

"I'll start at the beginning", he said, and then took a deep breath. "I don't know if you've heard, but Sakura was a few years back one of those… '_fangirls'_, as you like to call them. One of the worst, I daresay. She got over it though, and became the reasonable woman she is now.  
But, as you know, she is not particularly fond of these… '_fangirls_', and the fact that she once was one… doesn't exactly please her. And because of this, she couldn't even look at me for over two years.  
Now she's gotten more used to me, though. But I'm afraid that all this might have changed her so that she doesn't like me. At all. And, well, there is where the problem lays, actually."

I watched the boy for a long moment after he was done. I could tell my staring was a bit unnerving, which made me continue doing it a little longer than necessary.

Eventually I spoke:

"So… you're telling me that Sakura used to be your fangirl, which makes her embarrassed now, which makes her hate you and that's a problem because you love her?" Sasuke choked in his spit.

"I-I wouldn't say _love_…" he stuttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" I asked. "Then what would you say?" He didn't answer and I sighed. "Sasuke, I'm _really _not the right person for this." He sighed, too.

"I know", he agreed. "It's just that… well, you're the only girl I know who I trust not to gossip about this." I grinned.

"Gee, thanks, Sasuke", I said. "How flattering." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, do you think you can somehow… make her a little bit more… _positively inclined _to me?" he asked. I sighed again and lay down.

"I can try", I said. "But I can't promise anything." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes.

"Lame, man", I muttered, but he didn't seem to listen. It was silent for a moment.

"Anyway!" I exclaimed, sitting up quickly and clapping my hands together once. Sasuke jumped, startled by my abrupt movement and I snickered. "We have to come up with a plan", I told him at the same time as I looked around the room. "Pick that up", I then commanded, snapping my fingers once and pointing at my schoolbag on the floor. Sasuke rolled his eyes bit obeyed.  
Clever guy.  
Yeah, that's right! I might be sick, but I can still beat anyone's ass I want, so HAH!!

"Tenten, why are you glaring at me like I've killed somebody?"

"Coz you probably have", I said lightly, grinning. "Anyway, gimme that." I pointed at the schoolbag in his hands and he gave it to me.  
I started throwing out crap again (well, not really crap, but ya know what I mean), and finally I got out an exercise book and grinned again.

"So, what plans do you have?" I asked casually. "If you want to skip the psychical part, we can always ambush her, knock her out, kidnap her, tie her to a chair and blackmail her into liking you. If you are against the ambush-knock out-tie to chair-part, we can always simply blackmail her. Though that's more risky, since she might go to the police."

For some reason Sasuke was staring at me with a blank look on his face, that soon turned into exasperation.

"Please, Tenten", he sighed. "Can you be serious for once in your lifetime?"

"I'm always serious!" I said, very insulted. "That was just… rude!" He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. What're your…'plans'?"

"I was just asking you that!"

"…Tenten, this is serious."

Now it was my turn to I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." I grabbed a pencil, opened the exercise book, pulled my legs up to my chest, leaned the exercise book against them and started chewing the pencil while thinking. "If this is gonna happen today or tomorrow, we'll have to get Sakura to come over here", I said.

Then I looked up at him with hopeful eyes, the pencil still in my mouth. "Unless…" I said slowly.

"No."

"Dammit! Okay, so, we'll get Sakura to ditch school today - coz we can't do this with Neji around, apparently - so she can come over here, right? Wow, it's getting tricky already in the beginning… Anyway, any plans at how that'll work?"

Sasuke shook his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Gimme my cell phone", I ordered, extending a hand, palm up, and snapping my fingers impatiently again. Sasuke looked from my hand to my nightstand – where the phone lay - and back again.

"It's closer to you than it is to me", he pointed out then. I narrowed my eyes.

"Sasuke, you have plenty of reasons to do what I tell you to", I said in a low voice. "One: I'm the one who helps you to get Sakura in love with you. Which also means that I have pretty good blackmail on you. Two: I'm sick. People are nice to sick people, it's a rule. Three: I'm _dah best _while you're just _lame_, so you have to do what I say, so HAH!"  
All of this I managed to say in a low and threatening voice – aside from the last 'HAH', of course.

Sasuke wore the same blank face as before. Then he sighed, leaned over to my nightstand and got the phone before he threw it to me.

"Thanks, Chicky!" I said happily while grinning. He rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn't comment. I frowned.

'_He's getting used to it… I have to make it worse.'_

'**Jeez, that's just **_**so **_**childish.'**

'_Do I look like I care a fucking shit?'_

'**Dunno. Look in the mirror.'**

"Tenten? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing!" I said, grinning still. "Just talking to my Inner! Do you have an Inner, Chicky? Mine suspects you have." Sasuke stared at me like he was questioning my sanity.

Like I said before, clever guy.

For questioning my sanity, I mean.

…There's, like, reason to do that.

"No, then!" I chirped happily. "Anyways, let's get back to operation SHS!"

"…SHS?"

"Yeah! Like, Sasuke Heart Sakura!"

"…Shut up."

"Naah. Where was I anyway, before you so rudely interrupted?"

"I haven't interrupted you, Tenten."

"Yes, you have. And now you did it again. Soo… QUIT IT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A KETCHUP-BOTTLE!!!"

"…_What _the _hell_?"

"I _said_: quit it, you pathetic excuse for a ketchup-"

"Yes, yes, I heard it!" he interrupted me. "You were about to call someone, by the way."

"Oh, that's right!" I exclaimed, holding up a finger and widening my eyes. I ignored Sasuke when he muttered, "Lunatic…" under his breath, and started dialing the number.

"_Talk to me."_

"Hi, Ino! It's Tenten!"

Sasuke looked up at me, surprised.

"_Oh, hi, Tennie-chan! Why're you calling, all of sudden?" _

"I need to talk to Sakura. Can you make her come up here ASAP?"

"_Uh, I don't really know, actually. I mean, next class is just 'bout to start, and it'll be pretty hard to convince her to ditch. You know how she is, all responsibility…"_

"Yeah, I know. But if you told her it's about life and death?"

"…_I don't think she would believe that…"_

"Yeah, you're probably right. So, do you have any blackmail on her, or anything? I know I have, but I'm afraid to tell you."

"_Really?! What?!"_

"…I just told you I was afraid to tell you."

"_Well, you're gonna have to. I'm out."_

I sighed. "Okay, okay." I looked up at Sasuke. "Get out", I told him. He blinked.

"Why?"

"Because I tell you to. Now, shoo!" Sasuke blinked, but then shrugged and left the room.

"_Who were you talking to?" _

"Sasuke."

"_Why's he there?"_

"He needs to talk to Sakura. He made me help him get her here."

"_Really? Why?"_

"Can't tell ya. Secret."

"…_Seriously?"_

"Yup."

"_You're not kidding?"_

"Nope." Wow, the girl's fast when it comes to this stuff. Heh, Sasuke's gonna (try to) kill me.

"…_Okay! So, what's the blackmail?"_

"She made out with Hidan on Friday."

"_WHAT?!"_

"It's not true, of course. But she can't prove that. I've thought it all through, and I've come up with some nice details." No need to embarrass both Sakura and Hidan further by telling the truth. Only I, Temari and Konan will ever know, and we can move on from that truly very traumatic experience.

"…_You're cruel, Kira Tenten."_

"Thanks, you, too. But send her up, will ya?"

"_Yeah, sure! I'll come check on you at lunch, 'kay? See how the… secrets are going."_

"Sure. Bye."

"_Bye!" _

She hung up. I grinned and put the phone on my nightstand before leaning back against the wall. I sat there a moment before I remembered my chicken-haired friend. I sighed and got up, walked over to the door and opened it. I stuck my head out.

"Sasukeee! You can come in now!" I called through the hall.

"Okay." The voice came from behind me and made me scream and jump at least three feet.

"GOD, Sasuke!" I yelled and put my hand over my heart. "I could've had a heart attack! You could've said something, jerk!" Sasuke gave me a blank look before he pushed past me into the room.

I've never noticed how silently he moves… And he just appeared behind me like a vampire, or something!

…Oh god. Vampire.

My roommate's a vampire! And so is probably Neji, since they're both so weird! And they're weird in the same way!

HELP MEEE!

…I've been reading too much Twilight. Not that you can ever read too much Twilight, of course.

"Anyway, Sakura's on her way", I said casually as I walked back to my bed.

By the way, I didn't mention it, but I _had _put my jeans on before I went to get Sasuke. I mean, naturally. Though it would've been funny to see his face if I hadn't… Wouldn't it?

Anyway.

"So, what are we gonna say to her?" I asked as I jumped up on the bed, and put my legs in a meditation-position while I took the exercise book and put the pencil in my mouth again.

"_I _am not going to say anything to her today", Sasuke said while folding his arms. "She hates me. You're the one who does the talking." I frowned and dropped the pencil on the bed.

"So unfair", I said. "I wanna see your pathetic attempts in making a conversation with her." He glared at me – harder than usual. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "If you do that again I'm gonna tell Neji!" I said, putting my nose in the air.  
He rolled his eyes for, like, the thousandth time in these… ten minutes? It feels longer than that.

"Anyway, what am I gonna tell her?" I put the pencil back in my mouth and leaned against the wall again, looking at the ceiling. "Aha!" I then exclaimed, grabbed the exercise book, opened it and started scribbling not-so random things in it.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Notes", I replied, then looked up and grinned. "I have the perfect plan! I'm gonna ask her about romance and her ex-boyfriends, and then ask her what kinda guys she likes. Maybe I'll even bring you up, who knows? Anyway, today's just for making sure what she likes. Tomorrow we're not gonna do anything, and on Wednesday, when I'm up, we're gonna start working! Now, hide in the closet. She ought to be here any minute."

Sure enough, someone knocked on the door just after I was done talking. I franticly mouthed "Closet!" to Sasuke, pushed him inside when he was too slow, and ran over to the door.

"Hiii, Saku-chan!" I chirped happily as I slammed the door open, almost hitting her in the face with it. She stared at me weirdly before she started glaring. I blinked.  
She then did something that surprised me; she stabbed her finger in my shoulder and started pushing into the room – me walking backwards – while speaking in a low and threatening voice.

"If you _dare _tell anyone about the Hidan thing, I _am _going to rip your throat up with my bare hands, Tenten", she hissed. "It's over and forgotten, okay? No one will even think about it again, _got it_?"

It took me a while to understand what she was talking about. But then, as I blinked again, I understood.

"Ooh… Yeah, that thing." I grinned at her sheepishly. "No worries, Saku-chan. My mouth's locked up!" She glared at me for one more moment before she sighed and sat down on my bed.

"What do you want, Tenten?" she asked.

Oo-kay. Time to start lying. You can do this, Tenten! Woo! Trust yourself!

"Well, I kinda need some help with… guy problems, ya know?" I spoke with just the right amount of embarrassment in my voice, and I suddenly felt very smug about it.  
Sakura raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Guy problems?" she repeated.

"Yeah! I'm not too good at that, you know! So, tell me, how many boyfriends have you had?" I sat down next to her, acting very interested. Coz I really wasn't, as you know.

Sakura watched me a moment with a raised eyebrow, but then shrugged and said:

"I haven't had any boyfriends."

"Have you ever been in love with anyone, then?" She blushed a little.

"Well, I wouldn't call it _love_…" she said, looking away.

My eyes widened eagerly.

"Who?" I prompted.

"Tenten, seriously, it's not a big deal. Teenagers and persons a little younger than that tend get these small crushes all the time on the most random persons. It's nothing to care about, really." I frowned. Something told me I wasn't going to get any answers on that question.

"Okay, then", I sighed. "Anyway, what kind of type do you like?"

"…What?"

"What type of guys?" She blinked.

"Um, well…" she said. "I don't know if you could call it _type _exactly. I just want someone who cares about me, is kind and polite, can make me laugh, someone I can trust, someone who comforts me when I'm upset or something… Pretty much the cliché."

I frowned again. Oo, that was _so _not like Sasuke. He would have to _work_. _Hard_.

"What about you?" Sakura suddenly asked. I blinked.

"What?"

"What kind of guys do you like?" I blinked again.

How the hell was I going to answer that when Sasuke's hiding in the closet, listening?!

"Um, well, pretty much the same as yours, I guess", I said unsurely. "But he can't be _too _perfect, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. Same for me." It was silent for a moment while we were embarrassed of being so out of character. Then Sakura spoke again: "Anyway, who's the guy you want help with?" I blinked again.

"Oh", I then said when I realized what she talking about. "Oh. Oh, well, he's a jerk, now that I think of it. I think he ran over a kitten yesterday." Sakura gasped.

"That's horrible!" she said, truly horrified. I nodded, sighing gravely.

"_And _he did it on purpose. He kicked it many times before, shot it, stabbed it, tried to drown it… Just coz it drank a little milk."

Sakura didn't even gasp now, but her eyes slowly started tearing. Mine did too, though I knew it wasn't true.

I swallowed so I could continue.

"It's amazing the kitten survived", I said, shaking my head. "It's with Shizune now, but it's gonna be alright. Tough little fella. I heard it clawed the guy's eyes out." Now Sakura grinned.

"That's great! Anyway, if this was all, bye! I have Anko next; she'll kill me if I'm late!"

"Yeah, bye." Sakura hurried out the door and slammed it shut after her. I grinned to myself and lay down on the bed, closing my eyes.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat. I snapped my eyes open and sat up to see Sasuke stand in front of me.

"What the hell was the kitten thing in the end?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Puh-lease, Sasuke", I said. "It was some smooth lying, of course. _Excuses_. Stupid." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment further.

"Well, you're in for a hard time", I then said, sighing. "You're not _one _of the things she described, except for not perfect. So good luck."

Sasuke glared at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not caring, funny, anything at all", I said simply. His glare intensified.

"I _do _care about her", he said angrily. "Very much so. Why do you think I go through with all this nonsense? And I'm kind and polite, at least when I want to, and I _always _want to be kind and polite to Sakura. She can trust me with her life, I assure you that, and I will always be there to comfort her when she needs it. And, besides, I _can_ make people laugh."

My face was completely blank by the time he finished. I think we stood/sat there for at least five minutes, he glaring, me staring, before I voiced my clever thoughts:

"Ew, Sasuke."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going back to class."

"Okay! Bye, and if ya see Sakura, don't talk too much to her, so you don't ruin anything, 'kay?" He didn't answer, just walked out.

I frowned after him for a long moment before I shrugged and pulled off my jeans again, so that I could lie more comfortably. I pulled out New Moon from somewhere and started reading it for the at least tenth time in my life.

Meanwhile I was working out ideas in my head to make Sakura luv Sasuke.

And I came up with a few.

Heh. I almost pity him.

Keyword: almost.

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Hey! Yeah, I **_**really **_**have to start updating faster, don't I? And this chapter pretty much sucked, didn't it?**

**Nooo worries, people! It's gonna get better when the little drama appears. Yeah, there'll be a little drama, too. I was planning that to come after maybe one chapter, or something…**

**And, by the way, sorry 'bout the… cliché thingy in here. Heh, that was kinda pathetic. Well, anyway. **

**So, yeah, hope you enjoyed! I **_**will **_**(try to) update faster, but I'm pretty busy at the moment, so yeah…**

**And isn't Twilight great? And no, I'm not planning a Twilight fanfic. But if I come up with something good, maybe…**

**Review! Review! Review! Pleeaase!**

**Metal-Blondie**


	11. Torturing Uchiha

Hi! So sorry for the late update, guys. But this time I've actually got a valid reason: my computer broke. So there.

**But seriously! The thing wasn't even a year old, for god's sake…**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Oh, and, thanks **_**so**_** much for the reviews! Over one hundred already! Gosh, I love you guys!**

_**And **_**the long-awaited NejiTen is finally here! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs, movies, books etc that I might mention.

Eleventh chapter: DateWednesday

"Okay, Sasuke", I said. "You have to remember to let _her _come to _you_ so she won't get scared, you get it?"

It was just after the first lesson of the day. I and Sasuke were hiding in a broom cupboard, and I was just giving Sasuke last-minute advise for his first attempt to get Sakura's attention.

"She's not an animal, Tenten", Sasuke said. I couldn't see his expression in the dark, but I guess he was glaring at me.

Yeah, he was. Remember my super-hearing?

"Humans _are _animals", I said smartly. "Especially Sakura, so _get going_!" It was always fun to piss Sasuke off by insulting Sakura. Again he death-glared me, but instead of commenting, he asked:

"How am I supposed to explain that I'm coming out of a broom cupboard?"

"You won't have to explain why you're coming out of a broom cupboard, Sasuke", I said impatiently, rolling my eyes. "Anyone could understand why you would do that. The question is why you went in there in the first place. Now _shoo_!"

And before Sasuke could reply anything I shoved him out kinda harshly and slammed the door after him.

I put my ear to the door.

"Teme?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

Nervous cough. "Yes, Naruto?"

"...Why'd ya come out of a broom closet?" I sweat-dropped.

"...Why would I have stayed?" I then heard Sasuke ask, and grinned. Yay, I taught him something!

"...Um... Dunno..." Naruto walked away. I heard him scratch his head while trying to figure out what was weird about that conversation.

"Um... Hello, Haruno-san", I then heard Sasuke said, and he sounded very awkward now.

I didn't wonder why he called her Haruno-san instead of Sakura; I had blackmailed and tortured him into repeating every single conversation he'd ever had with her. 

It was silent for a moment. Then:

"Good morning, Uchiha-san." I could hear a nervous giggle from someone whom I could bet my katana on that wasn't Sakura.

Dammit, Ino was there! I need to do something.

I put on my best grin and skipped out of the cupboard.

"Ah, Ino!" I said happily and danced over to the blonde who stood next to a quite wary-looking Sakura. "I need you!"

"For what?" Ino asked, confused.

"Uh... um... the kitchen's on fire!"

"WHAT?!"

"No, no, I mean... your room is!"

"WHAT?!" Now it was both Sakura and Ino.

"No, I meant... I need you to find me a dress!"

"Oh... For what?"

"Uh... a... date! Yes, exactly, a date! Someone asked me on a date and I dunno what to wear! Now come on, I need help!" I grabbed Ino's arm in a firm grip and literally dragged her away from the corridor and round a corner.

There I stopped, pressed my back against the wall, and listened.

"Tenten... What's going o-" I interrupted Ino by putting a hand tightly over her mouth.

"Sch!" I hissed, and listened again.

"Well..." I heard Sasuke say, "that was weird." Oh, that bastard's good at acting!

...But then again, he might not have been acting right now.

"Yeah..." Sakura agreed. Yay, she agreed with him!

But she continued:

"I need to get to class now." And she started walking away. Dammit!

"Uh... um, wait!" Good, Chicky-chan, real good! The classical 'wait' always works!

"Yes?"

"Uh... I... need... help with homework?" I slapped my forehead. _Sasuke_...

"...I'm sure Neji'll help you out." And with that the Pinky walked away.

I heard Sasuke heave a sigh and start walking in my direction. I rounded the corner just as he was about to do the same, causing me and him to face each other with just a few inches between out noses.

"What the _hell_, Sasuke?!" I hissed furiously. "Don't you remember anything I taught you?"

"You never taught me how to handle a situation like that..." he mumbled, not meeting my eyes. I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"You know _nothing _about girls!" I exclaimed dramatically. "_What _am I supposed to _do _with you?"

"Uh, Tenten?" I turned around, just to see Ino's face not five inches from mine. I jumped back and collided with Sasuke, who stumbled back a few steps and fell because I pushed him at the same time while I swiped his foot off the floor with my own.

"Yeah, Ino?" I asked innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't tell ya. Secret."

"Oh! Of course, that! Need help?"

"Not even you would be able to make this pathetic excuse of a Casanova to manage this, sorry."

"Oh, okay. Well, seeya!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Casanova?" Sasuke asked.

"Um... You, too!" Ino said to him with a nervous smile and then skipped away.

"This won't do today, Chicky-chan", I sighed. "We'll try again tomorrow." I waved over my shoulder and left the poor boy sitting there on the floor.

Thursday

"Okay, new try!" I said enthusiastically to Sasuke. Now we were hiding in Anko's office; it was just after my History class. "So Anko'll send in Sakura for a stack of papers – a _huge _stack – and you'll be her knight in shining armour and carry them for her! I'll hide in a closet meanwhile!"

I hurried into a closet in the back of the office and closed the door tightly behind me before I put my ear to the door again.

The door of the office opened.

Gasp. "Sasuke-kun?" Oh, she already called him that, did she? Though her voice's a little strange.

"A-ami..." Sasuke then said. Ami? Wasn't that the girl Sakura hated that was a part of the Uchiha Sasuke-fanclub?

...Ooh... Heh, my bad.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ami squealed and jumped on Sasuke, according to the sounds. "You _waited_ here for me?! Wanna make out?! Well of course you do, honey!" She seemed to try and kiss him.

I stuffed my fist in my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

"Ami, get off of me", Sasuke said in a strained voice.

"I know you want to, Sasu-kun, don't be shy!" Ami chirped. "Come here, sweetie!"

Sure, I could help him... But a little suffering haven't killed anyone.

"Ami, seriously, get off!" They started wrestling, it sounded like. In between the falling chairs and tables and stuff was heard things like:

"But darling, we want to!" and "Get the _hell _off of me, Ami!"

Then the door slammed open.

"...What's going on, Uchiha?" Uh-oh. Anko.

"...Nothing." Then something fell to the ground.

"Owww, Sasu-kun, that _hurt_! Kiss me better!"

"No!"

I waited for Anko to start screaming at them, but instead she... started laughing?

"Lame, Uchiha!" she managed to get out through the laughs.

I heard Sasuke glower at her and Ami whine, and I could just picture the messed-up office, the Anko laughing her ass off, the Sasuke with messy hair and clothes glaring at her (while blushing) and the Ami with the messy hair and clothes tugging his elbow while whining, and I just couldn't hold back anymore.

I started laughing too, just as hard as while watching the movie on Saturday, and since I was leaning on the door of the closet, it opened and I fell out on the floor, still laughing.

Neither Anko nor I stopped laughing for quite a while, but then we left the two love-birds to clean up the office.

Friday

"Okay, yesterday's try wasn't so successful, but today we'll get you to talk to Sakura, promise", I said, then snickered a little, remembering yesterday in Anko's office.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Sasuke asked, glaring at me.

"Same thing as Wednesday, only you'll have to prepare better. Here, I've got your lines." I dug in my bag after a few papers and handed them to him when I found them. "You start the conversation, and then you go onto a subject you both are interested in, and then, after the lines I give you end, you improvise."

Sasuke looked at the paper thoughtfully. "You now, that could really work."

"I know. But if you start messing up, I'll give you a sign before she'll even notice, K? You just have to be positioned so that you have your face to me." Sasuke nodded.

"When?"

"...At lunch. On your way to the food-line." He nodded again.

Lunch

"You know your lines?" I asked. We were standing outside the cafeteria, waiting for Sakura to show up.

Sasuke nodded in response to my question.

"Good. So, I'll sit by a table pretty close to the door, but inside hearing-range, and you have to position yourself so that you see me, in case you mess up. You can do that?"

"Of course."

"Well, then, seeya!"

With that I skipped into the cafeteria. I sat down by a pretty small table that was almost perfectly positioned for this mission, and waited.

After a few minutes Sakura entered, Sasuke at her side. It looked like he was just joining her on their way to the table, since they were sitting at the same table anyway. Good.

So, they walked to the food-line. Sasuke was small-talking about some Shakespeare play.

"You don't like it?" Sakura just asked. "It's one of my favourites." Ouch. They have different taste. Well, at least she's talking to him.

"As a play it's quite okay, it's just the story that bothers me a little. It's somehow just so stupid to kill yourself because of a misunderstanding like that. You should be sure of the facts before you do anything radical."

Ah. Romeo and Juliet, it looks like. And by the way, Sasuke's already improvising. Maybe I was wrong before...

"You might be right about that", Sakura agreed, "but I still like the play. Though my absolute favourite is _A Midsummer Night's dream_."

"That's good", Sasuke agreed.

Well, well, well. I didn't think he liked Shakespeare. Well, he's not messing up anyway. Yet.

"Excuse me?" someone suddenly asked. I turned around and saw a boy standing there. He had unruly, reddish hair and hazel eyes, and looked kinda cute, to be honest.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Uh... You're Kira Tenten, right?" he asked. He seemed a little embarrassed. I nodded. "I'm Takahashi Ken, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too, Takahashi-san", I said politely, a little confused.

"Uh... I have a quite embarrassing ting to ask", Taka- oh, whatever, I'll call him Ken. So yes, Ken said.

"Okay", I said slowly. "Go ahead", I then prompted when he didn't say anything.

"Well, I was wondering... if you'd maybe would like to go out for dinner or something tonight, say at eight o 'clock?" I blinked, surprised.

"Oh", I said. "Um... I..." I was trying to figure out a nice way to say no, but then a all too familiar voice interrupted.

'Oh, c'mon, Tenten.'

'_What?'_

'Why won't you go out with him? He's nice, and you need a little having fun.'

'_I don't even know this guy, I.T.'_

'And? It's not like it's anything serious, it's just a date. You're only seventeen once, girl. Give the guy a chance, go have fun.'

'_I don't know...'_

'Remember that I can take control over you, Tenten. You'll go out with him anyway, so you can choose on just agreeing and saving your pride, or agreeing in the most embarrassing way ever.'

'_...Oh, fine, then.'_

"Yeah, sure, that would be nice." I smiled kindly at him, but not too kindly. He shouldn't get his hopes up.

Ken grinned at me.

"Cool. So at eight o'clock tonight, then?" he asked.

"Yeah. Should I meet you in the hall?" Ken nodded, grinned and walked away happily.

I looked after him for a moment.

'_Poor guy. Hope he's not hoping too bad.'_

'**Oh come on. You might like him!'**

'_I.T., I'm not the type to fall in love with some random guy I don't even know. Besides, he isn't my type anyway. He's too kind.'_

'Yeah, you're probably right about that. No adventure at all with guys like that, even if he is a nice guy.'

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm, pulled me from the chair and started dragging me out of the cafeteria. I was to bewildered for a moment to notice that it was Sasuke.

"What are you doing, lunatic?" I hissed at him when we were outside.

"Why didn't you stop me?!" he hissed back.

"Stop what?"

"You were supposed to give me a sign when I was getting on stupid topics!" I blinked, taking in what he had said.

"Oh no", I then said.

"What a perfect way to state it", Sasuke hissed furiously.

"What did you say to her?"

"That's not important! The important ting is that you were supposed to stop me, and you didn't! _Why?"_

"I was distracted, okay? Don't worry, we'll try again. In the beginning everything went fine, didn't it? She talked to you, at least." Sasuke grunted.

I nodded. "But let's wait for tomorrow, okay? I'm pretty busy tonight."

_**XxXxX**_

I was in my bathroom, combing my hair. It was seven forty-five p.m. and I was finishing up on my attire for the evening.

I was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red button-up shirt that hugged my body, and two buttons were undone. My hair was down, curly from my usual buns, and on my feet were a pair of red heels. I also wore a small amount of mascara, but that was all the makeup I had.

I was pretty satisfied when I looked in the mirror. I looked casual, but hot.

Despite my personality I sometimes liked to shock the world by looking sexy, which I did now.

I walked out of the bathroom at the same time that my bodyguards, AKA roommates, walked into the room.

I watched smugly as their eyes widened when they saw me.

"So, what'd ya think?" I asked, twirling around once.

"...Why are you dressed like that?" Neji asked, ignoring my question. I shrugged.

"A guy asked me out, and I said yes. Why?" Both Sasuke and Neji were staring at me with even wider eyes after I'd said that.

"Who?" Sasuke then asked.

"A guy called Takahashi Ken", I replied. "Seemed nice enough, so I thought I'd give it a try." I shrugged again.

Sasuke nodded slowly and walked over to his bed. I looked up at Neji, but his expression surprised me.

He looked angry for some reason. No, not angry; furious. Yes, furious. And maybe even a little... sad?

I looked away from him quickly. I couldn't deny that that expression frightened me a little.

"I'd better get going", I said as I glanced at the clock. Seven fifty. I grabbed my bag (no, not my schoolbag, but my purse, which I prefer to call bag) and hurried out without looking at Neji again.

I took the elevator down, not trusting the combination of my feet, heels and stairs, and hurried to the main hall. Ken was already there, waiting.

He grinned at me when I came over to him.

"You look great", he commented. I smiled. Ken was wearing a white button-up shirt and a pair of jeans, and over that a black blazer.

"So do you", I replied. He smirked and took my hand.

"Let's get going, then." We walked down to the car park in the basement and got into his shiny red car. I liked it, but I couldn't deny that I liked Neji's more.

Though nothing beats an old Mercedes. They've got style and personality.

We were chatting happily on the whole way to the restaurant, and I couldn't help but think that this was a good idea. Even if I didn't like Ken _that_ way, he was very nice, and I really liked him as a friend.

The conversations continued through dinner and the whole way to the movie-theatre, where our next stop was.

We were watching a horror-movie, and I couldn't help but think that the atmosphere changed to something not so comfortable for me when I realized that Ken had picked this to get me scared – so that he could comfort me.

"I had a real nice time, Ken", I said, smiling, as we were driving to the school again.

Ken laughed. "The best is only on its way!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Suddenly Ken turned very abruptly. I gasped and grabbed my seat not to fall, but he had already stopped the car. Ken was out and around to my side in no time at all, it seemed, and pulled the door open.

"C'mon, get out", he said. I looked up at him. His eyes were gleaming in a way I did not like, and his mouth was twisted in a smirk that in a way looked somehow sick. Suddenly he wasn't so cute anymore.

"I don't think so", I said slowly, looking at him warily.

"Oh, c'mon, Tenten", Ken said. "It'll be fun, really. Come." Suddenly he grabbed my upper arm and tried to get my out of the car. I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"No, Ken, I want you to take me back now", I said. For some reason I was really freaking out now.

The smirk vanished from Ken's face, and he started glaring again.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way", he hissed and grabbed my arm again. His grasp was so tight it hurt.

I tried to pull away again, but he managed to get me out of the car.

I noticed that we were in a park. It was really dark, and not a soul except for me and Ken was visible.

"What are you doing?" I hissed when Ken suddenly pushed me against the car. He pinned my arms to my sides and pressed his body against mine.

"You'll see", he breathed in my ear. Then he let go of one of my arms and grabbed my jaw, and before I could react he crushed his lips against mine. My eyes grew wide and I gasped.

Of course he took advantage of that and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I tried to push him away from me with my one free arm, but he let go of my jaw and grabbed my wrist, pulling my arm around his neck. I fought against him uselessly.

Then his mouth went from my mouth to my neck. He licked it and bit it, and disgusted me more than ever.

"Let... go!" I panted, doing my best to get him off of me. The hand holding my arm around his neck let go but soon was at my waist instead, starting to get under my shirt.

One of my arms was now freed and I started pushing against him again.

Now he took his mouth off my neck and glared at me.

"Difficult, are we?" he hissed. "Don't think I'm going to give up so easy, bitch."

But I wasn't listening much to his words. Because from the bushes and from behind trees several men now appeared, and everyone of them were smirking at me in a sick way.

"Meet my friends, Tenten", Ken said, now smirking again too.

_**XxXxX**_

Neji's POV

I was walking down the hall with Uchiha. We had been to Naruto's room for a few hours, and now we were going back to our own.

My mind was flying to Tenten the whole time. Was she home already? It was over midnight, and she had gone out at eight... She better be home.

What had she done with that Takahashi guy? He better treat her well...

"Stop thinking about Tenten, okay?" Sasuke suddenly said. "She can take care of herself, and she's only on a date anyway. She's fine, so stop worrying."

I didn't answer. How did he know I was thinking about her?

"Besides, that Takahashi persons it alright. I don't know him well, but I've talked to him a few times; he's nice enough, he'll treat her well."

"He better", I muttered. Uchiha rolled his eyes.

Then we came to our room. I locked up the door and opened it, then entered.

Tenten was sitting on the window-bench, her arms hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't look up when we entered, just stared out the window.

"Had a good time, Tenten?" Sasuke asked, yawning, as he walked over to his bed.

Tenten jumped and looked around franticly. She finally looked straight at Uchiha and me, before I quickly looking back out the window.

She wasn't quick enough, though. I saw her face; it was wet and her eyes were red.

"Tenten?" I asked, walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she said, but her voice broke and she hid her face in her arms, that she folded on her knees.

"Yeah right", Sasuke muttered, but he hurried over to her at the same time I did. I sat down next to her on the bench while Sasuke kneeled on the floor.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, taking her hand and looking at her in concern.

"He-he..." Tenten started saying, but her voice broke into uncontrolled sobs and her whole body shook.

I acted instinctively; I lifted her up into my lap and let her cry into my shirt while my thumb drew soothing circles into her back.

It took a moment for Tenten to calm down, but I had and Uchiha waited patiently, I hugging her tightly and he holding her hand.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked, and the soothing in my voice didn't quite cover the fury I felt. Tenten took a deep breath and nodded into my shoulder.

"What did he do?" Sasuke asked in a low voice, and his face was furious, too.

"He tired to... he tired to... r-rape me", Tenten sobbed. Both I and Sasuke stiffened at her words.

_**XxXxX**_

**Hey! Yay, NejiTen is **_**finally **_**coming! Liked it? A little drama too, as you see...**

**Well, anyways, review! Please, review!**

**Metal-Blondie**


	12. Confused feelings

Hello again everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews, my oh so lovely readers!

**God, I really hate updating with this computer. It makes everything so weird all the time. It's my Mom's, since my own broke, as I said before. Crappy thing...**

**Anyway, I really think the updates are gonna come faster from now on! I have plans for pretty many chapters ahead!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs, books, **

**movies, etc, that I might mention.**

**Warning: Our two favourite ice-queens (Neji and Sasuke, obviously) will be very OOC in a few scenes this chapter. Sorry 'bout that, guys, hope it doesn't bother you too much. They will not be so OOC in the future, promise. **

Twelfth chapter: Confused feelings

Neji's POV

I stared at Tenten's face for a long moment, trying to comprehend her words.

Eventually Sasuke spoke:

"He raped you?" he asked, his voice only a whisper. My mind was too blank to feel relief when Tenten shook her head, her face still against my shoulder.

"No", she whispered. "I managed to escape."

"How?" I forced myself to ask. Tenten took a deep breath and pulled away from me. She was still sitting in my lap, though.

"Ken took me to a park, the one just around the corner from the school, you know?" We nodded silently and waited for her to go on. She took another deep breath. "Well... H-he forced me out of the car, and... he kissed me."

My eyes narrowed and my hands clenched into fists. I saw Sasuke squeeze Tenten's hand tighter.

"I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. Then there came this men that were his friends. There was at least six of them and they all had knives and were really strong. So... they tried to..." Tenten bit her lip and looked down.

"You don't have to talk about what they did", I said softly. "You can just tell us how you escaped, okay?" She nodded and took another breath.

"I got one of their knives when they... came near, and with it I managed to come through them. After that I ran the fastest I could back here. I don't know if they tried to follow or not..."

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"Not too badly", Tenten whispered.

"But you still are hurt, then?" I asked, and narrowed my eyes. She bit her lip again and looked down. I looked down at her, too.

Her clothes were dirty and ripped. It was obvious that someone had tried to rip off her shirt, since a few buttons were missing and it had tears here and there.

But that wasn't the worst. The worst were the wound on her leg. It reached from her knee to over mid-thigh and was bleeding freely. It looked deep, and dirty.

"They _wounded _you?" I hissed furiously. Then my eyes fell on her arm. There was another wound, from her shoulder to her elbow. And there was one on her cheek, too.

My hands started shaking with rage. I stared at her wounds for a long moment before I spoke:

"So, the name was Takahashi Ken?" My voice was shaking, too. I held Tenten tighter to calm myself.

She nodded in response to my question.

"Are you going to be okay here for a moment?" Sasuke then asked her. She blinked, a little surprised.

"Su-sure. Why?" Mine and Sasuke's eyes met for a brief moment. Then I lifted Tenten up bridal-style and carried her to her bed.

"Wait here", I told her while I put her down. Then I looked at Sasuke. "We'll be right back."

Before I walked out I put a strand of Tenten's hair behind her ear, and stroke her cheek reassuringly. Sasuke squeezed her shoulder once, and then we left.

XxXxX

Neither of us spoke as we walked down the hall, glaring ahead of us the whole time. My rage wasn't anywhere near calming, and that was good. I would need it.

After a moment we came to room number 95; Sasuke knew it was his. I knocked on the door sharply, three times, and then waited.

After a moment the door opened.

There he stood. He didn't even look nervous, the fucking shithead.

"Takahashi Ken?" I asked coldly. My arms were crossed over my chest, and I was death-glaring the wimp in front of me. Sasuke had the shame position.

For a brief moment I thought about what Tenten would say if she saw us.

"_You look like sumkinda bodyguards", _she would've giggled. _"_ _Or security-guards! Now I get why everyone's so afraid of ya!"_

Then we would've rolled our eyes and she would've grinned that happy grin of hers that made it feel like everything is possible.

When I thought about the smile that never seemed to leave her face, even when she was frowning or pouting, and then compared it to the painful picture of her tear-drenched face buried in my shoulder, I didn't want anything more than kill the person that made her feel like crying.

And that person stood right in front of me, raising an eyebrow and looking as if he thought he owned the world.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga", he stated. "What do you want?"

"We want an answer on a question of ours", Sasuke replied. I didn't understand how he could keep his voice from shaking with fury. Right now I had a hard time not to punch in that idiotic face on that pathetic excuse of a man.

"And that would be?" Takahashi asked lazily.

"You took Tenten out tonight, didn't you?" Sasuke asked. He kept his cool in some way I couldn't imagine.

Takahashi's face twisted into a frown.

"Yes", he said. "Was that all?"

"No", I replied, and to my own amazement I managed to keep my voice steady. "That was god damn it not everything." I took a step closer to the red-headed bastard. "You hurt her, you fucking piece of shit", I hissed. "You tried to _rape _her. And I'm not planning on letting you get away with it."

Takahashi stared at me with wide eyes a moment, and then the bastard dared to smirk.

"And what exactly are you gonna do?" he asked, and took a step closer to me himself. At the same time six others came from the room behind him.

"You don't want to know", Sasuke replied for me.

"So you're saying that you think the two of you could win the seven of us?" Takahashi asked sarcastically.

"That's exactly what we're saying." With that I did what I had wanted to do from the first second I saw him; I punched him in the nose with all my strength.

With Tenten

"Oh, where are those sillies?" Tenten asked the empty air nervously. "It's been twenty minutes already! Please, let them not have gone after him."

She pulled her knees to her chin and hugged her legs, and sat there staring at the door anxiously.

Back to the boys

It had turned out to be a real fight. It had been just ten minutes and three of the seven were already knocked out.

Of course the sound had awakened the students in the rooms nearby, and they had come to see what was going on, so now we had an audience of around thirty people.

I got a hard punch in the jaw and hurried to return it, but with more force. The man who had punched me stumbled backwards and tripped over one of his friends that were already down.

Meanwhile Sasuke was wrestling with another one of them. He was just about to be attacked by one of the guy's friends, but I quickly busied this one with a kick against his back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone froze. Uchiha held the guy he was wrestling with from the collar and his other fist was raised, ready to hit. I had stopped my opponents fist with one hand, and I held on to it, while my other hand was fisted and ready to hit also.

In those positions we froze – another thing Tenten would've laughed at.

The thought made me angrier again, and I hit my opponent hard in the nose.

"Hyuuga! Uchiha! Let go of them, NOW!" Tsunade was marching against us, Shizune, Anko and Kakashi following right behind.

Sasuke let go of his opponent's collar, making the opponent in question fall to the ground, and I let go of the fist of the man I was fighting. I kicked him a discreetly as I could in the back of his knees, and he fell too.

Then I and Uchiha turned to the teachers.

Tsunade stopped in front of us, glaring.

"Explain yourselves!" she hissed.

"These bastards tried to rape our roommate", I said calmly, though the words made me want to destroy something, Or rather, someone. "We're simply giving them what they deserve."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Anko said, holding up her hands. "They tried to rape _Tenten_?" I nodded coldly.

Her eyes grew huge. After a few seconds she turned to the pile of men. Takahashi was the only one still standing, I noticed, and his nose was bleeding freely.

Anko's face suddenly turned livid, and Tsunade quickly put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Anko, calm down", she said. "They've already suffered pretty badly, it looks like. You don't have to do anything more. And besides, they're only kids. You'd kill them."

"That's pretty much what I was heading for", Anko spat out through gritted teeth.

I've always wondered why I like her. Now I know.

Kakashi put a hand on Anko's shoulder to keep her from attacking the already unconscious guys on the floor while Tsunade turned back to me and Uchiha.

"Is Tenten alright?" she asked.

"She's wounded", Sasuke said, "but otherwise I think she's pretty fine."

"WOUNDED?!" Anko exploded. "By these clowns?! Never! I taught her myself, she knows how to defend herself!"

"She was unarmed against seven men that were stronger than her", I said. "Most people who knows how to defend themselves would not have got away with just wounds, let alone be able to escape. She's strong."

Under the fury I think I saw a little pride in Anko's face.

"You should take a look at her, Shizune", Tsunade said to the brunette behind her. Shizune nodded. Her face was pale and her eyes big in horror.

I could tell that she had grown quite fond of Tenten. Her face was edged with worry and anger – against the ones that had done that to Tenten, of course.

"Hyuuga, Uchiha", Tsunade then said. "I don't say that I don't understand your reaction, or that I wouldn't have reacted the same way if this was about someone I cared about as much as you obviously care about Tenten, but it was still wrong. So, to be fair, you two will clean the kitchen tomorrow as a punishment."

If I had been less furious at the person – if you can call him that – standing behind me, I would've rolled my eyes.

Cleaning kitchens? Please. Something so trivial seemed just silly in the light of the nights events.

"What will happen to... _them_?" Sasuke asked, throwing a disgusted look at the people we've fought with.

"They will of course be expelled", Tsunade said, also looking at the 'men', with an expression that was pure hate. "And if Tenten wants to, they'll get arrested."

Now _that _sounded good in my ears.

"Okay, off to bed everybody!" Shizune called to the students surrounding us. "Get to be, now!" Everyone started moving while discussing what just had happened excitedly.

"You think Tenten will mind us telling the truth?" Sasuke asked me in a low voice. "I mean, this will be all over school tomorrow."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind", I replied. "She'll probably just use it to her advantage. Everyone will want to know if she's alright."

"Everybody's nice to sick people. It's a rule", Sasuke muttered to himself. I raised a confused eyebrow.

"Go back to Tenten, you two", Shizune told us. "I'll be right there to look at her wounds."

"One more thing", I said. I walked over to Takahashi – who was still bleeding, by the way – and grabbed his collar with my fist. No one tired to restrain me in any way, not even the teachers, and that satisfied me.

"Listen up here, you pathetic excuse of a man", I hissed at the pale face a few inches from mine. "If you so much as _look _at Tenten again, I _will _kill you, do you understand?"

"Not if I'm quicker", Anko muttered.

"Hyuuga, let go of him", Tsunade said lazily.

"Gladly", I said, and let go of Takahashi's collar. He fell to the ground in a pile, and seemed to have passed out.

"Shizune", Anko said, "can I see Tenten tonight?"

"You'll have to wait for tomorrow, Anko", the woman replied. "Tenten needs a good night's sleep after this. She can have visitors tomorrow."

Anko sighed but didn't object.

I and Sasuke started walking back to our room. Tenten was waiting, and I didn't want to worry her.

As predicted, when we opened the door Tenten was sitting on her bed, waiting. She looked up with a relieved sigh when we entered.

We walked over to her and I sat down next to her on the bed while Sasuke again kneeled on the floor.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her softly. She didn't look up now, just continued watching her fingers as she played with the pillow in her arms.

Well, I guess it's nothing to be surprised of. It has to take some time to come over such a thi-

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU IDIOTS?!! I WAS WORRYING MY ASS OFF HERE!!!"

Or not.

Both I and Uchiha jumped as Tenten screamed at us, and I fell off the bed – something that would have amused Tenten very much if she wasn't so pissed.

She stood up and towered over us, her eyes flaming with rage.

If looks could kill...

"Tenten, sit down", Uchiha said. "Your leg-"

"Screw my leg!" Tenten interrupted. "Where the hell were you idiots?!" I sighed.

"We went to see Takahashi", I admitted. Sasuke stared at me as if wanting to say: "What the hell?! Are you suicidal?!"

Tenten's face went blank. It took a moment before she opened her mouth again, and then what she said was mostly incoherent:

"You- Wha- Taka- How-...?" It continued like that for a moment. Then: "WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! TELL ME, AND TELL ME _NOW_!!!"

Sasuke glared at me as if it was my fault she lost it.

"What do you think we did?" he then asked.

"Exactly", I said, getting up from the floor. "You didn't actually think we would let him get away with this just like that?"

"There were seven of them", Tenten hissed through her teeth, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths through her nose to calm herself.

"Stop worrying, we can take care of ourselves", Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and also getting up from the floor.

"So can I!" Tenten exploded angrily, opening her eyes and folding her arms over her chest angrily.

"Well, yes, but you were alone", I reminded her. "There were two of us."

"And seven of them!" Tenten retorted.

"They were wounded, remember?" I asked. "You beat them enough for them to get much weaker." For a moment there was an expression of pure smugness on Tenten's face, but then it became angry again.

"Still!" she argued. "It was seven against two!"

"We still beat them", Sasuke said, shrugging. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how come _I _didn't almost make any damage on them at all?" she asked.

"Well", Sasuke started, "you're a gi-" I shook my head ever so slightly, not even looking at him, but he got the point. "I mean, you just recovered from being pretty sick", he quickly corrected himself. "Of course you aren't as strong as usual."

"And by the way, you did make pretty much damage", I reminded her, and I couldn't help the smirk that rose on my lips. "Over half of them couldn't even move properly."

That seemed to satisfy Tenten a little, since she smirked and sat down on her bed again.

"What's gonna happen to those guys?" she then asked.

"They'll get expelled, and if you want to, they'll get arrested", I replied, and glanced at her hopefully when I said that last part. So did Uchiha, by the way.

Tenten pursed her lips and leaned back on her arms, looking at the ceiling. Then she decided.

"Naah, too much trouble. I won't get them arrested."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, they might do the same thing to someone else if you don't put them in jail now."

"Hopefully you taught them a lesson, then", Tenten replied. "And besides, they could put charges on you, too. You just went there and beat them up without a valid reason."

"Without a valid-?!" I started asking through clenched teeth, but she interrupted me:

"I'm not saying that what you did was wrong, though it was stupid", she glared at us, "but it was actually against the law." I shrugged at the same time with Uchiha.

"I still think you should get them arrested", Sasuke said. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Then there was a knock on the door. I walked over to open it, and, as I assumed, there stood Shizune.

"Is she awake?" she asked me. I nodded and let her in.

"Shizune-san?" Tenten asked, tilting her head to the side when she saw the woman.

"Hello, Tenten", Shizune said kindly and sat down next to the girl. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine", Tenten replied, shrugging. How she could do that with the wound on her arm was beyond me...

Shizune looked a little surprised for a moment, but then she smiled, and it seemed like she was thinking: "I should've guessed."

"Now, let me look at those wounds of yours", she said, reaching out for Tenten, but then she stopped before she turned to Uchiha and me. "Uh, you two should maybe..."

"Exactly!" Tenten exclaimed and picked up two books from her nightstand. "Get lost, jerks!" She threw the books at us, and one of them hit me in the forehead while the other hit Sasuke in the nose.

The one that had hit me fell down in my hands. _Twilight_? What's that?

"Get out!" Tenten yelled, but she was grinning, so the anger in her words wasn't too effective. We walked out of the room though.

Well in the corridor I turned to Uchiha.

"What did she throw at you?" I asked. Sasuke looked down at the book in his own hands.

"_New Moon_?" he asked. "What a weird name..."

"Yeah, I've got some _Twilight_..." I browsed through the book. "It's something about vampires", I told him. "Huh. She reads romance-novels about vampires. Who would've thought..."

"This is probably a sequel or something", Sasuke told me while turning pages in his own book. "Something about some guy named Edward and a girl named Bella, and the guy's vegetarian vampire family."

"Vegetarian vampire family?" I asked. "Maybe it's some parody, or something..."

"Oh! Here's something about werewolves, too! And I don't think it's a parody, it's pretty sad here in the beginning. The Edward guy leaves that Bella person, and she gets all depressed." I raised an eyebrow.

"Tenten sure reads weird books..." I said.

"Well, the whole girl's weird, so that's probably not such a surprise", Sasuke said, shrugging. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you can come in now", Shizune said as she walked out of the room. "I've left painkillers and a glass on Tenten's nightstand, if she would need them. She's in the bathroom now, getting ready for bed." I nodded at her and she smiled and started to walk away. After a few steps she stopped, though, and turned back to us.

"Oh, and", she said hesitantly, "I would feel better if you looked after her a little. I know she seems okay, but that kind of experience could be very traumatic. She might have some nightmares and such, and she might still get into shock, so if you could take care of her...?"

"Of course", I responded. Shizune smiled.

"Thank you", she said. "And good night."

We wished her good night too before we walked back into our room. After a moment Tenten waltzed out of the bathroom, dressed in a tank-top and a pair of shorts. She had a bandage on her arm and leg.

"Hiya, guys!" she said happily. "Can I have my books back?"

I threw mine on her bed, but Sasuke was reading his own.

"Wait a minute..." he mumbled, not taking his eyes off of it. Tenten grinned and danced over to him, reading over his shoulder.

"It's great, isn't it?" she asked excitedly. "But you should read _Twilight _first. It's the first book, and that's the second. There's four of them."

Sasuke nodded and I watched the two with wide eyes. Okay, I could still understand Tenten, but _Sasuke_...

"Anyhow!" Tenten sang, bouncing down on my bed. "What's new?"

"Tenten, shouldn't you get to sleep?" I asked her.

"But I don't wanna sleep..." she said while pouting. Damn, she's so cute when she does that!

...Wait a minute. Forget that last part.

Even though it's true...

"Well, you've got all day tomorrow, I guess", I shrugged. "Though it is over one o'clock..."

"Yup!" Tenten said cheerfully. "But I'm not tired!" She lay down on my bed, stretching her arms up over her head and flexing her toes, all the while grinning.

It was hard to believe that this was the same girl who had cried into my shoulder not one hour ago...

So there we sat, talking for two hours straight, and Tenten never showed any signs on either getting tired or starting to get into shock.

Though suddenly, after two hours, she fell asleep.

I smiled at her peaceful face and lifted her up, carrying her back to her own bed. I put the comforter over her and she smiled in her sleep at the warmth.

Sasuke walked over to my side. He smiled down at the girl too.

"She's pretty incredible, isn't she?" he asked. I nodded silently. "She looks so vulnerable somehow, at least when she's asleep", Sasuke continued. "You get somehow protective of her, though it is unnecessary most of the time." He chuckled softly as my brain registered his words.

Then I wiped my head around to stare at him with wide eyes.

"You- Are you..." I started, pointing from him to her franticly. That was a sight Tenten would laugh at...

"You-you're not... in... _love _with her, are you?" I asked.

"What?!" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening. "No! No, no, no! It's more like... brotherly, you know? As if she was my little sister." I almost sighed in relief.

Sasuke smirked.

"Why so panicked, Hyuuga?" he asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Tenten, otherwise ignoring his question.

The moonlight was shining at Tenten's face. It made her look incredibly beautiful; her skin seemed silver. Her pink lips were slightly parted in her sleep, and her long brown hair was spread out over the pillow, making it look like it was flowing.

I leaned down and put a strand of her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek lightly at the same time.

And, of course, completely forgetting about the man next to me.

"You're..." he breathed, staring at me with wide eyes. I stiffened when he talked, remembering him now. I felt the very unusual blush rise on my otherwise pale face.

I quickly turned my back to him and walked back to my bed.

"Good night", I said before I pulled the comforter up to my ears. Sasuke grabbed it, though, and pulled it off of me.

"You're in love with her?!" he hissed at me. I sat up and turned to glare at him.

"What about it?" I hissed back angrily.

"She- You- It- You can't!" he protested.

"Why not?" I asked coldly, folding my arms over my chest.

"Because it's Tenten!" Sasuke replied, and he seemed to be freaking out a little.

"And?" I prompted. Sasuke took a deep breath and was silent for a minute.

"And nothing at all, I guess", he replied with a sigh. "It's just... weird, is all. But I guess you're better than some stranger."

"...You really do behave like her older brother."

He shrugged. "Someone has to do it. Well, good night, then." I nodded absently; my eyes had drifted to the sleeping beauty on the bed next to mine.

XxXxXTenten's POV

I yawned and sat up in my bed. My muscles felt sore and it hurt a little in my arm and leg, but otherwise I was completely fine.

The sun was shining through a gap in the curtains and it seemed to be a lovely day.

I jumped out of my bed and looked at the others. It surprised me a little that Neji and Sasuke were still sleeping, but it was too troublesome to think about it much, so I walked over to the window and pulled away the curtains.

I gasped. The whole schoolyard was covered with white, glittering snow and there were even a few people throwing snowballs out there.

"OH ME GAAAWWD!!!!" I screamed. Now, you would've thought that that was enough to wake the two sleepyheads up, but nooo, they didn't even flinch.

Sigh. Teenage boys.

"Neji! Sasuke! You gotta see this!" I squealed.

Nothing.

I tried again:

"It's been snowing!"

Still nothing.

I pouted.

"Oh, come _ooon_!" I whined. "It's pwetty! Pweeaase get up! Pwetty pwease!"

To my defence, I _swear _they would've got up if they had seen my face. At least Neji would, and he would've dragged Sasuke with him.

You see, lately I've noticed that I can make Neji do almost anything for me. All I have to do it pout and annoy him, and he'll give up.

That's why I like him!

But Chicky's just boooriiing. Except when I come up with crazy ideas that he'll have to do to make Sakura _luv _him. It's so fun to use that against him!

I walked over to Sasuke and leaned down over his head. I poked him in the forehead.

"Chicky-chan?" I asked. "Wakey up now! C'mon!" He simply grunted and turned his back to me. I frowned.

Then I walked up to Neji.

"Neeeji-kuun?" I asked. "Wakey, wakey!" He didn't even grunt. I took a deep breath and then screamed: "WAKE UP, YOU STUPID MUTT!!" Well, at least he grunted and turned around.

I sighed deeply and walked back to the window-bench. I sat down on it and leaned back against one of the many pillows that was there.

Owie! Uncomfortable! That pillow's haaard!!

Which gives me an idea...

I grabbed the pillow and walked over to Sasuke, since he was the nearest. I lifted the pillow over my head and took a deep breath.

Then I hit Sasuke in the head with the pillow as hard as I could.

I started laughing real hard when Chicky fell off the bed, hit his head on his nightstand, then on the floor, and then again on the nightstand when he tried to get up.

"What the _fucking _hell, Tenten?!" he yelled at me, rubbing his head. I gasped.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed, horrified. "Language!" He would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't so angry.

I grinned carefreely and turned back to the window to look at the snow. That's why I didn't understand that Sasuke approached me from behind with a raised pillow until said pillow hit me in the head.

"Ow!" I yelled. It was the same pillow that I had hit him with. Then grinned and grabbed another pillow from the bench before I twirled around with it, holding it high in the air.

"PILLOW-WAR!!!" I squealed and jumped on Sasuke, starting to hit him with the pillow everywhere I could.

"Dammit, woman, what the hell are you-?!" I interrupted him with stuffing a part of the pillow in his mouth. He started spitting and I fell down to sit on the floor, giggling.

"You look so funny, Chicky-chan!" I snickered. Sasuke glared at me and tightened his hold of the pillow I'd stuffed in his mouth.

"You want a pillow-war?" he asked darkly. "Fine by me." And then he attacked me. I started laughing again and took a new pillow to defend myself.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Neji's voice suddenly asked. He sat up in his bed sleepily and glared at us. After a moment of watching our fight he shook his head and muttered: "Kids."

"Oh, shut up", Sasuke said, throwing a pillow in Neji's face. Neji fell off his bed with a thump.

"Good aim, Chicky-chan", I giggled.

Neji got up, and he looked furious. He had a good hold of the pillow Sasuke had thrown at him – the one I used to wake Sasuke up – and he started walking against us.

"You'll pay for that, Uchiha", he said darkly and held the pillow as a weapon in his hand.

Twenty-two minutes and four seconds later

"That was fun!" I giggled.

We were lying on the floor in a row, panting. We'd been fighting in, like, twenty minutes, and the pillows were scattered all over the room, together with the feathers of those that had been destroyed.

Sasuke and Neji chuckled and stood up.

You know, I've never noticed, since I always go to sleep before them and always wake up later than them, but Neji and Sasuke seem to sleep... shirtless.

So I just had a pillow-fight with two very, very hot shirtless guys. Every woman's dream.

"Put some clothes on, jerks!" I yelled and threw a pillow in Neji's face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You better get used to it", he said, stretching.

Hey, I just came up with a way of making money! I'll simply let girls in – against payment, of course – at night when Neji and Sasuke are going to sleep, and I'll get rich in no time!

"What's with that expression, Tenten?" Neji asked suspiciously, eyeing my face.

"Nothing!" I grinned. Then I remembered the snow outside. "Oh! Look outside, it's been snowing!"

I got up from the floor and skipped over to the window, jumping up on the window-bench and putting my elbows on the windowsill, resting my chin in my palms.

Neji and Sasuke followed my and looked out the window, too.

"It's so pwetty!" I chirped happily. Neji raised an amused eyebrow at me.

"What?" he asked. "You've never seen snow before?"

"Sure I have", I said, pouting but not taking my eyes off the window. "On TV!" Sasuke laughed a little.

"Seriously?" he asked. "You've never seen snow before?"

"On TV", I repeated defensively.

"Yes, but in real life?" Neji asked, leaning on the windowsill too and watching me. My pout deepened.

"No", I admitted and looked down sadly. I sighed dramatically.

"_Where _do you live?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "I lived the most of my childhood in the middle of Africa, and then, when my parents died, I moved somewhere weird. I don't remember the name of the place. And I _might _have seen snow when I was a baby and still lived here near, but I don't remember that, of course."

"Your parents are dead?" Neji asked.

"Yup", I sighed. "But it's long ago. I was seven when it happened."

"What happened?" Neji asked softly. I sighed again sadly.

"My dad was an archaeologist. We moved to Africa coz of his job. But when then he got bitten by some bug or something, and well... died. My mom started taking care of me alone after that, but it was real hard for her to get a job, since she hadn't finished school. She got real many debts that she couldn't pay, and one night she just didn't come home. I don't know what happened to her..."

"I'm sorry", Neji said, and patted my head. It was silent for a moment. Then Neji spoke again: "You know, I'm an orphan too."

I looked up at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes", he replied. He wasn't looking at me, but out of the window. Sasuke stood next to me silently. "My mother died when I was born, so that left me with my father. When I was four, he... got killed." My eyes widened. "A gang attacked the Hyuuga-estate. They had a grudge against Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuuga-clan. My father – Hiashi's brother – protected him and got killed. Since then I've lived with Hiashi and his daughters."

"Hinata and Hanabi", I said. Neji nodded. I looked away from him and out the window. It was then I noticed that Sasuke had left.

I looked around me, confused.

"Sasuke went to see Naruto, Kiba and Lee", Neji told me.

"How do you know that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Neji smirked just a little.

"He told me."

Blink. "Oh. How? I mean, can you read minds or what?" Neji chuckled.

"No", he said, "he did speak out loud."

"...Jeez, I swear there's something wrong with my ears." Neji chuckled again.

Neither of us said anything for a while, we just watched the snowball-fights on the schoolyard.

'**Woo, Tennie-chan!'**

'_Oh, no! What do _you _want?'_

'**What are those feeling we're feeling, hunny, do you think?'**

'_Don't you ignore me! And what feelings?'_

'_**Those **_**feelings, girl! The ones you've had every time you've seen Neji for a while now!'**

'_I have no idea what you are talking about, I.T.'_

'**C'mon. Don't you think Neji's real cute?'**

'_More like hot, actually, but yeah, he looks good.'_

'**See?'**

'_I.T., I think Sasuke looks good too, and I certainly do not have any feelings for him.'_

'**You make it sound like you might have for Neji-kun, though...'**

'_But I don't.'_

'**You can't lie to yourself, Panda-chan. And I am you, hunny.'**

'_Oh, shut up and leave my head.'_

'**Yeah, I'll leave you here to figure out your feelings. Should I say to I.S. you said hi?'**

'_Um... Sure. But don't you dare tell her about SAS!'_

'**Don't worry, Ten. My mouth's locked up. Bye, then!'**

'_Uh... Bye.'_

She was gone. I let out a small sigh and leaned my chin back on my palms, making Neji look at me. I smiled at him. For some reason he looked a little surprised when I did, but then he smiled back a little before he turned to the window again.

I continued looking at him for a moment. Now that I thought about it, it felt a little different than before. Something seemed to tickle in the bottom of my stomach when I looked at his pale, expressionless face, and I couldn't help but to marvel at his beauty.

Then I noticed how close we were. And that he wasn't wearing a shirt. It shocked me to realize that I felt my cheeks heat up, and I quickly turned away from the window so that he wouldn't see me.

"Um... I'm gonna take a shower", I said. He just nodded without looking at me. I quickly grabbed some clothes and got into the bathroom.

I winced a little as the water touched my wounds, but it didn't hurt that much. So instead of thinking about the wounds, my thoughts wandered to I.T.'s words.

'_It's silly'_, I thought. _'I'm not the type to fall in love, and he sure as hell ain't the type for me to fall in love with. It would be almost unnatural. Sure, he's nice enough, but he's so different from me. Too different. It's not possible.' _I smiled, satisfied of my logic.

'**Hunny, you know as well as I do that that hasn't anything to do with if you like him or not.'**

'_Weren't you supposed to leave?!'_

'**I did, but it was too hard to keep the secret of "SAS" from I.S., so I had to come back.'**

'_Why don't you visit any of your other Inner friends, then?'_

'**Because you need me right now, girl.'**

'_No, I don't.'_

'**Yes, you do. Tenten, you might not be in love with him yet, but you certainly do have feelings for him. Believe me, I'm the part of you that's good at these things. It doesn't mean anything that you're different from each other.'**

'_But I have no reason to like him.'_

'**You don't? Listen here, girl, he's been real kind to you all the time. He cares about you, he understands you, all those things. You were almost bound to get a crush on him, and I think this is even deeper, even if it's not yet love.'**

'_This is... confusing.'_

'**I know, hunny. But you'll figure it out. ****I promise.'**

"Yeah", I whispered, closing my eyes with a sigh. "I'll figure it out. Eventually.'

_**XxXxX**_

**...And so their feelings are confessed you themselves.**

**Exciting, isn't it? I hope it is, anyway.**

**You know one thing? I've never had much patience with Sasuke, but I actually think I like him in this story. I guess it's because he's more like Naruto in this... And not such a bastard.**

**So, this is what you can call a fast update, huh? They won't come this fast in the future, though. Sorry. (xD) Yeah, I wrote this chapter in just one day, so HAH!! **

**Anyway, hope you liked it, and review, my darlings, review!**

**Metal-Blondie**

**P.S. I just **_**had **_**to put that **_**Twilight**_** thing there. I'm sorry if you don't like **_**Twilight **_**and you get annoyed with me writing about it so much, but I totally adore those books! **

**Bye until next chapter, then!**


	13. A day at the mall

**Okay, so I guess you all want to hear the excuse for me updating so late, right? Well, here it goes: I started with this chapter on my Mom's computer (coz my own broke, as you know), and I wrote reeaal much, but then my own computer was fixed and I got it back, so now I have to start over with the chapter on this computer.**

**And the reason why I didn't just move the chapter from my Mom's computer to mine is that I simply was too lazy, so there goes my excuse!  
Sorry everyone! xD**

**Enjoy, and soo much thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs, books, movies, etc that I might mention.**

Thirteenth chapter: A day at the mall

I walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear someone knock on the door. I raised an eyebrow. Who could it be this early? I glanced at the clock.

13:14. What?! It's even earlier than I thought! I mean, it's Saturday! Who on Earth is awake at this time?

I walked over to the door and opened it, just to be tackled to the ground by something.

"Oh Tenten, honey, we heard everything, we're so sorry, are you fine?!" one frantic voice screamed into my ear.

"Of course she isn't fine, you idiot!" another just as panicked voice responded. "Oh, Tennie-chan, we're sorry, how are you feeling?!"

"Ten-chan, are you okay, honey?!" A third voice had joined the choir.

"I _was _okay", my half-muffled voice responded from under the pile of worrying females, "until you decided to come and suffocate me."

"SORRY!!" they screamed and hurried to get off of me. I groaned and sat up, glaring at them. In front of me stood Anko, Temari, Hinata, Sakura and Ino, all with similar masks of worry and apologies on their faces.

"So, what made you decide to come and take my life this beautiful morning?" I asked sarcastically.

What? I don't like being tackled to the ground this early!

But six o'clock in the evening is another matter entirely.

"We heard about everything, Ten-chan!" Ino said with big, worried eyes while putting her hands over her mouth, making her next words quite muffled. "We're so sorry, honey, how are you feeling?"

I muttered incoherent things and tried to get up.  
Keyword: tried.

I winced when the effort hurt my leg, and sat back down on the floor, frowning and glowering at my leg.

Suddenly someone grabbed my upper arms in a firm – yet not uncomfortable – grasp and lifted me to my feet. I blinked in surprise.

"You should really take it easy with that leg of yours", Neji's voice said from behind me, before he let go of my arms and walked past me, out of the room.

I stared after him for about seven minutes straight before Hinata's voice interrupted me.

"Um… Ten-chan? Are you alright?" I jumped and nodded quickly before hurrying over to the window so they wouldn't see my face.  
Coz I _think _I might have been blushing. My cheeks felt hot, anyway.

Oh, and, by the way, Neji had changed clothes while I was in the bathroom, so he had been properly dressed when he left.

'**Pity…'**

'_No one's asked for your opinion, I.T.!'_

'**Aww, how cute. You're blushing!'**

'_Wha- __**No**__, I am __**not **__blushing!'_

'**But you just…** **Oh, whatever, I don't care.'**

I think I just imagined a tiny me in a black, slutty dress, fishnets and stilettos, lying on a big, black leather couch in a dark room (also known as my brain) with a drink in one of her hands and just taking a blow from the cigarette in the other one.

Well, that was disturbing.

"Ten, are you okay?" Anko asked hesitantly. I jumped again. I had forgotten all about my morning-murderesses.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said, grinning, and twirled around to face them. They all nodded once, slowly.

I shrugged and walked over to my bed, jumping down on it. Heh, I bounced once!

"Soo, what'cha want?" I asked cheerfully.

"We just wanted to make sure you're okay, honey", Sakura said, walking over to the bed and sitting next to me, taking one of my hands.

"Yeah", Ino agreed. "We heard about what happened last night; the whole school's going on and on 'bout it. Everyone's asking us what exactly happened and how you're feeling."

"So I should expect being interrogated by unknown people for about a week from here on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Naah, I think it's mostly us", Temari said. "People think you're traumatized." My eyebrow went higher, and then I started snickering.

"You know, most people _would _be traumatized", Anko said, raising an eyebrow of her own. I stopped laughing and rolled my eyes, but there was still an amused smile on my lips.

"Neji and Sasuke, too, I guess?" I asked. "Since they're my roommates, and they were the idiots who went to beat the crap outta Takahashi and comp." Hinata smiled a little.

"No, I don't think so", she said. "Very nearly everyone in the school is frightened by niisan and Sasuke-san. It is mostly Sakura and Ino they will ask, I think."

"And you and Temari?" I made the statement sound like a question.

"They're almost as afraid of Temari-chan as of your roommates, and I think they're afraid niisan would get angry if the interrogated me", Hinata explained. I smiled a little and shook my head, closing my eyes.

"Seriously…" I mumbled.

"Anyway, is there anything we can do for you?" Sakura then asked suddenly, and the worried expressions were back.

"Yes, we will do anything!" Ino exclaimed, leaning closer to me and furrowing her eyebrows anxiously.

The others quickly agreed.

I was just about to roll my eyes when the devil in my brain suddenly woke up.

"Well…" I said, looking down at the bed, and playing with my pillow, looking real miserable. "Since you're asking… Breakfast, maybe? I'm a little hungry…"

"I'LL GET IT!!!"

With that they all hurried out of the room, shoving and tripping each other in their hurry to get me what I wanted.

Aww. Now I feel bad.

…Khehehee…

I smirked smugly and leaned back against the wall behind my bed, closing my eyes.

"Tenten, where were they running?" Sasuke's voice suddenly asked. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kankuro (Temari's brother, remember?) walk through the door that the girls had left open.  
I shrugged.

"They wanted to get me something", I said.

"How're ya feeling, Ten?" Kiba asked and came over to me, followed by Naruto and Kankuro. I blinked when he took my hand.

Hey, wasn't he flirting with me my first night here?

Oh, whatever…

"Yeah, sure", I said, raising an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?" The three that had come over to me looked at each other briefly, and then back at me.

"Well… You were almost… you know, yesterday", Kankuro said awkwardly. I blinked again.

"Told you she's fine", Shikamaru said from one of the chairs at the desk. The three shot a glare at him.

"She _can't _be fine", Naruto disagreed. "Do you _know _what happened to her yesterday?"

"Tenten, if there's anything we can do for ya…" Kankuro said, and Naruto and Kiba nodded quickly in agreement.

Damn you, devil...

"Well", I said, a miserable look on my face again. The three leaned closer, and their expressions were almost identical to the girls', despite the fact that they were males. "There's this one movie... _Silent Hill_, ya know? So, I'd really like to see it, so… Since you _asked_..."

"I'LL GET IT!!!"

"Idiots… Don't you see she's tricking you?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

I glared at him. Well, there goes my master plan.

"What the hell, Nara?!"

Or not.

"Have you any idea what she has been through?!" Kiba asked angrily, taking a step closer to a much surprised Shikamaru.

"Yeah! How can you speak of her that way?!" Naruto yelled, stepping up next to Kiba. Kankuro didn't say anything; he just clenched his fists and glared at Shikamaru.

"But…" the lazy-ass said, blinking repeatedly and staring from one of the angry faces to another. Then he looked at me. "Look at her! She's laughing!"

It was true; my fist was stuffed into my mouth to muffle the snickers.  
But when everyone else turned to look at me, I put on the saddest and most shocked face anyone had ever seen. Without the face crying.

The guys turned back to Shikamaru, death-glaring him.

"I'll show you who's laughing!" Kankuro threatened.

"Hey, guys, the movie!" Naruto suddenly remembered.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Kiba agreed, and then looked at me. "We'll be right back, Ten!" With that they ran out of the room.

When they were out of hearing-distance I started laughing. After a moment I remembered the three remaining guys in the room, and looked up at them. They were all looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, come on", I said, grinning. "You would've done the same!" Neji shook his head, smirking, Sasuke rolled his eyes and Shikamaru muttered something that sounded awfully much like "troublesome".

"Tennie-chan, we couldn't smuggle any food from the kitchen and we're sooo sorry, honey!" The girls were back.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Food?" I asked. "What the hell are you talking about? Jeez, I guess you've finally lost it…" I shook my head dramatically.

The girls stared at me for a while before they shrugged it off and came over to me.

"I have to leave", Anko sighed. "It's some boring teacher-thingy, dunno… Anyways, you two", she pointed at Neji and Sasuke, "don't forget the kitchen thing." They rolled their eyes and sighed. Anko glared at them for a moment, before she waved at us girls, nodded to the guys and walked out of the room.

"You know, I've never noticed how great Anko really is", Temari said thoughtfully, "but she actually is."

"Yup, Anko's great", I yawned. "Though none of teachers here are really that 'teacher-like', ya know. They're more like students, really."

Sakura nodded. "Kurenai it the most like a real teacher, but she's great anyway."

"I guess that cab driver was right", I sighed, thinking back to the evening I had first come to the school. "This school _is _good."

"Cab driver?" Temari asked, confused, but I ignored her and turned to my roommates.

"What kitchen thing was Anko talking 'bout?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. They muttered something incoherent in response. I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, could you repeat that, please?" Neji sighed.

"We have to clean the kitchen because of beating up Takahashi yesterday", he admitted.

…3…2…1

The whole room started laughing – even Shikamaru chuckled a little. Sasuke and Neji both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Good job, Hyuuga", Sasuke muttered, earning a glare from Neji.

After a moment everyone got silent again (maybe a few last giggles here and there). Then Hinata looked as if she remembered something, and she started laughing again.

"Not a word, Hinata-sama", Neji said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, niisan", Hinata giggled. "I won't say anything."

I looked at Sakura and Ino with a raised eyebrow. They just shrugged; apparently they didn't know what the two Hyuugas had talked about any more than I did.

Oh, well, I'll just blackmail Neji later. Or Hinata, that'll be easier, since she probably doesn't have anything against telling me anyway.

"Uh, Tenten, they didn't have the movie at the shop, but we chose two others instead." My film-crew had apparently returned.

"Okay, put them on the desk", I told the guys without even looking at them.

"Hey, you guys wanna go the mall?" Ino then asked excitedly. "I haven't been there in like ages!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Temari agreed, getting up from my bed. Sakura didn't say anything, but she stood up too, and Hinata followed her example. I shrugged and got up, too.

"Sure", I said. Then I turned to the boys. "You guys comin'?"

Kiba, Naruto and Kankuro grinned, getting up, while Shikamaru yawned and Sasuke didn't even seem to have heard me. Neji again got up silently; maybe he didn't want to take the risk that his cousin would do anything illegal again.

Naruto and Ino looked at each other and nodded. Ino pushed up the sleeves of her purple sweatshirt. Naruto ran a hand through his unruly hair and straightened his back.

Then they attacked.

Ino took a firm grip of Shikamaru's hair with one of her hands, and with the other one she grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him down from the chair.

Naruto hurried over to Sasuke, grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down from the bed. Then he pulled Sasuke's hands behind his back, holding them in a tight grasp while pushing him against the door.

"What the hell are you- Ow! Let go of me, woman!"

"What the fuck are you trying- You idiot, let go of my arms!" The two victims were dragged away while protesting loudly.

"Effective working", I commented to Temari, who nodded, looking after the four.

"Niisan, can you take Sasuke-san's jacket?" Hinata asked her cousin, who grunted in response. I raised an eyebrow.

"Jacket?" I asked. Hinata blinked, and then looked like she remembered something.

"Oh, that's right!" she said. "You don't have a jacket!"

"She doesn't have a jacket?" Temari asked, confused. Hinata smiled a little at her.

"Tenten-chan has lived on very warm places all her life", she told her. "She's never seen snow."

"Yes, I have!" I exclaimed, highly insulted. Hinata rolled her eyes a little.

"TV doesn't count, Ten-chan", she said. I pouted and looked away.

"But where do we get a jacket for her?" Sakura asked. Hinata pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows, thinking.

"I don't know… I think none of ours will fit her."

"I'll be fine, I was fine yesterday, too", I said. No one even listened.

Neji suddenly walked over to one of the closets in the room. He opened it, and soon he got out three jackets. One of them was much less warm than the others.

"Here", he said, throwing one of the warm ones to me. "You can take mine."

I caught the jacket. "But what will you wear?" Neji held up the not-so warm one in response. I frowned. "You'll freeze in that…"

"He's a big boy, he'll manage", Temari said, grabbing the jacket in my hands and forcing it on me.

Meanwhile Hinata was looking through the closet. "Here, you can probably take these, too", she said, throwing me a pair of gloves. "Niisan won't use them anyway; he only has them because I forced him to pack them before we came here."

I caught the gloves. "Are you his cousin or his mother?" I asked playfully, earning both Hyuugas to glare at me while Temari and Sakura snickered lightly.

"Okay, let's go then!" Kiba exclaimed cheerfully, and started dragging me out the door. Why he chose to drag _me_, I do not know. Maybe he's still trying to hit on me.

If he is, there will never be any little Inuzukas running around and playing, that's for sure…

_**XxXxX**_

Naruto, Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru were already waiting downstairs. Ino was dressed in a warm, dark-purple jacket and a pair of black mittens and a woolen scarf of the same color, and Naruto was dressed in a thick, orange jacket with black gloves while Shikamaru was just wearing a black jacket, so they had apparently stopped by their rooms.

"Your jacket", Sakura announced and threw the black cloth to Sasuke, who caught it, looking a little surprised. Sakura was carrying it because Neji had forced her; he was too lazy to do it himself. I had taken his side, and finally the kinda bewildered Sakura had agreed on carrying it.

Not a big thing, but still…

The jacket I borrowed from Neji was very dark-brown, and it was pretty much too big; it almost reached my mid-thighs and the shoulders were too wide, too, but it was warm. The gloves were – surprise, surprise – black, and also too big.

Man, Neji's big… Tall, wide shoulders, big hands… It makes me feel so small! It _annoying_, I tell yah.

'_**Annoying **_**wasn't exactly the word that went through my mind. Or yours, for that matter, since it's the same mind.'**

'_I'm not speaking to you, I.T.'_

'…**Why not?'**

'_You're me. Shouldn't you know why?'_

'**Yes, you're angry at me.'**

'_Exactly! Incredible that you would guess it that easily!'_

'**But why are you angry?'**

'_Shouldn't you know that?'_

'**I can't, since you don't know it yourself.'**

'…_Shut up.'_

'**Whatever.'**

"Whose car should we take?" Temari asked.

"I've got a minivan, we can take that", Kiba said, grinning.

"Fine, but I'm driving", Temari said. "I don't trust your driving-skills."

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed. "I can drive just fine!" He was holding the keys of his car in his hand, which was a mistake. Temari smirked and walked past him, grabbing the keys on the way.

"I doubt it", she said coolly, and then she started running for the stairs to the garage.

"He- Get back here, woman!" Kiba yelled after her, starting to run, too.

"Am I right when I say that I'm the only one here without a driving-license?" I asked Neji.

"Probably", he said, shrugging. I pouted and looked at the floor. He smirked at me. "I could teach you to drive, if you want", he said.

"Really? Thanks!" I said, grinning.

"But, of course, you'll have to take a test to get a license." I pouted, though I knew it was true.

"Oh, well", I sighed. "I can't afford a car anyway, so..." Neji furrowed his eyebrows, looking thoughtful. I tilted my head in a wondering way, but then shrugged it off.

After a moment we were at the car. Kiba and Temari were fighting over the keys, and soon Kankuro got pissed, so he hit Kiba in the head and snatched the keys from his sister, getting into the driver's seat himself.

Naruto jumped into the passenger seat while the rest of us went into the back. It was pretty crowded, despite the size of the car. I ended up mashed in-between Neji and Temari.

The way to the mall was pretty fun. It was real entertaining to watch Naruto lean over the back of his seat to bug Sasuke, who sat just behind him, and to hear Kankuro arguing with Kiba and Temari about who would drive on the way back, not to mention to listen to Ino teasing Shikamaru.

Though I.T. was annoying the hell outta me all the time. She said that I was almost sitting in Neji's _lap_, which I was _not_. And she kept gushing about the abs on his arms (since I was pretty close to him right there, wasn't I?).

Anyway, soon we were at the mall. Which by the way was H-U-G-E.

"Is there _anything _small in this city?!" I shouted, shocked, when I saw it. Kankuro had parked in the parking-lot outside the mall, and he was just locking the car.

A group of teenage-boys snickered at my reaction when they walked by. I looked at them, and one of them winked at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him; the wink and grin were so mischievous.

One of the guy's friends leaned over to whisper in the guy's ear, while looking at me and grinning. The guy who had winked at me kicked his friend in the leg and continued walking.

I laughed a little when I turned back to my friends. Temari and Ino suddenly put one arm each over my shoulders and grinned at me.

"You know, you haven't said anything about any guy here", Ino said, grinning at me. "How come?"

"Yeah, how come?" Temari asked, smirking. I stuck my tongue out and shrugged them off, starting to walk for the mall.

The girls caught up with me.

"The lack of denial probably means there is someone, then?" Hinata asked, and she didn't look quite as innocent as usual.

"No", I replied, but I couldn't help the smile on my lips. Weird.

"Okay, who is it?" Sakura asked, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"No one!" I exclaimed, pushing her off, but the grin didn't leave my face.

"Oh, come on!" Ino said, grinning, too. "Tell us!"

"No!" I shouted and started running. The others laughed and started chasing me.

**Sasuke's POV**

We watched the laughing girls run away. They hadn't been exactly quiet, so we – and the rest of the people within a radius of fifty meters – had heard every single word they said.

I glanced at Hyuuga. He was oddly calm considering the fact that Tenten probably was interested in someone. I'm not an expert on the subject, but… I trust Yamanaka and the rest when they say she is.

"Neji, why were you glaring at those guys before?" Naruto suddenly asked. Hyuuga stiffened slightly, and I couldn't help but smirk. I guess this was it. Now he had to tell them.

"Glaring at what guys?" Neji asked with a calm voice.

Hah, as if. I know him well enough to know when he's nervous, and he sure as hell was now. Guess he also realized that the time had come to tell his friends. And he wasn't too happy about it.

"You know, the guys who laughed at Tenten, and especially the one who flirted with her", Naruto said impatiently.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about", the Hyuuga said.

"Waaait, wait, wait", Kankuro said, holding up his hands. "Hyuuga glared at a guy who flirted with Tenten?" Naruto nodded and Neji rolled his eyes. Kiba and Kankuro's eyes grew wide as they turned slowly to stare at Neji.

"Jeez, you're worse than Yamanaka", Neji muttered, his ears getting red.

My smirked grew wider. This was even more fun than I'd thought.

"Hey, Sasuke! You _knew _'bout this?"

Or not.

I turned to Kiba slowly, trying to think of an answer.

"…No?"

…I've been spending _way _too much time with Tenten.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. I shrugged.

"It's his own business", I replied.

"Exactly, it's my business, you shut the hell up", Hyuuga agreed, walking ahead of us. Probably to hide his face.

Kankuro and Kiba sighed in unison, and then they hurried to catch up with Neji.

"Hyuuga", Kankuro said, draping an arm around Neji's shoulders. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow at the motion. "No offense, bro, but you know _nothing _of women."

"Yeah", Kiba agreed, grinning wolfishly. "And Uchiha's completely out of it, too, so it's _our _help ya gonna need, man."

"Inuzuka and I know how to please the ladies", Kankuro agreed with a smirk. I and Neji raised an eyebrow at the same time, while Naruto sweatdropped.

"And Ten's kinda women are hard", Kiba said. "You should probably begin with someone easier…" Neji's glare had him backtracking immediately. "But, of course, you'll manage!"

"But Tenten's kind just don't fall in love so easily", Kankuro said. "But when they do…" He whistled. "And she needs a real man. Someone who can keep her under control. Not someone like… Well, like Naruto."

"Hey!" the blonde yelled. Everyone ignored him.

"So, bro, you'll need our help", Inuzuka stated simply. "But no worries: we're here for ya, man." He hit Neji lightly in the back, Kankuro punched Neji's shoulder, and the two walked ahead of us after the girls.

Hyuuga stood like frozen in the middle of the sidewalk, looking after them. Then he slowly turned to me, the dobe and the lazy-ass.

"I'm pretty screwed, aren't I?" he asked.

I smirked, Naruto grinned widely and Shikamaru yawned.

_**XxXxX**_

"Oh my god!" Yamanaka yelled for the hundredth time (literally) since we had entered the mall fifteen minutes ago. "Look at that top! It's so _cute_!" Sakura came to her side, peeking in through the window of the shop. She grimaced.

"Ino, I wouldn't exactly call that cute", she said. "It reaches like two inches above your belly button and shows _way _too much cleavage. And it's black and gold." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Not that one", she said. "That one!" She pointed. "The green with the bear!" Sakura looked where Yamanaka pointed.

"Tennie, you should buy that!" she said, looking over her shoulder and grinning at Tenten. Said brunette glared at her.

"Why do we have to do this…?" she muttered, kicking an empty soda-can as she walked, her hands deep in her pockets.

Suddenly Temari got a very evil look in her eyes. She smirked and rushed over to Sakura and Ino, grabbing Hinata's arm on the way.

"Meeting", she said simply and grabbed Sakura's arm too. Ino blinked in surprise, and then hurried after the three others, disappearing around a corner.

Tenten looked after them a few seconds, and then she shrugged and turned back to the rest of us.

"Wanna ditch them?" she asked casually, putting her hands behind her head. When we simply gave her a look, she rolled her eyes and walked ahead of us. "You guys are reeaal boring", she said, looking absently at the shop-windows as she passed them.

"Do you have any idea where those went?" I asked her, glancing over my shoulder at where the girls had disappeared.

"Nope!" Tenten said cheerfully. "Hopefully they get lost!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you fighting, or something?" I asked.

"Naah", she replied. "They're just annoying. Everyone but Hinata; she's just scary as hell. I mean, when she wants to." Hyuuga smirked.

"Do you regret teaching her how to stand up for herself?" he asked.

"Never", Tenten said arrogantly and turned around, so that she now was walking backwards. "And besides, you're a pretty bad cousin and older brother-figure, when you didn't teach her yourself."

Ouch. That was harsh.

Tenten turned around again.

"See what I mean about her needing a real man?" Kankuro asked Neji, who rolled his eyes.

"What did you say?" Tenten asked over her shoulder.

"Nothing", Kankuro said, smiling a slightly nervous smile at her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but then shrugged and let it go.

"Let's go over there to wait for Hina-chan and the rest!" Naruto said and pointed to a bench. Tenten didn't say anything, but started walking against the bench casually.

Suddenly a pack of boys sat down on the bench next to the one we were heading for. I recognized them as the same ones that had laughed at Tenten in the parking lot.

You know, the ones Neji glared at. Which he did now too, by the way.

Tenten smiled and sat down on one edge of the bench, pretty close to the boys. The one who had winked at her looked up, and when he recognized her, he grinned.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi", she replied, still smiling.

"Are you new in this city or what?" the boy asked. "I mean, considering the exclamation in the parking lot." Tenten laughed lightly.

"Yeah", she said. "I moved here just two weeks ago, and I live in a boarding school, so I haven't really seen much of the city yet. And I lived in a small village before."

"Need a guide?" the boy asked, smiling. "I'm Kiyoshi, by the way. Eda Kiyoshi. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand to Tenten, who gladly shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Kira Tenten."

"Well, Kira-san-" Eda began, but abruptly fell silent. The reason was pretty obvious: Neji had sat down right next to Tenten, very close to her actually, and was now, with his arms folded over his chest, openly giving Eda the famous Hyuuga-glare. Eda gulped.

"Call me Tenten", the brunette said happily, oblivious to everything going on, since her back was to Neji.

"U-uh, okay, Tenten", Eda said nervously, not seeming to be able to take his eyes off Neji, "I just remembered that… I… uh, yeah, I gotta go." With that he got up and walked away as fast as he could without running. But Neji's glare seemed to still burn in his back, so he started running for all his might a moment later.

His friends were confused. A few of them glanced at us, saw Hyuuga's hostile face, and seemed to understand. One shot an apologetic smile in Tenten's direction before they all disappeared quickly.

Tenten looked after them for a moment with a confused expression.

"Well, that was weird", she then said, turning away from where they had disappeared and leaning against the back of the bench, looking in front of her thoughtfully.

I took Eda's abandoned place on the bench next to Tenten and Neji's. "Maybe you shouldn't be talking to strangers like that, Tenten", I said. "You never know what they are." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you my mother, or something?" she asked. "No, wait, don't answer that. My mom wouldn't be such a worrier." I glared at her while Naruto snickered.

"Seriously, Tenten", I said. "One would think especially _you _would be careful with strangers, considering…" I stopped talking, glancing at her nervously. Tenten rolled her eyes again.

"Sasuke", she sighed. "What's happened's happened. There's nothing to do 'bout it. It's just to go on. And I can't go around whole my life just worrying about what _could _happen. Live in the day. Take the future as it comes. That's a real old saying, but it's true."

We all stared at her in quiet surprise. It was amazing how easily she could just come over something like that.

Tenten leaned back against the bench with a serious expression, looking in front of her again. Then she blinked and her eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God", she said, staring at the window of the store opposite of her. We all looked there, surprised. Then Tenten got up with the speed of light, and half a second later she was with her nose and hands pressed to the window. I raised an eyebrow at Neji, who shrugged, and then the two of us got up to follow her.

"What is it?" Hyuuga asked when we came over to her. She didn't reply, just kept staring. "Tenten?" he asked again, furrowing his eyebrows and looking worried. Tenten sighed and got off the window, closing her eyes and turning to us.

"Look", she breathed, gesturing to the window. She moved so that we could see.

It was a toy shop. The window was filled with colorful toys for three-year-olds, and stuffed animals. The one Tenten seemed to have been staring at was a giant panda with big, black eyes.

"A panda", I stated. Tenten sighed, turning back to the stuffed animal.

"Yes", she said, tears forming in her eyes as she folded her fingers in front of her. "Isn't it just _adorable_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"But I thought you didn't like pandas", I said. Tenten snapped out of her dazed state and glared at me.

"Of course I like pandas, you big, chicken-haired dummy!" she said, annoyed. I raised an eyebrow. Dummy? She sure has interesting insults… "I just don't like being called one!"

"Why not if you like them?" I asked. Tenten sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

"Who the hell would want to be compared to something cute, round and fluffy?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at me. I wasn't quite sure what to say, so I just shrugged.

Tenten turned back to the window and looked at the panda with big, sad eyes. "But it's too expensive", she sighed. "I just don't have the money. Oh, well… Guess you can't have all in this world." She pouted and turned around, walking back the benches where the others waited.

I turned to Neji. He was looking at the panda with a thoughtful expression.

"You coming, Hyuuga?" I asked.

"In a minute", he said, and a light smirk appeared on his lips. "Keep Tenten busy till I'm there, alright?" He walked past me and disappeared around a corner. I looked after him for a moment, but then shrugged and turned to walk back to the others.

"Where did Neji go?" Tenten asked as I appeared, tilting her head to the side. I shrugged again. She furrowed her eyebrows and watched the corner behind which Hyuuga had disappeared.

"Hey, let's go eat something!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at a café close by. Tenten grinned.

"Okay!" she said, jumping up from the bench she again had sat down on. She and Naruto led the way to the café.

Naruto and Kiba went to get the food while the rest of us sat down at a random table. I entertained myself for a while by watching Tenten and Kankuro bug Shikamaru in his sleep, and listening to the argues of Kiba and Naruto ("Would you just _stop _going on about your _fucking _ramen, Naruto?!").

Eventually the two managed to come to a conclusion about the food, and they came back to us, carrying two trays of food each. I raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt we'll need _that _much", I said.

"It's to the girls too", Kiba said, "and besides, you know Naruto and Kankuro." The statement was followed by a pair of angry 'heys'.

"But seriously, where's Neji?" Tenten asked, grabbing a soda-bottle from one of the trays.

"Yeah", Kiba and Kankuro said in unison, turning to look at me. I shrugged.

"Oh", Kiba said, nodding and turning his head away. After about five seconds he and Kankuro got up at the exactly same time, grabbed one of my arms each and dragged me away from the table, saying:

"Uchiha, come help us with a thing, will ya."

As soon as we had rounded a corner they pushed me against the wall.

"Okay, where did he go?" Kankuro asked. I rolled my eyes. So predictable.

"I don't know, okay?" I said, folding my arms over my chest and glaring at them. "He just told me to keep Tenten busy till he came back." Both of them furrowed their eyebrows, thinking.

"And what did she show you?" Kiba asked. I shrugged.

"Some stuffed panda she thought was cute", I replied. "She just couldn't afford it." Kiba and Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Not bad, Hyuuga", Kiba said, a light smirk appearing on his lips. "Not bad _at all_." Kankuro nodded in agreement. They looked almost amazed, for some reason.

I decided to ignore them and walked back to the table where we had left Shikamaru on Tenten and Naruto's mercy.

As predicted, the poor lazy-ass was being tortured. Not that he seemed to care too much. Just kept sleeping.

"What were you doing?" Tenten asked when I came back to them.

"Not really anything", I replied. "They just wanted an answer to something." The girl nodded and went back to bugging Shikamaru.  
One thing I like about her; she didn't ask any troublesome questions when you didn't want her to. Not often, at least.

"Jeez, I really wonder where Hina-chan and the rest went", Naruto said, frowning and looking around. "'Meeting'? What the hell's that?"

Tenten grimaced. "Ugh. 'Meeting'. That's so cliché it's not even funny."

"Are cliché things usually funny?" I asked. The brunette shrugged.

"Sometimes", she said. Just then Kiba and Kankuro sat down at the table again. "Where were you?" Tenten asked, leaning her chin in her palm. "Chicky-chan came back _way _before you did!" She glared at them accusingly.

I again glared at her. Does she call me that just to annoy me?!

…Stupid question. She does most things just to annoy me.

We just sat there for a moment. Tenten soon started a very disturbing conversation with Naruto about alcoholic drinks. That bar-night _really _hadn't been good for Tenten.

"…and you _know _that gin's _way _better than-" Tenten suddenly got interrupted in the middle of a sentence by something rather big, soft and black and white falling down in her lap. She blinked and stared at it for several seconds before she seemed to realize.

"Oh my god!" she shouted, lifting up the panda. "How…?" She twisted around and looked up at no one else than Neji.

…Jeez. I really have been spending too much time with Tenten and Naruto; I'm as slow as they are nowadays.

"You… What… Why…" Tenten didn't seem to manage to say a coherent sentence; she just kept saying random words and pointing from the stuffed panda to Neji.

Hyuuga was smirking as he took the empty seat next to Tenten. "Look at it as an early Christmas present", he simply said. Tenten's eyes were huge.

"But…" she started, but he put a finger over her lips.

"Shut up, Tenten", he said coolly and took the finger away, crossing his arms over his chest. Tenten blinked.

"Um… Jeez, thanks, Neji", she breathed and looked at the panda. Then she grinned and jumped on the Hyuuga, hugging him. "YOU'RE THE BEST!!!"

"Then why are you strangling me?!" Neji shouted, his voice muffled. She had tackled him down from the chair, so now they lay on the ground.  
Tenten got off of him, grinning all the while. Neji sat up too, his hair messy and with slightly pink ears.

Too bad I didn't bring a camera…

"Say CHEESE!!" a voice suddenly yelled and there was a flash. We all looked around, bewildered.

Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Ino had just appeared. Ino was carrying a camera, and they were all grinning. Except for Hinata, who just smiled with a slightly apologetic look on her face.

"I just _love _having blackmail on people", Ino sighed, looking at the camera lovingly. "This beauty has given me lots of laughs in the last three years." She turned to smirk at Neji. "But I never would've guessed that I would take a picture of _Hyuuga Neji _being tackled to the ground by a girl who was hugging him because he bought her a stuffed panda." Hyuuga muttered something incoherent, getting up from the floor with quite so red ears.

Tenten just kept grinning, not listening to anyone as she hugged the panda.

"I'm gonna name him _Ten_!" she squealed.

"After yourself?" I guessed. Tenten looked at me as if I was nuts.

"_No_", she said slowly, as if talking to a mentally disturbed person, "_ten _means _spot_. I'm naming him _spot_, just on Japanese. You know, he's a panda. Pandas have spots. Get it?"

…She really is weird. Though I guess there never was any doubt of that.

"Enough of that!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Tenten's arm – the one that wasn't holding the panda. Or _Ten_ or whatever. "Come on, Ten-chan, we need to show you something!" Without waiting for an answer she started dragging Tenten with her, Temari, Ino and Hinata following close behind, the two first ones looking mischievous and exited, while Hinata looked almost a little worried.

We guys looked at each other, shrugged and then followed.

Sakura dragged the poor panda-girl through half the mall before she stopped in front of a store and let go of Tenten's arm. The brunette in question fell to the ground.

"Ow! Sakura, what the hell?!" She looked at the store and froze. Exactly as all of the guys had.

It was a clothing store for women, and it was easily the most frightening sight I had ever seen. Everything about it seemed to be pink, and one of the dresses in the window was a long, pink thing with flowers and bows. All of the clothes in the store seemed to be similar to this one dress, and from inside a light, happy music was streaming out, together with a flowery but way too sweet sent.

I didn't have to think long to know why the girls had dragged Tenten here.

Neither did she.

Tenten got up with the speed of lightning and started running. Temari and Ino laughed while Sakura smirked. Hinata again frowned a little.

"That was cruel…" she said silently.

"Oh, c'mon", Yamanaka grinned, ruffling Hinata's hair. "Did you _see _her face? And besides, we didn't make her go inside, after all."

"What was that good for?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, we just wanted to mess with Tennie-chan a little", Sakura grinned. "We wanted to see how she reacted when she thought we were trying to get her to go in here."

"…But _why_?" Kankuro asked. Temari shrugged.

"For fun, I guess", she said. "And besides, we've decided to get her that", she pointed to the dress in the window, "as a Christmas present. Might as well see if she likes it." Ino and Sakura laughed.

Neji rolled his eyes. "We should find her before she gets lost", he said and started walking in the direction where Tenten had disappeared.

_**XxXxX**_

We found our roommate in a bookstore on the second floor. She said that she needed something new to read, so she picked some random book that was called _Marked. _What's with Tenten and vampires?

**(A/N: That one was for you, Lemon Zulu. I read about The House of Night series on Wikipedia. They seem good; I should start reading them…)**

"Hey, let's go see a movie", Kiba suddenly said as we walked around in the mall without heading really anywhere.

"For once a good idea, doggy!" Temari exclaimed, snapping her fingers. Kiba glared at her. "I've heard there's a new horror-movie in the theaters right now! Let's see that one!"

"No horror!" Ino protested, shaking her head wildly and lifting her hand up in front of her as if to protect herself. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Who's up for horror?" she asked while raising her hand. Kankuro's, Kiba's, Naruto's and Sakura's hands went up. I, Hyuuga and Nara all shrugged. Temari smirked. "And who is _not _up for horror?" she asked. Ino's hand went up, but that was all.

"See, Piggy?" Temari asked. Ino rolled her eyes and pouted.

"What about you, Hina-chan, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really care", Hinata said.

"Tenten?"

THUMP. "Owww…"

"Oh, for crying out loud…"

"You okay, Tennie-chan?"

Tenten had just walked into a pillar, for the, about, tenth time since we had left the bookstore.

"Tenten, you're not supposed to walk around while you're reading that", Neji said, while holding out a hand to Tenten.

"But it's so good…" the brunette whine, sitting up. She took Neji's hand and he pulled her up.

"What about the movie?" he asked, not letting go of her hand. Tenten smiled.

"Horror's fine." She glanced over her shoulder at Ino. "Sorry, Piggy." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then", she muttered, kicking an empty soda can.

Tenten grinned and started dragging Neji with her against a few stairs. "The movie theatre is in the basement, right?" she called over her shoulder.

"Right!" Temari called back and then she snickered as the bewildered Hyuuga stumbled down the stairs after Tenten with his hand still in hers.

"Those two would do such a great couple", Ino sighed.

I swear that Kiba's and Kankuro's ear twitched.

"Tenten has a crush on Hyuuga?" they asked in unison, turning to stare at Ino, who blinked.

"U-uh, I don't really know…" she said. "She could have, though. Why, does Neji have on Tenten?" Kiba and Kankuro smirked. Ino's, Temari's, Sakura's and especially Hinata's eyes widened.

"Do you think the same as me?" Ino asked after a moment, a smirk slowly appearing on her lips. Temari nodded.

"Matchmaking time", she said simply.

I stared at them as if they were crazy. Which they probably were, too.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I said. They all looked at me and shook their head.

I shook mine, too, closing my eyes. "I am _not_ going to be a part of this, just so you know", I informed them.

"Neither am I", Shikamaru said.

"Oh yes you are, pineapple", Ino said threateningly, grabbing Nara's ponytail. "If you want to keep your hair." That was enough to frighten the lazy-ass into obeying.

"And you", Ino said, pointing at me and putting the other hand on her hip, "are _not _a very good best friend and older brother-character." I rolled my eyes.

"They'll be fine on their own", I said. "We shouldn't mess it all up."

"Maybe he's right", Sakura suddenly said. I looked at her, surprised, but she was watching Ino. "We should let them do it on their own. I know _I _wouldn't like anyone trying to force me to get together with someone." Ino frowned and looked at Temari, who shrugged.

"Fine, then", Ino sighed. "We'll let them do it on their own. _But_, if they don't manage, we'll help. _All _of us." She glared at everyone.

Hinata let out a heavy sigh. Naruto grinned at her.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan", he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. Hinata stiffened visibly, and her face suddenly got so red that I could almost feel the heat of it. And I stood eight feet away from her.

Naruto didn't seem to notice, though. He just started walking against the stairs where Neji and Tenten had disappeared, his arm still around Hinata. The rest of us followed.

**Tenten's POV**

We were sitting in the movie-theatre. I was sitting in between Sasuke and Neji, my arms tight around Ten. This movie was worse than I had thought.

Not that I was scared, but still…

After a while the screams of terror from the few alive characters in the movie started to get tiresome, though.

My eyelids started to close. I hugged Ten tighter and closed my eyes willingly. I was tired, now that I thought of it. Very tired.

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was that my head bumped into something hard, but warm. Someone's shoulder.

I woke up a few times, as when the movie ended and someone put on me my – or, well, Neji's – jacket, when we stepped out of the car back at the school and when Neji's hair tickled me in the face as he lay me down on my bed back at our room.

_**XxXxX**_

**So there. Hope you enjoyed it. And again, I'm sorry for the late update.**

**Well… I really haven't got anything else to say than: Review, review, review, and continue reading the story (please)! xD**

**Byez!**

**Metal-Blondie**

**PS. No, I haven't forgotten about that Neji and Sasuke were supposed to be in the kitchen. They just have…**


	14. The game, part 1

**Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! Let's see if we can make it over two hundred after this chapter, peoples! xD **

**Yeah, here's the fourteenth chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs, book, movies etc that I might mention.**

Fourteenth chapter: The game, part 1

It was Thursday evening, about a month or so after our trip to the mall. We – as in the basketball-team – were gathered in the gym. We had just finished a training session that was even harder than usual – if that's possible, will say.

The guys were all tired; everyone was sitting down and drinking water (or pouring the water over themselves, as Naruto and Kiba did), or talking if they had the energy to do so. And Shikamaru of course slept. No surprises there.

So, yeah, the guys were tired. The same couldn't be said about us girls, though.

"TENTEN! GIVE IT BACK!!"

"NO WAY! YOU DESTROYED MY SCRUNCHIES!"

I was running around the gym, carrying one of Temari's shoes.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!"

"YEAH RIGTH! DON'T YOU THINK I SAW THAT GRIN?!!"

She really _did _smirk.

"I DON'T CARE! GIMME MY SHOE, YOU STUPID PANDA!"

Suddenly something caught my eye. It was one on the lamps in the ceiling. And you know how the roofs in gyms always are reeaally high up? Yeah, and this was, like, twenty meters high, or something.

I smirked and stopped running. Instead I crouched just a little, and lifted the hand with the shoe, my eyes on the lamp.

Temari had stopped also, wondering what I was doing. She looked the way I did and saw the lamp, and – something that surprised me, actually – she was smart enough to understand what I was doing.

"Don't you _dare_, you little…" she started. My smirk grew wider, and aimed. Just when I was about to throw the shoe, something jumped on me and threw me to the ground.

Temari.

"Owww! You bitch, get off of me!" I yelled. She didn't reply, but tried to get the shoe. We started wrestling, since I refused to give her the shoe, and she refused to give up trying to take the shoe.

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU STUPID IDIOT!!"

"NEVERRR!!!"

"GIMME!!"

"NO!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION?!!"

We froze. Temari's hands were around my throat, while one of my hands was around hers, and the other hand, the one holding the shoe, was raised, ready to hit Temari in the head. With the shoe.

Neji was the one who had yelled. I don't think I've ever heard him yell before.  
So, we turned to look at the guys. Neji was standing up, glaring at us. His hands were on the sides of his waist (not on his hips, thank god) and something about the picture reminded me of an angry housewife.

…No need to tell him that….

The other guys again were still sitting down and trying to muffle their snickers. Except for Kankuro, Kiba and Naruto, of course. They did nothing to muffle their guffaws.

And, well, Gaara was just smirking. And Shino. Though I don't know, I didn't see his face. But I _think _he was the tiniest bit amused. So, technically, it was just Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru and Lee who were trying to muffle their snickers.

…Anyway…

"Get over here!" Neji hissed angrily.

"Well, since you're asking so nicely", I said sarcastically and got up from the floor, smoothing out my shirt. Temari snatched the shoe from my hand and we walked over to the guys.

Neji glared at us for a few more seconds before he turned back to the others.

"So, as we all know…" he started.

"We do?" I asked Temari, whose shoulder I was leaning on. She just shrugged, almost making my arm fall off. Off her shoulder, I mean.

Neji glared at me, so I picked up an invisible key from my nonexistent pocket, locked my lips with it, and threw it over my shoulder. Neji just rolled his eyes and continued talking.

"As we know, the Winter-game against Hebi is just a week away", he said, and then paused. "Well, not really even a week. Six, days, since the game's on Wednesday next week." My eyes widened, and then started sparkling.

JUST SIX DAYS?! YAY!!!

"I've heard that Hebi is stronger than ever this year", Neji continued. "That's why I've made you train even harder lately. We can't take any risks. Especially not with a new one in the team." He glanced at me, and I raised my eyebrows.

Temari nudged me with her elbow, grinning. "You're a newbie", she said teasingly. I glared at her. "The only one who hasn't played a single game." I just continued glaring. What was I supposed to say? It was true.

Neji looked back at everyone else. "So, we have to do our best in that game. Give one hundred and ten percent of what we've got." I raised a hand, and he looked at me questioningly.

"You do know that that's not really possible, since a human only uses about twenty percent of-"

"What the _hell _is wrong with you today, Tenten?!"

"No, Captain, what the hell's wrong with _you_? I don't remember you having temper issues before."

Yeah. I made the rest of the team laugh again. And Neji's just about exploding with irritation.

…My life mission is done.

Naah, kidding. My life mission is to give all the animals weapons (guns, canons, bombs, swords, etc…) so that the fight between them and the hunters will be fair. And I have to explode all the… you know, the places where they kill animals just to get the fur. What's that called? But I have to get the animals out before I explode the place, of course, and get a farm where I can live with the animals, since they can't go back to living in the nature.

Oh, and, I have to make sure _no one _kills animals that are under the threat of extermination! So, I won't run out of things to do, and if I _do _run out of them, I can always be a rock-star! And when I get bored of that, I could always get a job, I guess…

'**And another thing we could do is get married!'**

'_Phew, yeah right. To who?'_

'**Neji-kun, of course, you idiot.'**

'_Please__, don't call him that. And besides, I AM NOT GONNA MARRY HIM!!! Jeez, you're as bad as Hinata…'_

Cough. Where was I? Oh yeah, Neji's pissed!

"Tennie, don't push him", Temari grinned. "He'll get a heart-attack."

I blinked. "Ooh! Neji, can I have your cell phone when you die?"

He chose to ignore me. Manly, Hyuuga.

"They also say that Hebi has recently gotten a new member", he said. "Just a few weeks ago, but he's good, I've heard. I don't know the name, though."

"We'll get 'em down!" Naruto grinned, holding up his water-bottle as if for a toast.

"Amen to that!" Kiba agreed, holding up his bottle too, and then they drank at the same time before they started laughing.

"What have they _put _in those bottles?" I asked Temari, who shrugged, watching the two seemingly drunk boys.

"Temari, Tenten", Neji suddenly said seriously, and everything went quiet. We looked at him, surprised. "I want you two to promise that you'll keep your temper under control." We blinked.

"Why would we do that?" I asked. Temari snickered a little, but the others were serious.

"Girls, I'm saying completely bluntly that the Hebi will not show any respect for you", Neji said. "They _will _look at you as weak and helpless, but I don't care what they say, you will _not _start a fight with them. Neither physical nor verbal."

I raised an eyebrow. "I can understand that physical thing, but why not verbal?"

"Because I tell you so", Neji said shortly. "We're done now. You can leave." With that he and the rest of the guys turned around and started walking to their locker-room, leaving me and Temari behind to watch them.

_**XxXxX**_

"'_You will not start a fight with them'_." I imitated Neji's deep voice (un)skillfully. I and Temari were in our locker-room now, changing. We had been silent ever since we stepped into the shower, but now I started talking. "What does he think we are?"

"I know!" Temari agreed, combing her hair angrily. "Are we some idiot brats, or something?"

"Apparently", I said, slamming my locker shut with more force than necessary. "_'Because I tell you so'_." I spit on the floor. Temari didn't remark it, since I'd learned the habit from her. Whenever she was pissed, she spit.

Not a good habit, but I don't really care. I don't behave well when I'm pissed anyway.

"I mean, seriously!" Temari slammed her locker shut, too. "If we're being insulted, of course we'll stand up for ourselves!"

"Yeah, they can't _seriously _expect us to just stand there and do nothing when some idiot sexists call us weak because we're _women_."

"You know, the guys don't understand how bad that is", Temari said, grabbing her jeans and pulling them on. "No one ever calls them weak, since they're _guys_."

"Yeah", I agreed. "For a woman it's harder. Women are much more often treated worse because they're women than men because they're men. _Much _more often."

"And they _expect _us to just stand there and take the crap without even saying a word!" Temari exploded angrily. "Bet they wouldn't!"

"They _so _wouldn't", I said.

Suddenly something started having a terrible noise, and then it started… raining?

"Aren't those the sprinklers, or whatever they're called?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling while shielding my eyes from the water with my hand. Temari looked up too, frowning.

"Yeah, I guess so", she said after a moment.

"And what's the sound?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "It reminds me of a fire detector." Don't ask me how I know how those sound…

"Yeah", Temari agreed. "Hey, don't sprinklers and fire detectors have something in common…?"

That's when it (finally) hit us. We both froze for a few seconds.

Then:

"FUCK!!!"

I started running for the door and Temari ran for the other one, the one that led to the gym.

I turned the handle. Nothing happened. I frowned and pushed the door with my shoulder. Nothing happened. I kicked the door. Nothing happened.

"Tema, I think it's stuck!" I called, and slightly hysteric edge in my voice.

"Ye-yeah, I-I think… ugh… that this one's t-too", Temari panted while pushing at the other door with all her might. I got panicked and started searching for an escape.

My eyes stopped at a window. I sighed in relief.

"Temari, the window", I said and hurried over to it. Temari was there first, though, and quickly jumped up on a locker to reach the window. She put her hand on the handle and turned. Then she turned the handle again and pushed at the window. Then she pulled at it.

…Nothing happened.

The blonde turned to me, and her eyes were just the tiniest bit panicked.

"U-uh, Ten", she said, "I… uh… think we're trapped." I gave a slow nod. My eyes were wide with panic that would be voiced any second now. I turned around and started hyperventilating.

Then the door to the gym caught my eye, and I made a quick decision. I turned back to my friend, and my eyes were grave.

"Temari", I said seriously, "it's time for us to handle this as the women we are." Temari furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. I turned back to the door. It was silent for a moment.

"Uh, Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"…How exactly do we handle this as the women we are?" I turned to glare at her.

"Temari!" I said angrily. "This is drama, not humor!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Tenten, we're not a movie, you know." I pouted.

"I can dream, can't I?" Temari rolled her eyes.

"So, what're we gonna do?" she asked, jumping down from the closet.  
I got serious again.

"We're going to crash that door." Temari blinked, but then her face got hard and she nodded once.

We went to stand next to each other a few meters from the door. We both looked very concentrated.

"Ready?" I asked. Temari nodded. "Okay. On three." I crouched slightly to get more speed and strength. "One." Temari crouched, too, and wiped a stand of her hair quickly from her face. "Two." We crouched even more, leaning forward, and Temari cracked her knuckles. "Three."

We ran.

We prepared for the pain.

The door opened.

We fell right on our noses out in the gym.

It was silent for a moment. Then:

"Owww…" we moaned in unison, our faces still on the floor. Nothing was broken, though. I think.

I sat up strenuously, supporting my weight with one hand and clutching my nose with the other. Temari did the same, but she was rubbing her forehead.

Suddenly I realized we weren't alone. In front of me stood ten pairs of feet. I looked up.

There was every single male from the team. They were all standing in similar positions: arm crossed over their chest and looking down at us superiorly. The difference just was that some of them looked amused and some of them glared at us.

And then there were two faces that looked simply shocked. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open, yah name it.

I and Temari looked at each other before we looked back at them and asked, in unison:

"What?"

They just continued to stare at us.

I decided to try and talk. "Um… isn't there a fire?" No one replied. I glanced at Temari. She shrugged.

"Guess not." We sat there for a moment. I pursed my lips and looked around the room, feeling a little awkward with the silence. Temari was chewing on her lower lip and also looked around the room. Guess the quiet had the same effect on her.

"Temari and Tenten."

We looked up. Neji had finally decided to speak, apparently.

"Yeah?"

"We heard everything you said."

Temari and I blinked.

"Said?" I asked.

"When?" Temari questioned. Neji rolled his eyes.

"In the locker-room", he replied impatiently.

"But we don't have the same locker-room", I pointed out.

"When Yamanaka put the camera in our locker-room, Kiba and Kankuro put a microphone in yours", Sasuke said.

"You knew about the camera thing?" Temari asked. Then she wrinkled her nose. "Eww! Perverts! You haven't even destroyed it!"

"How do you know that?" Neji asked, annoyed. Temari shrugged.

"Ino hasn't been depressed lately." I snickered.

"Anyway, why'd ya put a _microphone _in our locker-room?" I asked. "I mean, what's the point?" I looked at Kiba, but something told me he was unable to talk. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide as he stared at something, and that he looked completely brain-dead otherwise, too.

"Well, uh, Kank and Kiba wanted to get revenge on Ino for putting the camera in our locker-room, so they were gonna put one in yours", Naruto said. "And, well, they asked me to get the camera… But, uh, those things are _real _expensive, ya know, so I bought a microphone instead. Kank and Kiba were pissed, but, well…"

I and Temari nodded once, slowly.

"Anyway, what do you mean you heard?" I asked, looking back at Neji. He sighed, closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

'**It should be illegal to be that sexy…'**

'_What? Do you want him to go to jail, or something?'_

'**Of course not, you moro- …Heeey, wait a minute… You didn't disagree on him being hot!'**

'_Well, it __would __be a lie…'_

'**Hehee, you're right about that…'**

'_Stop drooling inside my head, idiot! My IQ might go down!'_

'**It's not that high anyway.'**

'_Oh, shut up!'_

'**Hey, Neji-kun's saying something! We should listen.'**

'_Don't call him that!'_

'**Listen, idiot!'**

'…'

"We heard what you said about the Hebi", Neji said.

Ooh… Hehe, now we're screwed… Ugh.

Of course both I and Temari showed a cool face as we looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I can't say that I don't understand your reaction", Neji said, "but I really have a good reason to prevent you from fighting with them."

"And that would be…?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neji closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "I've said it before; the Hebi are strong. Very strong. And if anyone said anything to piss them off…" He opened his eyes and looked down at us. His face was almost worried. "That person would in the best case get away with a concussion and a few broken bones. And it is not often the best case happens."

I and Temari just sat there, surprised, even shocked. So he was _worried_?

After a moment I opened my mouth to say something. It took around half a minute to get it out, but then I said:

"Why didn't you just tell us that in the first place?!"

"Yeah!" Temari agreed, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest. "You didn't _seriously _think we would obey you if we didn't have a _reason _to do so?"

The guys blinked.

"Well… of course", Neji said, and he seemed almost confused. Temari and closed her eyes, putting her hand over them.

"Men", she sighed. I closed my eyes, too, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So gullible", I said, shaking my head dramatically.

The guys glared at us slightly.

Then, when I glanced at Temari, I noticed something.

…She… She wasn't wearing a… _shirt_?

…Well, that explains the stairs from Kiba and Kank. Though you wouldn't think it would be that nosebleeding (no, that's not a word) to see your sister shirtless, coz I swear, Kankuro almost had a nosebleed.

Jeez, it gotta be, like, _awk-ward _for Temari.

Then I noticed that Temari was watching me with the exact same expression that I was watching her with. Our eyes met and we blinked. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

Then we both quickly looked down.

…To see that we were only wearing a bra and jeans.

We snapped our heads up to stare at the guys, our eyes wide. The guys looked a little confused at first, but then their eyes widened, too.

"Uh… Yeah, I better go… Um, shave." With that Sasuke hurried away as fast as he could without running. The others quickly came up with pathetic excuses of their own ("I gotta… uh, feed my… um, ferret", Shikamaru stuttered, "I need to run around Konoha with Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed, and, the most unbelievable of all, "I've got some homework to do", Naruto said) before they ran away.

I and Temari sat there for a minute before our brains started working again. Then we started seeing red.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU PERVERTS!!!"

Sai quickly slammed the door of the boys' locker-room shut after him, Kankuro and Kiba (he had had to drag them), and we girls started hammering on it.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!" I yelled.

"YEAH, WE'RE GONNA GET CHA!" Temari agreed, her eyes blazing.

Suddenly I smirked. "I'm sure Tsunade-sama will be _very _interested in hearing about your little adventure with the fire alarm!" I called through the door, and I swear I could hear how Sasuke and Neji gulped.

You see, our dearest principal had been quite pissed at my loved roommates when they had forgotten about cleaning the kitchen, which resulted in them having to clean the whole cafeteria, _plus _the kitchen. It was all quite fun for the rest of us, though.

I and Temari walked back to our locker-room. When we came in I walked straight up to the showers and grabbed one of them before looking around the room.

"Okay, now, where is that microphone?" I asked. Temari looked, too, her hand on her hips and her face frowning.

"Is it that?" she asked, pointing into a corner of the ceiling. I sweatdropped; yes, it certainly was that. Some kinda microphone - that certainly wasn't too small - was taped to the wall by big amounts of duct tape.

…_Why _hadn't I noticed it before?

"Okay", I said, lifting the showerhead and turning the tap. The water started flowing, and soon the microphone was drenched with water. "There!" I said, grinning, and turned off the shower before I put away the showerhead and walked back to my clothes that lay on a bench.

Temari again was still watching the microphone.

"Uh, Tenten…" she said after a moment, pointing at it. I looked up, and my eyes widened.

The microphone was on fire.

"Oh crap", I said, putting my hand over my face.

"Don't worry, Ten", Temari said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "The sprinklers will take care of it."

We stood there in about ten minutes.

"Temari."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think the sprinklers will take care of it."

"Yeah, me neither."

We grabbed a piece of drenched cloth each and ran to the microphone, hitting the fire with the clothes franticly.

"Just stop already, you stupid fire!" I yelled, hitting it on and on. "Oh, man, aren't those sprinklers supposed to be oversensitive?!"

After about fifteen minutes the fire was finally put out. I sighed in relief and sat down on a bench.

"Finally", I panted. Temari nodded and sat down next to me.

After a moment her eyes focused more and she sat up straight, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing to something in a corner of the room. We both stood up and went to investigate.

It was a pair of panties. I wrinkled my nose.

"Hey, aren't those Tayuya's?" Temari asked, leaning closer and raising an eyebrow.

"Who cares?!" I asked, disgusted. Temari rolled her eyes.

"She probably has had some fun", she said sarcastically. Then she smirked. "Let's burn 'em."

I blinked. "Why?" She shrugged.

"Just to piss her off, I guess. I've got a lighter in my bag; I think it's still dry." She went over to her bag and started digging in it.

I decided not to ask why she had a lighter in her bag, but instead I said:

"What about the fire detector and the sprinklers?" I asked. Temari rolled her eyes.

"They didn't work fifteen minutes ago on a much bigger fire than the one we're starting now, so I don't think they'll work now, either", she simply said and came back with a red lighter that by the way looked really cool.

"Okay, you hold them up and I burn them", I said, snatching the lighter from her.

"What? No way!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not gonna touch Tayuya's underwear", I said, wrinkling my nose at the thought.

"Do you think I'm gonna?!"

"It was your idea!"

"Exactly, so _I'm _the one who burns them!"

"There's no logic in that!"

"Yes, there is _much _logic in that!"

I sighed. "Let's just leave them on the floor and throw the lighter at them together, okay?"

"…Yeah, sure, why not." We both took a hold of the small lighter in my hand.

"On three?" I asked. Temari nodded. "Okay. One." Temari put her thumb on the smallish button that started the flame, and I put my thumb on top of hers. "Two." We pushed the button and a flame appeared. "Thr-"

And we were drenched, once again. The flame went out with a small _pssh_ing sound.

"Sure, _now _they work", Temari said angrily. She took the lighter and we went back to our clothes, sighing.

To my great irritation I noticed that my shirt was one of them that had been used to put out the fire before, so it had big holes where the fire had burned it, plus it was pretty much black now, though it had been red in the morning. We also had used both Temari's and my basketball shirts to put out the fire, and they were even more destroyed than my red one, so I couldn't use one of them, either.

So, when we stepped out of the locker-room fifteen minutes later, we were both dressed in completely drenched clothes, and my shirt had a big hole that reached from the middle of my tummy to the middle of my back, plus another big one on the single sleeve I had left. We both were of course very wet, too, not to mention the ash on our faces, hands and arms. Plus that we both had our very messy and dirty hair down.

So, we weren't exactly happy as we started to go to our rooms. I beat up five guys who whistled at me and flicked off two gangs of girls who stared, and Temari beat up three guys and flicked off four gangs.

"Ooh, they're gonna pay", I said threateningly, thinking about ways to torture our teammates.

"Uh, actually the only thing that's their fault is that we're wet", Temari pointed out, but got silent when I glared at her in a way I had learned from spending time with Neji and Sasuke. In other words, it was a combination of the Hyuuga glare™ and the Uchiha glare™.

Scary.

"Yeah, they're gonna pay", Temari decided, too.

"Well, well, well", a voice from behind said. "What's happened to you girls?" We turned around to see a very amused Anko approach us.

"Our _oh so dear_ teammates decided to have some fun with the sprinklers", I said through gritted teeth. "And then, when I sprayed some water on the microphone they'd put in the girls' locker-room, it started burning and we put it out, using my shirt."

To mine and Temari's great irritation Anko laughed.

"Yeah, I know about the sprinkler thing", she said, grinning. "'Twas my idea."

"WHAT?!"

Anko rolled her eyes. "You two needed to learn a lesson", she said sternly. "The Hebi have always been very strong, and aggressive. They won't hesitate to attack you, or hurt you badly. You need to understand that."

"Then _why_, my _dearest _teacher", I started, again through gritted teeth, "COULDN'T YOU JUST TELL US THAT?!!"

She wasn't too affected by my roar, just shrugged. "It was more fun this way. Well, seeya. I've gotta talk with Ibiki 'bout something." With that she turned and walked away, leaving us to stare after her.

After a moment I took a deep, calming breath before I said:

"I'm starting to get pissed at pretty much everyone today." Temari nodded in agreement.

_**XxXxX**_

I entered my room with an expressionless… expression. If I didn't wear that, I would start screaming my head off for sure.

Neji and Sasuke lay on their beds as usual as I walked in. Both looked up, and they're eyes almost popped out of their sockets as they saw me. I ignored them and walked up to my bed.

"May I ask?" Neji wondered, and the bastard had the nerve to sound amused.

"No", I replied curtly as I lay down on my bed. It didn't take long for my drenched clothes to start bothering me, and I sighed, deciding to take a shower.  
But then I remembered something nice; the bathtub. My bad mood got a little better and I almost stopped death-glaring everything.

"I'm taking a bath", I announced, walking to the bathroom.

"Do you know how to use the bathtub?" Neji asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well _of course _I do", I replied and entered the room. I stepped over to the bathtub and looked at the complicated buttons. I decided to just blindly try one, but then I remembered what had happened last time I did something like that - that was when I learned what a fire detector sounds like… if yah get what I mean. I sighed exasperatedly and walked back to the room.

"Okay, so I don't know how to use it", I said as I walked out, my arms crossed over my chest. The two just nodded and continued watching TV, or whatever they were doing.

I stood there for about five minutes, tapping my foot, while they just watched the soap-opera or whatever mute ice-queens watch.

"Could you help me?" I finally asked through gritted teeth.

Neji looked up with a perfect poker-face. "With what?" I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

"To use the bathtub you IDIOT!!" I yelled that last word, and Neji smirked, getting up from the bed.

"Well, since you're asking so nicely", he said, walking past me into the bathroom.

"Get your own lines…" I muttered as I followed him.

Neji was already pushing some random buttons on the bathtub as I entered. I stood next to him and leaned down, too.

"What're ya doing?" I asked, trying not to sound very irritated. I didn't want to scare him away, now did I?

He didn't reply, but after a moment water started streaming into the tub. I put my hand into it, and felt that it was perfectly warm. I smiled when I thought about the bliss of sinking into it.

"Thanks, Neji!" I said happily.

"Anytime", he replied, walking out. I furrowed my eyebrows thoughtfully. Did he mean that literally? Coz if he did, he's up for a hard time… Hehehee…

When the tub had enough water in it, I shut the tap and started undressing. Just as I pulled off my destroyed shirt, I came to think about something.  
I grinned and walked over to one of the shelves. On it stood more than enough candles, but I picked two of them and grabbed a pack of matches from that also lay on the shelf. I lit the candles and put them on the floor.

You'd think I had had enough of fire for one day, but no. After I had put them on the floor I turned off the other lights in the bathroom.

Then I took off the rest of my clothes and sank into the warm, bubbly water.

_**XxXxX**_

'_Okay, Tenten, deep breaths. Don't panic. It's not that a big deal. Really.'_

'**Are you kidding me, girl? You're naked and completely wet, you have neither clothes nor a towel** **and the only ones who can get you either one of those are a couple of teenage boys. That's a **_**pretty **_**big deal if you ask me.'**

'_Well, no one's asked you, I.T.'_

'**It's still the truth.'**

'_Shut it, bitch!'_

I started hurrying around the bathroom, looking for a towel or _anything_!

"Oh, come on, this is a bathroom! There gotta be towels here, for god's sake!" I muttered. "Oh!" I then exclaimed (silently; I didn't want the guys' attention right now) and put a finger in the air. "I know! One of the closets!"

'**Nice plan, Tennie. If there **_**just **_**would be a closet.'**

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled.

"Tenten? Are you alright?" Neji's voice came from the bedroom.

"U-um, yeah, sure, I'm fine!" I called back, laughing nervously.

"Okay…" he said slowly, and I _so _heard him raised an eyebrow. I mean, it was, like, lo-oud.

I sighed in defeat and picked up my destroyed clothes from the floor, preparing to put them on. It would not be pleasant, but better than walking naked out into the room. And I would change soon anyway.

Then the worst possible thing happened. My shirt fell into small pieces that could _not _be used in any other way than polishing stuff. I stood there for a moment, looking at the pieces of cloth in my hands.

Then I closed my eyes and turned my face to the ceiling. After a moment I opened my eyes and let out a so high-pitched scream that human ears couldn't hear it.

_**XxXxX**_

Down in Konoha, at the Inuzuka house, Kiba's dog Akamaru started barking, and soon enough the rest of the dogs in the whole big city started doing the same. They're owners didn't know what was wrong with them, but they stopped barking after about fifteen minutes. The reason behind this would always stay a mystery.

_**XxXxX**_

After around fifteen minutes I stopped screaming and gasped for air for about five minutes before I sank down on the floor. I had let out a bit of my aggressions now, and felt a little better.

'_**Man**_**, do we have lungs, girl!'**

'I_ have lungs. You're only in charge of my girly and perverted side, not of my lungs. Those are completely mine.'_

'**Whatever. Anyway, you need to ask Neji-kun-'**

'_It's __Neji__! Not "Neji-kun", or "Hottie" or "Handsome", or anything like that! You can call him Neji, or you can call him Hyuuga, or Neji Hyuuga! __**NOT. ANYTHING. ELSE. **__Do you get it?!'_

'…**Jeez, you need anger management lessons, girl. Anyway, you need to ask **_**Neji **_**for help.'**

'_Help with what?'_

'**With picking a dress for the Christmas-ball.'**

'_Christmas-ball?'_

'**The clothes-issue, idiot! You're naked and have no clothes! Ask him to get you something!'**

'_Okay, okay, but what was that about a Christmas-ball?'_

'**Nothing. Now, ASK!!'**

I sighed before I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. I swallowed and closed my eyes before I opened them again and called:

"Neji!"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Uh… I need your help."

"…Okay. With what?'

"Uh… Well, you see… I kinda… forgot to… well, bring clothes or a towel with me in here, so…" I took a last beep breath, "maybe you could get me something?"

Oddly enough I felt somehow satisfied when I heard him blush. Guess I had spent too much time around Ino, Temari and I.T.

Hey, you noticed that? 'Ino' begins with an 'I'; 'Temari' with a 'T' and then the last name is 'I.T.'! Funny, huh?

…Oh. Oh, oh, oh. There we go again. When I say something that's _not _funny, you laugh, but when I say something that _is _funny, you _don't _laugh. What the hell's wrong with people nowadays?!

But back to Neji and the blush.

I mean, seriously, even if I wouldn't have my super-hearing, I _so _would have heard _that_! Or at least felt the heat radiating from his cheeks, hehehee…

"I have them", Neji's voice said from right outside the door.

"Oh, thanks!" I said cheerfully and opened the door a tiny bit, extending my hand. Neji quickly gave me the clothes and walked away.

They consisted of white pajama-shorts, a big, dark-blue t-shirt and, well, underwear. I guess it must've been when he took them that I heard him blush even more.

I snickered at the thought, not at all bothered by the fact that he had touched my… garments.

Don't ask why, I really don't know myself.

Oh yeah, and he brought me a towel, too, the darling!

…Oo crap, I need a shrink.

I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom casually. To my surprise I noticed that Sasuke wasn't here.

"Where's Chicky?" I asked.

"He went over to Naruto's", Neji mumbled, hiding his face with a book. I stuffed my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing out loud as I sat down on my bed to comb my hair. I had taken a shower, too, after the bath.

We just sat there in silence for a moment. Then I decided it was time to break the silence.

"Soo… The locker-room incident. What was the fire detectors, et cetera, good for?" I asked.

"Not my idea", Neji said automatically.

"Yeah, I know, 'twas Anko's, but still", I said. "What was the point?"

"Hn."

"You do know that's not really a word?"

"Hn."

"Seriously, Neji, I'm asking you a question here."

"Hn."

"Neji."

"…"

"Neji!"

"…"

"NEJI!! I'M TIRED, I'M PISSED AND I'M _REALLY _NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR PMSING, SO IF YOU COULD _JUST _ANSWER MY QUESTION?!!!"

"Okay, okay!" Neji said, holding up his hands as a shield. "Guess it was just Kiba and Kankuro wanting to see you wet, or something!" He blushed slightly.

I death-glared him. "Well, they're dead", I stated and turned to glare at the wall instead."

"And who's PMSing…?" I _swear _I heard Neji mutter.

It was silent for a moment again before my talkative nature came back.

"When's the Hebi game?" I asked.

"Next Wednesday", Neji replied. I rolled my eyes.

"_Yes_, but what time?" I asked impatiently.

"Six o'clock", Neji said, not looking up.

"'Kay", I sighed. "Think it's gonna be fun?" Surprisingly Neji smirked.

"From your point of view? Yes. Yes, I actually think it will be very enjoyable."

_**XxXxX**_

_**Next Wednesday, five thirty pm.**_

"Nervous?" Temari asked, grinning at me. I smirked.

"Naah", I said. "I'm not much of the nervous person."

What? It was just a single, small, white lie. Who cares if my knees are shaking?

I was with Temari in the girls' locker-room. We had just finished changing, and were now wearing a pair of dark-green shorts with two vertical light-green stripes on the sides and a big, light-green, baggy sleeveless top with the school's symbol over the chest – some weird kinda leaf **(A/N: The same kind as the Konoha ninjas has on their forehead protectors, yah know) **– and the name and number on the back with big, dark-green letters.

…I hadn't ever disliked green, but this was a little much of it, don'tcha think?

The door was suddenly slammed open and Sakura, Hinata and Ino ran in, followed by a girl from the cheerleading squad.

"Tema, Tennie!" Ino squealed, jumping on us and hugging us tightly. She was dressed in dark-green short-shorts and a light-green tank-top that ended a few inches under the breasts (and that showed pretty damn much cleavage) and had a pair of dark- and light-green pompoms. The school symbol was printed over the chest and on the ass of the shorts. She was a cheerleader, see. Surprise, surprise.

"Nervous?" Sakura asked us, grinning. She had a big, green t-shirt with the school symbol printed largely over the chest and a pair of dark-green wrist warmers. With it she wore a pair of white jean-shorts and white sneakers.

"Naah", Temari and I replied in unison, and then laughed slightly.

"You're going to do great", Hinata smiled. She had a light-green t-shirt and a dark-green scarf that Ino and Sakura without doubt had forced her to wear. With that she just had plain, faded blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Thanks, Hina-chan", I said, smiling back at her.

"We better get out", the other cheerleader, Yuri, said. She was a very nice and funny girl with dark hair that reached an inch or so above the shoulders. Her eyes were big and the same color as the hair. I had gotten to know her the day after the locker-room incident; Ino had introduced us.

"Okay, Tennie, Tema", Sakura said, smirking at us – though with a slightly nervous stiffness in her face. "Ready?"

We nodded and got up before we walked out of the locker-room.

Half the (big, large and huge) gym was filled with people. There was such a noise that it hurt my oversensitive eardrums.

"Hi, girls!" a voice said happily. We turned around to see the rest of the cheerleading squad come to greet us. The one who had talked was the tallest one. Her name was Ayumi, and she was the captain of the squad. She was very nice, too, and had blue eyes and blonde hair that reached her waist. A cheerful and slightly tomboyish girl, despite the fact that she was a cheerleader.

"Ready?" another one of the cheerleaders asked, leaning an elbow on Ayumi's shoulder. It was a happy brunette with big, brown eyes and shoulder-length hair. Her name was Aki, and was, as the most of the cheerleaders, very nice, too.

"Yup", I said, leaning on Temari the same was Aki did on Ayumi. "You?"

"Never been readier", Aki smirked.

"Hopefully the Hebi cheerleaders don't start a bitchfight", Ayumi sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I've heard they have a habit of doing that. I wouldn't want to fight with people unable to protect themselves."

I laughed. "Sure you don't." The blonde smiled.

"Anyway, we need to get ready. We have about twenty minutes before it starts, so, Yuri, Ino, come as soon as possible", Ayumi ordered, pointing at the two.

"I'll come now", Yuri said, before turning to me and Temari. "Good luck, girls!" she grinned.

"Thanks!" Temari and I chorused.

"You'll need it…" a snobby voice said. We all turned to where the voice came from, which was the back of the cheerleading squad. There stood a pretty girl with long, reddish hair and hazel eyes. The green outfit didn't match the hair too well…

By her sides stood another redhead that I recognized as Karin, the one I had punched the first evening at the school. On the longhaired redhead's other side stood Ami.

"Tayuya", Temari stated. I had seen the redhead a few times in the halls and in a few of my classes, but I had never known who she was. Apparently she was the leader of the Hyuuga Neji-fan-club, Tayuya.

The three girls strutted up to us. They all stood in similar positions – arms crossed under their boobs and one of their hips to the side.

"You _really _think you could keep up with Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun?" Tayuya asked. "Coz you can't."

I shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets. "We do it better than you ever could", I said casually. The three glared at me.

"Yeah right!" Ami exclaimed. "You probably don't even know what basketball _is_!"

"Well, it is true that it's not the same for us as for you", I said, nodding knowingly. "See, for _us _it's a fun sport. For you it's lots of well trained, sweaty and shirtless men running around with a ball on a field."

Temari smirked. "Run along now to train, if you wanna keep up with Ino, Aki, Ayumi and the rest", she said, shooing the three away with her hand.

With that Temari and I walked away to the guys' locker-room while waving goodbye to our friends.

"Okay, you guys, we're comin' in now, so if you're doing something embarrassing you better stop!" I yelled as I slammed the door open and marched in, Tema following right behind.

Kiba, Naruto and Shika were shirtless, but otherwise 'twas fine. Despite that all the guys gave us dull looks.

"If it would've been a guy walking into the girls' locker-room he would've been dead now", Kiba muttered, pulling on his shirt.

"Of course", Temari replied. "It's much worse if a guy walks in on a shirtless girl than if a girl walks in on a shirtless guy. Don'tcha agree?"

I nodded while the others just gave us weird looks.

"Anyway…" Neji said. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes!" everyone chorused, some people with bored attitudes (Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke…), some people with cheerful attitudes (Kiba, Naruto, Kank, Tema…) and a single one with a nervous attitude – me. And don't say I didn't have a reason! It's only human to be a little nervous.

"Good", Neji smirked. "Now you better relax before the game starts, so you can fight fully then."

Everyone started chatting with each other. Temari immediately walked over to Kiba, Kank and Naruto and started teasing Doggy-boy. Normally I would've followed, but I didn't feel like being cheerful right now.

I settled for watching the others laugh and talk. I didn't understand how they could take it without being the slightest bit nervous.

"You okay?" a deep voice suddenly asked. I looked up and saw Neji standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, sure", I replied, looking away again. Almost without a sound the captain sat down next to me.

"It's only human to be a little nervous", he said reassuringly. "Or, well, thinking of what you have heard about your opponents it would be human to faint or at least fake sickness. But of course, you're not completely normal."

I smiled halfheartedly.

"It's not the Hebi that worries me", I said silently. "I'm just… afraid that I won't be good enough. I mean, you're all amazing players, and I'm just a newbie. I haven't even played in a match before. I'm worried that I'll just be in your way."

Neji was silent for a moment, but then he chuckled. I turned my head to glare at him.

"It's not funny", I said, pouting and looking down at the floor.

Neji then did something surprising; he ruffled my hair playfully.

"Don't worry, Tenten", he said. "You're one of the best players I've met. Fast, strong and not to mention your incredible aim. You won't be in our way, believe me."

I smiled a little.

"Thanks…"

We sat silent for a moment before Neji checked the clock on his cell that lay next to him on the bench.

"Okay, ten minutes, everybody!" he called out. "Get ready!"

I fastened my buns while Temari did the same with her ponytails, the amazing three (Naruto and the two other morons) all ran a hand through their hair and cracked their knuckles – all at the exact same time, mind you – and everybody else just stood up. Even Lee was silent.

"Okay", Neji said. "Let's go."

We exited the locker-room in a line. I was walking behind Sasuke and in front of Temari while working on keeping my breathing even.

We were met by deafening cheers. From everywhere, it seemed, people screamed the loudest they could.

I glanced up at the Kitsune supporters, and recognized Sakura by her hair. She was jumping up and down with a few others, screaming for all her might. Hinata – who sat next to the pink-princess – smiled down at us and waved a little when she met my gaze. I grinned back at her.

Ino and the other cheerleaders were currently doing a dance that made a few guys in the audience drool. Ino winked at me as we passed.

Then I heard something that sounded unmistakably as a 'boo'. Many boos, actually. I looked at the other side of the gym, and, what do you know? A huge crowd of people in grayish blue clothes, yelling insults at us.

Probably the Hebi supporters.

We stopped on our own side of the court. After a moment of trying to close out the noise of the audience another door opened and a bunch of guys came out. They were dressed in the same grayish blue color as their supporters.

Now the green side of the gym started booing, while the blue side cheered for all their lungs allowed.

The Hebi team.

They were all male, and all big and muscular. I must've looked like a gnome in comparison to them.

Not that I couldn't take guys their size… I'd done it before.

Suddenly Sasuke, who stood next to me, stiffened. His eyes widened before they narrowed into slits, and he death-glared someone in the Hebi lot. I raised a confused eyebrow and looked where he did.

Something red caught my eye. One of the smaller guys on the team had red, slightly messy hair and hazel eyes… that were very familiar.

Even though it had been over a month, the memory was fresh.

"Takahashi", I whispered.

_**XxXxX**_

**Tah-daaa!! So, how'd ya like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**And I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update! Sososososo sorry! Please don't kill me! I'll do **_**anything**_**!**

…**Kidding. You can't kill me. You don't even know where I live. Sooo, I don't need to beg! **

**MWHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA – *cough* furball… - AAAAAAAAA…**

**Yes, I'm hyper, got a problem with it?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the very random chapter where nothing important really happened before the ending, and REVIEW of course! Constructive criticism is very welcome! xD**

**Metal-Blondie**

**PS. Sorry if the ending was even weirder than the rest. I'm real tired right now, see. -.-**


	15. The game, part 2

**Have I already told you guys I love you? I have? Well…**

**I'M GONNA DO IT AGAIN!!! *grins* Thanks soooooooooooooo much, everyone! I luv yah! xD Gee, we **_**so**_** made it to 200!!! *faints***

…**Okay, I woke up again. Anyway, here's the fifteenth chapter, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Naruto or any of the songs, movies, books etc that I might mention.**

**Oh, and, by the way, I'm not gonna write much of the game itself. I know nothing of basketball, heh. Or, well, not much, at least. **

Chapter fifteen: The game, part 2

I stared at the man, who didn't seem to have noticed me. He and a few others from the team were currently watching Temari with scornful smirks on their faces. Guess the talk about sexists was correct.

Takahashi's eyes wandered over the rest of the Kitsune team before they stopped on Neji and Sasuke. They widened for a second before they narrowed and he glared at my roommates.

Although he didn't last very long under the ultimate combined Hyuuga- and Uchiha-death-glares™. He quickly continued down the row of Kitsune players, but then his eyes stopped on me. His eyes widened again before the fucking bastard started smirking.

I wondered what the expression on my face showed. Probably shock. That wasn't good, since that would probably give the red-haired bastard more confidence than he needed.

So, I quickly put on my coldest, most hateful face and death-glared Takahashi. His smirk grew and he just continued staring at me.

Sasuke and Neji then both took a step ahead and intensified their glares, though you would've thought that was impossible. Takahashi quickly stopped smirking and looked away.

I looked down at the floor, my eyes wide.

'_What is he doing here?!'_

'**He's probably the new Hebi player. Went to Oto High when he got kicked outta Konoha, and joined the basketball team.'**

'_Why? Why now? Why me? Why always me?'_

'**Don't worry, hunny. He won't bother you after what Neji and Sasuke did to him, trust me. 'Sides, you could probably take him when he's alone.'**

'…_Yeah, thanks.'_

Wow. Even I.T. understands when to be serious.

'**Of course I do, idiot! I'm not stupid, am I?!'**

That was when the game started.

_**XxXxX**_

**Halftime **

I was panting like hell as I sank down on a bench in the guys' locker-room. I wasn't the only one, either. Many of the others practically lay on the floor by the door, catching their breath.

"Good work, everyone", Neji panted as he sat down next to me. "Really good."

It was four-four at the moment. The Hebi were tough opponents, but so were we.

"We'll need to be more careful after halftime", Sasuke said, sitting down on my other side. "They'll start thinking of us as a threat now, and will use foul ways to win."

"Yes", Neji agreed. "We'll need to watch ourselves."

It was silent for a moment. I didn't feel like filling the silence this time; I didn't feel like doing much at all right now.

Unfortunately Neji had other plans.

"Tenten", he began, looking at me worriedly. I looked back up at him, trying to look untroubled and curious. His face told me I didn't succeed very well.

Or then he had just learned to read me too well.

"Tenten, you don't need to be worried about Takahashi", Neji reassured me. Everyone looked up, their eyes wide. Except for Sasuke, of course. He was just watching me with worry.

"Takahashi?" Temari asked, sitting up on the bench she had been lying on. "Wasn't that the guy who…" She left the sentence hanging in the air, but I nodded.

"Yeah. Takahashi Ken. He's the redheaded Hebi." I was surprised about how calm and secure my voice sounded.

"Don't worry about him, Tenten", Neji said again, putting a hand on my shoulder. My heart jumped a little at the touch. "He won't dare to touch you again, and if he does…" My roommates' faces suddenly got very scary.

"I'm fine", I said, shrugging his hand off. "I'm not worrying and neither should you." I gave him an accusing glower and a smallish pout before I stood up and walked out of the locker-room.

The cheerleaders were currently having a show. It almost seemed like the Hebi and Kitsune cheerleaders were having a contest of who could dance most seductively.

I leaned against the wall, watching the Hebi team that stood across the gym from me. They were watching the cheerleaders.

"What's happened to Takahashi's face?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I noticed the strange shape of the shithead's nose. "It looks like his nose's been broken. How d'ya think that happened?"

I found the response I got quite strange somehow: Neji started smirking with a smug look on his face and the others looked at me with expressions that seemed to say: "Are you a _complete _idiot?"

…Well, I guess I am, since I have no idea what they-

…Ooooh…

"And you're telling_ me_ to control _my_ temper", I smirked up at the longhaired Hyuuga. That wiped the smug look off his face.

"Listen up, you-" he began, glowering at me, but got interrupted by a very cheerful Ino jumping on him from behind.

…Causing Neji to fall forward, and considering the fact that I was standing right in front of him… Yeah.

"Eeek! I squeaked when Neji's body hit me and pushed me to the floor with him. The position we ended up in was… uh, how should I say it… awkward? Yeah, that's the word.

Neji's hands landed on the ground on either side of my head while mine were pressed to his chest, and there was about half an inch between our lips. Not to mention that my legs were on either side of his…

We lay there, staring with wide eyes into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Neji's hair brushed against my cheek and both our lips were slightly parted. My cheeks felt like they were on fire, and I could guess they looked quite a lot like that, too. At least Neji's did.

Ino was sitting on Neji's back, looking like a kid on Christmas Eve.

"Woopsie!" she giggled. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

Neji grit his teeth.

"_Get. Off_", he snarled furiously. Ino just rolled her eyes at the tone that would've scared the carp outta most people.

"Fine, fine", she sighed. "Don't get your hair in a knot." Ino got up from Neji's back, and he quickly got off of me. I sat up just as quickly, keeping my eyes on the floor and letting my bangs cover my burning face.

Suddenly a hand appeared in front of me. I looked up to see Neji holding out his hand to me, his cheeks still slightly red and his eyes avoiding mine.  
After a few seconds of slight surprise I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up from the floor.

"You okay?" he asked, still not looking me directly in the eyes.

"Su-sure", I muttered, finding the woody floor very interesting.

We stood there for a moment, my hand still in his. It probably would've lasted longer if it wouldn't have been for Kankuro.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but the break's 'bout to end", he pointed out. Both Neji and me jumped slightly and quickly let go of each other's hand.

Neji cleared his throat and turned away from me. "Yes. Let's go out on the court."

The guys all followed Neji, and as I was about to do the same, someone grabbed my shoulder and twirled me around.

"Oh my god!" Ino gasped, staring at my face. I blinked.

"She- she- she- she's actually- _blushing_!?" Temari almost yelled.

"What?!" a voice came from behind me. "Who's blushing? Tenten? Impossible! Tenten never blushes!"

I turned to see Hinata and Sakura hurrying against us. Hinata was the one who had talked.

"Well she does now!" Temari responded.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up, all of you. The game's starting." With that I turned to walk away again, but Sakura caught my shoulders and somehow I soon found myself pressed against the wall, four scary-looking girls glaring at me. Somehow, though I was taller than everyone but Temari, they seemed to tower over me.

"You like Neji, don't you?" Ino asked with a threatening voice.

"No, I don-! You know what, this is _completely _ridiculous!" I protested, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at them. "I don't know about the rest of you, but _I've _got some Hebi-ass to kick. So, if you would excuse me…" I started making my way to the court, but Sakura – who by the way has _great _upper-body strength – pushed me back against the wall.

"You ain't goin' nowhere until you answer our questions", Temari said, glaring at me.

"What question?" I asked, playing dumb.

Yes, exactly. I was only _playing _dumb. _Just _playing. *_glares at everyone_*

Sakura sighed impatiently. "Do you like Neji?" she asked slowly, as if talking to a deaf person.

"He's a pretty nice fella", I responded with what I hoped was a casual shrug.

"You know what we mean!" Hinata exclaimed, annoyed, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Guess she really liked the idea with me and Neji together…

"Okay", I sighed. "Okay, so I might have this small, tiny, itsy-bitsy, insignificant crush on him. It's nothing b-"

"OH MY GAAAAWD!!!"

"-ig…"

I glared at them as every single person in the gym looked at us. Everyone but Hinata blushed slightly.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" she said, taking deep breaths. Then she looked up at me with sparkling eyes. "WE'RE GONNA BE SISTERS IN L-!!!" I slapped my hand over her mouth before she was finished.

I grinned a brief and apologizing smile at everyone staring at us before I glared down at the overly thrilled Hinata.

"Shut _up_!" I hissed. "It's nothing big, it'll pass! I'm not gonna _marry _him!"

Hinata's face fell. She really miserable with those big, white eyes sparkling with tears and her lower lip shaking.

Everyone looked at me accusingly.

"What?" I asked, feeling embarrassed and guilty. "It's not _my _fault…" Hinata lowered her head and put one of her hands over her mouth, her shoulders shaking slightly.

I started panicking. I _really _hate it when people cry. I'm so bad at handling it.

"Tho-though, of course, you never know!" I said quickly. "Maybe we will get… married… and have… kids and all that. I can't say we _don't_, since I can't see the future."

Hinata looked up and gave me a warm smile, all signs of misery gone. I glowered at her before I turned around and starting to walk out to the court. Temari followed behind.

'_Yeah right. The only way Neji and I would get married is for Hinata to physically force us, and that ain't gonna be the easiest thing to do.'_

'**Now it's my turn to say "yeah right". A small, tiny, itsy-bitsy, insignificant crush? You know, I'm you, and I know what you were thinking when he was on top of you.'**

'_Shut up, you! The only thing I was thinking was that he's heavy as hell!'_

'**Pfhah. Yeah, sure, I believe yah.'**

I glared at everything around me, since it's really hard to glare at yourself.

I didn't have much time to be on a bad mood, though, since the game now started.

_**XxXxX**_

Two minutes till the end of the game, and it was still four-four. I was panting even more than before, but I kept moving.

Kiba managed to get the ball from one of the Hebi players and quickly passed it to me, since I was the one nearest to the basket and all the Hebi players were about to attack him. I twirled around and aimed for the basket, being sure I would score. After all, I had a perfect aim, and throwing knives into a circle that's about half an inch in diameter is a whole lot harder than getting a ball into a basket.

But just before I threw the ball someone slammed it out of my hand. Someone with red, unruly hair.

And since I'm pretty sure Gaara wouldn't have anything against me scoring, it meant that the person in question was Takahashi.

I twirled around and saw him smirking at me, holding the ball.

"You'll need to do better than that, babe", he said. As I gave him my scariest glare I could feel the hate filling me. I wanted so much to wipe that arrogant smirk off his disgusting face. I couldn't believe I had once thought he was _cute_.

Takahashi turned to the side to pass the ball to one of his teammates. He threw it high, really high, so high it would be near impossible for anyone to jump up and catch it.

But my desire to win the game grew with the hate I felt for the man in front of me. I started running for the ball, and just as it was about two meters and a half above the ground I jumped higher than I had jumped before and grabbed the ball.

Before anyone had come over the surprise I was halfway to the Hebis' basket, and, before anyone could move, the ball flew through it perfectly. Just as the ball hit the ground a noise was heard.

The game had ended.

It took a few seconds for everyone to comprehend what had happened, but when they did, a noise started that was so loud I _swear _the ceiling moved a little.

The Kitsune supporters ran out on the court, screaming for all they were worth. Temari, Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro all attacked me, tackling me to the ground.

"WAY TO GO, PANDA!!" Temari yelled in my ear while hugging me.

Just as I was about to get up, I was pushed back to the floor by two other bodies.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, TENNIE!!!" Ino screamed for all her lungs allowed. Which was much. "YOU'RE THE BEST!!"

Sakura laughed and hugged my neck tightly. Hinata, who had gone back to her calm self, hugged me while smiling.

She got a little distracted, though, when Naruto came and put one of his arms around my throat, hugging me in the violent way that guys do to their guy-friends (and when you think about it, it's kinda flattering that he sees me as one of his guy-friends, and not as an annoying girly-girl). But he put his other arm around Hinata's shoulders, and that was the reason for the heat radiating from her.

"Good work, Tenten!" Kankuro yelled, punching me in the back. Kiba continued laughing and put one of his arms around my neck in the same manner as Naruto did.

Then came the cheerleaders.

"Great job, Ten!" Aki exclaimed, hugging me tightly. Ayumi slapped my hand in a high-five, grinning.

"I _knew _you had it in you!" she told me, crossing her arms over her chest with a satisfied smirk.

"Great, Tenten!" Yuri cheered, also hugging me. The rest of the cheerleading squad – except of course for you-know-who – also congratulated me and hugged every part of my body they could reach.

"Guys, you're suffocating her", a deep and smooth voice said.

Everybody blinked as one man – or woman – before they realized that I was gasping for air and trying to free my arms from embraces to be able to free my throat from them, too.

"SORRY!!" they quickly chorused, jumping up and away.

"'S okay", I whispered as soon as I was able. My throat was pretty sore.

Neji chuckled softly before he leaned down and offered me his hand. I smiled at him and took it, allowing him to pull me up for the second time that evening.

"Great work, Tenten", he said, holding my hand in his even though I was standing already. "Really. I'm proud of you."

My smile widened.

Then suddenly a whistle was heard. I looked over Neji's shoulder and saw a gang of ten persons walking toward us. I didn't take long for me to recognize them.

"Hi, you guys!" I said, grinning and pulling my hand away from Neji's so I could go and meet them.

Kisame, Dei and Hidan all grinned at me. And probably Tobi, too, but I couldn't see his face, so… Yeah.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, sulking and glowering at his brother. God, his childish. And that's coming from _me_.

"You didn't think we would miss your game against Hebi, did you?" Kisame asked, grinning.

Deidara sighed and shook his head dramatically.

"These younger generations", he said. "It was only thanks to Temari and Tenten you won. You guys almost didn't do anything!"

The statement was followed by a whole bunch of glares and a couple of smug smirks.

Then something caught my eye. It was the Hebi team, who stood in the other side of the gym, glaring at us. I looked down at the game-ball that lay abandoned a few feet from Shino and then back at the Hebi. Or more specifically: back at Takahashi.

Then I smirked.

"Oi, Shino!" I said. The quiet boy looked at me. "Gimme the ball, will ya?" He didn't say anything, just picked up the ball and threw it to me. I caught it and grinned at him. "Thanks!"

Everyone looked at me curiously as I turned to the Hebi team, smirking and throwing the ball in the air with one of my hands, and catching it again. Then I twirled it on my index finger for a moment, before I threw it in the air again and, as it came back to my hand, hit it with all my might right against the Hebi.

It flew across the large gym and hit Takahashi right in the face very hard, knocking him to the ground. The ball bounced away from him and landed a few meters from us, rolling the rest of the way.

By the time the ball was at my feet, I, Ino, Temari, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi and Hidan were laughing for all our might.

***-*-*-*-**-***

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kankuro called from where he stood on a table, holding a glass of punch in one of his hands. "We all fought hard, and the battle was tough, but eventually we have made it! The Hebi are defeated by the Kitsune! Oto is defeated by Konoha! We have gone to victory, my brothers and sisters, so let us celebrate!" The room cheered at his 'speech'. Wow, he _really _needed to practice that. "First!" Kankuro announced, holding his glass higher. "We shall honor the members of the Kitsune team, who has saved the pride of Konoha and fought the Hebi! Five _hoorays _for the Kitsune!"

The room cheered and did as they were told.

"Thank you!" Kiba shouted as he pushed Kankuro out of the way and stepped up on the table with his own glass. "And now, five _hoorays _for the one making the last score… Tenten!"

If possible, everyone cheered even louder and hoorayed me. To my utter shock I suddenly found myself being lifted up on people's shoulders.

"Aaah!" I yelled, waving my arms so I wouldn't lose my balance. "Let me down!" Everyone ignored my shouts.

"And last but not least!" Naruto yelled, jumping up on the table and pushing down Kiba while spilling half his drink on the floor. "Five _boos _for the Hebi worms!"

Okay, _now _they cheered the loudest.

After the boos were booed, the people carrying me let me down and hurried over to get some of the (spiced) punch. I smiled a little and walked over to the more quiet members of the team. They needed to get into party-mode!

"Oi, Chicky!" I said, grinning, as I came over to them. He looked up at me, not even looking annoyed. Guess he's really getting used to the nickname… Argh, that jerk!! Anyway. "Watch it so your brother doesn't get too much to drink", I said and smirked, glancing over at where Itachi was standing and talking with Hinata.

Sasuke smirked but didn't say anything.

…Yeah, it's gonna be real hard to get these people into party-mode. But I'm dah Queen of Bestness, so I'll manage, so HAH!!!

"Tenten, why are you grinning like a maniac?" Neji asked, a slightly worried edge in his voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Because I _am _a maniac", I explained. "Duh!"

Seriously, what's disturbing about that comment? Cuz those people think there's something!

So, I stood there for a while, talking to them. I didn't get so many-worded replies, but at least there wasn't just hns. Though there were a lot of those too, of course.

Neji left for a moment when he saw that Hinata had a glass of punch in her hand, but came back soon, dragging an uncharacteristically much complaining Hinata with him.

Neji, Neji, Neji… She doesn't get drunk quite _that_ easily…

After a few hours it was getting hot in there. The punch wasn't enough to keep me cool.

"Captain", I said, poking Neji's arm. He looked down at me (yes; _down_, the tall bastard), raising a questioning eyebrow. "I'm going out", I announced, starting to turn away.

"Out?" he asked. "Isn't it a bit cold for that?"

"Nope!" I said happily over my shoulder before I stepped out of the cafeteria (yeah, we were having the party in there). I walked down the steps of the school and rounded the large building, getting to the backyard. It was pretty beautiful, actually, with the brook that went through it and all the cherry blossom trees.

I walked around for a while, ignoring the stinging of the icy cold air against my bare arms. No, I hadn't been smart enough to take a jacket, thank you very much.

"Tenten." I stopped at the voice coming from behind me. It was familiar in a very unpleasant way.

I slowly turned around. And yes, there he stood, red hair swaying in the air and his cold eyes looking at me with an expression of something I didn't want to know about.

"Takahashi", I replied, my voice a million and two times colder than the snow surrounding us. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"'_Takahashi'_?" he repeated. "What happened to Ken?"

I didn't reply, just stood there, glaring at him with the fiercest death-glare I possessed.

Takahashi slowly started walking against me, his hands in his pockets.

"I want to talk to you, Tenten", he said silently, nearing me.

"Too bad, since you need at least two persons to get a conversation", I replied. The bastard dared to chuckle.

"Feisty", he said. "I like that." He was now standing right in front of me. Then, with a completely casual movement, he lifted his hand and stroke a lock of hair away from my face.

My eyes widened. Oh, that goddamned fucking bastard sure had some seriously screwed up nerve!

I opened my mouth to tell him just about one tenth of how much I hated him (since it was impossible to describe _exactly _how much I hated him… and I'm good at describing that sorta things), but he put a finger over my lips and leaned down so the tip of his nose was touching mine as he smirked at me.

"Shush, babe", he whispered. "Let me talk." I was too shocked to say anything. I really hadn't thought he had the nerve to act like that after what he did to me. Not to mention after what Neji and Sasuke did to him.

Takahashi seemed to misread my silence, since his smirk grew and he continued talking.

"Ten, I know I didn't act very politely last time, but that was only because I'm simply crazy about you", he breathed. "Your smile, your face, you attitude…", he smirked again, "…Your body… You are simply perfect, and not only prefect, but also perfect for me. We're meant to be together, babe. And I love you. Give me one more chance."

By this time my brain had somewhat progressed what was happening, and my shocked expression turned into one of simple and pure disgust.

"Takahashi", I said, death-glaring him even harder than before, even though I didn't think that was possible. "I might act like and airhead and an idiot, but I'm not one. I'm not so naïve and stupid that I'd believe you when you say something like that. I was a fool for ever trusting you, and I am _not _going to make that mistake again."

My words didn't seem to affect him at all. His smirk just grew and one of his hands started going up my leg as he pushed me against the wall of the school building. I clenched my fists and started concentrating on getting all the power I possessed into them.

Takahashi's hand went up my hip slowly – as I pushed in power into my fist – and started sneaking in under my shirt.

I raised my fist, but just when I was about to hit him as hard as I could, I realized he was gone.

…No, wait, not gone: he was next to me, pressed against the wall with a couple of hands around his throat. His toes were dangling about two feet above the ground.

I stared at him for a moment in utter shock before I looked at the hands around his neck, and with my eyes followed the muscular arms attached to them up to a manly, muscular torso and lastly up to a very handsome face that now wore an expression of pure hate and rage.

"Neji", I breathed. Strangely, the feeling I felt wasn't relief, but shock. I had never seen the Hyuuga so mad.

"What did I say last time?" Neji hissed at the boy that was slowly turning blue while making incoherent noises and pulling at Neji's hands. "What did I say about even _looking _at her? And here you are, trying to do… _that_ to her again?" Takahashi was unable to answer, and I was starting to think that if Neji tightened his grip even a little more, he'd crush Takahashi's throat.

…Not that he didn't have my full support if he did that…

Neji suddenly let go of Takahashi with one of his hands, and pulled it back, fisting it.

Then he hit the redhead with all the force he could master.

Takahashi's head went into the brick wall with an ominous sound. He was bleeding. Hard. Both from the nose and from back of his head.

"Neji…" I said silently. He ignored me and punched Takahashi once again.

"You fucking, sick, shithead", he hissed and punched him for the third time, but this time in the stomach.

"Neji", I said, a little louder. This time he looked at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to say the words. "You should stop", I eventually said, my eyes still closed. "He'll die if you continue like that."

"Good", Neji said coldly and turned back to Takahashi, preparing to punch him again. I grabbed his arm and held it back.

"No, seriously, Neji", I said. "I know this sounds cliché as hell, but… he's seriously not worth it. You'll be the one going to jail if something serious happens to him." Neji tried to get his arm away from my grasp, ignoring my words. "Please, Neji!" I almost begged, holding him back. "Don't think I'm trying to protect _him_! I'm trying to protect you. And even if you would escape court, the rest of his team would probably want to get back at you, and not even you would be able to fight all of them. Please, Neji, let it be."

The boy hesitated for a moment, but then he sighed and lowered his arm. I smiled just a little. Then Neji threw Takahashi on the ground as hard as he could.

…I smiled even wider.

"You're lucky", Neji said coldly. "Thank Tenten, because if she wouldn't have been here, you would have been dying the most painful death possible by now."

And with that he put one arm around my shoulders and started leading me away from there.

_**XxXxX**_

"Neji? Tenten?" Temari looked at us with worried confusion as we entered the cafeteria. Neji's arm was still around my shoulders, and I really like the warmth of his body after the coldness from outside.

Neji was still radiating hostility, and my face was probably a mixing of anger, shock and, possibly, admiration.

"Has something happened?" Sakura asked carefully as she slowly approached us. I glanced up at Neji, who didn't seem to have heard her.

"Takahashi", I eventually sighed. "He… decided to give it another try." The rest of the gang - since they had all gathered around us by now – looked completely shocked.

"That fucking bastard", Ino finally said, and without one more word she started heading for the exit, soon followed by Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Kankuro, Ayumi, Aki- ok, ok, the whole gang except for me and Neji. And to the gang the Akatsuki are included.

"Get back here", I said, an annoyed edge in my tone. "If I don't get to punch him, you don't get, either."

"You didn't get to punch him?" Temari asked. I glared at Neji. I was starting to get irritated now at everyone and everything.

"No", I replied. "Neji kidnapped him before I could and started killing him himself."

"That wasn't nice, Hyuuga", Kisame said, frowning. "She's the one he's a bastard against; she's the one who has the right to kill him!"

Neji didn't reply, he just started leading me against the food table.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly as he handed me a glass of water. Guess he didn't want me to end up like Tayuya and her bodyguards (lying in the corners and snoring so loud the little people get scared).

"Sure", I replied. "What about you?"

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" he asked, pouring a drink to himself.

I just shrugged and turned to look out over the room. Our gang was sitting on a few couches, pretending to talk casually, but they kept glancing against us. I waved a little at them the next time they did, making the look away, embarrassed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before I let my eyes wander over the crowd.

Guess the fantastic three weren't too sparse with the booze in the punch. Everywhere people were laughing unnaturally hard, sleeping on the floor, dancing way too fast for the music played in the background and making out.

"I don't get how you can do it", Neji suddenly said. I looked at him, surprised.

"Do what?"

He shrugged. "How you can… well, you know… take it so easily. After what he's done to you… you would think it's impossible to just… get over it the way you do. You don't even think anything of it. Hell, you even joke about it! How?"

I looked away. "I've said it before. There's no use worrying about the past, when you can't do anything to it anyway. But if you do go around worrying about it, you'll just destroy your future, too."

I glanced at Neji, who was staring at me in silent wonder. "Well, that was cliché, wasn't it?" I asked happily before I turned back to the room.

Neji gave a low chuckle, and then we stood there for a while, just looking at the others.

After about ten minutes the rest of the team stood up and started walking toward us. Neji raised an eyebrow and got off the wall he had been leaning on.

"It's five to twelve", Sasuke said. "Should we go?" Neji nodded. Then he seemed to think over something before he slowly turned to me.

"Tenten", he said slowly, watching me with an expression that was a mixing of wariness and worry (yes, there is much difference between those two, if you didn't know!).

I met his gaze suspiciously.

"What?" I asked slowly.

Neji took a deep breath before he said: "I think you should stay here."

The statement put fire on the rest of the team. The fantastic three stared at Neji for three seconds, looking like they thought he had lost his mind, before they jumped to hide behind a table. Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru hid behind Gaara, who also looked slightly nervous, Lee and Sai jumped behind a couch and peeked over it with scared expressions and Temari smacked the back of Neji's head, glaring at him.

"What are you thinking?!" she asked angrily. "Of course she won't stay here, right, Ten?"

"Yeah!" I said angrily, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at Neji.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Uh… where exactly are we going?"

Temari sighed. "The Hebi has a habit of attacking the teams that has kicked their asses", she replied. "And it's always twelve o'clock. So, we're going out to wait for them."

I turned my head slowly to Neji, death-glaring him.

"And you think _I _should stay away from something like that?" I asked threateningly. Neji sighed.

"I was just thinking about the Takahashi issue-" he began, but I interrupted him by saying:

"You and your issues! Everything's just issues to you! Who are you, the Issue-man?"

With that I started heading for the exit of the cafeteria.

_**XxXxX**_

"Why can't they come already?" I asked, rubbing my arms. I had – once again – forgotten my coat. "It's not polite to be late to a fight!"

"Well, we haven't really agreed about a specific time", Temari pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. You're right."

The others just rolled their eyes at us. I had a weird feeling that they didn't quite think it was appropriate to be as excited as Tema and I were by such a dangerous battle.

"You brought the girls, too?" We turned around, and there they stood, the whole pack. Even Takahashi, though he had pieces of a tissue stuck up his nostrils. He didn't seem to be able to walk completely straight, either, and his breath came as a hiss.

"And you brought the sissies", Neji stated, crossing his arms over his chest. The rest of us stood behind him in the same manner the Hebi players stood behind their captain.

The Hebi captain – let's call him McWorm – glared at Neji.

"It was just coz of luck you won", he sneered. "No one with _girls _on their team can be better than _us_."

…Okay, I reeaally don't like this guy.

Both mine and Temari's death-glares deepened.

Neji smirked. "These girls are just a few more thousand times better than you are, and if I were you I would watch my tongue around them."

"Says the man that told _me _not to fight when I had the reason and opportunity", I muttered, earning a glare from Sasuke. He had been taking Neji's side, see.

The Hebi started laughing at Neji's comment.

"Yeah right!" McWorm howled. "The panda couldn't even protect herself from being fucked by Takahashi, and the other one's a stupid blonde! What could _they _do to _us_?"

Uh-oh. He called Temari a stupid blonde. Nooot good, not good _at all_.

…Hey, wait a minute! He called me panda! _And _he called me weak! Ooh, that bastard's _so _gonna pay.

I cracked my knuckles at the same time as Temari did

"Out of the way, Neji", we said at the exact same time, our voices ominous.

"Um, I don't think-" Neji began, trying to act brave despite the fact that our very appearances were screaming bloody murder.

"Are you crazy, Hyuuga?!" Sasuke hissed, grabbing one of Neji's arms while Naruto grabbed the other.

"Yeah, they'd kill you, too!" Naruto hissed also, and they dragged the Hyuuga outta the way.

Temari and I started approaching the still laughing Hebi. But one after another they felt the hostility radiating from us. After a while it was just McWorm laughing.

One of the guys tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up. Temari and I were towering over him - even though he was taller than us – casting a shadow over the Hebi.

They started at us in wide-eyed horror for a few seconds.

"Mommy", they then chorused in weak, shaking voices.

We attacked.

CRASH!!!

BANG!!!

"AAAAAH!!!!"

"HELP!!!"

"MOM!"

CHING!!!

"AARGH!!! SHE'S GOT KNIVES!!!"

"WELL THE OTHER ONE'S GOT AN AX!!!"

"AND SHE HAS A RIFLE!!!"

"Wow, Tenten, I want one of those!"

"You need a license. I don't have, though."

"Have you ever seen any of those weapons of Tenten's, Uchiha?"

"No, only a few kunais."

"Huh. Well, she sure knows how to use them."

"Temari's not that bad either."

"You're right, Kiba. I know Anko taught Tenten, but who taught Temari?"

"That would be me."

"Gaara? I didn't know you were a good teacher."

Shrug.

WROOOOOM!!!

"AAAAAH!!! THEY'VE GOT CHAINSAWS!!!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'**

**And, **_**voilá, **_**another chapter is completed! Sorry for the late update, peoplez… -.-' Hope you liked the chapter, though! ^.^**

**Anyway, I have to tell you that the next chapter will not come for a while, since, well… I'M GOING TO ITALY THIS THURSDAY!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA---!!! **

***The author is currently in a state of celebrating inwardly. She will be back in a few minutes, when she is able to write again.***

…

…

…

**Okay. I'm done. Anyway, so yeah, I'm going to Italy (Rome for a couple a days, then Tuscany. Jealous much? Mehehee…). We're gonna stay in about ten days, and then, the very day after we return, I'm gonna go to a Street dance-camp for three days, so… Sotz, mates. It might take a while. I doubt I will be able to finish a whole chapter before we're going.**

**But, anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, aaand seeya in a couple a weeks, maybe! xD**

**Metal-Blondie**


	16. Christmas shopping

**Aww, gosh you people! You're so great!! Thank you SOOO much, all my readers and reviewers! I luv yah! xD**

**Well, enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 16: Christmas shopping and the ball

"That ought'a teach the bastards a lesson", I said casually, wiping the blood off my hands.

"Yup", Temari agreed, putting down the chainsaw. Then we stood there for a while, admiring our work.

All over the yard lay bloodied Hebi-members, some of them with their noses broken while others' jaws were mashed. Most of them were unconscious, and those who weren't just lay there, groaning and crying and stuff…

No one was dead, though.

…I think…

Anyway, we eventually remembered the guys of our own team and turned back to them.

…

Naruto was hiding behind Sasuke, who was staring at Tema and me with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Sai, who stood next to them, looked simply horrified and seemed to want to escape the scene as fast as possible. Behind him stood Gaara, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with the two of us, and next to him stood Lee, who looked like he could faint any second. Next to him stood Kankuro and Kiba, who both looked, well… mentally scared. Shino stood behind them, but I couldn't see his expression, coz of… you know.  
Neji again, who stood in the front, was watching us – well, me, to be exact – with an odd expression that was a mixing of horror, irritation, and, for some reason I cannot understand, pride.

"Wazzup?" I asked casually, putting my hands in my pockets.

That's when I realized how cold it was.

"Aw, fuck, it's cold!" I yelled, rubbing my arms franticly. "I'm goin' in, bye!" With that I rushed to the steps of the school building, Temari casually following after a moment.

Thanks to my super-hearing, I heard the exchanging of words between Sasuke and Neji after we had left:

"Hyuuga, remind me never to piss those two off."

"…Deal."

_**XxXxX**_

**Christmas Eve, twelve a.m.**

"ARE THE STORES OPEN TODAY?!!"

I jumped (as much as you can jump lying down) and rolled off the bed, falling on the floor painfully.

"Fuck, Ino!" I yelled. "What the hell's your problem!? I'm sleeping, dammit!"

"Sorry!" Ino screeched, running around in the room, all panicky.

I let out a colorful string of words as I tried to untangle myself from the sheets – ending up ripping them into small pieces that I threw in Ino's head as she passed by. She didn't even notice.

Sakura and Hinata were standing next to my bed, the pinkette looking bored and the… bluette… looking politely disinterested.  
Temari was sitting in the chair by my desk, entertaining herself by spinning around with it.  
Neji and Sasuke were sitting on their beds, watching us with bored expressions.

"Seriously", I muttered, getting up from the floor. "What time is it?" I glanced at the clock and almost got a heart attack. "TWELVE A.M?!!" Everyone winced at my loudness and covered their ears. "WHO THE HELL IS _AWAKE _AT THIS UNHOLY HOUR?!!!"

"Please, Tenten", Sakura said painfully, taking her hands off her ears. "Take it down a pitch." I glared at her and sat down on my bed, pouting.

"Now I can't go back to sleep", I said angrily. "Great. Just_ great_. Simply wonderful! Adoring! Lovely! A FUCKING DREAM COME TRUE, DAMMIT!!!"

Everyone covered their ears again.

"Hey, you actually did that _after _I was done screaming!" I said, laughing and pointing at them. "That's funny!"

Everyone gave me a dull look for some reason before Ino remembered that she had been panicking and continued doing that.

"What's she so upset about?" I asked, getting up from the bed. Tonight I had been wearing a pair of black sweat-pants and a green spaghetti-top with the black picture of an animal of some kind that looked in the mirror and yelled: "What the hell?! Are you stalking me, or something?!"

Yeah, I really liked that top.

"She's all panicky cuz she forgot to do her Christmas shopping", Temari replied while still spinning in the chair.

"Oh", I replied. It was silent for a while.

Then:

"OH MY GAAWD, I FORGOT MY CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!!!"

And the second prize of The Loudest Person of the Year goes toooo… Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura and Subaku Temari! Applauds, ladies and gentlemen, applauds!

I rolled my eyes as the three other girls started panicking, too. "Seriously, it took you that long? And the call _me _slo-"

That was when I realized something.

"OH MY FRIGGIN' GAAAAWWD!!!!!" I yelled for all my lungs allowed. "I FORGOT MY CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!!!"

And the _first _price of The Loudest Person of the Year goes toooo… Kira Tenten!!

"I DID, TOO!"

"AND ME!!"

"AND ME!!"

"AND ME, FUCKIT!!"

We all started panicking, and Neji and Sasuke didn't look as bored as before.

"SHUT UP IN THERE!!" a voice suddenly yelled through the wall.

"NO, _YOU _SHUT UP!!" I yelled back. "WE'VE FORGOTTEN TO DO OUR CHRISTMAS SHOPPING, SO THE LEAST THING WE CAN DO IS PANIC!!"

It was silent for a while.

Then:

"OH MY FUCKING GAAWD! I FORGOT MY CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!!"

And then a lot of thumps, clinks, splitters, meows and crying babies were heard from the room next door.

"I don't know about you, but I think I should get to know that person better", I said, jerking my thumb over my shoulder at the wall and putting the other hand on my hip.

Sakura took a deep breath and started talking, her voice a little hoarse from all the screaming.

"Okay, listen up", she said. "Let's all go out together now and do our shopping, and then we come back here and pick out dresses for the ball, 'kay? We have plenty of time, and we get to have a little girl time, too, without all the annoying guys. How does it sound?"

"Great!" Ino cheered, grinning widely. Temari nodded in approval before she continued spinning, and Hinata smiled. I nodded, too.

"Sounds fun to me. I'm a little confused by one thing, though…"

"What?" Sakura asked, looking at me questioningly.

"What ball?" I asked bluntly.

Everyone – including the ice-queens – gave me a dull look.

"What?" I asked, pouting. "I haven't heard one crap about a ball."

Temari rolled her eyes.

"_The Christmas Ball_", she said slowly, as if talking to a person with hearing issues.

I blinked.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. "Yeah, my Inner said something 'bout that."

"'Said something about it'?" Sakura repeated disbelievingly. "My Inner keeps going on and on about it! She tells me to get these unbelievably slutty dresses, to flirt with unknown – and known – guys and to spice the punch! It's so freakin' annoying! 'Sides, I don't have to spice the punch, since Kiba, Kankuro and Naruto will do that for me."

"Yup, Inners are annoying", I agreed, nodding knowingly.

'**Watch it, Panda-girl. Don't forget that I could make you strip right now, in front of everyone.'**

I shuddered as Sakura did the same. Apparently her Inner was no kinder than mine.

"Okay…" Ino said slowly, and I remembered the others in the room, that all – except for Neji, 'course – probably thought that the two of us had completely lost it.

"Tenten-chan, you should get ready if we want to be in time", Hinata then pointed out.

"That's right!" the three others chorused and Temari and Ino pushed me against the bathroom while Sakura grabbed some clothes. She threw them in after me before Ino slammed the door shut.

"Hurry up!!" they yelled, and for some reason that had me panicking like hell.

So, two minutes, a broken toothbrush, a smashed washbowl and many broken bottles later I rushed out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt with a red t-shirt over it. On the t-shirt the word _Attitude_ was written with big, bold, black letters.

Hehehee, big, bold, black… BBB! Get it? *grins to herself*

"So, where're we goin'?" I asked casually while putting my hair up in its trademark buns.

"The mall, naturally", Sakura replied, throwing Neji's jacket in my face. I frowned down at it as it slowly slid down my body and ended up on the floor. I had been using it the whole winter, causing Neji to freeze.

Though it's not entirely my fault! I _had _told him to take the warm jacket himself and let me take the sports-jacket, but nooo, of course Mr. Macho-Man has to be all knightish, the bastard.

"I need to get a jacket of my own", I said, picking up the jacket and pulling my arm through one of the sleeves. No matter how much I pulled, the tips of my fingers were helplessly covered by the jacket.  
I frowned and put my other arm through the other sleeve, which was just as long. Then I leaned down and somehow got my fingers out of the sleeves enough to get the zipper pulled up from my mid-thigh to my neck.

I had refused to use Neji's gloves more than once, since they were just falling off all the time. So Hinata – being the worrier she is – forced me to take one of her pair of mittens. That were by the way dark blue.

I must've looked pretty funny in my too-big coat and childish friseur and pout… I was warm, though.

"Okay, let's go!" Ino announced and marched to the door, slamming it open and stepping out. Soon after her followed Temari, Sakura and then Hinata after saying a quick goodbye to the guys, that no one else seemed to remember.

"Byez!" I grinned at my roommates before I hurried after the girls, stumbling now and then on my untied shoelaces.

We took Temari's car to the mall, and we had really much fun on the way there. Ino kept bugging Sakura, who kept bugging Temari (about driving more slowly), who kept bugging me who just laughed at them. Hinata was too busy holding on to the seat to say anything at all.

Tema really didn't drive _that _hard… At least not in my opinion.

But of course, never trust my opinion when it comes to safety, hehee!

After a not so long while we came to the mall. Temari parked the car and we walked in, chatting happily with each other.

Everywhere people rushed around, doing last minute preparations and buying presents to some forgotten aunts or other relatives.

"So… What now?" I asked when we stood in the hall of the mall.

Heh, hall mall…

Ino grinned. "Let's go buy presents to the guys! C'mon, I know where we can go first!" Then she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to a couple of stairs while the others shrugged and followed.

Finding presents to the guys was funnier than I had expected. We came up with these really crazy ideas of what to get them.

"Hey, Ten!" Sakura called, giggling like hell. We were in a smaller shop, looking for some cheap jewelry Temari was planning to give Kankuro.

I looked up and saw that the pinkette was holding up a box with hair-accessories.

Anywayz, the box was pink, and so were the things inside of it. There were small butterflies and hearts all over everything in there.

"You could give this to Neji!" Sakura giggled. I pictured Neji with such things in his hair, and started laughing very hard, too.

"M-maybe not", I managed to get out.

"Aww… What a pity", Sakura sighed and put away the box. "He would be sooo kawaiii…" I snickered a little.

"You can give to him yourself, can'tcha?" I asked, playfully shoving the pinkette.

She looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Never! I want to live, thank you very much!"

I raised an eyebrow. "But you're okay with me dying?" I asked.

Sakura gave me a sugar-sweet smile. "Oh, but Neji-kun wouldn't kill you", she said in a voice as sweet as her smile while glancing at the other girls. Temari smirked, Ino grinned and Hinata seemed to just about explode with happiness.

I rolled my eyes at them and walked out of the shop.

**Clothing store for women, 13:30.**

"What do you think?"

Hinata held up a midnight blue tube-top with a golden chain around its waist. It was way too revealing for my taste – and for Hina's – but it was meant for Ino, so.

I chewed my bottom lip for a moment, watching the top with a thoughtful expression.

"It's okay, I guess", I said slowly. "But I think Ino already has one of those."

Hinata sighed and nodded, putting away the top.

"Maybe it isn't the best idea to buy Ino clothes", she stated. I nodded in agreement and put down the t-shirt I had been holding.

"Let's go somewhere else", I said, heading for the exit, Hinata following close behind.

We had split up in three groups. Ino and Sakura went together to buy presents to the rest of us, I and Hinata went together to buy presents for Tema, Saki, and Ino and Temari had told us she wanted to go to a store a little farther away, so she had taken the car and went on her own to buy presents to us.  
Sakura, Ino, Hinata and I had decided to meet later on and switch partners.

"So, Ten-chan", Hinata said after a moment. "What did you get niisan? …And Sasuke-san?" It was obvious she asked about Chicky just so it wouldn't be too obvious that she really only cared about the niisan part, but I didn't comment.

"You'll see", I simply said.

We walked in silence for a moment. I was twirling the gift I had bought Temari around my finger carelessly, whistling slightly to myself. Hinata had her hands behind her back and looked around with a politely disinterested look on her beautiful face.

Hinata's never bored, see. She's politely disinterested.

I threw Temari's gift up in the air and caught it expertly when it came down. It was a knife that I had found in a smallish stand in a corner of the mall. It had a nice, black, leather handle and the blade had thin, artistic decorations on the middle. They looked a little like flowers, actually. The sheath was the same kind of leather as the handle and had a thin golden decoration that resembled an open fan. Weird what ideas people get these days…

Butbut, all in all it was a very beautiful knife. And even though I am the one in the gang who is obsessed with sharp, perilous items, I do believe that Temari will appreciate the gift. At least more than Kasumi would, but that doesn't mean much, now does it?

I had also already bought my gift to Sakura. Or, well, gift_s_. One of them was one of those thick romance-novels she's so obsessed with (I am too… But I prefer them dark and funny - like the Dark Ones series!) and the other one was a pink t-shirt with the text _Warning! Rabid control-freak!_ on it. I would probably have to pay for that, but I simply couldn't resist.

I had also bought one of my gifts for Ino. It was a purple t-shirt with a pig (that was actually very cute, I have to say to my defense) saying _"Oink!"_. No, I couldn't resist that, either. But I'm getting her something else, too.

Then I had bought a gift to Sasuke, which was a stuffed (and very cute) chicken, to Naruto, which was a very good and bloody videogame, to Kiba, which was a good horror movie (he should learn to watch those instead of those bang boom crash thingies), to Kankuro, which was a book named _How to build the perfect doll _(and that was by the way written by Sasori, I later on noticed), and to the other guys, just some random things I'm too lazy to tell about… But I hadn't gotten Neji a gift yet.

Damn bastard, being so mysterious all the time… How the hell should I know what to get him?!

'**You came up what to give Shino… And Sasuke.'**

'_Yes, but Chicky's was easy, and Shino… you just give him something, he doesn't' care either way!'_

'**Hn. Whatever.'**

'_Don't say that! It's too ice-queenish!'_

'**Hn.'**

'_Stop now or I'll cut your throat! …Okay, I won't cut your throat, but stop, okay?'_

"Tenten-chan? Ten-chan, are you okay?"

I jumped and blinked, looking franticly from one side to another.

"What? What? Where's the fire?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Where should we go now?" she asked.

"Dunno. But you didn't answer my question."

Hinata ignored me and continued walking, me following after sniffing the air carefully and noticing that there indeed was no fire. Nearby, at least.

"Let's go in there!" I suddenly called, seeing a nice-looking little boutique a few yards away from me.

Nice-looking as in skulls in the windows and old voodoo-dolls hanging from needles through their heads.

Hinata shivered as she saw where I pointed.

"No way! I am not going in there!" she protested. I sighed.

"Okay, well why don't you go to the place where we were supposed to meet Saki and Ino, and I'll follow soon after, 'kay?" I asked, turning to go in to the shop. I didn't even try to make Hinata change her mind, since this really wasn't her type of place.

"Okay", Hinata sighed and started walking. She didn't even try to change my mind, either, since this really _was _my type of place.

I entered the smallish shop. A bell tingled lightly as I opened and closed the door.

The shop smelled like tree and incense. Everything seemed to be either a reddish brown color or black, and everywhere stood shelves, so there wasn't much place to walk.

The whole scene looked like one taken from a Harry Potter movie, or possibly a horror movie.

Yup, so my place.

"Do you seek something, girl?" I jumped at the voice and twirled around, coming face to face with an old woman dressed in what looked like a dress made of an animal's skin. She wore many necklaces and bracelets, all with symbols made of wood or animal teeth hanging from them. Her long, dark-brown hair – that had several grey streaks, thanks to her age – was taken away from her lined face with a brown leather string.

"U-uh", I said unsurely. "Um, I'm looking for a gift to a guy I know…?"

Her coal-black eyes glimmered in the dark. "A gift for your beloved?"

"Um… sure?"

…Ooookay, what did I just say? Neji's not my 'beloved'. Never. No way. Absolutely not.

…SO WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT?!!!!

"Follow me, my girl", the woman said and started walking farther in to the shop. I hesitantly followed.

"What is the name of your beloved?" the woman questioned as she stopped in front of a shelf full of boxes.

"Uh… Neji…?"

The woman nodded once and lifted the lid of one of the boxes. She took out a long and very, very beautiful dagger from it.

Its blade was sharp and elegantly shaped with a thin golden decoration going from the tip to the handle. The handle was made of tree, possibly oak, with gold on the sides, and the sheath, which the woman took out after the dagger, was made of brown leather and had beautiful golden decorations.

Was _that _my gift to Neji?

…Then the woman put away the dagger and continued digging.

After a moment she took out a small wooden box and opened it. Inside was a necklace. The charm was made of wood and it had a beautiful little A carved into the middle of it. I blinked.

"Um… What's that?" I asked, confused.

"A necklace", the woman replied. "You shall give your beloved this as a gift."

"Uh… I think I'll stay with the dagger", I said, looking at the piece of wood suspiciously.

"You will get both the dagger and the necklace for free if you swear to give this to your beloved." The woman was suddenly up in my face, staring intently and without blinking into my eyes with her own piercing ones.

"U-uh, yeah, sure, in that case", I replied, gulping slightly. The woman didn't say another word; she just grabbed the dagger and closed the box before heading for the counter.

I stood still a moment before a pair of earrings caught my eye. They were wood, but with small golden decorations on it, and they were really beautiful. I shrugged and picked them up before following the woman, and on the way I grabbed a beautiful scarf that would go perfectly with Hinata's hair and eye color.

I paid for the few things I had to pay for and exited the shop.

"Well, that was weird", I stated as I walked down the stairs to where I was supposed to meet Sakura and Ino. Ino was there alone, so apparently Sakura and Hina had already left.

"Where were you?" the blonde demanded angrily, her hands on her hips.

"Nowhere in particular", I replied absently. Ino rolled her eyes, and then she was her own cheerful self again.

"Okay, I've already bought Saki's present, so what d'ya wanna buy Hina-chan?" she asked.

"Actually, I've bought Hina-chan's, too", I replied. "And everyone else's."

"Okay, then", Ino said. "So, if we're all done, why don't we go and take a cup of coffee or something while we discuss your attire for tonight", she suggested, and without waiting for an answer she dragged me off.

**Starbucks (or something similar to that), 14:32**

"Okay", Ino said, putting down her cup of coffee. "What dresses do you have?"

"None", I replied, sipping my own liquid.

"None", Ino repeated, her face blank. "Well, this makes it more complicated."

"It's pretty simple, actually", I disagreed. "I simply won't go."

Ino rolled her eyes. "No time for jokes now, Tennie. I could lend you something, but you need one of your own…" She went deep into thought, playing with her spoon.

"Well, we hardly have any time buying anything now", I said, shrugging. It was already half past two.

Ino snapped her fingers. "Of course! We'll buy something now! Come on!" And with that she got up, grabbed my arm and rushed out of the café with a brief thank you to a waitress.

_**XxXxX**_

"Seriously, Ino, we don't have time", I said for the thousandth time since we had started running five minutes ago.

"Pish posh!" Ino disagreed, grinning, as she pushed me into the changing room together with three different dresses – one blue, one pink and one green.

I refused all the dresses, mostly because they were simply too slutty, and Ino started getting irritated.

"Okay, I give up!" she finally yelled, throwing the last dress in the head of a customer. "You choose your own dress! And this is what you get when you try to help…"

She went into a corner and sulked, muttering incoherent sentences and ignoring the glaring customer in whose head she had thrown the dress.

I rolled my eyes and absently looked around the shop. My plan was to look around for a little while and then tell Ino it was hopeless and then get to skip the ball.

I walked around a little, a bored expression on my face.

'_Jeez, they have nothing worth buying in here'_, I thought as I with disgust eyed a very slutty dress that seemed to belong in a strip-club. _'Only shit the whole damn thi-'_

That was when my eyes landed on _it_. It was revealing, sure, but it was HOT!!! Seriously!

I glanced briefly at the still sulking Ino, and then smirked to myself as I quickly grabbed the dress and hurried into the changing room.

There I quickly took off my clothes and slipped into the dress, tying it by the neck.

It was red halter-neck styled dress that reached my mid-thigh. It hugged my curves and showed a little cleavage, plus it was quite so open in the back, but for some reason… I simply loved it. The material felt wonderful against my skin and the girly part of me became very smug when I saw how hot I looked in it. And to think that this was so cheap I could easily afford it!

"Time to cheer up Ino-pig", I said and my smirk widened as I stepped out of the room. People stopped and stared at me.

"Ino!" I called. The blonde looked up, and her eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets.

"Hell, Tenten!" she gasped and then she was on her feet, hugging me. "You actually _know _something about fashion!"

"Not really", I replied, shrugging. "I just know what looks good. And even though this is a little revealing, I like it. For some reason."

"Buy it! Buy it! Buy it!" Ino squealed. "Now!"

"Yes, yes, let me change into my own clothes first", I said, rolling my eyes and getting back into the changing room.

I changed, got out and paid for the dress, and then we were on our way to a shoe-shop.

"I thought the dress was enough", I muttered.

"But this will be easier!" Ino said cheerfully. "When we know what we're looking for!"

"We do?" I asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Of course! We're looking for something that goes with the dress!"

She dragged me into a shop and pushed me down in a chair. With a brief "wait here", she disappeared somewhere into the shop.

I sighed and shook my head. Everything sure went fast together with that girl.

"Okay, I'm back!" Ino squealed, startling me.

"Hell!" I yelled. "It got to be impossible to be that fast!" Ino just shrugged and sat down by my feet, opening one of the several boxes she had been carrying. Then she took off my shoes and socks and put on heels after heels.

We sat there in at least twenty minutes. I didn't even know that that many red heels _existed_!

"We'll take these", I finally decided, picking up a pair of stilettos. They were completely red and simple, but very elegant. "Let's go pay for them."

"You're gonna be _so _hot tonight!" Ino squealed as we exited the shop. "Just gorgeous! I bet Neji won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

The statement was followed by me blushing and Ino getting a slap on the back of her head. She didn't seem to have noticed, though.

"Hey! Saki! Tema! Hina-chan!" Ino suddenly squealed, jumping up and down and waving at the three girls that were standing by a few stairs.

We walked over to meet them.

"Got everything you need?" Sakura asked as we came over to them.

"Yup!" Ino said happily. "And we got Tennie a sooo hot dress! She looks like a friggin' supermodel in it, seriously! And she chose it herself!"

The others looked at me, surprised. I shrugged.

"I don't have a dress, so we bought one now. You know, to the ball", I explained to them.

"Yes, we know", Hinata said slowly, "but you actually… picked a dress? A dress Ino _agrees to_?" I gave them a dull look.

"Why don't we go eat some lunch, if we're done here already", I suggested and turned around. The others agreed and followed me.

_**Restaurant de Poisson, **_**16:30**

"What does a restaurant with a French name do in Japan?" I asked, looking around the nice restaurant we were sitting in. The others just shrugged.

We were waiting for our food, and these people were by the way pretty slow. They didn't even have many customers right now!

"How's it goin' with Neji, then, Tenten?" Temari asked, sipping her coke. I just glared at her and she raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked. "What's wrong with asking? I mean, you've already admitted you like him."

I sighed and played with the straw in my own coke. "Okay, okay. To be honest, I don't really know. I mean, he's nice to me and all, and he got really pissed off at Takahashi when… you know… but those could just be brotherly feelings, you know! I have no idea if Neji likes me or not."

The others were silent. There was something almost guilty about the silence.

Eventually Ino glanced at the other questioningly. Everyone gave a short nod and she took a deep breath.

"Tenten", she said slowly. "We… well, when we were at the mall about a month ago, the guys told us that Neji had told them that… well, that he liked you."

I blinked. "What…?"

Temari grinned at me. "He luvs yah, sis", she said.

I was shocked, to say the least. Neji… liked me?! Wow.

"O-okay…" I stuttered. "U-uh… so… what should I do now?"

"Take him, 'course!" Ino exclaimed.

"Wait!" Sakura said, putting a finger in the air. "You said that Tenten has a really hot dress, didn't you, Ino?" The blonde nodded and Sakura smirked. "Well, we know what to do tonight", she said mischievously.

Ino blinked, and then smirked. "Yes… yes, indeed…"

"Good one, Haruno", Temari said, nodding in approval.

"What?" I asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"You're going to seduce niisan", Hinata said simply, sipping her drink while smiling.

"…Seduce?" I asked.

"Yes", Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "Or don't you know what that means?" I glared at her.

"Oh, I know what it means", I replied darkly. "And I do not like. So no, I _will not _seduce Neji!"

"Well, at least we'll make you look hot and see where that leads", Ino said, nodding to herself.

I muttered incoherent words and then it was silent for a while.

"Hey, you guys have never told me who you have crushes on!" I suddenly pointed out. "I've told you, now you tell me!"

"No one", everyone replied at the same time. I glared at them.

"Hinata, I know that you love Naruto, so that's unnecessary", I said dully, and Hinata blushed scarlet. "But Ino, what about you? Tell me!" Ino glared at me for a moment before she sighed and looked at the table.

"Well, I guess it's only fair, considering you've told me", she sighed. Everyone looked up and listened carefully. Ino took a deep breath and then said: "Lee."

5

4

3

2

1

"WHAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Please, people! Do I _look _like a person to love Lee? Okay, he's a nice fella, but still!"

I gave her a dull look. "Who do you _really _like, Yamanaka?" I asked. "And if you lie again I swear I'll rip off your ears and feed them to you!"

"Okay, okay", Ino said, putting up her hands, surrendering. "Jeez, take it easy, people! It's Shikamaru."

"Okay", I said, beginning to stand up. "Say goodbye to your ears, Ino."

"No! No, no, no, it's true!" the blonde said quickly. "I really… like Shikamaru."

5

4

3

2

1

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!!!!!"

Ino rolled her eyes again.

"But… why?" Hinata asked, shocked. "I mean, he's nice of course, and very smart, but he doesn't seem like your… type."

Ino shrugged. "Guess it's just that", she sighed. "He's not my type. He's lazy, he's annoying, he's…" Ino sighed. "Wonderful."

"Okay, spare me that, please", I said, putting up my hands defensively. "So you like Shikamaru? Since when?"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care about stuff like this?" she asked suspiciously.

I shrugged. "Good blackmail."

Ino glared at me. "Well I'm not sayin' one more word!"

"She was joking, Ino!" Sakura said quickly. "Tell us!" She pouted cutely under Ino's glower. "Pwetty pwease?" she asked, making her eyes as big as possible and filling them with tears.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pointing at her. "That's my line!"

Everyone ignored me.

"Okay, so I got this tiny crush on him last year", Ino sighed. "And it's, well, been turning on and off, if you know what I mean. But now… I really like him. Really much. Though he of course would never like me…"

"Don't say that!" Hinata said, putting a hand on Ino's shoulder. "You're one of the persons he knows the best and gets best along with!"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Get along with? We fight all the time, Hinata!"

"Look at it this way", I said, sipping my drink. "Does Shikamaru waste enough energy to fight on anyone except for you?" Ino blinked and got silent, sinking into thought.

"Okay, Sakura!" Temari said, turning to the pinkette.

"I don't like anyone", she said immediately.

"Okay", I said. "Now who is it?" Sakura just glared at me, and I sighed. "Come on. It's so obviously _someone_, so you might as well tell us who."

"It's someone I can't have, so there's no use", Sakura muttered, looking out the window of the restaurant at the snowy and dark city.

Temari leaned over the table and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"C'mon, Forehead", she said playfully. "Tell us."

Sakura looked up at us and then down at the table. I was watching her warily. She would tell us, no doubt of that, but I was nervous for whom it was. For some reason I really wanted Sasuke and Sakura to be together.

Sakura took a deep breath and bit her lip before she took another breath and said:

"Sasuke."

I spit out a mouthful of coke all over Ino, waking her up from her daydreaming.

"EWW!" she yelled. "Ew, ew, ew!! Tenten, you bitch!"

I ignored her and turned to stare at Sakura.

"What?!" Sakura glared slightly at me and blushed.

"Sasuke", she muttered. "I like Sasuke."

"What?!" Ino now yelled. She hadn't heard before. "You- You like- You actually-?!" Sakura rolled her eyes and then nodded.

The shocked expressions on my and Ino's faces became wide grins.

"YES!!" we both cheered at the same time and hugged each other over the table.

Everyone in the restaurant was now staring weirdly at us, but we ignored them and turned back to Sakura.

"This is sooo GREAT!!!" I cheered. "You like Sasuke! Yes!!"

Ino was doing some sorta victory dance on the table.

"Get down from there, Ino!" Sakura hissed and pulled down the blonde. Then she turned to me, glaring. "And how is this great? He hates me, dammit!"

I and Ino both gave her dull looks.

"Sakura, please", Ino said. "Haven't you _noticed_?"

"Noticed what?" Sakura asked angrily, and to my shock there were tears in her eyes.

"Saki", I said, smiling kindly at her. "Chicky's gonna kill me for this, but… About a month ago he came and asked me for help with an issue. Guess what this issue was." Sakura shrugged, not looking directly into my eyes. "He wanted me to help him get you to like him!" I explained. "He thinks you hate him, Sakura, and I don't blame him for thinking that, to be honest. You're pretty cruel against him."

"You're kidding", Sakura whispered, staring at me with wide eyes.

I smiled widely at her. "Nope. Not this time."

Sakura let out a shocked laugh. And then she started laughing a relieved and happy laugh, putting her head in her hands. Ino hugged her shoulders and Temari ruffled her hair, grinning.

"Excuse me, my ladies." We looked up and saw the manager of the restaurant stand there, three muscular guards behind him.

"Yes?" I asked, grinning up at him.

"I am sorry, my ladies, but you are disturbing my customers, so I will have to ask you to leave", the manager said.

"What?" Temari asked. "Can't they handle a little noise?" I smirked in agreement.

The manager's apologizing mask turned into a glare. "The guards will remove you if you will not do as I demand", he told us.

"Like they could do that", I muttered. The guards took a step closer. "What, yah wanna piece of me?" I asked, standing up and putting my hands on my hips. "Okay, bring it on, bitches!"

"We're leaving, we're leaving!" Sakura said, grabbing me by the collar and dragging me against the exit of the restaurant. "But we will _not _recommend you to our friends!"

"No, we're gonna tell them what a crappy service you have!" Ino called back at the manager. "Seriously, we waited an _hour _for our food!"

I stuck my tongue out at the guards and then we were outta there, not paying for our drinks.

When we came to the car we were laughing real loud. Especially Sakura and me, since we had gotten really good news today.

We laughed all the way to the school and up to our rooms, earning weird looks from the people passing by, but we didn't care.

"HeyI'mgonnagotoSakuInoandHinatogetreadybye!" I yelled at the guys as I opened the door and slammed it shut again, but not before all the girls had shouted greetings to the two men. Then we hurried down the hall to the three heroine's room.

"Ookay, lemme see…" Ino said, going through her closet – literally. She was walking through it and throwing clothes out of it as she went.

"So, what dresses do you have?" I asked, peeking out at the girls from the shirt that had landed on my head.

Sakura smirked and went up to her closet, opening it. She dug a little in it and after a while she came out with a black and pink dress that looked wonderful.

Hinata lifted up a beautiful, white dress that looked almost silver. It was of such light material that it seemed to be floating.

Temari held up a dark-blue dress and then put it down again immediately. I could see that it was very beautiful, though.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Ino asked as she came out, carrying a lavender-colored dress. "Started getting dressed!"

And so we did. I stripped off my clothes and pulled on the red dress, tying it at the back of my neck. Then I let my hair down and pulled on the shoes.

The others were just as quick as I was, and soon we were standing there, all dressed. I got better looks of the dresses now.

Sakura's was almost completely black, but the off the shoulder sleeves were pink, and so was the hem and around the hips. The dress reached her mid-thighs and she had a pair of black stilettos with it. Her hair was up in a bun. She had a pair big silver earrings, but that was all as accessories as go.

Temari's dress was a beautiful mid-night blue, strapless dress that reached her mid-thigh. With it she wore a pair of stilettos of the same color as the dress and her hair was loose. Around her neck was a golden necklace and she had simple golden earrings. She wore her hair simply down.

Hinata's dress was more formal, since it reached the floor. It had simple shoulder-straps and was very simple and quite loose around the waist. Around her neck was a silver chain and she had pretty small silver earrings. Her hair was down.

Ino was dressed in a short, lavender off the shoulders dress. The sleeves were long, though. Around her hips was a thin, black leather belt and she wore a pair of big silver earrings. She had her usual ponytail.

You already know my dress, but with it I had a pair of big, golden earrings, and my hair was, as said, down.

"Alright, girls", Ino said. "Let's go."

_**XxXxX**_

…**And I made it. No, I haven't been in Italy yet. I was just fast at writing, hah! No need to thank me…**

…**Kidding! There's all need to thank me! xD**

**Review, I hope you enjoyed! But I won't update again before I come home, sorry!**

**Metal-Blondie**


	17. The Christmas Bal

**Uh… *peeks out from behind a large rock, just to get hit by several shoes, stones, soda cans, etc***

**Oh, c'mon, people! It's not that bad! You only had to wait for about a… a… month… and… a half…**

…**Um…**

…**If you kill me now I won't ever be able to update again…?**

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Sooooo sorry, pleasepleaseplease, FORGIVE MEH!!!**

**Anywayz, I had a great time in Italy! Know what, all you Twilight fans out there? I went to Volterra. You know the Volturi city from New Moon? Pretty city. x)**

**Well, on with the story! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs, movies, books etc that I might mention.**

Chapter seventeen: The Christmas bal

"Hey, guys!"

We were in the cafeteria now, since the bal was held there, and you wouldn't BELIVE how pretty it was! Seriously, there was this _**HUGE **_Christmas tree there, and several smaller ones, and everywhere hang other kinds of traditional Christmas decorations, too (including mistletoes, mind you), and in the middle of the ceiling hung a very large disco-ball, and from everywhere disco-lights were shining.  
A huge table filled with food was standing right next to the wall, and by the other walls not chairs, but _very comfortable and SOFT _chairs were lined up. Plus a few couches.

So yeah, it was pwetty.

People seemed to have noticed us, too, since many of them were staring at us with wide eyes.

…It's kinda flattering, though I did wish a few of those guys would take their eyes off my boobs and ass.

I'll just have to kill them later, I guess… Now I'm too nervous, though.

Why, you ask? Well, Neji. I hadn't seen him since the girls told me he, um uh, loved me, and now I was dressed in the most revealing dress I've ever been dressed in… So if that's answer enough?

"Whoa, don't you look good?" Kiba asked, checking out every single one of us and smirking. As a response he got hit by two angry fists and kicked by one angry foot. Hinata just blushed and looked away while Ino smirked smugly, the slut.

…Kidding! *grins like a moron*

"Sooo… No one seems to be dancing yet", Temari remarked, looking at the empty dance-floor.

Sure there were folks in the room, most of the school, it seemed. No one was dancing, though.

"Aww, they're boring", Ino whined. She hadn't noticed yet that Shika was staring at her with a hand tightly pressed against his nose.

"Why don't you go show them how the job's supposed to be done", Sakura asked, attempting to smirk. She was trying to ignore the fact that Sasuke was staring at her with wide eyes, and looking even more brain-dead than usual.

I stayed silent, concentrating on trying to hide as much as possible of myself with the dress. The fact that Neji was staring at me didn't make me too comfortable.

Hinata was standing at the side, strangely enough not even blushing; Naruto was staring at her. In fact she looked kinda sad…

I was just about to walk up to her and ask what the matter was, when Ino exclaimed:

"Sure as hell I will! Let's go, Tema, Saki, Ten, Hina!"

She grabbed my arm and attempted to drag me off.

"No! Ino, let go! I don't wanna!" I protested, trying to get out of her grasp. It was kinda weird I didn't manage, considering I've managed to get out of a cops two-handed grasp (don't ask).

Ino ignored my complaints and continued trying to drag me, but I decided to get difficult instead of being smart and letting her lead me to the dance-floor, where I could escape when she let go of me.

I put my heels down stubbornly and leaned back as much as I could, pulling at my captured arm with my free one.

"Let go!" I shouted at the blonde over the music. Ino pouted, but then smirked.

"As you wish", she said and let go of me.

…Causing me to fall backwards.

…That little bitch…

I glared at her as I waited for the impact that seemed to take a strangely long time to come. It took me at least a minute to realize that I wasn't falling anymore, but held in someone's strong arms, being tickled in the face by someone's dark, soft hair and inhaling someone's masculine scent.

Guess who.

"Uh… Thanks, Neji", I said, standing up properly. He just gave a short nod before he continued staring at me.

Hn. How comfortable.

It took me again a while to notice that we were now alone. I turned around to see that Ino and Temari had dragged the others onto the dance-floor, and were now trying to blackmail them into dancing.

"Good luck with that…" I muttered, turning away from them again. Neji chuckled.

"So… What did Ino blackmail you with to get you into that dress?" he asked after a moment.

"Uh… Nothing", I admitted, and found myself mystified by the fact that I was embarrassed. "I, uh, chose it myself." Neji looked openly surprised, and I smiled a little. "Yeah, weird, huh?"

"It looks good", he said after yet another while, and his cheeks seemed mystically pink. He didn't look me directly into the eyes.

"Thanks", I muttered, not looking directly at him either.

It was silent again. I peeked at Neji from the corner of my eyes, and noticed for the first time how he was dressed: black, dressy blazer, white dress-shirt and a pair of jeans. Around his neck was a dark, loosely tied… uh… tie. His hair was in its usual loose ponytail with the bangs framing his flawless face.

God, did he look hot…

"You look good, too", I then commented, just to say something. He just smirked and nodded once in thanks. Then he looked down at me, his eyes meeting mine.

"What did you buy today, then?" he asked.

"Don't try", I said sternly, touching the tip of his nose with my finger as I pointed on it accusingly. "I'm not gonna tell you what I got you."

"You got me something?" he asked innocently, raising his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that my finger was still on his nose, nor did he look down at it, making him cross-eyed.

Damn…

"Yup", I replied, taking away my hand and crossing my arms over my chest. "But you ain't gonna get it if you didn't get me something." He smirked a little.

"Don't worry", he said, looking out at the dance-floor. "I got you something. But what did you get Uchiha?"

I grinned. "A chicken plushie!"

Neji stared at me for a moment before he started laughing. "Tenten, some day he might really become crazy when you keep teasing him like that."

I shrugged. "Don't blame me! He should get a new haircut." Neji raised an amused eyebrow.

"And you're telling me that you would stop teasing him if he did that?" he asked.

"…Well, no", I admitted. He chuckled lightly.

"Well, let's go see if we can still save someone form the hands of Ino and Temari", he suggested and took my hand, leading me to the dance-floor.

_**XxXxX**_

**Hinata's POV**

I was walking down the main hallway, looking out of the snowy windows as I passed them. It was a clear night, not snowing for once. The moon was full and the stars clear.

I had left the cafeteria to get some peace. To get time to be by myself, time to gather my thoughts, time to think…

I came to the entrance of the school and walked down the steps, ignoring the chilly air biting against my bare arms. The hem of my dress became wet after a while, and I got snow into my shoes, but I didn't really care.

I walked to the backyard of the school and over to the small brook that ran through it. It was covered with ice and snow now, of course, but there was still something about that place that I simply loved.

When it was warm I used to come here and sit under the cherry blossom trees by the brook, just watching the water as it streamed over the stones. It gave me inspiration – see, I liked to draw very much, and I was pretty good at it, too. Not that anyone knew this, of course. Not even Hanabi, or Neji-niisan, or Tenten.

Just another proof of my overly modest and shy nature.

I sighed and leaned against my favorite tree, watching the snow-covered place where I knew the brook would be. Everything was so peaceful and silent… If it hadn't been so cold, I would probably have fallen asleep standing there.

There was a reason for my unusually melancholic mood. See, when we had talked about our love-lives with the girls, I had started thinking about me and Naruto. And I had wondered why, _why _I in all these three years never had so much as give one single _hint _about how I felt for him.

On purpose, at least.

I actually agreed with my friends when they said that he probably liked me. I really did. Actually I was certain nowadays that Naruto did like me.

But that only made it worse. If I was certain that he liked me, why didn't I confess to him?

Well, of course, I was too _shy_. As everyone knew. Even my best friends, the ones that are like sisters to me, were completely sure about the fact that I would never find the courage to confess to Naruto. And I didn't blame them.

I looked down at the snow by my feet and wrapped my arms around myself.

I didn't want to be so shy. I really didn't. Okay, maybe I didn't want to be quite as loud and noticeable as, well, all of my friends, but still…

"Hina-chan?"

I jumped and twirled around, just to see Naruto's face right in front of me.

"N-Naruto-kun", I replied, mentally kicking myself for stuttering. Again. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"Looking for you", Naruto said, frowning down at me. Yes, he was taller than me. "Seriously, Hina-chan, it's not healthy walking around dressed like that when it's this cold. Here, take this." And before I could say anything he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders, leaning down and zipping it up for me.

"So!" he said, seemingly proud of his work. "Isn't it better now? And don't try to object!" he continued, raising his hands. "You're keeping that as long as you're outside, alright? I'll be fine."

"U-um, alright…" I replied, looking down.

"Let's go inside!" Naruto said cheerfully, reaching out to take my hand, but instead getting an empty sleeve. He turned around, confused.  
Apparently he hadn't realized that, since he had zipped up the jacket when my arms weren't yet in the sleeves, I couldn't move them. My arms, I mean.

He blinked once before he hit himself in the head and zipped up the jacket, helping me to get in my arms in the sleeves.

"Sorry 'bout that", he said, scratching the back of his head. I smiled a little.

"It's alright."

"'Kay, good! Let's go then!" And with that he grabbed my hand and started leading me to the building.

He kept chatting happily all the way to the cafeteria, all the time holding my hand tightly. Strangely enough I found that I wasn't blushing at this.

…Of course causing myself to immediately start blushing.

"You like dancing, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as we were just outside the cafeteria.

"Uh… Sure", I replied quietly, not looking at him.

As a matter of fact, I did like dancing. And I was good at it, too; I had close to perfect balance, I moved fluidly and I had a very good sense for rhythm. My favorite dancing-style was waltz, as corny as it might sound.

Yes, I do know how to use the word corny.

"You're probably really good, too", Naruto commented as he was about to walk into the cafeteria, where the loud laughs of our friends could be heard. Apparently the girls had gotten an audience, since cheering was heard. And they had gotten Tenten to dance, too.

That satisfied me, since I knew Ten-chan was a really good dancer.

"Uh… Naruto-kun", I suddenly said, stopping. The blonde man looked at me, surprised.

"Yeah? What is it, Hina-chan?" he asked, widening his blue eyes questioningly.

"I-if you don't mind, I w-would like to… walk around a little before I go in", I told him. "I don't feel like listening to music that loud right now."

"Oh", Naruto said, blinking. "Sure."

"We-well…" I stuttered, looking down at the floor, and mentally cursing myself. "I'll s-see you later." Naruto blinked again.

"Oh, you wanna be alone?" he asked, and for some reason I got the feeling he was trying not to sound hurt. "I thought we'd… you know, walk together… But if you don't wanna, of course-"

"No!" I said quickly. "I-I mean, I-I'd be glad t-to have some company."Naruto blinked once more before he grinned widely.

"Alrighty then!" he said, taking my hand again. "Let's go!"

I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness.

We walked for a while, Naruto talking happily. I was just listening, which I did more than willingly.

"Wanna sit for a while?" Naruto asked, gesturing to a bench next to a window. I nodded and sat down as he sat next to me.

"So, Hina-chan", Naruto began after a while. "Um… What do you… like to… do…?" He obviously had a hard time coming up with something to say.

"Well…" I said silently looking out of the window that was opposite to us. This particular hallway had windows on both sides, and I liked it very much, especially on winters or when it was rainy. "I like to… draw."

I surprised myself when I said that. Who would have thought I would actually reply with something else than "N-nothing in p-particular"?

"Really?" Naruto asked, surprised. "That's cool! Are you good?"

"U-um… I could be _worse_, I guess…" I replied, blushing.

"You're just being modest!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning. "Bet you're even better than… than…" He frowned, trying to think of some great artist.

"Michelangelo?" I suggested, a small smile on my lips.

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Hardly", I smiled. "And besides, I don't _paint _much. I just draw. Though I would like to practice painting, too."

Hm. How strange. I'm actually discussing normally with Naruto.

"You could _so _learn to be better than any… uh… Mi- Me- Mechi- Miche-"

"Michelangelo."

"Yeah!"

"I don't think so. He was such a great artist."

Naruto pouted. "So are you."

I laughed just a little. "You haven't even seen any of my drawings!"

"Yeah, but I know that you're really good at most things", he pointed out. "Even though you don't show it, and I don't get why you don't. For example, once when I was at your house when we guys were visiting Neji, I walked past your room and I heard you singing."

My cheeks started reddening and soon my face was flaming. So much for being comfortable around Naruto.

"I didn't mean to hear it!" Naruto quickly said, putting up his hands. "It's just… Well, you have a really beautiful voice, Hina-chan! And I bet you can dance really well, too!"

The blush on my cheeks became a little less hard – strangely enough – and I looked down at the floor, a small, almost sad, smile on my lips.

"Uh… Th-thank you, Naruto-kun", I said quietly.

The blonde man frowned. "Are you okay, Hina?" he asked carefully. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Sure." He grinned back at me, and then the grin turned into a smile as he seemed to listen to the music that could still be heard quite clearly from the cafeteria.

"Hey, wanna dance?" he suddenly asked. I blinked and then started blushing again.

"We-well… Su-sure", I replied, almost not believing it. Naruto grinned again and stood up, taking my hand.

It was a slow song. After a moment I realized that it was _Suteki da ne _from _Final Fantasy X_. A very beautiful song.

And how do I know anything about _Final Fantasy_, you ask? Well, when you have a sister who loves any games she can get her hands on… -.-'

Naruto put his hands on my waist and slowly, tentatively and shyly, I put my hand on his shoulders. We moved slowly to the music, not pressed against each other, but still quite close.

After a moment Naruto suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my closer. My face was now on his shoulder, and I inhaled his wonderful, sweet, yet masculine scent. I closed my eyes and let him lead.

As I enjoyed the wonderful experience, I was also debating with myself inside my head.

_Why couldn't I tell him? Why wouldn't I tell him? What do I have to lose?_

_Only his friendship. What if he doesn't like me after all? What if, if I would tell him how I felt for him, he wouldn't want to be around me anymore?_

_Better that than to live all my life not knowing how it would've turned out if I had told him._

_Really? Do I really want to take the risk to lose him? If he loves me, he'll tell me himself._

_But it's obvious he likes me! Everyone sees it! This is only a test of my bravery! Do I have the courage to confess to him? This is more than just telling someone you love him! I have to prove to myself that I am able!_

…_But am I able?_

"Hina-chan", Naruto said quietly.

"…Yes?"

"You're really beautiful."

It seemed like everything inside of me stopped. My eyes opened wide. My breath faltered. My stomach contracted.

And then my heart started bumping in my ears. I felt suddenly excited and sure of myself.

"Naruto-kun", I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Naruto stopped moving. We stood still for a long moment.

My mind was chaotic; one part of me was celebrating wildly, while another was panicking:

_I did it! I did it! I told him! I __**do **__have the courage! YES!_

_Oh no, what did I do!? Now he'll leave me, of course he will! Who am I to even dream that someone like he would like me?_

The rest of me was tensed but emotionless, ready to take whatever his response was.

Would he walk away?

Would he hug me once tightly before he would let me go and tell me he just wanted to be friends?

Or would he…? I didn't even dare to hope.

Suddenly something grabbed my chin and tilted my head backwards before something very soft and comfortable crushed against my lips.

It took me a while to notice that Naruto was kissing me.

It was perfect. Simply wonderful. I wanted it to go on forever.

But after a while of just enjoying it, I slowly began to kiss him back, and – oddly enough – it went pretty well.

Suddenly he licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth willingly and he slipped his tongue in. The feeling was heavenly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, feeling braver than I had in all my life.

Soon, all too soon, he pulled away and looked down at me, his wonderfully beautiful blue eyes twinkling down at me happily.

"I love you too, Hinata", he whispered, and then kissed me again.

_**XxXxX**_

**Ino's POV**

"Phew!" I sighed, falling down onto one of the chairs. I was panting and sweating, and I couldn't help but think that my cheerleading outfit would fit better to dancing that widely than this lightly lavender party-dress.

"I don't get how you have the energy to keep doing that", a familiar, lazy voice said from the chair next to mine.

"Eeek!" I shrieked and jumped, surprised, before I quickly looked in the direction of the voice, and glared. "Nara, you idiot lazy-ass! Don't do that!"

He just shrugged, rubbing his eye tiredly. I pouted and continued glaring at him for a moment before I looked away.

Suddenly a slow song started playing. A Japanese, very beautiful song, although I've never heard it before.

Something about it made me a little sad. I glanced at the boy next to me, who just sat there, watching the dancing couples with a bored expression.

I heaved a silent sigh and looked down at the floor.

"Hey", a voice suddenly said. I looked up and an unfamiliar boy in front of me. He had big, dark eyes and just as dark, shoulder-length hair. He was tall and very cute.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was just wondering…" he began unsurely. "If… if you would like to dance with me?" I blinked once, and then looked down at the floor again, chewing on my lower lip. I could feel two pairs of eyes on me.

"Um…" I said. "Uh…" I then sighed. "Sorry. I'm kinda tired right now and…" I left the sentence hanging in the air.

"Oh", the boy said, and the expression on his face made me feel horribly guilty. "Okay." He turned to walk away.

I chewed my lower lip again for a few seconds. Then I called after him: "Hey!" He looked over his shoulder, surprised. I beckoned to him to come back and after a few seconds he did.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why don't you go ask Ayumi over there?" I asked, nodding at the blonde girl who stood alone in a corner, watching the dance-floor with something that looked like longing. He looked at her, too, and then smirked.

"Sure", he replied and walked off in Ayumi's direction.

When I saw him lead her to the dance-floor it made me feel slightly better. I smiled a little and leaned back in the chair.

"Don't you know that it's extremely rude to deny someone a dance?" Shikamaru asked lazily, startling me.

"Shut up", I said angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. "What the hell do you know?" I glared in front of me, feeling frustrated.

Why would _I_, Yamanaka Ino, feel insecure about a guy? Why would _I _be afraid to admit my feelings, or at least give him a hint? I'm like known in the whole goddamn city for… You know.

I sighed again, leaning my head against the wall behind me and closing my eyes.

"…Okay, Ino, what's wrong?" I opened my eyes in surprise.

Heh-hey, that rhymed! Eyes – surprise! That's funny!

…Why's Tenten the only one who's allowed to be weird?

"Nothing's wrong, why?" I replied coolly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Ino", he sighed. "You keep sighing to yourself, you denied someone a dance, and you get angry for no reason all the time…! I'm bound to think something's wrong." I looked down at the floor again, staying silent. "We've been friends since childhood, Ino", Shikamaru said after a moment of watching me. "You can tell me."

I was a little surprised that he still thought of me as a friend, not a mere acquaintance, but I was glad he did. My lips curved into a small smile.

"I'm fine, really", I said, grinning at him. "But thanks for your concern!" He looked a little surprised at my abrupt change of mood, but he didn't remark it.

We sat silent for another while.

"Soo, Shika…" I eventually said. "Um… What do you think of my dress?"

Oh, just great, Ino. _That's _a good question to ask a guy. Especially this guy.

He glanced at me. "Too revealing", he then replied bluntly.

I dropped my jaw, and my cheeks felt kinda warm.

"Wha-wha-wha-?!" I stuttered, before I got angry. "It is not, you bastard! This is what you call _fashion_! It's not _'too revealing'_! It's just fine!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're right. For those perverts over there it's 'just fine'." I nodded against a group of boys that were watching me with obnoxious smirks on their faces, trying to act cool.

I glared at them before I directed the glare at Shikamaru instead. "You don't know anything about clothes…" I muttered, sulking.

I continued doing that for a while before he spoke again.

"What's wrong now? Jeez, you're so troublesome…" he muttered.

"And I already thought you would make it through a whole conversation without saying the word ´troublesome´", I sighed, shaking my head. He ignored me.

"You didn't answer my question", he stated. I glared at him.

"Oh, it's nothing at all", I said sarcastically. "Why would anything be wrong? Just because some _stupid lazy-ass _doesn't know _anything _about looks and talk before he thinks, it doesn't mean something's _wrong_."

He rolled his eyes again. "You asked for my opinion", he said. "I gave it to you. So don't complain." I turned to him, glaring and with my arms crossed over my chest stubbornly.

"When a woman asks a man about her looks", I said a little louder than normally, "she expects a _positive _reply!"

"It could be counted as a positive reply", Shika said, shrugging.

"No it could not!" I disagreed angrily.

"Okay, okay!" he said, holding up his hands. "I get it! You look good, okay? Jeez, such a drag…"

"You don't really think that", I said, turning away from him and putting my nose in the air. "You think I look like a slut."

"You always look like a slut…" he muttered. I dropped my jaw again before I got up from the chair and grabbed him by the collar, my eye twitching madly.

"_What. Was. That?_" I hissed, glaring at him in a very scary way.

"Calm down!" he said, raising his hands as a shield. "I didn't mean it, okay?! I'm sorry!" I glared at him for a moment before letting him go. I think I heard him mutter something that sounded awfully much like 'troublesome' as I sat down, though…

"But you do look nice", he said after a moment. I was a little surprised, but didn't show it, just shrugged. It was silent for a while again. Then: "You're sulking again, aren't you?"

I glared at him. "I never sulk! Bastard! Lazy-ass! Stupid!"

Okay, that might be a lie, but who cares?

"You don't believe that yourself", he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, of course not", I stated. "If you lie, then it's obvious you don't believe what you say." He just gave me a dull look. "Why haven't you asked anyone to dance?" I asked after a moment, just to talk about something. It's was a kinda stupid question, though. I already knew he's answer: _"Naah, it's too troublesome…"_ Obviously.

"The only girl I would like to dance with doesn't feel like dancing right now."

But then again, I could be wrong.

I looked at him, surprised, and then I started feeling a little sad. _'So he already likes someone…'_

"How do you know that without asking?" I asked, keeping my voice even.

"I heard her say it to another guy who asked her."

I looked around the cafeteria. _'A girl who sits near enough for Shika to hear her talk…' _I searched in vain and frowned a little. Everyone that wasn't dancing was out of hearing distance from us.

"So…" I began. "Who is it?" The corner of his lips twitched a little.

"Someone you know quite well", he replied. I looked at him, tilting my head to the side. Then I gasped.

"You're still in love with Temari?" I asked, shocked. They had had an affair a few years ago. Although I didn't know Temari then, I knew Shika, and he told me. Plus I hear most of the things that go on in this school; after all, I _luv _gossip! _*shows her tongue while smiling wickedly and winking*_

"No", he replied. **(A/N: Sorry for that, ShikaTema fans! xD I like that pairing, too… In my next story, perhaps? q;) **There was a small smirk on his lips now.

I thought for a while. Then I gasped again. "Sakura?!"

"No."

"…Hinata?!"

"No."

"…!"

"…"

"…_Tenten?!!!_"

"…No."

"…Ayumi? Aki? Yuri? Tayuya? Tsunade?"

"…No."

"WELL WHO THEN???!!!!!"

As an answer he grabbed my chin and pressed his lips against mine. I blinked.

After a few seconds he pulled away, smirking, but with slightly red cheeks.

"…Oh…" I said after a moment. "Her. Yeah, I know her."

And then I leaned in and pressed my lips against his.

_**XxXxX**_

**Sakura's POV**

I was bored. To say the least.

I sat between Tenten and Temari in one of the chairs, watching the couples on the dance-floor. Tenten had told me that the song came from some game… She kept singing along in a very quiet voice, staring at the dance-floor without really seeing it, it seemed.

…Who would've guessed that Tenten has such a beautiful singing voice?

I was just about to comment it, when something caught my eye. Quite close to the door sat to very familiar figures. They were kissing.

I let out a gasp.

"Tenten!" I gasped, grabbing her arm in a tight grasp. "Temari!"

"Ow, that hurts!" Panda-girl whined. "Let go!"

"Shut up!" I told her, pointing at the couple. "Look at that!" She looked the way I pointed and so did Temari.

The blonde gasped. "Oh god", she whispered.

"I know", I whispered too.

"…What?" Tenten asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Don't you see those two?!" I hissed pointing at the couple. She looked at them, and then back at me.

"Yes."

"Do you see who they are?" She looked at them again, and then back at me again.

"Yes."

I gave her a dull look. "Well, then, who are they?"

"Ino and Shika."

"And what are they doing?"

"They're kiss- …OH MY GOD!!!"

"HOW IS IT HUMANLY POSSIBLE TO BE THAT SLOW?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!! IT'S A TALENT!!!"

"STICK TO BETTER TALENTS!!!"

"NO!!"

"WHY NOT?!!"

"BECAUSE THIS TALENT IS MORE FUN!!!"

"OKAY THEN!!!"

We leaned back in our chairs, completely pokerfaced. Temari stared at us for a while, before she shook her head and stood up, leaving.

"Tema!" I called after her. "Where're you goin'?"

"Somewhere where you two can't kill my reputation!" she called over her shoulder.

"Okay! Byyye!" Tenten waved after her.

I looked at Tenten. After a while she noticed this and tilted her head to the side questionably.

"You're weird", I told her. She blinked.

"Oh. Well, thanks." She gave a little nod before she stood up and headed for the table with the food.

"Where you going, then?" I asked.

"Get more drink."

"…Okay."

I settled for watching the dance-floor again, but after a moment I gave up and glanced at Piggy and Lazy-ass again.

Ino was now sitting in Shikamaru's lap, leaning her head against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling, and he was drawing slow circles on her back while watching the dance-floor lazily. But still looking happy… How does he manage to look happy and bored at the same time?  
Ino suddenly opened her eyes and looked straight at me. She looked a little surprised.

I grinned widely at her and she rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.  
Then Shikamaru said something to her and I quickly looked away. Better give them some privacy…

'_Aww… It's so great those two are together now!'_

'**I agree with you for once.'**

'_Oh. You again.'_

'**Yuup, me alright. But I'm not here to discuss Ino and Shika's relationship. Instead, I have a question for you.'**

'_Why would you need to ask me anything? All that I know, you know. Since you're me.'_

'…**Shut it. Anyway, why haven't you talked to Sasu-kun yet?'**

'_Don't call him that.'_

'**Why not?'**

'…_It sounds stupid. Anyway, I don't know. Why I haven't spoken to him, I mean.'_

'**He's alone over there. Go talk to him now.'**

'…_Why?'_

'**Because I tell you to! Now, shoo!'**

'_You actually remind me very much of Tenten at times, you know.'_

'**Don't insult me and get going.'**

'_Hey! Panda happens to be a friend of mine!'_

'**Why do you think I said that? Now, GO!'**

'_If you want to insult me, insult _me _and not my friends!'_

'**I'm starting to think you're just trying to avoid talking to him.'**

'_Well, you're a genius.'_

'**Sakura!'**

'_Fine, I'll go…'_

I stood up slowly and looked over at Sasuke. He was leaning on a wall, watching the dance-floor, but now and then glancing at Tenten, who was happily sipping punch together with Aki.

He was probably making sure she didn't get too much…

Actually, I hope she does get too much. This whole party is surprisingly boring.

"Um… Hi, Sasuke." I was now within hearing distance from him. He glanced in my direction, and when he saw it was me he seemed pretty surprised.

"Haruno-san", he replied. I gave him a small, tentative smile, but he seemed too confused to answer it.

"Uh… You can call me Sakura", I said, a little embarrassed. Sasuke looked even more surprised, but nodded once.

"So…" I said once I was standing next to him. "Um… Having fun?"

'**Wow, girl. That has **_**got **_**to be the worst opening line I've heard in my entire life.'**

'_Oh, shut up!'_

"No, not really", he replied.

"Yeah, me neither", I agreed. It was silent for a while. "Anyway… You've seen Shikamaru and Pi- Ino, already?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I replied by nodding at where the two sat. They were kissing again.

Sasuke looked their way and now both his eyebrows rose.

"Well… That's… nice, I guess", he said, seeming a little awkward.

Oh, I'm sorry! Did I say they were kissing? I meant that they were making out.

"Yeah", I agreed.

It was silent again for a while.

"Um, so…" I began again. Jeez, it seems like all my lines starts that way nowadays. "How's it goin' with Tenten and Neji?"

"…What do you mean?"

"…Nothing…"

Oh, for crying out loud! Why these stupid awkward pauses all the time?! If the idiot liked me, then he could at least talk to me!

I frowned slightly and started staring at Tenten. She was just drinking, without showing any signs of getting drunk.

"Are you sure that punch is spiced?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, I am", Sasuke replied. "Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro poured a bottle of aquavit in there before anyone else had even come to the cafeteria. They got caught by Anko, though."

I grimaced. "Ouch. What did she do?"

He rolled his eyes. "She said _'you really think that'll be enough?' _and poured two bottles of her own into it before she simply nodded and walked away." I snickered.

"But Tenten sure can hold her liquor", I commented.

"I hope so."

'_Well, this is going kinda well.'_

'**Of course. He likes you, even though he isn't good at showing it.'**

'_But he isn't doing anything.'_

***shrug* 'Take it into your own hands, then.'**

"Sasuke…" I began. "I…wanted to talk to you about something."

"…Go ahead."

"Well, you see… I've realized that I've been treating you… very rudely and unfairly these last… uh, well, years and… I just… wanted to apologize for that."

"Okay."

"So… yeah."

"…"

"Alright…"

"…"

"…So that was pretty much it."

"I understand."

"…Uh-huh…"

"…"

"…So… How're you doing nowadays then? Any career dreams, plans for the future, girlfriends…?"

"No."

"…To everything?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Silence.

'…_Seriously… Is that what the guy does to a person he likes?_

'**Oh, come on, he's just shy! And he's single, although we knew that already. Now, go for it!'**

'_Uchiha Sasuke, shy… Hard to believe.'_

'**Uh-huh…'**

'…_But I guess you're right, though… Nothing more to do than go right for it.'_

'**Oh my god, you actually agreed with me!'**

'…_Whatever…'_

"So, Sasuke", I said. "Would you ever be interested in… I don't know… Um… Going out for dinner, or something?"

'**Hope you didn't destroy his pride by asking him… After all, he's the man.'**

He was staring at me. I forced myself to meet his gaze, waiting for an answer…

'**Oh, come on! Remember what Tenten said? Yeah? She said he loves you! He's just surprised, don't be so nervous!'**

'_But what if she's wrong?'_

'**She's not! And by the way, haven't you noticed how he acts around you? It's like a more serious – much more serious – version of Naruto around Hinata!'**

'_I hope you're right…'_

'**I'm always right.'**

'_Well, I have to disagree with that… But you might have a point when it comes to the rest of your talking. He does act weird, and Tenten wouldn't say he's told her that he likes me if he hasn't!'_

'**Good! **_**Now **_**you're getting it!'**

'…_Sasuke likes me… Wow.'_

'**Uh-huh. Shut up now, though, he's saying something.'**

I could hardly keep the impatience away from my face as I looked into his dark, unreadable eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak…

"…I have to go now."

And with that he turned and walked straight out of the cafeteria.

_**XxXxX**_

**Tenten's POV**

I felt oddly lost for the moment. Everyone was somewhere else; Aki had gone dancing, Temari was somewhere off trying to avoid me, Ino was making out with Shikamaru, Hinata had disappeared, Sasuke had disappeared, Sakura had disappeared, Naruto had disappeared, Neji had disappeared, Shino had disappeared and everyone else was drunk.

And I did _not _like a drunk Kiba and Kank.

And Ayumi was making out with some random guy, and Yuri was dancing with her boyfriend and most of the other cheerleaders that weren't drunk were doing something similar.

So yeah, poor lil' me was lonely.

If you don't count all the guys pestering me, of course. They didn't seem scared away by the amount of people I had beaten to bloody pulps because they had tried to grope me.

I sighed and sat down on a chair, looking out at the dance-floor. The slow song had ended a while ago, and they were playing some Britney Spears thingy that I really wasn't interested in.

A guy came up and tried to flirt with me, and I punched him in the face, causing him to end up on the food table that was behind me… O.o

Yeah, that's how everyone except for me looked. I didn't coz I'm cool that way.

People started screaming, since they got food and drinks on their clothes, and I got tired of the noise, so I decided to get out of there.

With a sigh I wandered out of the cafeteria and started walking down the hallway. I just walked, not really thinking about where I actually was heading.

After about fifteen, twenty minutes I noticed I had come to the top floor without realizing it – don't ask how I managed doing that – and that I was standing outside Anko's classroom. I looked at the door for a while before I shrugged and stepped in.

Yeah, I liked this classroom. It was exiting, especially with the torture thingies in the back of it.

I picked up a kunai from a shelf and started twirling it absentmindedly while walking around the room. Eventually I sat down on one of the windowsills, looking up at the moon.

"Hey, Ten", a voice suddenly said. I turned around and saw Anko entering the classroom, walking up to her desk.

"Hi, Anko", I greeted her back, nodding. She looked up at me and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, aren't you pretty", she commented. "How did your friends manage to do _that_?" I simply rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the very same question. Why aren't you down there getting drunk, like all the other little maggots?"

I grinned.

"It's been a while since you've said that!" I commented. "Gotta say I missed it a little."

Anko raised an eyebrow. "A while since I said what?"

"Maggots!" Anko blinked and then laughed.

"Yeah, you're right", she agreed. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

I shrugged. "It got too loud down there", I replied. Anko nodded knowingly.

"So now you know how everyone feels when they're around you", she said. I glared at her for a moment before I pouted.

"Why's everyone always so mean to me…?" I muttered.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Anko said, smacking me on the head; she had walked up to me. I sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll see if they've calmed down now", I said, standing up.

"Sure thing, Panda-chan", she said absentmindedly. "G'night."

"Night."

I walked out of the classroom and headed downstairs. After a few moments, though, when I passed a classroom, I heard sounds from inside.

For some nonexistent reason I decided to press my ear against the door and listen.

I heard a woman giggling and a man grunt. I raised an eyebrow and listened more carefully.

"Neji-kun…" the woman giggled. I blinked.

I quickly leaned down, peeking through the keyhole of the door and into the room.

Two figures were visible. One was pressed against a wall and the other one was pressed against the one pressed against the wall. They were kissing.

I could feel my face become pale as I recognized one of the figures. Long hair, white eyes, a flawless face and a muscular, tall body…

Neji.

_**XxXxX**_

**Okay, I'm reeaally not proud of myself right now. First I make you people wait for me to update for a freaking month and a half (or something), and then, when I finally update, I update with a chapter this crappy. I do understand if you hate me right now, but I'm begging you, keep reading the story! I **_**will **_**(try to) update much faster!**

**Btw, **_**Roommates **_**is starting to reach its ending. Two, three chapters left, plus an epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed it! ^^**

**And don't get too sad about the SasuSaku and NejiTen cliffies! xD What's a love story without a lil' drama? Heh…**

**Review, my darlings, review!**

**Metal-Blondie**

**PS. (that was your name, right?)… Believe it or not, but I didn't get the idea of the NejiTen cliffie from you. Not that I'm trying to insult you by saying that, or anything… ^^ I had actually thought about it myself. Yay, we think the same way! xD …Poor you… q;**

**Huggies, and thanks for the review! ^^ **


	18. Love trouble and unexpected people

**Hi! ^^ Howzit, people? Thanks for the reviews and for not killing me, luv yah! xD (Yay, over three-hundred reviews!!! Me happy! xD)**

**Sooo… Yes. One of the last chapters of **_**Roommates**_**… *sniff* My first official story…**

…

**OH ME GAAWD, I'M GETTING EMOTIONAL!!!! **

**Anyway, in this chapter two unexpected characters will appear… Or, well, they've been in the story before, but they haven't had a very important role. Now, though, I've started to think they're reeaal cool, so yeah… **

…**Teehee…**

**Well, on with the chapter! x)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the book, movies, songs etc that I might mention.**

Chapter eighteen: Couples, love trouble and unexpected people

I sat on my bed, watching the wall without really seeing it.

'_They said he liked me…'_

'**Honey, maybe it's all a misunderstanding.'**

'_Misunderstanding?! They were practically eating each other's faces!'_

'**No, they weren't. Don't jump to conclusions, Tenten.'**

'_This isn't "jumping to conclusions"! I saw them!'_

'**Tenten…'**

'_Well, you know what? I don't really care. It's just a crush anyway, and if he's not interested in me, too bad. I've done fine without any form of love for this long, and I'll be just fine in the future, too!'_

'**You can be such an idiot at times.'**

'_I don't care! Leave me alone!'_

…

…

…

Wow. She actually did as I told her.

I sighed and got up from the bed, starting to pace back and forth in the room. After a moment, though, I suddenly felt I was completely exhausted and I sat down on the window-bench, pulling my knees up to my chest and leaning my elbows against them while hiding my face in my hands.

After a moment of just sitting there I suddenly – to my own shock – felt tears roll down my cheeks.

For some reason this made me mad as hell.

I got up angrily, and kicked the wall with all my might. Then I punched it before I kicked it again.

It continued like that for a while before I slid down to the floor, pulling my knees to my chest again and hiding my face in them, wrapping my arms around my legs. My shoulders shook with silent sobs while I was cursing myself for being so weak.

'_This is pathetic! Completely, fucking pathetic! Crying just because my crush is making out with another girl probably at this very second! I hate it! I hate myself! …I HATE HER!!' _

After a moment I looked up with a tear drenched face, glaring at the wall opposite from me.

"_Crush"? Oh, who the hell am I kidding?! I love him, god fucking dammit!'_

That didn't exactly make it better. I broke into sobs again. I felt even worse than when Takahashi had tried to rape me.

It took me a few minutes to calm down. Then I stopped crying and leaned my head against the wall, taking a few deep breaths.

'_Okay… Okay, let's think rationally. So, he was kissing another girl. Yeah, that's not nice for me. But, crying sure doesn't help. It never does. So, I'll just handle it coldly and calmly and maturely, and I'll get over him.'_

'**Or he'll get over her and realize that we're sooo much better.'**

'_How come, I.T., that when I'm doing something stupid or anything like that, you say "you", but when it's something good, you say "we"?'_

'**Oh, good, you're back to normal! Okay, now, let's start making up plans on taking Neji back!'**

'_I can't take him back, I.T., since I've never had him. By the way, I'm kinda tired of these seduction thingies right now.'_

'**Aww, c'mon!'**

'_No. Now, if you excuse me, I'm taking a shower.'_

'**But Ten-'**

'_No!'_

***pouts***

As I walked past my bed I suddenly felt that my foot hit something. I looked downand saw that it was a plastic bag. One of the plastic bags I had the gifts I'd bought in. I crouched down and picked it up, and all the other ones, too. I had brought them to the room just before we went down to the cafeteria, which oddly enough felt like it was about an eternity ago, even though it couldn't be more than two hours at the most.

I sat down on my bed, looking at the presents.

'_Wonder how I afforded all this…' _I thought, looking down at the not-so small pile of gifts.

Suddenly one of them in particular caught my eye, which was quite strange considering that it was probably the tiniest thing I had bought.  
I reluctantly picked up the necklace with the small, wooden charm that had an A carved into it.

I thought back at the strange moment I got it…

_.::Flashback::._

_She took out a small, wooden box and opened it. Inside was a necklace. The charm was made of wood and had a beautiful little A carved into the middle of it. I blinked._

"_Um… What's that?" I asked, confused._

"_A necklace", the woman replied. "You shall give your beloved this as a gift."_

"_Uh… I think I'll stay with the dagger", I said, looking at the piece of wood suspiciously._

"_You will get both the dagger and the necklace for free if you swear to give this to your beloved!"_

_.::End of Flashback::._

I threw the necklace in the air and caught it again a few times while thinking.

'"…_You shall give your beloved this as a gift…"'_

'"…_If you swear to give this to your beloved…"'_

I sighed and lay back on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Beloved…" I muttered. I closed my eyes. "What exactly is a 'beloved'…? I love Neji but he doesn't love me… Is he still my beloved, then?"

Suddenly I again felt a surge of anger and abruptly sat up, throwing the necklace at the opposite wall. It hit it and somehow ended up behind my closet.

I glared after it for a moment before I growled of frustration and stomped into the shower, grabbing a towel and some clothes on the way.

_**XxXxX**_

I stepped out of the bathroom about an hour later, dressed in a big (so big it reached my mid-thighs), white t-shirt with a yellow, cute duck on it and a pair of dark green pajama pants that reached my knees. I had the towel around my head and was brushing my teeth while walking up to the window-bench.

As I sat down I realized that I felt quite a lot better. Not exactly _good_, yet, but better. It felt like what I saw in the classroom was just a distant, unpleasant dream.

Of course I knew that wasn't the case, but I didn't bother thinking about that for the moment.

'_I'm happy for Ino and Shika, though…'_

'**Uh-huh. Wonder how it went with Sasuke and Haruno… I mean, they were talking.'**

'_Yup. Well, considering he likes her it probably went kinda good. Although, knowing him…'_

'**Heh. Yeah…'**

'…_This is strange. We actually get along pretty well right now.'_

'**True. Maybe we have something in common after all…'**

'_Well, it is good to have __**something **__in common with yourself.'_

'**Again, true… But I think I'll go see I.S. for a moment, just to find out how it went between her and Sasuke.'**

'_Okay.'_

Silence.

I sighed and stood up, walking back to the bathroom to spit (I was brushing my teeth, as you might remember…) and wash my face. As I was done with that I sat down on my bed to comb my hair. When I was done with that I picked up Neji's dagger and Sasuke's chicken and put them on their nightstands (the presents were both wrapped in paper). When I had done that I put the rest of the gifts in neat little piles.

Then I walked up to the window and opened it, letting in a little fresh air, before I walked back to my bed, crawling down under the blanket.

I lay there for a while, looking at the dark sky that was visible through the window. The moon was so beautiful and serene…

Like his eyes.

…

…

…

Ooookay, that's enough of that.

I turned my back to the window and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around Ten **(A/N: You remember the panda, right?)**.

'_It might take some time, but I'll get over him eventually…' _I thought.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I swear I could hear someone sigh.

_**XxXxX**_

I yawned and slowly sat up, stretching my neck. I rubbed my eye before I looked around the room tiredly. Apparently it was morning (day) already, since the sunlight shone in brightly through the window.

"Morning", a voice said. I turned my head to look at Sasuke, who was sitting on his bed and watching TV. "Very funny, by the way." He nodded against the chicken that lay in the foot of his bed.

I grinned.

"Oh, come on!" I said teasingly, lying back down. "You can't deny it's cute!"

"Hn."

It was silent for a while as I tried not to think of anything, not wanting to feel bad again.

"It's quite unfair, actually", Sasuke said after a moment. "You got Hyuuga a dagger while you got me a _chicken_? Now that's what I call preferential treatment."

"Look at it this way", I replied, holding up a finger. "I couldn't come up with anything more personal to Neji, so I just got him a – gorgeous – dagger. While again I got you something that actually fits you."

Sasuke turned his head slowly to stare at me.

"…And _how _exactly does a _chicken plush toy _fit me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sasuke", I said, giving him a look. "Please."

He glared at me before he turned back to the TV. "Hn."

"By the way, have you ever heard of the words 'thank you'? That's something you say to a person who's wasted valuable time and money on getting you something."

"Hn."

I threw a pillow at him.

"Okay, okay, thanks!"

I smirked and closed my eyes.

After a moment I heard him glance at me.

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" he asked.

I sighed. "Maybe later", I muttered. "I should go give the others their presents."

"Hyuuga already took the things you bought the guys, since he was on his way to their dorms anyway."

"So he's gonna give them for me? But how does he know which one is whose?"

"…You've written the names on the presents…"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot."

He rolled his eyes while I glanced down at the floor, seeing that the girls' gifts were still there.

"I better go give these to the girls, though", I sighed. "After I've dressed."

He just nodded and I walked into the bathroom with a silent sigh.

_**XxXxX**_

"Bye, Chicky", I said as I walked towards the door, carrying the presents. I was now dressed in a pair of grey, skinny jeans and a white, long-sleeved shirt with a big, black t-shirt on it. On the t-shirt the word 'Metallica' was printed in big, white letters.

"You know, I really wish you'd stop calling me that."

I shrugged. "Too bad. Now, bye!"

"Hn." I stuck my tongue out at him over my shoulder before I opened the door and stepped out.

…Only to walk right into someone's hard, masculine, broad chest.

"Tenten, it would be wise to look ahead of you when you're walking."

I looked up and saw a handsome face, framed by long, coffee brown, silky hair.

"Oh… Uh, yeah, sorry, Neji", I muttered, looking down at the floor. I could hear both Sasuke and him raise an eyebrow at my behavior.

"The others told me to thank you for the gifts", he said. I could tell he was a little worried.

"Okay, thanks", I replied, still not looking at him. "Well, anyway, I need to get to the girls now…" And with that I walked past him, still without looking up.

I walked as fast as possible without it looking suspicious, and rounded the corner, soon standing next to the door of Ino, Sakura and Hinata's room.

I sighed and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes.

'_I'm quite an idiot, aren't I?'_

'**Yup.'**

'_Oh, jeez. What do you want now?'_

'**Nothing much. I'm just bored, is all.'**

'_Well go somewhere else and be bored. I'm not in the mood for you right now.'_

***sigh* 'Tennie, you seriously need help with this matter. It's obvious that you're all depressed, and that's not healthy, you know!'**

'_I'm not depressed.'_

'**C'mon, Panda-chan. I'm you. In other words, I have the same emotions and moods as you do! And for your information, I do **_**not **_**like being depressed.'**

'_Who cares?'_

'**I do.'**

"Ten-chan?"

I jumped and wiped my head to the side, staring into the lilac eyes of a Hyuuga. And since this Hyuuga was shorter than me, I'm pretty sure it wasn't Neji (not to mention that Neji never would call me "Ten-chan"), and since there were only two Hyuugas in the school, this one had to be…

"Hinata-chan?"

"Why aren't you coming in?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…" was my genius reply. She waited a few moments for me to continue, before she shrugged lightly.

"Never mind. Let's go in, shall we?" With that she turned and opened the door.

"Ten-chan came to see us", Hinata announced as she walked inside, me following.

"Hello, Tennie!" Ino chirped, grinning like a maniac. "What a beautiful day, isn't it????"

I blinked. "…Uh… Hi… …And, um… Sure…?"

Yes, she was that scary.

Temari rolled her eyes from where she sat on one of the desks. "She's all high because Shikamaru gave her a golden necklace. And because he kissed her." She shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "I really don't get what's the big deal about all this boyfriend-girlfriend crap. I absolutely prefer being single."

Hinata scowled at her. "It's not crap!"

I looked at her, surprised.

"Hinata confessed to Naruto last night", Sakura explained. She was sitting on the window bench, looking out the window, seeming either utterly bored or depressed. "And turns out he loves her, too, and now they're together."

I dropped my jaw.

"Oh me god, that's sooo great!" I squealed, jumping on Hinata and hugging her tightly. Hinata laughed and hugged me back.

"It is, isn't it?" she smiled.

I nodded and hugged her a few more moments before I let her go.

Ino – who seemed to be back to normal (or, well, as normal as she can get) – mock-shuddered.

"You should have seen them", she said, her voice filled with horror. "I swear, if I and Shika wouldn't have found them soon enough, they would've ended up having sex right there in the hallway."

"I-Ino-ch-chan!" Hinata protested, red as a beetle.

Only, beetles aren't red…

Anywayz.

"You're one to talk, Piglet", Temari said, smirking as she threw a book in Ino's head. Ino stuck her tongue out at her fellow blonde and soon they were arguing, Hinata trying to make them stop.

I smirked and shook my head, acting as if I was any more mature than they were, and glanced at Sakura.

Hmm, was she bored or was she upset…?

…

…

…

Okay, she's upset.

I walked over to her, sitting down in front of her on the bench (she was sitting with her back against the wall, the window next to her).

"Hi, Saki", I said softly, softly enough for the others not to hear. "What's up?"

"Nothing much", Sakura sighed, looking out the window.

"Uh-huh", I replied, looking out of it, too.

"OH ME GAAWWD!!! TENNIE BROUGH PRESENTS!!!" Ino was heard squealing as she ran over to the bed where I'd dumped the gifts. "Oooh, I _luv _getting things!"

Temari and Hinata walked over also, grapping their own presents.

Hinata absolutely adored the scarf and the silver necklace (which I had also bought her, even though I didn't mention it), and told me that whilst hugging me tightly.

Temari uttered a "Cool…" as she stared at the dagger, before she threw it at Ino. Piggy was too busy admiring her new earrings to notice the piece of deadly sharp steel missing her nose with half an inch.

Yeah, she liked the earrings, but the shirt cost me a few brain cells. That girl's stronger than you'd think…

Although she did pull the shirt on right after hitting me, seemingly satisfied.

"Forehead! Here's your things!" Ino said, throwing over the book and the shirt.

Sakura glanced down at them as they hit the floor below her and said:

"Oh, thanks. I… I'll open them later, okay?"

Ino gasped.

"Haruno Sakura!" she exclaimed, pointing at the pinkette accusingly. "That is _so _rude! You're insulting Panda-chan!"

I rolled my eyes. "'S alright, Piglet. She can open them when she wants to." Ino pouted a little but then shrugged and bounced over to a pile of presents on the floor.

"Okay, let's go give the guys their thingies!" she suggested.

"Sure", Temari said, not taking her eyes off the dagger she again had picked up, and Hinata smiled and nodded, glancing away from the mirror she was using as help as she tried on her necklace.

"You go", Sakura said. "I'll give mine later."

Ino stopped bouncing and turned to her pinkheaded friend. She was frowning and her hands were on her hips.

"Seriously, Sakura, what the hell's wrong with you today?" she asked. "You're all depressed. What do you have, a hangover?"

Sakura looked out of the window again, leaning her chin in her palm.

"It's nothing", she said, her voice slightly muffled by her fingers. "I'm just tired."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. That's sooo old. But be emo if you want, see if I care. C'mon, Panda, let's go."

"Actually, Neji already gave them mine", I replied. "I think I'll just stay here. Say hi to them from me."

"But they'll have presents for you, too!" Ino said.

"I'll get 'em later."

Ino shook her head, turning away. "I don't get you two. _Seriously_…"

With that she grabbed a few of the presents on the floor and walked out of the room, and Temari took a few others before saying goodbye to Sakura and me and following Ino. Hinata picked up the rest.

"Sakura-chan, I can give the ones you bought to the boys", she offered.

"Okay, thanks", the pinkette replied, not looking up. Hinata frowned a little, looking at both of us worriedly, but instead of saying anything she turned around and walked out of the room.

I looked at the door a few moments after it closed. Then I turned to Sakura.

"Okay, Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Nothing."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow, and I think she heard that, since she glanced at me once before sighing.

"Fine. It's… Well, I think you were wrong about Sasuke", she said, turning back to the window. I blinked.

"Wrong? How so?"

Sakura bit her lip and looked down. "Well, last night I kinda… I asked him out."

I blinked again, before a smile starting growing on my face. Then I decided to use my brain and the smile turned into a frown instead.

"Oh. What happened?"

"'_I have to go now'_", Sakura responded, dull.

"Oh, c'mon! At least tell me what he said!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's what Sasuke said! I asked him out and he said the oh-so unknown _'I have to go now'_!"

I blinked for the third time before I grimaced. "Ouch. What an idiot. Sometimes I think somebody pulled his brain out of his nose and replaced it with a football."

Sakura smiled a little before she sighed again. "Oh, well. Guess it can't be helped. After all, it shouldn't make much difference; I never _did _expect him to like me."

I reached my fist out and wiped her in the head with it.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

I sighed. "Sakura. Sasuke is madly in love with you. Trust me. I don't know what was he's problem last night, but I assure you that he would be more than happy to go out with you. Who knows, maybe his pride couldn't take that fact that _you _asked _him _and not vice versa."

Sakura sighed. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now, so I'll pretend that I believe you", she said, leaning back against the wall. I glowered at her and opened my mouth to say something, but she interrupted me. "So, how'd it go with Neji last night, then?"

I sighed and leaned back against the wall, too. "Well, let's just say you weren't the only who had a rough evening", I replied after a moment of thinking.

Sakura looked at me with pity. "What did he do? The same thing as Sasuke?"

"…Not exactly."

"Oh? Well, anyway, I'm sure he was just confused or something. I'm completely sure he likes you. I mean, haven't you seen how he acts around you? Like a lovesick moron, if you ask me." She paused before she added: "A lovesick moron Hyuuga-style. And Hinata doesn't have that style."

I smiled a little and looked out the window.

"Thanks, Saku, but I don't think so." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, c'mon. What did he do? Walk away? Deny you a dance?"

"He kissed another girl."

It was silent for a while. I didn't look at Sakura, just focused on the snow-covered tree outside the window.

After a moment I felt someone's arm around my shoulders.

"Guys are such jerks, don'tcha think?" Sakura asked silently.

"Yup", I replied, leaning my head against her shoulder.

_**XxXxX**_

**Neji's POV**

I watched with confusion as Tenten disappeared around the corner. What on earth was wrong with her?

"Uchiha", I said, looking at the raven-haired boy. "What's with Tenten?"

Uchiha shrugged, an eyebrow raised. "No idea. She was fine until you came."

I gave him a dull look. "Why thank you."

"What? It's true."

I shrugged and walked over to my bed, glancing briefly at the dagger on my bedside table. Well, if there was something Tenten was good at, it was weapons.

I sighed slightly and lay down on the bed, closing my eyes.

'_I really didn't see much of Tenten last night…' _

Last night…

I shivered.

'**Oh, c'mon! Take it like a man!'**

'…_Not you again.'_

'**She wasn't that ugly. Of course, she wasn't no **_**Tenten**_**, but still.'**

'_Do you seriously think that this has __**anything **__to do with how she __**looked**__?'_

'**Whatever.'**

'_Hn.'_

'…**It was quite lame, though.'**

'_Shut up already.'_

'**Anyway, should we go spy on Tenten?'**

'…_And why the hell____would we do that?'_

'**Because we have nothing better to do! 'Sides, we wanna know what's up with her, don't we?'**

"Hyuuga, you're doing it again."

I blinked. Uchiha was looking at me with a dull expression.

"Doing what?"

"Spacing out! It's getting quite annoying, you know, having two roommates that keep acting like some kind of-"

"Oh, shut your trap, Uchiha."

We both jumped at the sudden feminine voice before we wiped our heads in the direction it came from.

There stood Tsunade in all her might, raising an eyebrow at us. Behind her stood Shizune, holding TonTon (Tsunade's pet pig) and having an apologizing look on her face.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama!" I stuttered, quite shocked. "H-how…?"

"Did I get in?" she asked, sitting down in the chair by Tenten's desk. "Why, I picked the lock, of course."

Sasuke and I blinked at the same time before dully replying: "Of course…"

"We're very sorry to disturb, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Shizune said quickly. "It's just that… Tsunade-sama…"

"I am able to talk for myself, Shizune", Tsunade said while causally taking out a bottle and sipping whatever was in it. "The thing is, boys…" she began, leaning back in the chair, "that I've lost a bet."

"Again?" Sasuke asked, earning a book in the head.

"As I was saying, I lost a bet", Tsunade repeated calmly, as if she had not just knocked one of her students off his bed. "And because of that, I have to do something." She paused and looked at us. "I have to get the two of you together with Tenten and Sakura."

Sasuke and I blinked at the exact same time.

"See, the person whom I made the bet with has noticed that your tries of getting together with the girls haven't been very successful", Tsunade continued, standing up and beginning to pace around the room. "And this person wanted to help you, but he didn't want to do it himself. So, because I lost the bet, _I _will have to." She stopped and looked at the two of us. "Any questions?"

"Uh, one", I said, raising an eyebrow. "Why does this person want to help us? And who is he, anyway?"

"That's two questions, Hyuuga", the principal said. "But I don't know the answer to the first one, and I don't want to answer the other one. So, if that was all, let's begin our planning."

_**XxXxX**_

**Tenten's PoV**

I yawned widely, stretching my arms. Then I pursed my lips and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm bored", I announced. After I'd done that I turned to my side and looked at Sakura. "What should we do?"

Sakura was too busy yawning to answer.

I watched her until she stopped, and continued watching her for a moment after it, too.

"Uh… Yes?" she asked, seeming a little creeped out by my staring.

"They really are contagious, aren't they?" I asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yawns. I mean, if you see someone yawn, you always have to yawn, too. Even if you _read _about someone yawning, you yawn, too. Right?"

Sakura frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah, now that you say it… Wonder why."

"Uh-huh. You know, once I saw a fish yawning."

"Don't be an idiot. Fishes don't yawn."

"Well, this one did!"

"But that's impossible. Fishes live under water, for god's sake!"

"Maybe, but still, it did yawn!"

"…This is kinda pathetic, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"We're talking about _yawning fishes_. Seriously, that's sad."

"…You might have a point."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Okay."

_**XxXxX**_

So, now we're walking. That's boring. The corridors are aawwwl empty.

"Let's play 20 questions", I said out of the blue.

"…Uh… Okay?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yay! Me first. Okay. Uh… Yeah, I've got it. Which teacher do you think is the best?"

"Well, Tenten-chan, that is just too obvious a question!" a male voice suddenly said, and I felt an arm around my shoulders.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

…Okay, I will never forgive myself for screaming like that.

…Okay, I will. But sure as hell not now!

…Okay, now I forgave myself. Let's go back to Sakura, me and the rapist.

"J-J-J-Jiraya-sensei!" I squeaked. "Sorry, I didn't see you there, hahaha-ha…ha…haa…"

That was the battery failing.

The man winked. "'S alright, my lady", he said.

"Heh… Yeah…" I carefully avoided eye contact with him.

"Um… Can we help you with something, Jiraya-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well", the man sighed. "This is quite a troublesome matter… See, ladies, someone – no names mentioned – told me that the two of you need, well, help." He glanced at us. "Help with _luuuv_." We blinked.

"Uh… I think this person is quite mistaken, sensei", I said, smiling nervously. "See, we're just-"

"This person isn't mistaken very often, Tenten-chan", Jiraya interrupted.

"Well, good for him – or her – but in this case-"

"No buts, Tenten-chan!" Jiraya interrupted again, loudly. "This person wanted to help you – don't ask why, I have no idea – but he didn't want to do it in person. Sooo, he asked me, and since I am an old friend of his…"

"You mean since you got paid", another male voice said from behind him. Jiraya glanced over his shoulder and Sakura and I looked up, too, just to see Kakashi walk down the hallway toward us, reading one of those books he loved so much.

"Kakashi", Jiraya said. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I just thought you could do with some help", Kakashi replied, not looking up from the book.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary", Jiraya replied, turning back to us. "So, yes, girls. I am going to help you to get back Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun!"

We blinked.

"'Scuse me?!"

_**XxXxX**_

**Sasuke's PoV**

For some reason this all reminds me very much of Tenten.

Maybe it has something to do with that we – again – were hiding in a broom cupboard. The problem was, though, that even though the cupboard did have room enough for two, it didn't really have room enough for four – plus a pig – so it was kind of… cramped.

Anyway.

Tsunade was pressed against the door, listening closely to the sounds outside of it. Hyuuga was next to her, pressed into the corner. He's face seemed to slowly get bluer and bluer… I was pressed up into another corner and had problem breathing while Anko – holding TonTon – was pressed into the back wall.

Now you might ask why Anko was there, and not Shizune. I could just explain it, but the authoress – being the dope she is – decided to make a troublesome flashback instead.

**(A/N: He's trying to get back at me for humiliating, insulting and torturing him all the time. Hah, you'll have to do better than that, Chicky-boy! xD)**

_.::Flashback::._

"_Very well then, Tsunade-sama", Shizune sighed. "Do as you please, but I have to go now. __**Someone**__ has to do the work."_

"_Fine by me", Tsunade replied. "We'll do fine by ourselves."_

'_I highly doubt that…' I thought, but didn't say anything._

"_Oink!" TonTon suddenly… said? "Oink oink oink! Oink!"_

"_TonTon, just go with Shizune", Tsunade sighed. "This won't be interesting at all."_

_I guess the pig wanted to stay and see how it went._

"_Oooink!" _

_Shizune smiled. "Fine, you can stay, TonTon", she said, putting down the pig. "Good luck, boys!" With that she walked away._

"_Okay, who's gonna carry her?" Tsunade asked, looking at the two of us expectantly. _

_Both Neji and I glanced at the pig and then quickly looked away._

_Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Fine, then. I guess it wouldn't have a very helpful effect on the girls either if they saw one of you carrying a pig around."_

_TonTon looked up at her, clearly insulted. _

_Tsunade looked up and down the hallway, frowning._

_Then a door opened. A woman with purplish hair in an exciting friseur stepped out, seeming utterly bored._

"_Ah! Anko!" Tsunade called. Anko turned around, raising her eyebrows. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Come over here a little!"_

_.::End of Flashback::._

…And then Tsunade blackmailed Anko into helping us.

It didn't take a lot of convincing, though. Anko seemed pretty thrilled by the idea of seeing Neji and I get humiliated.

…She really reminds me a lot of this stupid authoress.

**(A/N: Watch your words, Chicky-chan! Remember that I can do whatever I want with you! Muahahahahaaa!!)**

Oh, great. Now she's got one of her moments again.

Anyway, let's not talk about her.

So you're wondering what we're doing inside a broom closet? Well… If I'm completely honest… I have no idea.

And as a matter of fact, I doubt Tsunade has, either. I think she's just hiding in the closet for fun… After all, she's Jiraya's friend. She's bound to be crazy, right?

"Okay, people, shut up", Tsunade said. "Someone's coming."

Everyone listened closely, and then two voices could be heard.

"I'm mean, she's _sooo _great! I mean, seriously! She sang to me yesterday, and wow, man, she sounds like… like… sumkinda freakin' angel! I mean seriously!"

A sigh could be heard. "Do you really have to rant about her all the time? It's getting really troublesome."

"It can't be more 'troublesome' than hanging 'round the pig all day."

"…Call her that one more time and I'll kick your ass."

"Like you could do that, lazy-ass!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay!"

BONK!

"Ow! What the friggin' fuck?!!"

Hn. Seems like someone (Naruto) got punched in the face.

Tsunade sighed and opened the door, stepping out.

"Okay, you two, stop it!" she ordered walking up to the two.

Shikamaru, who was towering over Naruto with his fist raised, glanced over his shoulder at us while Naruto, who was lying on the floor, lifted his upper body up a little, supporting it with his elbows and staring at us, wide-eyed.

"Uh…" Shikamaru started. "Why did you people come out of a broom closet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anko snorted. "Well what do you think? It was cramped and smelled like shit, why the hell would we have stayed?"

"…Okay…" Shikamaru said unsurely before turning to Hyuuga and me. "So what are you doing with the two of them? Were you kidnapped or what?"

"…Something like that…" we chorused.

Naruto let out a laugh. "Man, that's lame!" he exclaimed, grinning at us teasingly.

"Shut up, weakling", I said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?!!"

"Weakling."

"SAY THAT AGAIN!! I DARE YOU!!!"

"Weakling."

"QUIT SAYING THAT!!!"

"Weakling."

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD!!!"

"Weakling?"

"TEMEEEE!!! GRANDMA TSUNADE, DO SOMETHING!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, YOU LITTLE SQUIRT?!!!"

I smirked as Tsunade went to punch Naruto who quickly ducked, making her hit the closet behind him instead. The closet went into hundreds of pieces.

"You know, Uchiha, I don't think it's very wise of you to piss Naruto off too much", Neji said, watching with a bored expression as Tsunade chased Naruto around.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"Well, he could kick your ass any second he wanted to", Hyuuga replied, shrugging.

"…I really doubt that."

"Doubt as much as you want, it's true. I mean", he glanced at me, "you're not the greatest fighter alive, after all."

I gave him a death-glare. "No wonder you've got problems with Tenten…" I muttered.

He stiffened. Then he slowly turned to me with a glare that almost could rival my own. Not quite, though. I mean, I _am _cooler than he will ever be.

"Take that back, Uchiha", he said in a low, threatening (hah! As if…) voice.

"Give me one good reason to."

"If you don't, I'll beat the crap outta you."

I snorted. "That's just pathetic, Hyuuga."

"Well, at least I'm not pathetic enough to run after a girl who obviously has no interest in me whatsoever."

I death-glared him again. "Watch your words, Hyuuga."

He smirked. "Give me one good reason to."

I smirked back. "If you don't, I'll beat the crap outta you."

And then I punched him.

He stumbled back a few steps before he death-glared me again and punched me in the face. I, too, stumbled back a little, but quickly regained my composure and aimed another punch at him. He dodged it, though, and aimed a kick to my stomach. I quickly got out of the way.

**(A/N: Okay, children, from here on it might be rough, so DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME.)**

I appeared behind him, and when he twirled around I punched him in the jaw. He then ran his knee into my stomach, making me cough and back away. He didn't give me any time, though: he suddenly appeared just in front of me, grabbing my collar and punching me in the face.

I quickly got away from him and jumped up in the air, kicking him in the face. He again stumbled backwards, clutching his nose, and almost tripped, but caught himself. He took his hand away from his face, revealing a bloody nose.

He attacked me head-on and punched me in the stomach - causing me to double over in pain - and then in the face. I took the opportunity and ran my knee into his stomach. He gasped for air and stumbled backwards, and I aimed a punch to his jaw. Somehow he managed to dodge it, though.

Suddenly he was behind me, in the air, assumingly trying to kick me in the head. I ducked and then twirled around, ready to hit him.

Unfortunately, though, my fist didn't hit the Hyuuga.

It hit the Nara.

"Ow! What the fucking hell, Uchiha?!"

"Sorry, I thought you were-" I got interrupted by an angry fist. "Ow, _fuck _that hurt! What the hell, you idiot?! I said it was an accident!" And then I punched him.

…Yeah, I guess I've been spending too much time around Tenten…

I could hear Hyuuga snickering from behind me, and I would've turned around to hit him if I wouldn't have been busy trying to avoid Shikamaru's punches.

"Hey, hey, Neji!" I could hear Naruto exclaim. He was trying to sound cheerful, but it was obvious he was still frightened. (Tsunade was now being kept back by TonTon, who was halfheartedly assisted by Anko.)

"What, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"You've got like dah bestest cousin _ever_!!!"

"I know. What about i- …Wait a minute… You're dating someone, aren't you?"

"Yup!!"

"And would that someone by any case be… Hinata-sama?"

"So totally!"

"And… The one I saw you kissing last night…?"

"Yeah, 'twas her! I mean, seriously, she's so AMAZING!!! I mean seriously, dude! And she's amazing at singing, and drawing, and dancing, but you know what she's really good at, yeah, man, that's KISSING!! Dude, seriously! And you know what, know what?!! It was _she _who confessed to _me_, so she's really brave, too, though people always keep saying she's all shy, but that only makes her more cute, and yeah, it's hard to believe that's possible I know, but she's sooo smart too, and really kind, and HOT, too! SERIOUSLY!! And she's all amazing! And-! But'ey, Neji, man, what's up with the face? You look kinda ma-"

BONK!!

THUMP!

"Ow! What the hell, Neji?! What was that for?!!"

I had to see this.

I grabbed Shikamaru's collar and switched places with him, so I was facing the scene with the knucklehead and the bastard. That way I was both able to watch Naruto get beaten up by an overprotective Hyuuga (believe me, people would really pay to see that) and continue the fight with the lazy-ass.

So, Naruto was lying on the ground, clutching his nose, while Neji was towering over him, cracking his knuckles.

"So…" the Hyuuga said ominously. "You're standing in the middle of a public hallway, sticking your tongue down my little cousin's throat?"

Finally Naruto seemed to get it.

"U-uh… N-no! I wasn't- I mean, we weren't- I mean…"

Hyuuga grabbed Naruto by the collar and lifted him up, punching him in the face again.

I snickered slightly as Naruto kept trying to make up pathetic excuses while the Hyuuga kept beating him to a pulp. It was actually quite an entertaining sight.

I'm such a good friend.

I was rudely woken up from my thoughts by a fist hitting me in the jaw and causing me to hit the wall behind me.

"Keep your attention to the fight, Uchiha!" Nara said, glaring at me and raising his fist again.

"What on _earth _are you people doing?"

Everyone turned to the voice.

And there she stood. Haruno Sakura. Her hands were on her hips while she was raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of her.

Next to her stood Tenten, doubled over with laughter.

I glanced around the hallway, and my first thought was that she sure has a violent sense of humor… (Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking… 'Tell us something we _don't _know', right?)

I was still holding Shikamaru by the collar, and he had his fist raised ready to hit me.

Neji was holding a close to unconscious Naruto by the collar (causing the knucklehead's toes to hang about a feet from the ground) and having his fist raised.

And then there was the two – or, well, three – others. Tsunade and Anko had for some reason started fighting, too, and now Anko was crouched from having avoided one of Tsunade's deadly punches, having her fist ready to hit the blonde in the stomach. An angry TonTon was hanging by the mouth from Anko's arm, apparently trying to help her mistress. Tsunade had one of her arms stretched out above Anko's head, the hand fisted, while the other one was pulled back, ready to hit again.

All over the hallway floor there was blood…

"Um…" I slowly let go of Shikamaru's collar and he – just as slowly – lowered his fist. "Uh… Nothing much?"

Sakura gave me a dull look while Tenten just kept laughing.

Neji let go of Naruto – causing him to fall to the ground – and shot him one last glare before coughing and looking up at the two girls.

"Um, yes, well… At first Uchiha and I had a smallish, uh, disagreement of sorts, and then Uchiha accidentally hit Nara when he was trying to hit me, and Nara became angry, and then they started fighting, and I decided to beat Naruto up because, well, he's annoying", he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes while Tenten, well, laughed.

"Annoying my ass", Sakura muttered. "You're just being overprotective over Hinata-chan again."

Neji glared at her.

"So, girls, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked as if nothing had happened. She had gotten out of the earlier position, and was now facing the girls. Anko was standing in the background, trying – and failing – to pry TonTon off her arm.

"Um… We were just on a walk…" Sakura said, not meeting the principal's eyes.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "With Jiraya and Kakashi?"

I blinked and for the first time I noticed the two men that stood behind the girls, Jiraya watching the scene with slight amusement while Kakashi just was reading his book.

"Yeah", Sakura replied. "Well, we better get going!" She grabbed the still laughing Tenten by the arm. Then she glanced at us guys and grimaced. "Jeez, guys, you better put something cold on those bruises."

And with that she dragged Tenten away from there, Kakashi following soon after, still reading his book.

Jiraya grinned at Hyuuga and me for some reason before he walked away, too.

It was silent for a while.

Then:

"Man, I really need to start working out more."

"Me too."

"It's a drag, but so do I."

"BELIVE IT!!"

"Oh, shut up all of you."

_**XxXxX**_

**Well, that was… strange. **

**Please don't ask, okay? I just felt like making a fighting scene (and I really need to practice on them)! Nothing very important happened in this chapter, except for that you got to know that the four lovebirds are gonna get some a little more mature help! x) I decided later on to add Kakashi and Anko, coz it's more fun like that. Do you pity Tennie, Sakura, Chicky-chan and Neji?? I know I do…**

…

**NOT!!! MWAHAHAAAAAAAA!! (After all, I am the evil authoress… Just look at my avatar.)**

**Heh, well, we'll see how it goes in the next chapter.**

**And I'm sorry that this might seem pretty rushed at some parts… Yeah…**

**I'm pretty sure there'll be two chapters left, plus an epilogue. (Can you have an epilogue, even though you don't have a prologue?? Oh, well, I'm having one anyway! xD)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter in all its randomness, please review!! ^^**

**Peace, hugs and a Kisame plush toy!**

**Metal-Blondie**


	19. Matchmaking Sannin style!

**Umm… You know, I would **_**really **_**appreciate it if you didn't give me too much hell for this… I mean, I can take a little, but no death-threats, okay? They kinda destroy the whole point of a positive review… -.-  
Look, I am SOOOO sorry. What's it been, four, five months? Jeez, I'm such a jerk…**

**Well, anyhow, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and let's pray that this won't ever happen again, shall we? ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs, books, movies etc that I might mention.**

**Chapter 19: Matchmaking… Sannin style!!!**

**Tenten's PoV**

I took a sip of the bottle I was holding, leaning back in the comfortable couch I was sitting on.

I, Sakura, Kakashi and Jiraya were in the cafeteria, which oddly enough looked just like it always did. Seriously, no one would've guessed that just the night before a huge party with teenagers and spiked punch had been arranged here.

Jeez, I never thought it would be possible to clean that effectively…

…Unless…

…

…

OMFG!!! THEY'VE GOT HOUSE-ELVES!!! DOBBY!!!

Now that I think of it… it's not hard to believe that Tsunade is actually a witch. Don'tcha agree?

*Cough* Back to the topic.

"Seriously, Senseis, this is quite unnecessary", Sakura was saying for the about thousandth (try to say that word quickly five times) time after we'd met up with the two men. "I mean, Sasuke's obviously not-"

"Ah!" Jiraya said, holding up a finger. "There!"

Sakura blinked. "Uh… What?"

"Don't call him 'Sasuke'. Call him 'Sasuke-_kun_', or even '_Sasu-kun_'. Men like when their women talk like that to them", the white-haired man said smartly, taking a sip from his surely alcoholic drink.

I grinned. "Maybe, but can you really call Chicky-chan a man?"

Sakura glowered slightly at me (but her lips twitched a little) while Jiraya smirked and Kakashi chuckled… Although, I do think he chuckled at something in his book, not at what I said…

"But, as I was saying", Sakura continued. "Sasuke ob-"

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura rolled her eyes but continued: "Sasuke_-kun_ obviously has no interest in me. It's futile to try to make him-"

I snorted. "Sakura, he asked _me _for help to get you. _Me_. He must've been really desperate if he did that."

"Maybe he liked me in the beginning, but-"

"Sakura, if I say he likes you, he likes you."

"But-"

"Sakura, I'm serious."

"So am I! You should've seen his face last night when I asked him, seriously! He might've liked me in the beginning, but maybe he gave up and now thinks I'm a pathetic little slut, or something!"

"No he doesn't! He's just a coward!"

*gasp* "Sasuke-kun is _not _a coward!"

I blinked and stared at her for a moment. "…Are you sure you've stopped being a fangirl?" I eventually asked. Sakura just glared at me and turned away, nose in the air and arms crossed over her chest. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jiraya.

"Sensei, it's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do", I began, "but – in my case – it really is futile. I mean, Sasuke was just being a coward and running away from Sakura like the brat he is, even though he likes her, but Neji was _kissing another girl_. That's not the same thing!"

"Neji-_kun_, Tenten", Jiraya said wisely, again sipping his drink. "And, well, if he was kissing another girl, we'll just have to make him understand how much better than her you are."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. She was really pretty."

Sakura raised an eyebrow of her own, apparently finished with her sulking. "And you're not?"

"No, not really."

She rolled her eyes. "Tenten", she sighed. "Do you remember Mogi?"

I blinked. "No."

She rolled her eyes again. "The guy at the club?" I continued watching her blankly. "The one you beat up?"

I blinked once more before I realized what she was talking about. "Oh, yeah, that guy!" I said, holding up a finger.

"Exactly! And do you, by any chance, remember someone called Eda?"

"…No."

Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "The guy at the mall!"

I just continued staring at her, a blank expression on my face.

"The one you were talking to, but he ran away when Neji started glaring at him!"

Stare.

"Eda Kiyoshi!"

Stare.

"Brown hair, blue eyes?"

Stare.

"Laughed and winked at you in the parking-lot?"

Stare.

"Offered to show you around the city?"

Stare.

Another exasperated sigh. "Well, anyway, there was him, there was Mogi, and there was, well, Takahashi-"

"Who?"

"TENTEN!!"

"Okay, okay, geez…"

"…So there was him… Plus an uncountable amount of other random guys that have been checking you out. And I think Hidan was a little interested in you, too."

"You were the one he was making out with."

Gasp. "TENTEN, YOU BITCH!! YOU _SAID _YOU'D FORGET ABOUT THE WHOLE GODDAMN THING!! I WAS FUCKING _DRUNK_!!!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, calm down. I made the thing up just to get you to ditch class, alright?" Hah, yeah right…

"…!!"

"…"

"…AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, YOU LITTLE IDIOT?!!!"

Shrug. "I needed some information from you to help Sasuke make you like him."

"…!!"

"…"

"…!!!!!"

"…"

"…Okay."

"…Yeah."

We sipped our drinks at the exact same time, turning back to the teachers and looking at them expectantly.

"…Okay…" Jiraya said after watching us for a few minutes. "Um… Yes… Well, let's begin the planning!" He slammed his hands together and grinned.

Silence.

…

…

Cricket.

…

Cricket.

…

Cricket.

…

Crick- "SHUT UP, YOU GODDAMN CRICKETS!!!"

"Tenten, don't yell at the crickets!"

"Humph."

…

Cricket.

…

"Sooo… Anyone got any ideas?"

_**XxXxX**_

**Neji's PoV**

"Why on _earth _did you start fighting like that?" Shizune scolded as she dropped an ice-pack in Uchiha's hand. We didn't answer, just gloomily avoided looking at her.

We – as in me, Uchiha, Anko, Tsunade-sama, Nara, Naruto and TonTon – were now sitting in the nurse's office, each of us holding an ice-pack or something similar to our bruises. Shizune had been quite shocked when we turned up; apparently thinking that it was Sakura and Tenten who did it to us…

'**Wow, you really screwed up, didn't ya, man? Now Tenten thinks you're a geeky weakling.'**

'_Shut up, you idiot. No one asked for your opinion.'_

***smirk* 'Did you notice that when she leaned down when she was laughing, you could see her-'**

'_I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!'_

"Hyuuga? Why're you blushing?"

"I'm not!" I turned away from Uchiha angrily. There was a short silence, but then he shrugged (I think… I couldn't see him, remember?) and turned to the Headmistress.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Well, first we need a plan", I heard Tsunade say thoughtfully as I continued glaring out of the window. "Hmm… Well, you should impress them. That's the first step."

Anko snorted. "Those two? Impress Tenten and Sakura? Yeah, good luck with that."

I turned my glare to her instead as Sasuke did the same.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto said, holding up his hands. "Why'd ya wanna impress Tenten and Sakura?"

"Because Uchiha loves Sakura and Hyuuga loves Tenten", Shikamaru yawned. "Although why Tsunade-sama and Anko-sensei would we willing to help, I have no idea…"

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "You're smart, Nara. Maybe we could use your help."

Nara's eyes widened as he, surprised, looked up at her.

"Hey! If the lazy-ass gets to help, I wanna, too!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, alright, then. But don't get in the way."

"Hey! I don't get in the way!"

Everyone ignored him.

"Oink!" TonTon suddenly… oinked? "Oink, oink! Oiiink!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You have a point", she told the pig. "We _should _ask Ino and Hinata to help, too."

"HELL NO!!!!"

Everyone jumped and covered their ears (including TonTon) as Uchiha and I yelled, jumping up from the chairs.

"Telling _Ino_?!" Sasuke shouted. "Are you out of your minds?! She would tell the whole school in a matter of _seconds_!"

"You can't tell Hinata-sama!" I yelled. "She'd end up telling Hanabi, and _no one _wants _that _to happen! Besides, what do you think Hiashi-sama would think?!!"

"ARE YOU YELLING AT ME, YOU STUPID LITTLE BRATS??!!"

Silence.

"…No?"

"Humph. Thought so. Either way, maybe it would be best not having too many people in this thing, so we'll leave Hinata and Ino out of it. But now we need to start planning. How do you people want to impress them?"

_**XxXxX**_

**Sakura's PoV**

"…"

"Don't look like that, you two. Women have in all times made the men jealous to get them, and it has always worked."

"No it hasn't…"

We were standing in the main hallway just inside the entrance of the school, waiting for a pair of Jiraya's friends. Kakashi had come up with the completely messed up idea of making Neji and Sasuke jealous, and of course Jiraya caught on immediately. He had called up a pair of 'girl-catchers' and apparently blackmailed them into helping us.

Tenten and I had thrown quite the fit and chased Kakashi around the cafeteria, but in the end we had no choice but to go through with it.

"Ah! There they are!" Jiraya suddenly exclaimed.

Tenten and I turned around and choked on our spit.

There they were. None other than Uchiha Itachi and… does Hidan even have a surname?

Both of them seemed extremely unsatisfied with the situation and were glaring daggers at Jiraya, who just grinned smugly. They didn't seem to have noticed us yet.

"Ah, gentlemen!" Jiraya said, spreading out his arms like an overenthusiastic host welcoming a pair of beloved friends. "How nice of you to join us!"

"It's not like we had much of a fucking choice…" Hidan muttered. "Anyway, where are those whores? I want to get this over with."

The cracking of knuckles caught his attention, and he turned his head to Tenten and me.

"Who's a whore, you say?" we asked in dangerous, deadly voices and each gave him a glare that was worse than the Hyuuga-glare™ and the Uchiha-glare™ combined.

"Uh…" he said, appalled, but that was all he got out before we attacked.

_**XxXxX**_

**Sasuke's PoV**

"Alright, people", Tsunade said, glaring down at us. "Mission 'Get-Tenten-and-Sakura-to-like-Hyuuga-and-Uchiha' is on."

"…What kind of name is that?"

"Shut up, Hyuuga! Now, let's begin. Shikamaru, if you'd please…?"

Nara stood up with a sigh.

"Man, this is such a drag", he muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then why did you agree to it?" I muttered, looking away. Shikamaru glared at me.

"Like I had much of a choice! Well, anyway…" He heaved a sigh. "According to what Ino's been telling me for a couple of years now, girls like it when men buy them stuff. More simply, they can be bought."

"No we can't!" Tsunade and Anko chorused, glaring at the lazy-ass. He rolled his eyes.

"You want me to do this or not?" he asked impatiently. "So, what I mean is, if you buy them nice stuff you'll get them to like you."

Hyuuga raised his eyebrows.

"I already did that!" he said. "I bought Tenten that panda plush toy she's so fond of."

"That's a good start", Shikamaru said, nodding. "But you could try with something more romantic."

The long-hair raised an eyebrow. "In my opinion that was pretty romantic."

"I'm talking about roses and stuff!" Nara said impatiently. "Necklaces! Bracelets! Diamonds!"

Suddenly Naruto let out a noise.

Everyone turned slowly to stare at him.

"Naruto…" I said, watching him warily.

"Mhm?" he asked, his hands clasped over his mouth and a strained look on his face.

"Did you just… giggle?"

"…No?"

"…"

"…"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh come on! Isn't it funny at all to hear Neji and the lazy-ass talk about romance and roses and diamonds?!"

"Well yeah but doesn't give you the right to _giggle_!"

"Hina-chan giggles…"

"Yeah, well, she's a _girl_. You're a ma- …uh… boy. You don't giggle. It sounds… freakish."

"Uchiha has a point", Hyuuga stated. "It does sound pretty scary."

Naruto pouted and turned away, his arms crossed over his chest and his head hanging low.

"Yeah, that's right, keep making fun of me", he muttered. "I'm not the one who can't get a girlfriend."

"…Wasn't Uchiha supposed to be the emo one?" Shikamaru asked. I glared at him and the dope sank deeper into the chair.

"Anyway", Tsunade said loudly, making us all jump. "Let's continue, shall we?"

"Uh… Right", Nara said, scratching the back of his head. "Where was I? Uh…"

"Diamonds", I told him.

He rolled his eyes once again before he continued talking.

"So yes, girls like it when you buy them expensive stuff, like jewelry", he said wisely. "And apparently chocolate and flowers are popular, too. And cheesy poems."

"Alright, so, jewelry, chocolate, flowers and poems", I repeated, making sure I remembered correctly. Shikamaru nodded and Hyuuga also gave a nod, showing that he understood.

Suddenly there was a snort from a corner of the room. We all looked over there to see Anko and Tsunade sitting there, scornful looks on their faces.

"What?" Nara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You seriously think that'll work?" Anko asked, almost laughing. "Okay, it might work on some overly cliché little wannabe-ladies, but on Tenten and Sakura it'll _never_ work. Sakura might accept them, but Tenten would just laugh her ass off."

"That's true", Tsunade said, nodding and smirking.

We stared at them for a long moment before sighing and slumping our shoulders.

_**XxXxX**_

**Tenten's PoV**

"Aww, fuck, that hurt…"

"Oh, shut up and take it like a man, you big whiner."

Hidan glared at me and I glared right back, even though I wasn't as angry as before. A good beating-up always made me feel better.

"That's what you get for calling us whores", Sakura told him matter-of-factly.

"Well I didn't know it was you two!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Still", I said, shrugging. "And just so you know, we're not too happy 'bout this, either. It's just that perverted old man and that a little less perverted younger man that forced us to go through with this."

"Who is it, then?" Itachi suddenly asked from where he was leaning against the wall, making us all jump. We had all but forgotten his existence due to his silence.

"Who's who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Those two boys you're trying to get", he replied.

"…Oh, those", I said, slowly turning to look at Sakura. "Umm… They're… Uh…"

"Yeah, they're… um…" Sakura said also, blushing slightly.

"Oh, just spit it out", Hidan said impatiently, and we glared at him.

"You want to get beaten up again?" I asked dangerously. "No? Well shut up then."

"Enough with the chit-chattering!" Jiraya suddenly exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Let's decide the pairs!"

"Pairs?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yes", the old man said impatiently. "Which one you're going to be paired up with, Itachi or Hidan."

Sakura and I shared a glance and shuddered simultaneously, causing both men to glare at us. Guess we'd wounded their male pride…

"Alright…" Jiraya said thoughtfully. "Hmm… What would be the best possible pairings?"

"Maybe Sakura should go with Itachi, since Itachi's Sasuke's brother", Kakashi said, not looking up from his book. "It could be more effective."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What has Sasuke got to do with this?" he asked, and Sakura blushed.

"Never you mind", she muttered, looking down. Hidan snickered and she shot him a deadly glare which he ignored.

"You have a point…" Jiraya agreed. "But couldn't that cause problems within the family?"

"Not if we tell Sasuke it was all a scheme once it's over", Kakashi replied, shrugging. "And, well, they're fighting all the time anyway."

"He's the one fighting", Itachi defended himself.

"Aww", I said, giving Itachi a sweet smile. "Love between siblings; how cute."

The longhaired man glowered slightly at me but didn't comment.

"So, you mean", Sakura said, "that I'm going with Itachi and Tenten gets Hidan?"

Kakashi and Jiraya glanced at each other and then nodded.

"Yes, that sounds about right", the older man said.

A broad grin slowly spread over Sakura's face while the rest of us watched her warily.

"In your face, Panda-chan!" she cheered, pointing at me and grinning. "I get the hot silent one and you get the maniac! Haahaaa!!"

I glared at her.

"Well, at least _mine _knows how to talk!" I said angrily, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

Sakura shrugged. "Guess that's a matter of opinion", she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well… When he '_talks_' all that comes out of his mouth is curses or something completely unnecessary and stupid. In my opinion it's better not to talk much and say intelligent things when you do than talking a lot of rubbish." She shrugged again.

I frowned. "Well, my one's hotter anyway."

Sakura gasped. "No he's not!"

"Umm… Yeah he is?"

"Umm… No he isn't?"

"He's got muscles."

"Mine has too!"

"Not as much."

"You're right. Mine's got more."

"You wish!"

"I don't have to!"

"At least mine doesn't look like a faggot with long hair!"

"You seem to have forgotten that Neji also has long hair."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Neji looks good in it."

"So does Itachi!"

"Oh, please! He looks like a girl!"

"No he doesn't! Neji does!"

"You need new glasses, Forehead."

"Well _you _need a new _brain_, Panda!"

"_I _need a new brain?! I'm not the one who's in love with a chicken!"

"…What the hell?!"

"Oh, you wouldn't get it."

"Um… Girls, you're starting to creep me out a little", Hidan said.

Sakura smirked at me. "Well, whaddaya know? Yours is a _coward_."

I glared at her harshly. "Well yours is… an ice-queen!"

She rolled her eyes. "_Puh-lease_, Tenten. That's just _so _old."

"You sound like a bitch."

"_You_ sound like a bitch!"

"…Now you sound like a five-year-old."

"Humph."

It was silent for a while as the men stared at us with wide eyes. The two younger ones even seemed to be that weirded out that they forgot to be angry at us for insulting them.

"Okay…" Jiraya said slowly. "Um… Let's get started, then, shall we?"

_**XxXxX**_

**Neji's PoV**

"What exactly are we doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I looked around the classroom we were currently in.

"Well", Tsunade said, "I thought that we could start with the traditional 'get them into the same room and lock the door' strategy."

"…Oh."

Silence.

"…And what exactly does that strategy… uh… do?"

Tsunade sighed dejectedly. "Hyuuga… And I thought you were a genius."

I frowned, insulted. "Well I'm sorry if I don't waste my time learning about unnecessary things like matchmaking methods."

She glared at me. "It won't seem as _unnecessary _when it's helped you get it together with Tenten", she sniffed, turning away from me.

…Wow…

Where's the good old violent Tsunade we all know and… uh… hate…

Well, at least Uchiha and I hate her. But it's possible we're the only ones. And we only hate her because she treats us like crap. So yeah.

"Anyway, so we're going to get Sakura and Uchiha into this classroom, while Hyuuga and Tenten are in the one across the hallway", Tsunade declared. "But remember, boys, you need act like you don't want to be there; if you don't, they'll start suspecting something."

"I don't have to act", Sasuke muttered. "I really don't want to be there." I nodded in agreement, causing Anko to hit us both in the back of our heads.

"So, yes. Nara, take Hyuuga to the other room and then go wait outside", Tsunade ordered. "Anko, Naruto, go and get Tenten and Sakura and bring them here. I'll wait outside this classroom, just to make sure these two don't try to make a run for it."

"Yes, ma'am," Anko said, giving a sloppy salute. Naruto grinned and nodded excitedly, and Shikamaru muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously much like "What a drag".

"Alright then! Go!"

_**XxXxX**_

**Sakura's PoV**

"The plan is this", Jiraya said, grinning ominously. "The pairs walk around the school, making sure to meet their target somewhere along the way. Remember; flirt! It's very important that the target gets extremely jealous, jealous enough to kill!"

We didn't even bother to stare at him. It was starting to get old, all this.

"So we're just gonna walk around the school?" Tenten asked. "That'd seem kinda weird, y'know."

"Not to mention that _these_ two aren't even supposed to be inside the school", I pointed out, waving my hand carelessly at the two younger men.

"Complaints, complaints!" Jiraya said dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air. "_What _am I supposed to _do _with you people?!"

I rolled my eyes at Tenten, and she nodded in agreement, sighing silently. Then I raised a questioning eyebrow at her, and she shrugged, and then nodded a little.

I sighed. "Well, fine, then", I said. "C'mon, Weasel-Diesel, let's go."

"…What did you call me?"

"Never you mind, let's go already and get this over with."

"Wait, wait!" Jiraya said, holding up his hands. "We need to go through this again."

I heaved a heavy sigh, and turned to him impatiently. I would have complained verbally, too, if I hadn't known that it was absolutely futile to try and reason with these people… Well, at least with Jiraya.

It didn't stop Tenten, though.

"Aww, man!" she whined. "Come _on_! Let's not make this take longer than necessary, okay? I don't wanna hang around Mr. Psycho forever, y'know."

"'_Mr. Psycho_'?" Hidan asked angrily. "You mean_ me_?!"

"No, I mean the hamster I've gotten hidden inside my shirt. Of _course _I mean you, idiot!"

"Oh, shut up, you fucking slut."

"…What was that?" Tenten looked furious as she clenched her fists, glaring a _very _scary glare at the muscled masochist.

"Uh… Itachi, wanna leave?" I asked nervously, recognizing the fury burning in the chocolate brown eyes that oddly enough seemed to have a tint of red in them for the moment.

"You're too easily scared. There's nothing to worry ab-"

Tenten's fist connected with Hidan's nose.

"Yeah, sure, why not, let's go." He grabbed my arm and started dragging me away from there.

I could Jiraya sigh. "Look here, you two, this is not the time for a fight-"

There were some unidentifiable noises that sounded very violent, and suddenly Jiraya was backtracking:

"A-alright, we'll leave you two to… uh… get to know each other better. Come, Kakashi."

"On it."

I assumed they were following us, but I couldn't hear their footsteps because of the sounds that indicated that the faux-couple was demolishing the hallway we'd just left.

_**XxXxX**_

**With Naruto and Anko**

"What if Neji and Tenten get married, huh? Huh?! That would be sooo cool, cuz then Tenten would be like my sister or sumthin'! Cuz of course Hina-chan and I are gonna get married, that's obvious, and then Neji'll be my brother-in-law, well, cousin actually, but almost brother anyway, and if her marries Tenten then she'll be my sister-in-law, or something like that, and Hina-chan would be _sooo_ happy to have Tenten as a sister, and that would be gre-!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, KID, CAN'T YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP FOR JUST _ONCE _IN YOUR LIFETIME?!!!"

"Aww, you're so _meeeaaan, _Anko-sensei!"

"I really pity Hiashi and Neji if you're marrying Hinata… She doesn't seem to mind, though. She's a nice girl, but it seems like she has some small glitch in her brain… Or maybe she's just half deaf."

"Are you insulting Hina-chan?!"

"No, I'm insulting _you_."

"…Oh. Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT?!!!"

"…Slow."

_**XxXxX**_

**With Shikamaru and Tsunade**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sooo… How's it going with Ino?"

"Good."

"Oh. Nice."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Zzzzzzzz…"

_**XxXxX**_

**Sakura's PoV**

Itachi and I were strolling down the hallway in silence. We had dumped the two perverts by the teacher's lounge, but only after Jiraya had given us instructions.

_.::Flashback::._

"_Remember, the most important thing is flirting. __**Flirting**__, did you get it? If you flirt then the target will get jealous, okay? So flirt, __**flirt, **__**flirt**__! Did you get it? Flirt!"_

"…_Say the word 'flirt' one more time and I'll kick your ass."_

_.::End of Flashback::._

"Where are they at anyway?" I wondered aloud. We had already checked their room, but it had been empty.

"How should I know?"

"Don't you have that weird sibling thing with Sasuke where you can, like, hear – or maybe sense - each other's thoughts?"

"…I think that only applies to twins. And that's it quite rare even then."

"…Oh."

I sighed and slumped my shoulders. It would take forever to search the whole school.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Sakura! Sakuraaaaaaaaa!"

"Shut up, idiot, she can hear us."

I turned around, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto and Anko were approaching us, Naruto with a huge and excited grin on his face.

"Hi, Sakura! What're you doin' here, Itachi? You know what? Hina-chan's my girlfriend now!"

"…Why on earth?"

"Wha?"

"Well, she's a great girl, beautiful and all that, and you're, well… you", the dark-haired man explained nonchalantly.

I snickered at that with Anko, while Naruto's jaw dropped and he stared at Itachi, apparently so gravely insulted that he wasn't even able to speak.

"Anyway, Sakura", Anko said, "we need you to come with us. We have to, uh, show you something."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"…You'll see."

"Um, okay… Where are we going?"

"Follow me", she said. "By the way, do you know where Tenten is? We need her, too…"

"We left her and Hidan by the entrance, but I don't think-"

"Perfect. Uzumaki, go get her. Sakura, follow me."

With that she grabbed my arm and started dragging me away, Itachi following after a moment while Naruto started running in the direction of the entrance.

_**XxXxX**_

**Tenten's PoV**

"So, what have we learned today?"

"Th-that y-you're not a-a fucking slut!"

"And what more?"

"…"

"_What more_?"

"That you're the definite emperor of the world, and anyone who insults you or even speaks back to you deserves a slow and painful death!!"

"Exactly."

I released Hidan the stranglehold I had had on him and smiled sweetly at the glowering man. He was blushing a bit, too…

Guess I'd hurt his pride. Good.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I wondered out loud, twirling an imaginary goatee around my fingers.

"How should I know?" he muttered, massaging his sore throat.

"Oh, you're such a big baby", I said, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the wall. "If you can't handle someone beating you up, don't mess with people that might!"

He just scowled and turned away, sulking. I rolled my eyes at him, but ignored him otherwise.

"Hey, Tenten!"

I looked up to see Naruto running against us, waving. A grin spread over my face; right now I could really use someone that wasn't perverted, emo, control-freakish or a jerk.

"Hi, Naruto!" I said happily. "Merry Christmas, by the way!"

"Yeah, you too!" he said happily. "Anyway, could you follow- Wait a minute, why's Hidan here?" He stared at the form of the still sulking man who was ignoring us. "First Itachi and now Hidan? Are there rest here too?"

"Nope, I sincerely hope not", I muttered. Not that I had anything against the Akatsuki – they were fun to have around, actually – but I didn't want any more witnesses than absolutely needed for my completely and utter humiliation.

"Okay… Well, anyway, I need to show ya somethin'!" he said, bouncing up and down in place, being the hyperactive little freak he was.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a thing about Nej- I mean, you'll see!" He grinned nervously but kept bouncing. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What about Neji?" I asked.

"Nothing! I didn't say Neji! Neji's a jerk, he's not important! …Right?!"

I rolled my eyes. Might as well humor the kid.

"Fine, show me the way", I sighed. "Hidan, follow."

"You're such a bitch…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!!"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Humph. Thought so."

_**XxXxX**_

**Neji's PoV**

I never thought there would be anyone crazier than Tenten, but I was wrong. She has met her match in the headmistress.

Although, of course, Tsunade is crazy in a different way. Tenten's just cute, but Tsunade's… seriously disturbed. I mean it. She scares me.

'**Howzit goin', Neji-boy?'**

'_Hell no.'_

'**That bad, eh?'**

'_Well, I'm locked inside an empty classroom by a crazy woman, waiting for another crazy woman to come and beat the crap outta me. What do you think?'_

'…**Why would Tennie beat the crap outta you?'**

'_Don't call her that.'_

'**Hehe. Anywayz, answer.'**

Sigh. _'She's bound to get pissed when she's locked inside here with me, and needs something to get her anger out on, and well, I'm here, perfectly available.'_

'**Oooh. Yeah, you might have a point.'**

Sigh.

_**XxXxX**_

**Sakura's PoV**

"Hey, Anko-sensei, when are you gonna tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"Aww, don't be so impatient! We're there now!" she said happily as she rounded a corner. I raised my eyebrows and Itachi, who shrugged. I shrugged too and followed her, curious but also slightly wary.

Tsunade and Shikamaru were standing in the hallway, watching us as we approached. This seemed very odd; why the hell would Tsunade and Shikamaru stand alone in an otherwise empty hallway?

…

Oh, god. My mind has been corrupted by Ino and Temari; I would _not _have thought of _that _answer before.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked, stopping in front of the trio.

"Oh, nothing special", Tsunade said sweetly, and that made me pretty suspicious. Since when did Tsunade act _sweet_?

"Yeah", Anko agreed. "We just wanted to, uh, show you something, Sakura. Inside this classroom." She waved her hand against a door next to her.

"Okay…" I said, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just this thing!" Tsunade replied. "Go!"

I glanced up at Itachi, confused, but he looked just as weirded out as I was. But then I just shrugged and walked up to the classroom, opening the door and stepping inside. I could feel Itachi standing behind me.

"Okay, so what now?"

I hadn't even finished the question before the door slammed shut.

_**XxXxX**_

**Tenten's PoV**

"I mean, seriously, Hidan! Why do you always act like a friggin' bastard, huh? You're _soooooo _annoying!"

"Well, you're not much better, Panda-bitch."

"See? See? There you go again, calling me names and telling me I'm annoying. I mean, seriously, what's up with that? Huh?"

"Do you want me to beat you up? Do you? Do you? Huh?"

Snort. "As if you could!"

"Wanna fuckin' bet?!"

"Okay!"

Naruto laughed. "You two are so weird!"

"_WHAT WAS THAT?!!!"_

"And goddamn proud of it, too!!"

"…"

We rounded a corner, just in time to see Anko slam the door of a classroom shut.

"Yes!" she yelled, bringing her fist up in the air. "I did it!"

"You… _fucking moron_!!!!" Tsunade, who was standing next to her yelled.

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"You pushed Uchiha in there, too!"

"…But Uchiha already was in there."

"No, not that one! I meant Itachi!"

"…Itachi was here?"

I had stopped walking and was staring at them, but now I said to Hidan in a low voice:

"Back away from here, slowly. Maybe they didn't see us yet."

"GRANDMA, ANKO-SENSEI!!!" Naruto yelled, making everyone jump.

The three in front of us looked up – I'd just noticed Shikamaru was standing there, too – and raised their eyebrows.

"Oh, well you found her quickly!" Anko said, sounding impressed. "I would've thought it'd take you much longer, I mean, considering your brain, y'know."

"Hey, that's mean!"

"I know."

"Tenten", Tsunade said, but she was looking at Hidan, a confused look on her face. "What's the Akatsukies doing here?"

"Oooh… Uh… Well… They, uh… Came to hang with Sakura and me?" I finished lamely.

"Huh. Well, alright."

"…Sooo… Um… Sorry, but I couldn't help wondering… Why did you lock Itachi into that classroom?" I asked, a bit nervous.

Anko sighed and scratched her head. "'Twas a mistake. We were just gonna lock in Sakura, but he went, too, so…"

"Oh, right, of course."

It was silent for a moment.

"…Soo… Why did you wanna lock in Sakura for?"

They stared at me for a long while. Then they looked at each other and then back at me.

It was silent for a couple of minutes.

Then:

"ATTAAAACK!!!!"

"AAAGH!!!"

I was pushed to the floor harshly and then Anko grabbed my ankles, starting to pull me away.

"NOOOOO!!" I yelled. "HIDAAAAN!! HELP MEEEEH!! I DON'T WANNA DIIEEEEEEE!!!!"

My nails scratched against the floor as I tried to crawl away from there. Hidan – the bastard – just stood there, looking kinda scared.

"HIIIIDAAAAAAAAN!!!" I screamed.

"Sorry", he squeaked and then he turned on his heel and started running away from there the fastest he could.

"HIDAN!!" I yelled after him. "HIDAN, YOU GET YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE OR I SWEAR I'LL DO SOMETHING MUCH WORSE THAN KICK IT!!"

But he had already disappeared, and I barely had time to finish the curse I'd let out before I was thrown into a classroom.

_**XxXxX**_

**Yes, that might seem like a pretty odd place to stop at… But I wanted to get this chapter over and done with – seeing as it has caused me such trouble – and I didn't want to make you people wait any longer, so… Yeah. Plus the place does fit in with the next chapter. **

**So, once again, I am so sorry. And - as I said before – I'm able to take criticism for both the chapter and the lateness of it, but please no death-threats. They make me feel a little… Yeah, you know. xP**

**Well, thanks for reading, please review! ^^**

**Metal-Blondie**

**PS. Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes or something, I was too lazy to read it through after I was done writing… ^^**


	20. The ending?

**So yeah... What can I say? I hate myself. :( **

**I am soooo sorry! I know I keep saying that, but... -.-' Still. I do apologize. I'm sorry. Sooosososorrysorrysorry! Hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me, and let's hope that once I start the next story, I won't suffer of these terrible uninspired periods. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, by the way, and for not being too angry with me. ^^ I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter or _Roommates _and that you'll continue reading my stories in the future, too. (But there will be an epilogue, so don't start crying yet. xP)**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs, books, movies etc that I might mention in this story. **

The ending...?

Chapter 20

Sakura's PoV

I stared at the door for a good two and a half minutes after it'd slammed shut, blinking and trying to realize what had happened.

Eventually I managed to get out a: "What the hell?" in a confused tone.

"Have you always been this slow?" Itachi asked, from where he was standing next to me. I turned to glare at him and say something rude, but I froze when I noticed that we weren't alone in the room.

Sasuke was standing in the back of the room, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. His eyes were wide as he stared at Itachi.

"Sasuke?" I asked without thinking, very surprised.

He turned to stare at me, as if he only just noticed that I was there, too.

"Sakura?" he asked, blinking once.

"Uh… Yeah?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have absolutely no idea", he replied, and it was obvious he was telling the truth.

"Uh-huh", I replied. "So… You know Itachi?"

"…Yeah."

"Ah. Nice."

This was followed by and uncomfortable silence.

After I moment I decided to go Tenten, and marched up to the door. Then I gave it a very hard kick and yelled:

"LET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE _NOW_!"

The only thing I got as an answer was silence.

I heaved a great sigh and leaned against a desk, running a hand through my hair.

"So, guess we're stuck, then", I announced. Neither of the two answered me. I frowned and wondered whether I should start a monologue, but then decided it would just be a waste of energy. Energy that I would very soon be in need of…

Tenten's PoV

"Argh!" I yelled, kicking the door. "I _knew _that bitch would stab me in the back one day!"

I had already spent about ten minutes screaming, swearing and beating up the door, but it hadn't gotten me anywhere – which really said something about the door's strength.

"You done yet?" I blinked and turned around to see who had spoken, just to find myself face to face with… You-Know-Who.

No, not Voldemort! Neji!

I do see where you got it wrong, though; they're quite alike.

"Done with what?" I asked.

"Torturing the poor door."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I am."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"…Oh, and, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Leaning against a wall. And waiting to be let out of here."

I glared at him. "Shut up, smart-ass. I'm not in the mood." I turned away from him, walking up to the window of the classroom. It had occurred to me that by smashing said window, I would be able to get outta here.

But no such luck. We had somehow gotten up to the tenth floor – I have no idea how, since I couldn't remember any elevators or stairs - not to mention that underneath there was a very, very big… rosebush? Oh, c'mon! Not to mention it's winter!

Of course they still have thorns, not matter what the season. I think… I'm not good at Biology. Well, at least nowadays I have a lousy teacher to blame _that_ on…

I sighed heavily and sat down on the floor, my back against the wall. I glanced at Neji, who was still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I glared at him briefly before turning my face away.

The memories from last night had come flooding back, and for some reason I was really pissed at Neji. I knew that it was completely out of line to be angry with him, since technically he hadn't done anything wrong. In case having really bad taste in women didn't count as a crime, of course. Which it should. But anyway.

I glared at him again from the corner of my eyes. Unfortunately he noticed.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I only scowled at him and turned away, crossing my arms over my chest.

I could tell his other eyebrow went up now, too.

"Seriously, Tenten. You've been really weird today", he said. "What's going on?" I didn't answer him. It was silent for a moment before he heaved a sigh and walked up to me.

He crouched in front of me. I regarded him haughtily but kept silent.

"And what the hell is Hidan doing here?" he asked. "I heard you yelling to him outside."

"Is that any of your business?" I asked, standing up and walking away from him.

"Well, I guess not", he allowed after a moment. "But I still want to know what's wrong with you."

"Well that especially is not your business."

"Actually it is, since you're my roommate, not to mention that I seem to be the only one you're bitching to."

"…I bitch to Hidan, too."

"He doesn't count. Everyone bitches to him; it's physically impossible not to."

I stayed silent since I didn't want to agree with him out loud.

'**So, what're you gonna do now?'**

I almost slapped my forehead in frustration, but managed to stop the reflex in the last minute.  
Then I decided to do one better and punch the wall.

'**Ow! Oh, fuck, that hurt!'**

"Hey, Tenten, calm down", Neji said from behind me, sounding a bit nervous.

I glared at the deep dent I'd made in the wall, ignoring the throbbing pain in my knuckles. I.T., on the other hand, was not.

'**Ooh, fuck, **_**fuck**_**, it hurts so fucking much! Ouch, ow, owwwww, you idiot, there was absolutely no reason for you to do that, oww, ouch ooow, oh, ow-'**

And so on.

"Calm down?" I repeated through my teeth. All the frustration from a hellish night and day came flooding over me as I twirled around to glare at him. "_Calm fucking __down_?" I yelled, walking up to him. He backed away and soon his back was pressed against the wall as he stared at me in horror. Wow, guess I really was scary…

"I am _not _going to calm down before I've teared this room apart!" I yelled in his face.

"Okay", he squeaked.

"And you had better not say one more _fucking _word to me, you big old faggot!" I continued. "You could just go fucking drown yourself, I wouldn't give a damn!"

He looked shocked for a moment, but then his eyes narrowed into slits so quickly that I wasn't even sure the first expression had been there.

"Very well, then", he said, his voice venomous. "I don't get what the fuck you're going on about, but I'm not going to sit around here listening to some rabid bitch insulting me."

I took a step back before I could stop myself, my eyes going wide with shock. It wasn't that I hadn't seen Neji angry before; it had just never been at me.

'_Well, there we have it.'_

'**Have what?'**

'_He hates me.'_

Sakura's PoV

One of the things I'd never thought would happen was also the one I'd never, ever wanted to happen. And you would feel the same way if you knew the two Uchihas.

Because then you would know, that whenever they're in a room together, they start bickering. And it's so much worse when they're actually locked inside that room.

"Idiot."

"Fag."

"Emo."

"Weasel."

"Coward."

"Weakling."

You are now witnessing the argument of the two Uchiha brothers. It's possible that you might find it amusing, but you're not the one trapped in a room with them.

"Jerk."

"Stupid."

"Asshole."

"Idiot."

"You already said that, fag."

"Well, _you _already said _that_, emo."

I clenched my teeth and fisted my hands tightly.

'_Breath in… Breath out… Breath in… Breath out…'_

Tenten's PoV

'**Oh, you idiot! He does no hate you!'**

'_As a matter of fact, he does.'_

'**No he doesn't! You just caught him off guard by being so nasty, that's all! Jeez, you're **_**so**_** stupid!'**

I decided to ignore her. Fighting with _her _wouldn't do anything any better anyway. But fighting with someone else might…

Because right now, I _really _needed something – or someone, more correctly – to take my anger out on. And since there was only one other person than me in the room, and that was actually the person I was right now boiling mad at, there was only one reasonable solution.

"Oh yeah?" I yelled. "You think _I _haven't got anything better to do than sit around in a smelly old classroom and listen to your stupid-ass comments, huh?"

"Well if you don't want to be here, why don't you just jump out the window?" he asked, giving me a kind of glare I'd never seen before.

"Oooh, you have _no_ idea how much rather I'd tear myself up in pieces and fall to the cold, wet ground and break all the _fucking_ bones in my body than having to see your stupid, ugly face ever again!" I told him, my voice shaking with anger and… something else…

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?" he asked, gesturing towards the window. "Go on! I won't miss you!"

"As much as I'd like to, I won't, since I don't wanna make you feel good."

"Shut up, you little slut."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at him in genuine surprise. Oooh, that bastard had some fucking nerve…

"_I'm _a slut?" I hissed. "I'm not the one who spends their nights making out with some stranger whore in a classroom!"

"…What?"

"Yeah, that's right, I saw you! And don't you think I give a fuck! You can just go have sex with any fucking slut you want, anytime you want and anywhere you want! I don't care about what you do! I don't even care about _you_! You're such a fucking shithead, I _hate _you!"

With that I stormed over to the door, and gave it a kick so hard it flew from its hinges. Then I ran out, tears blinding my sight. My whole body shook as I ran down the hallway, trying to get as far away from Neji as possible. I never, _ever_ wanted to see him again!

_**XxXxX**_

**Sakura's PoV**

"Go drown yourself, fucker. No one would miss you anyway."

"Likewise, shithead."

"You think you're so smart, huh, you big idiot?"

"Oh, just go cut your wrists up, emo-kid."

I took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

'_Calming thoughts, Sakura', _I told myself. _'Calming thoughts.'_

'**That ain't gonna help anything, y'know. Just tell them to shut the fuck up, okay? I can't stand that stupid bickering!'**

'_Yeah, well, it isn't exactly easy for me, either! But I'm pretty sure they wouldn't listen to me.'_

'**How do you know, if you don't try it?'**

And the bitch took control.

"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR _FUCKING _MOUTHS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFETIME? STOP BICKERING LIKE SOME OLD HAGS! YOU'RE _BOTH _EMO, YOU'RE _BOTH _PATHETIC, YOU'RE _BOTH _ASSHOLES, _AND _YOU'RE BOTH WEAKLINGS, SO STOP BEING SO FUCKING ANNOYING ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO _THINK _HERE, NOT THAT I'M SURE YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE WORD MEANS!"

'…_Wasn't that a bit much?'_

'**Umm… Maybe.'**

'…_You agree with me. What's wrong?'_

'**Oh, it's just the fact that they seem to be **_**pretty**_** pissed.'**

I blinked and looked into the eyes of a couple of veeeery scary-looking Uchihas.

_**XxXxX**_

**Neji's PoV**

I was standing alone in the classroom, staring at where the door should've been.

'**Well, you've really screwed up now, haven't you?'**

'…_Yeah.'_

'**I mean, seriously! What were you thinking? Jeez… Saying those things? Wow, you **_**really **_**are stupid…'**

'_I know.'_

'**You should've known, you know. That what happened yesterday would come and bite you in the ass.'**

'_You're right.'_

'**I know! …Although, of course, you couldn't do much. The whore **_**did**_** blackmail you.'**

Suddenly my eyes went wide.

Tenten.

She was alone.

And those people were ready to hurt her.

And it was my fault.

Fuck.

I ran for the door and into the hallways, ignoring the questions Shikamaru and Tsunade asked me.

I was cursing myself to death inside my head. This was all my fault! If something happened to her… I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

First of all I went to our room to look for her, but she wasn't there. It didn't surprise me; it was a bit too obvious a hiding-place. After that I went over to Hinata's room.

I knocked impatiently on the door.

"Open up!" I called through it.

I could hear a few odd noises from inside, and maybe half a minute later the door was opened by a flushed Hinata.

"O-oh, h-hello, N-niisan", she said, apparently trying to sound relaxed and failing completely.

"Is Tenten here?" I asked bluntly.

She blinked in surprise. "That's why you're here?"

"Yes", I replied. Then I got suspicious. "…Why? What did you expect me to be here for?"

"N-nothing, nothing!" she quickly said, her cheeks getting red. I looked at her for a couple of seconds. Then I pushed past her into the bedroom, walked over to Naruto, who was trying to hide behind one of the beds, grabbed him by the neck and dragged him out of the room.

When I was out I turned back to Hinata. "Can you inform me if you see Tenten?" I asked her.

"S-sure", she said, glancing at Naruto apologetically. "But… Why?"

I sighed and ran the free hand through my hair. "I'm afraid something might happen to her if I don't find her fast", I said. "But if you see her, don't say I'm looking for her, okay? I don't think she'd be too happy to see me right now."

She nodded.

I gave her a short nod before I walked away from there, still dragging Naruto after me.

_**XxXxX**_

**Sakura's PoV**

'**What the fuck's wrong with them?'**

'_Dunno. It kinda seems like they're pissed because you yelled at them like that, but that can't be it! Cuz you didn't go overboard __at all__.'_

'…**Shut up.'**

I know it was pathetic. But I was still pressed up against the door, watching the threatening approach of the two Uchihas with rising fear.

"O-okay, guys, I didn't mean that", I said. "Or, well, I did, but I said it kinda harshly. Sorry! I have had a reeaally bad day see, and-"

"And I haven't?" Itachi snorted.

"Come to think of it…" Sasuke suddenly said, turning to Itachi. "What _are _you doing here?"

Itachi and I looked at each other. It was silent as we tried to come up with something good.

We didn't.

Silence.

"…You're not… on a… uh… d-date… Are you?" Sasuke then asked after about fifteen minutes.

It was silent for yet another few minutes as Itachi and I tried to read each other's minds.

Then, suddenly, without me – or I.S. – doing a conscious decision to do so, I said:

"Yes."

And so did Itachi.

Mind you.

…

…

We really are stupid, aren't we?"

…

…

It was silent for yet another moment.

Then:

'_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wo-orld…'_

Blink.

'_Life in plastic! It's fantastic!'_

I swore and grabbed my cell, looking at the caller I.D. It was Hinata.

I answered the phone with a simple "What?"

"_Hi! I'm not interrupting, am I?"_

"God no."

"…_Oh? Well, good. I was just wondering, have you seen Tenten? Apparently she's disappeared somewhere, and it's really important that Niisan finds her."_

I raised an eyebrow. "No, I haven't seen her. I'm locked inside a classroom with Sasuke and Itachi."

"…_Why?"_

"Don't ask me. Anko and Tsunade were the ones who pushed us in here."

"_Oh… But is there any way you can get out? Niisan's afraid something might happen to Tenten if we don't find her quickly, so we'd need everyone's help!"_

"Okay, I'll try."

"_Okay, thanks! And by the way, if you see Tenten, don't tell her Niisan is looking for her."_

"Why not?"

"_They've had a fight or something."_

"Okay, got it. See you soon!"

"_Yeah, bye."_

We hung up, and I put the phone in my pocket.

"Okay, guys!" I said. "We have to break down this door."

"…Why?"

"Because I tell you to. Stop asking such stupid questions, Itachi, and gimme a little help here", I ordered.

"…Are you serious?"

"_No_, I'm _joking_! Now get your pretty little ass over here and get down this door for me."

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed before walking over to the door and putting a hand on it.

"It's kind of thick", he told me.

"Are you a man or a weasel?" I asked. "Take it down!"

He sighed, acting all martyrish, and took a few steps back, before he run at the door and kicked it with all his strength.

"Fuck", he hissed, his eyes going wide with pain. God, what a_ baby_.

The door creaked, and looked pretty unstable, but didn't fall.

"Can't you kick better than that?" I asked, annoyed. "That's not gonna help!"

"Well sue me if I'm not some kind of-!"

PANG!

Both of us jumped and turned our heads towards the door so quick that it hurt our necks, just too see it fall down to the floor with a crash.

Sasuke walked over it without a word, but I _think_ he was limping a teensy-weensy bit. So he'd kicked the door down. He was _so_ much cooler than his brother. I followed him after shooting a frowning Itachi a scornful look.

Tsunade and Shikamaru were staring at us as we walked out.

Then, suddenly, Tsunade got pissed.

"Okay, what the _fuck_ is this shit about kicking down my damn doors?" she yelled. "It's the second one within half an hour!"

"Blame yourself for locking us in there", Itachi told her.

"Don't talk as if _you _were the one who got us out", I told him.

"Hey, I did the most of the work, he just finished it up, okay?"

"Did not!"

"I'm not dignifying that with an answer", he said haughtily, and I once again resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"C'mon", I said instead. "We need to find Tenten."

"What, she's lost?" he asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah, apparently she's had a fight with Neji", I said.

"She did seem kind of upset when she ran out", Tsunade said, motioning to the other door in the hallway.

"And they were yelling at each other in there", Shikamaru added.

"…What, did you just lock in _everyone_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, just you three and those two."

"…Oh… But anywayz, Hinata said that Neji had told her Tenten might be in danger", I continued. "So we need to find her quickly."

"Right", Tsunade said, and Itachi gave a short nod.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru muttered, scratching the back of his head. Sasuke didn't say anything; he just stood a bit away from the rest of us and looked gloomy. But I took it for granted that he'd help, since it was Tenten we were talking about.

"Well, come on, then!"

_**XxXxX**_

**Tenten's PoV**

I was walking through the streets, my hands deep in my pockets. It was getting dark already, but I didn't give a damn. The dried tears on my cheeks were annoying me, and so was the headache that I felt was on its way.

I heaved a deep sigh and leaned against a wall of one of the buildings. When had my life started sucking this badly?

…Oh, right. Yesterday night.

…Was it really that short a time ago? It felt like an eternity. I closed my eyes with another sigh.

I guess I only had myself to blame, if we were being honest. After all, it wasn't like Neji and I were dating, or anything. He had the right to make out with anyone he wanted.

That didn't make me feel any better, though.

But neither did blaming him…

I fisted my hands tightly, biting my lip. Just two days ago it had seemed completely obvious that he liked me, after what he did to Takahashi and all. But maybe that was what he would've done for any of his friends.

No, I absolutely didn't think he'd hated me from the beginning. But I was pretty sure he'd started to today.

And who could blame him?

The reason why I'd gotten out of the school was that I didn't want to see him. Not now, not ever. I doubted I'd go back there… Maybe I'd sneak in some night to grab some of my stuff and then get lost. I didn't know what I would do… Maybe Anko would let me stay with her, just till I turned eighteen and could live by myself? 'Cause there was _no way_ I wanted to go back to my 'family', either. That would be something you could get suicidal about.

Yes, I realized I was being pathetic, running away like this, but I just couldn't seem to do anything else. Everyone always said how strong I was… But that just felt like it wasn't true, not anymore.

I felt a lump in my throat that had gotten to be unpleasantly familiar lately. I bit my lip even harder and tried to fight it down, but no use. Soon my eyes were swimming with tears again.

"Well, well, well", a nasty, and familiar voice suddenly said, and I opened my eyes wide in horror. I twirled in the direction of it.

I was silent for a long moment, before I said in an emotionless voice:

"You just can't leave me alone, can you?"

_**XxXxX**_

**Neji's PoV**

I had looked everywhere. _Every-fucking-where_. That idiot must have left the school; there was simply no other possibility.

I was running down to the car park to get out and search for her, Naruto following close after me.

"Could she have gone to see some of her friends?" he called from behind me.

"Doubt it", I replied. "She was on a really bad mood, and I don't think she wants to see anyone right now."

"Fuck."

"You don't say."

This meant she was probably wandering aimlessly around the streets. Probably the less populated streets, too, which meant she could easily get cornered by those bitches. And I kind of doubted she would win that fight, no matter how strong she was. After all, she was alone, and now she didn't have the element of surprise. Nor was she probably armed.

"I can take my own car so I can help search", Naruto offered when we came down to the car park.

"Yeah, thanks", I said. "Can you call someone else help, too?"

"Sure!"

I gave his shoulder a quick pat before I ran to my car. It's good to have friends like that.

I started the engine and speeded out of the building.

_**XxXxX**_

**Sasuke's PoV**

"Tenten!"

"_Tenten_!"

We were walking through the school, calling her name like the idiots we quite obviously were. The other students we passed snickered at us or stared weirdly, but I just glared at them and they stopped.

I wasn't on a good mood, exactly, which is pretty understandable, since Tenten had gone missing and apparently was in danger, and Sakura was on a date here, with my stupid _brother_.

So, if I like Sakura, why did I turn her down last night, you ask?

Well, quite simply; I freaked out. I know; pathetic, right? But I did. And honestly, c'mon. After hating me for a month or what and barely even speaking to me she suddenly comes up and asks me out? What the hell is that? And then the next day she's on a date with my brother?

I'll never understand women.

I gave Itachi my best glare when he passed me, and the idiot noticed.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Shut up", I sneered back, and he turned away, rolling his eyes.

"You're so annoying, you know that?" he had the guts to ask.

"And you're what, the most wonderful person in the world?" I retorted.

"Shut up, both of you!" Sakura said angrily. "We don't have time for this! Tenten might be in danger!"

I huffed and turned away from both of them, walking ahead of all the others. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

Fate, on the other hand, seemed to have other plans, since my phone rang.

"What?" I answered it impatiently, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"_Sasuke?"_

Ah. Naruto. "Yeah?"

"_You've heard about Tenten?"_

"Yeah."

"_Well, she's not in the school. At least Neji and I didn't find her anywhere, and no one else had seen her, either. We think she's gotten out, and Neji went after her with the car. I was gonna ask if you could take yours and do the same, just so it'd go quicker?"_

"Sure", I replied.

"_Great! Kankuro's waiting in your room, by the way, to see if she comes back there, and Hina-chan's in her room, and some of us'll __stay here to see if she gets back. Kiba, Ino, Temari, Gaara and Lee went by foot, and I'm too in my car, just so you know."_

"Okay, that's good. I'll go right now."

"_Okay! Seeya later!"_

With that he hung up.

'_Tenten, you little idiot"_, I though with a sigh. _'You always have to get yourself into situations, don't you?'_

"Hey, who was that?"

I turned to see Sakura walk up to me, an eyebrow raised.

"Naruto", I replied curtly. "Apparently Tenten's left the school. I'm taking the car and see if I can find her somewhere in the city."

"I'll come with you", she said immediately.

"There's no reason for that", I said impatiently.

"Yes there is! I might guess where she's gone, and two pairs of eyes are better than one!" Without waiting for a response she turned to Itachi. "You could take your car and go look for her, too, right?"

He just gave a short nod, and without a word he headed for the car park.

"I'll go look for her by foot", Shikamaru said.

"Okay. Some people already went, but one more can't hurt", I said.

"I'll make some calls, see if someone's seen her", Tsunade announced, and walked away together with Shikamaru.

We just stood there for a moment, Sakura and I. I avoided her eyes for some reason, and there was an uneasy silence.

Suddenly, though, she grabbed my hand.

"C'mon!" she said, starting to drag me after Itachi. "We have to find her before she gets into trouble!"

_**XxXxX**_

**Tenten's PoV**

I was oddly calm, considering that I was being cornered by a huge gang of mean-looking people. Some were smirking, some were glaring, some were sneering, but they all had one thing in common; they all looked reeaal stupid.

'_Not to mention that this is __really__ getting old"_, I thought as I looked up into those familiar, hazel eyes.

"Which part of the sentence 'I'm not interested' do you not understand?" I asked Takahashi as he kept nearing me. I didn't try to back away, partly because I knew it wouldn't do any good since I already had been leaning against a wall, but mostly because I would not have him think that I was afraid. And oddly enough, I really wasn't.

McWorm was walking behind him with his loyal team of basket-ball players, and there were a few girls there, too.

My eyes widened a fraction when I recognized them. Ami, Tayuya and was that Karin? Then there were a few gals I didn't recognize, and a few I did recognize by the looks, but didn't know the name of.

As for example the girl who I saw kissing Neji last night.

I hadn't seen her face, of course, but I recognized the hair. It was long, a bit curly and a pretty exciting color that was a mixing of wine-red and brown, but somehow had a bit of a dark purple tint to it. The rest of her was as pretty as her hair, so it wasn't odd that Neji liked her.

"What makes you think I care what you're interested in?" he hissed, coming closer and closer. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't", I said. "You don't have the brains to care about anything else than you nonexistent dick. It's just a saying."

"You're really begging to get fucked up", he said, glaring even harder. After the way Neji had looked at me a little while earlier, I almost laughed at his expression now.

As a matter of fact, I did.

"You really are pathetic, you know that", I told him when I was done. "With your 'macho' lines… How come you've got this many friends? You've bought them or what?"

"We just happen to hate you as much as he does", McWorm told me with a smirk. "And Hyuuga even more, and he's gonna suffer from what we do to you."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Hyuuga doesn't really care what happens to me anymore", I said sweetly. "As a matter of fact, I think he'd thank you. But either way, it's not like it's gonna work, whatever you're planning. Don't you remember how I beat you kids up earlier this week?"

"That was different", McWorm hissed. "We were caught off guard. And not to mention you're alone now."

"Which matters only in the way that there's more fun for me comin'", I smiled, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"This isn't gonna be fun for you", Takahashi promised, stopping his approach about a foot from me. "Not in any way."

"We'll see", I said, my voice dripping with honey, and then I punched him.

_**XxXxX**_

**Neji's PoV**

I bit my lip as it started to rain, cursing my bad luck. It was getting darker by the minute, and it was harder and harder to see. I had no idea where I would go, but I was now driving through the worse district of the city. It seemed like the best choice; it wasn't that far from the school, and not many people walked around there. Something that had me pretty worried.

'_Please don't let those bitches get to her…'_

'**Calm down, man. She can take down a few girls, she's strong!'**

'_They weren't alone! Don't you remember what she said?'_

'**Probably just threatening you or something.'**

'_I'd rather not take the risk'_, I thought at him, and my mind wandered back to the night before.

_.::Flashback::._

_I stared down at the girl in front of me with distaste. Someone had to teach her how to put on clothes; apparently she only got halfway through._

_Not that Tenten wouldn't look good in that…_

…_Okay, so not the moment for that right now._

"_Neji-kun", she said, throwing her hair back in what was supposed to be a seducing gesture. I didn't answer, just kept glaring at her. She smiled sweetly. "You have two options, my dear. One: you do as we tell you, and no one will get hurt. Two: you don't do as we tell you, and someone __**will**__ get hurt. More precisely your dear little… Tenten, was it?"_

_I glared even harder. "What do you even want?" I hissed._

"_Oooh, well, y'know", she said, smirking. "A gal has to have money, right? Although it's more the, eh, __**male **__ones in our party that want that. What we girls want is something a bit… Different." Her smirk widened and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Someone' watched a few too many movies, it seemed. _

"_No deal", I replied. "There's no way you could hurt Tenten; both I and Uchiha'll watch over her, not to mention that she can take of herself."_

_Her smirk widened into a grin. "Oh, but Neji-kun. You can't watch over her __**all **__the time, can you? She'll be alone at some point. And if we attack with, say, a whole basket-ball team of strong men and a few of us girls, then there ain't much she can do, don't you agree?"_

_She had gotten up from the desk she'd been sitting on and was now approaching me, trying to look sexy and in my opinion failing perfectly. That didn't mean that she wasn't right, though._

_I gave her my best death-glare, but she didn't even flinch. Her girlfriends wouldn't have managed that; I had to give her that much credit… _

_Suddenly she had me pressed against a wall. For a second all I could think about was how lame that actually was, and then she kissed me._

_I was shocked in a few seconds, and she giggled against my lip as if I was reacting in some way. Which was odd, considering I wasn't._

_I then pushed her off me with a grunt of distaste, but she stayed as close to me as she could._

"_Neji-kun", she said, smiling sweetly. "You don't know what you're doing here. It's a big mistake, I'll tell you."_

"_And you know what I'll tell you?" I hissed at her. "That I don't give one fuck what you people want. You won't get any money or anything else for that matter, including Tenten." _

_She pushed away from me, and now she was actually glaring. "Oh?" she hissed. "So you prefer that ugly little tomboy with no sense of clothes or anything at __**all **__over me? Look, you're cute, but there has to be something wrong with your brain!"_

_I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. I opened it, and then I paused, before I threw over my shoulder:_

"_You shouldn't really go around calling anyone else ugly", I told her. "Least of all the most beautiful girl in the entire city."_

"_I warned you!" she yelled after me as I walked away._

_.::End Flashback::._

I heaved a deep sigh, my eyes clouding over with worry.

_**XxXxX**_

**Sakura's PoV**

"Dammit, why does it have to rain _now_ of all times!" I groaned.

"No idea", Sasuke muttered, and I would've glared at him if I hadn't been busy staring out the window. He had been pretty annoying this whole trip that had been about twenty minutes long now.

Annoying how, you ask? Well, he was sulking.

As a matter of fact, he had seemed on an especially bad mood ever since he heard that I and Itachi were on a 'date'…

What if… the whole jealousy thing was working?

'**HELL YEAH!'**

'_Of course it isn't, what the hell am I thinking?'_

'**Argh, you're irritating…'**

I grimaced out the window, but he seemed to see my reflection in it, since he asked:

"What are you grimacing about?"

"You", I replied. So he wanted to sulk? Well, two can play _that_ game!

'**HELL YEAH!'**

"Hn."

"…Don't you wanna know why?"

"Because I'm not my brother?"

My eyes widened.

"…What the hell makes you think that's why?"

"Well, you seem to be so in love with him."

"I do not seem to be in love with him!" I replied.

"Then why are you on a date with him?"

"…Do you have to love someone to be on a date with them?" I asked, getting kind of frustrated. But in the back of my head, I was kind of excited, actually; why did he care this much?

"Hn."

It was silent for a while again, and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was glaring out the windshield, gripping the steering-wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white.

I hid a satisfied little smile behind my hand. Okay, if that wasn't jealousy, then my hair wasn't bubblegum pink. Which it is. So much that people used to tease me about how I'd gotten tons of bubblegum stuck in it so it got this color.

They stopped when I beat that one guy up.

I smirked mischievously. _'Maybe I should press it some more…' _I thought deviously. _'Till he admits his feelings.'_

'**HELL YEAH!'**

'…_Okay, you have got to stop doing that.'_

_**XxXxX**_

**Tenten's PoV**

"Fucking bitch!" Takahashi yelled, holding his nose where I'd punched him. Wow. First time in my life I punched him. That _really _felt good.

"Blame yourself", I said calmly, inspecting my nails uninterestedly. "You're the one who's an asshole."

He looked up at me, and gave me a glare that somehow didn't look so scary with all the blood pouring out of his nose.

"You'll pay", he hissed.

"What, for the hospital bill?"

I guess that kinda did it. Because then he seemed to go crazy, since he let out a furious roar and threw himself at me, but not before digging a knife out of somewhere.

I quickly moved out of the way, letting him stumble into the wall behind me. I gave him a sweet smile.

"Remember the balance, honey", I told him. "It's kinda important."

I didn't get any farther than that, though, since a strong hand suddenly grabbed my arm so tight it hurt, and something cold and sharp was pressed against my neck.

Oh right. He wasn't alone.

I didn't panic, though, but kicked back. Seemed like I'd hit the bulls-eye, at least according to the pained cry from behind me, and I twirled out of the guy's grip.

Just to get into another guy's.

There were three of them now, one holding the knife to my throat, one holding both my arms and the third holding my legs.

Well, they were manly. Three muscular, armed guys against a little girl.

I sighed and relaxed, making them relax, too, and so I snatched one of my arms quickly out of the guy's grip and threw my elbow back in the other one's stomach. I smirked and used the free arm to punch the guy who still held on to the other, and then I grabbed the shoulders of the third one, giving him a kick in the face with my knee whilst pushing him, so he fell backwards with a yell.

I danced out of everyone's reach with a smug expression on my face. To be honest, a fight was just what I needed to get all the negative thoughts out of me.

Everyone looked at me with something close to horror on their faces. I kinda liked that.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna do something? I thought you were gonna take me down."

"We are", a voice from behind me suddenly said, and I twirled around to see Takahashi, holding something shiny. My brain registered it randomly as a 9 mm Berretta, and I only had the chance to think "how regular" before there was a loud bang and I felt a horrible pain in my shoulder.

I let out a cry of pain and fell down on my back. It hurt so bad, it felt like my whole arm was on fire!

I clenched my teeth and felt tears build up in my eyes as I clutched my shoulder, but quickly let go since it hurt so bad to touch it. I looked down at my hand though everything was hazy thanks to the tears. It was completely bloody.

There was a cold laugh from Takahashi as he walked up to me. The others didn't seem to share his opinion, though.

"Don't you think you've kind of overdone it?" McWorm asked unsurely.

"What d'ya mean?" Takahashi hissed back. "I'm gonna kill her! Didn't I tell you that?"

"You can't kill her for _real_", a voice that I vaguely registered as Karin's came. "I mean, no one of us likes her, but you can't just… _kill her_!"

"Not to mention you might go to jail!" Ami agreed.

"Shut up, fucking sluts", Takahashi hissed at them, and as I looked into his eyes, the crazy glint that had gotten to be almost familiar by now was even more noticeable than usual.

"Don't talk to us like that!" Karin protested.

"That's what you are, isn't it?" Takahashi sneered. He was still approaching me, gun in hand.

"Yosaku", Tayuya said, apparently turning to McWorm from what I could tell. "You've gotta stop him, the man's crazy! We weren't supposed to kill her, just… scare her a bit!"

McWorm looked almost scared when he took a step closer to Takahashi.

"Ken, be reasonable-" he started, but the redhead towering above me pointed the gun at him suddenly, and he took a step back.

"I'll kill the person who takes one step closer!" he shouted. They all looked at him with horror, and when he noticed that they were all frozen, he smirked and turned to me.

Then he kicked me in the head.

"Fucking bitch", he hissed. "What, I'm not good enough for you?"

I tried to say "nope", but it came out as an almost incoherent groan. The kick in the head hadn't made matters better. I couldn't almost see.

"Whore!" he yelled. "I'm gonna rape you once you're dead you fucking slut!"

I think he was going to kick my jaw, but he hit my collar-bone instead, and I felt something break in there. I started to let out a cry, but it hurt too much.

I couldn't move or anything, I could hardly see as the gun came closer and closer to my forehead.

"Goodnight, babe", he hissed. I closed my eyes. Staring thae death in the face without fear might prove you're proud and brave, and it wasn't like I was afraid. I was just too damn tired. I was kind of hoping that I'd fall asleep despite all the pain, so that I wouldn't have to be aware of it when I died. But I doubted he'd wait long enough.

I braced myself for it, wondering how it'd feel, and what would happen.

'_No need to be curious for much longer.'_

I took a deep breath through my nose and waited.

…And waited.

…And waited.

…Well, that's odd. Had it gone over that quickly? And what was that racket?

I opened my eyes to see if I was still alive, which I was, considering the pain. I doubted that death was this painful, at least if I didn't go to hell…

Not that that would be a surprise.

But then I registered the scene in front of me. Someone was holding Takahashi against a wall, the same gun that had shot me pressed against his jaw.

Someone with long, luxurious dark hair in a ponytail, a tall, lean and muscular body and a handsome, pale face that looked pretty damn scary when he was furious.

"Neji…" I whispered, and even though I couldn't possibly have been very loud, he heard me. He whipped his head in my direction, and his eyes went wide before he dropped Takahashi to the ground and ran over to kneel by me.

"Tenten!" he whispered, his voice almost frantic. "Tenten, hang on, okay? You'll be alright, there's an ambulance on its way, and the police-"

"Just shut up, Neji", I whispered, and with some odd power that I didn't really realize from where it was coming, I pulled him down and kissed him.

Then everything went black.

_**XxXxX**_

I woke up somewhere… white. Huh. Had I gotten to Heaven, against all odds?

Oh, now I'm disappointed! I didn't get to meet Satan!

I wasn't religious, and I didn't really believe in anything – I thought that I'll just wait and see what happens, that you can't be sure – but one of my childhood dreams had always been to beat up Satan, in case he exists.

Yes, I was a very weird kid. Some say I still am.

"Where's God?" I asked, still half asleep.

"If it's Neji you're talking about, the nurses forced him to get something to eat. He's been sitting here in twenty-seven hours straight, ever since they would let him in, and he's refused to leave since."

I opened my eyes completely, just to look into the eyes of Temari. She was smiling at me, and despite her cool voice, I could tell she'd been really worried.

I smiled right back.

"But… What happened?" I asked, confused.

"Well, after you passed out Neji apparently started beating up Takahashi till the police came and stopped him – don't worry, Takahashi won't put any charges on him – and then he was taken to the station and you were brought here. They wanted to take Neji to the station, too, to tell them what it was about, but he refused. He wanted to come with you."

I started nodding, but quickly stopped. It hurt like a bitch.

"So he called the rest of us as soon as he remembered, and now everyone's here. They went with him to get some food."

I smiled and leaned deeper back in the pillows. It was over now. Although the Neji issue wasn't completely cleared up, but something told me it would be, soon enough.

Temari glanced around, and then her eyes fell on the window by the door. "Well whaddaya know. He's back already."

And true enough, the door was opened by a pretty beat up-looking Hyuuga.

"Look who woke up", Temari smiled. He looked up, blinked, and then his eyes widened as he stared into mine. I stared right back for a moment before I looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Sooo…" Temari said after a moment of silence. "I... guess I'll go watch so Kiba doesn't get too much caffeine again! You know how he gets..." And with that she stood up and left, but not before giving me a meaning smile and a wink.

I bit my lip and played a bit with the sheets. Everything was silent.

"So..." he said eventually. "Uh... How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I glanced up at him at same time as he gave me a skepitcal look, and added without thinking: "You look like shit."

It was true. He wore the same shirt as yesterday – at least I thought it was yesterday... I couldn't be sure – and it was stained with blood and mud and dirt, and slightly torn. His usually smooth hair was messy and, oh my god, was that a tangle? Not to mention that he was even paler than usually, and that contrasted painfully with the dark purple circles under his eyes.

He gave me a crooked smile. "You're not much better yourself."

I looked down at grimaced. I was dressed in a glamorous, wannabe lime-green hospital-gown and bandages. My hair was down, and the part I saw of it was greasy, tangled and otherwise dirty, too.  
Not to mention that every single part of me seemed to be hurting.

I winced. "Are these people such hippie-phobes that they can't even give their patients pain-mediaction?" I muttered.

Neji came to stand next to me. "I'll call the nurse", he told me, reaching for the button, but I quickly grabbed his hand. He looked at me with surprise.

"No yet", I said, a bit embarrassed over the fact that I'd touched him. I didn't let go, though. "I... want to talk to you."

He kept looking at me for a moment, before he gave a short nod and sat down on the chair Temari had vacated. He didn't take his hand away from mine, though.

It was silent for yet another moment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well..." I started, not quite sure what to say. "I... guess I wanted to... apologize." He frowned in confusion and looked as if he wanted to say something, but I held up a hand to stop him. "Please, don't interrupt me", I said. "I... was really unfair to you, I know that. You hadn't done anything wrong. If someone is to blame for anything, it's me. So, yeah... I'm sorry."

He looked at me for a moment, and then, suddenly, he chuckled slightly. I frowned, offended.

"Hey!" I exclaimed angrily. "What the hell is that? I apologize to you, and you _laugh?_ _God_, you're a jerk!"

I huffed and leaned back in the pillow, folding my arms. Then I unfolded them again due to the pain that went through my arm when I moved it.

"It wasn't because of that", Neji said softly, smiling at me. "It's just... You don't seem to do it often. Apologize, I mean."

"Wonder why, if all they do is laugh at me if I do", I muttered. He just kept smiling, and then suddenly started stroking the back of the hand he was holding with his thumb. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and turned away.

"What comes to the apology itself..." he said then, not looking me in the eyes, but instead staring at the wall across from him. "You're wrong." I blinked in surprise. "You have nothing to apologize for. You weren't unfair. I was the one who was a jerk. And if someone else than those... things... that did this to you is to blame for something, it's me."

I rolled my eyes. "You're just saying that."

"No." I could tell he turned to look at me. "I'm not." His tone made me turn to look at him. He sounded... _sorry_.

"...What are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath and looked away again, out the window. Then, suddenly, he started babbling something about some girl blackmailing him, saying that she and her friends would do something to me, and he hadn't taken her seriously and therefore it was his fault I was attacked by a bunch of raving lunatics.

I know I should've listened, but for some reason my mind just started wandering after the first sentence. It just didn't feel important suddenly. What did feel important was the feel of his hand in mine, the way his hair fell down into his tired face and the way his lips moved as he spoke.

Suddenly I couldn't stop smiling, and he looked at me weridly.

"Uuuh... Tenten?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you listening?"

I laughed. "Neji, I _never _listen to you! Shouldn't you know that by now?"

He looked at me as if he thought I'd had more than enough pain mediaction already, and I rolled my eyes and stopped grinning.

"You are an idiot", I told him wisely. "It's not your fault those guys attacked me. You didn't exactly force them, did you?"

He blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but then he seemed to change his mind. He closed it and looked at me softly, smiling.

"And by the way", I continued. "I don't hate you. Just so you know."

"Good to know", he replied.

I leaned back in the pillows again, closing my eyes. I decided to relax and just enjoy the feeling of his hand, still stroking mine.

**'Well?'**

_'Well what?'_

**'What are you waiting for?'**

_'Uuuh... Nothing?'_

**Sigh. 'Kiss him, you idiot!'**

_'...Pardon?'_

**'You already did it once. You can do it again. And that's what he wants, anyway.'**

_'He does not and I did not.'_

**'Yes, you did! Just before you passed out!'**

_'You mean __you__ did.'_

**'Nope. It was all you!' **She sounded pleased.

_'...Whatever. He still doesn't want to.'_

I could hear her roll her eyes.

**'Yes he does!'**

_'No he doesn't.'_

**'Yes, he does!'**

_'No, he doesn't.'_

**'Yes!'**

_'No!'_

**'Yes!'**

_'No!'_

**'Uh-huh!'**

"Tenten", Neji said before I could respond to her.

"Uuuh, yeah?" I was a bit disoriented after talking to I.T. Nothing new there.

"Can you promise not to hit me or do something similar?"

"...Why?" I was pretty puzzled. Why would someone ask such a thing?

"Because there's something I need to do.'

I blinked in confusion, but then shrugged and said: "Sure."

He turned away from the window and smiled at me. "Thanks."

And then he grabbed my chin, tilted my head up and kissed me.

I was in complete shock for a very long moment, so I couldn't respond. And apparently he took it the wrong way, because he pulled away and said:

"Sorry..."

I blinked when I realized he wasn't touching me anymore, but instead standing up to leave, and I honestly panicked.

"Neji!" I yelled, throwing myself after him and grabbing his arm, not caring about the pain that caused me.

More than half my body was out of the bed, and I lost my balance and started to fall of it. I yelped and braced myself for the impact, closing my eyes, but instead of feeling the hard floor against my face, I felt someone's strong, warm arms around me.

Guess who!

I looked up at Neji, who was holding me in his arms. We were both sitting on the bed now, staring into each other's eyes.

I felt my pulse start speeding when I noticed how close his face was. I would just have to lean in one little inch, and our lips would connect.

So I did.

He wasn't so slow at repsonding as I was, fortunately. Instead of freezing in shock, he wrapped his arms even tighter around me, running one of his hands through my hair. Some part of me hoped he didn't mind the greasyness of it, but the absolute major part didn't give one shit about trivialities like hygene.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and burying my own hands in his dark locks. Despite it being messy, it was soft and smooth, cool against my fingers.

Good thing at least _something _was cool here... Otherwise I probably would've burned up by now.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We quickly tore apart, and he cursed silently, making me smile.

Neji stood up, annoyed to no end, and walked over to the door, snatching it open.

"_What_?" he hissed, glaring at whoever stood out there.

"I heard that Kira-san had awoken", a female voice said. "I should take a look at her."

"Right", he muttered, stepping aside and letting in a brunette nurse who despite her pretty kind looks had a no-nonsense attitude over her.

She gave me a warm smile as I quickly got back under the sheet, and walked up to me.

"How are you feeling, Kira-san?" she asked.

"Great", I told her. That wasn't completely true. Fabulously amazing was more near the truth.

She laughed, apparently just mistaking me for a positive person.

"Good to hear", she said, walking up to inspect some of the weird machines by my bed. She had a smile on her face, but it slowly faded as she looked at the results and was replaced by a frown. "You're heartrate has gone a little wild here. Are you-" Then she stopped talking and her face changed into a very dissapproving expression as she turned to Neji.

The man in question was doing his best not to smirk smugly, but instead look innocent, and that expression would've looked odd on his face even if he'd pulled it off.

"Maybe you should leave now, Hyuuga-san", she said drily.'

"There's no need for that", I said quickly.

"No, she might be right, Tenten", Neji said. "I don't want your heart to... get _wild_ again." He was doing nothing to hide the smirk now, and I looked for something to throw at him. When I didn't find anything suitable I settled for sticking my tongue out at him instead.

He chuckled. "I'll be back as soon as I can", he promised, and I smiled and nodded. I looked forward to that.

He left the room after giving me one more smile, and as the door closed I was completely sure I heard the nurse mutter "Teenagers..." under her breath.

_**XxXxX**_

After three days I was _finally _let out of the hospital. I hated it there; it was so dull. Of course, having Neji by my side almost all the time made it pretty much easier, but it was so boring that I couldn't go where-ever I wanted.

Neji and I were officially a couple now. We'd told the others yesterday, something I'd dreaded something terrible. Neji had just laughed at me for that, but as soon as the words had left his lips, he found out exactly why I'd been so afraid.

You see, seeing Temari, Sakura and Ino do the "I told you so"-dance they'd invented was something mentally scarring, and hearing Hinata run around the hospital, screaming that she and I were going to be sisters in law, was even worse, if that's possible. The guys' smug comments had earned them each a punch, and even though I did get to punch them it was still annoying.

But of course they were really happy for us, which they soon showed by the girls forcing the guys with them into a group-hug, and the guys by letting themselves be forced.

And another interesting thing was that Sasuke and Sakura were a couple now, too. Yeah, that's right. Believe it or not, the two old pervs' "hey let's get some Akatsukies here to make the guys jealous (but we really just wanna piss off the girls)"-method had actually worked. Amazing, no?

According to what Sakura had told me () it had happened like this: the two of them were in Sasuke's car, searching for me, and Sakura noticed that Sasuke acted a little jealous of Itachi, so she decided to mess with him a little. Buuut, as it was, a little was a little too much, and Chicky-chan snapped. He stopped the car, grabbed my Sakura by her shoulders and started yelling something to her about how Itachi was nowhere near good enough for her and that Sasuke himself was the one she should be with and that she'd see it for herself if just opened her eyes, yadda-yadda-yaa. And then Sakura kissed him.

I still say she did that just to shut him up, although she claims that she did it because she loves him and he's adorable when he's jealous. But c'mon. Who'd believe that? _No one_ in their right mind could possibly think Sasuke's adorable. Am I right? Am I right? Am I?_ Am I? _

Heeeheeheeeeeee...

That's right, very good. This _is _due to too much pain-medication. But don't tell Neji, though. He'd probably drag me off to rehab if he knew; he's gotten even more overprotective of me after the incindent in the alley, and despite all its cuteness it sometimes gets really annoying.

We were currently hanging out by one of the windows in one of the hallways inside the school. It was snowing again, and I had wanted to go outside, but no one else were with me. God, they're _pathetic. _

So now Ino was sitting on the big windowsill with Shikamaru's head in her knee, Naruto and Hinata were sitting by the wall, talking and holding hands (they never did anything more than that when Neji was present), Sakura and Sasuke were making out on one of the benches (...ew...), Kankuro was texting with some girl, ignoring Kiba and Temari who were discussing something and I was sitting on the floor in Neji's lap (he'd dragged pulled me down there) and playing with his hair. It was pretty silent, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, or a bored one. We all felt content with it.

"Hey!" Ino suddenly exclaimed, sitting up straight and widening her eyes. "We need to go shop for clothes!"

I stared at her. "Why?"

"Well for the New Year's disco!" she exclaimed. I stared at her expressionlessly for a moment, before I eventually said:

"Are you serious?"

"Well, duh!" she replied, pushing Shikamaru's head of her lap lightly and jumping off the windowsill and to the floor.

"After that was Saturday, I don't think any of us would want to go to another dance so soon", Sakura said, probably attempting to sound smart, but her breathless voice kind of destroyed the image.

...Ew...

Ino raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't a disaster for everybody, you know", she replied, and Shikamaru smiled slightly without opening his eyes. "And everything turned out well for you guys too, right? Not to mention that just because the dance didn't go so well then, you might want to make another try."

I sighed and leaned my head against Neji's shoulder. "What do you say?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled. "I'll stay so close to you the entire time that nothing bad can possibly happen", he told me, wrapping the other arm around my waist, too, and giving me a slightly peck on the lips. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"...Tenten's become different", Sakura suddenly said, looking at me blankly. I blinked in surprise. "When she's with Neji, at least. She's not as... violent."

Kankuro smirked. "Guess Hyuuga's tamed her."

I felt my eyes widen, not quite believeing he'd actually said that.

Kiba laughed. "Takes quite a man to do _that_", he said, grinning.

My eyebrow twitched once. Then a second time.

Shikamaru yawned. "She was probably just showing off in the first place anyway", he said, sounding bored. "No woman can be like that _naturally_."

You could almost hear my patience stretching to its limits. One more comment, just one, and then it would...

"Hey, that bug looks like Jim Carrey!" Naruto laughed.

SNAP.

I got up from Neji's lap in less than a second, glaring at everyone harshly. "You've got two seconds' head start", I told them. It was silent for a second. A blink. And then they were off and running, me following.

"AAAGH! SHE'S CRAZY!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT CRAZY _IS_, MISTER!"

"HIDAN! HELP!"

"No _way_ am I gonna piss off her again", the blonde said, hurrying down to the car park. "Good luck! You'll need it!"

"GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASSES BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK THEM!"

"NOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIEEE!"

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE IT SLOW! YOU HAVE TIME TO GET OLDER!"

"Hyuuga", my superhearing heard Sasuke say from somewhere far behind us.

"Uh-huh?"

"When you two have kids..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna meet them."

_**XxXxX**_

**And, **_**voilá. **_**How was it? Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Eeeither way, that was the last chapter.**

**I personally thought I could've made it better... I am so sorry that it took this long to update, and when I finally do, it's with a chapter this... ah... crappy. It wasn't even that funny. But I hope it'll do! ^^**

**Welllll... As you know there'll be an epilogue. And I dare promise that it won't take this long to update **_**that**_** one... Eeehee... -.-' That one will hopefully be funny.**

**But READ THIS EVERYONE!**

**REMEMBER TO GO AND CHECK OUT MY PROFILE WHERE THERE IS A POLL ON WHAT STORY I SHOULD START NEXT! ^^ **

**Bye-bye, my pretties, bye! Luv yahh, and good night!  
-Metal-Blondie**


	21. Epilogue

**Hiii, everybody! Thanks a billion for the reviews! ^^ Wow, no one's even mentioned the late update this far… O.o Thanks for that! ^^**

**Well, this is it. The very last part of my very first fanfic. It's almost sad. Snivel.  
Anyway, hope you'll enjoy! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the movies, books, games, songs, etc. that I may mention.**

Epilogue: Three years later

May

The thirtieth

Saturday

3:04

P.M.

Tenten's PoV

Why the _hell _was I so friggin' nervous? It wasn't like this wasn't the happiest day of my life, right?

I stared into the mirror in front of me with wide eyes. I was wearing a long, beautiful, off-the-shoulders white dress, my hair was up in an elegant bun, and to that bun a long veil was attached with a tiny, golden tiara, flowing out behind me. I wore one piece of jewelry: a very thin golden chain around my neck, and the charm was a golden heart with a tiny sapphire in the upper corner. I'd borrowed the charm from Hinata. It was my 'something borrowed' and 'something blue' in one.

I bit my lip tightly and turned away from the frightening image of myself looking white. Jeez, wasn't it the _guy_ who was supposed to be panicking before a wedding?

"We're back!" Temari announced, waltzing through the door together with the other three cute little bridesmaids.

…Well, at least Hinata was a cute little bridesmaid.

"I'm telling you, you got overboard with the flowers!"

"I did _not_ go overboard with the flowers, okay? You can simply not have too many flowers on a wedding!"

"No, in case there are not so many flowers that the guests have nowhere to sit!"

"Oh, please, they have somewhere to sit. And if it gets cramped inside, they can always get out on the porch or something."

"Still! The smell in there is _suffocating_! And what if someone's allergic?"

"Then they should come to a wedding! There're always lots of flowers on weddings!"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but Temari cut her off:

"Cut it out, you two", she snapped. "There's nothing to do about the flowers anymore, okay?"

Sakura scowled, but Ino grinned and nodded in agreement.

"You look beautiful, Tennie-chan!" Ino told me, smiling warmly at me. I smiled back but didn't say anything.

"Nervous?" Hinata asked, smiling gently.

"Uuh… A bit."

"Don't worry", Sakura reassured me, putting my bouquet of flowers on a table. "I'm sure Neji's freaking out completely."

I snorted. "I really doubt that."

_**XxXxX**_

**Neji's PoV**

'_Breath in… Breath out… Breath in… Breath out…'_

I stood next to a wall, leaning my forehead against it. My eyes were closed and I was concentrating very hard not to start panicking.

This far I wasn't doing too great.

I opened my eyes and glared at the wall. What was I even nervous about? I was about to marry the most beautiful, wonderful, perfect woman in the entire world! The woman I loved more than anything! Why was I acting like a geeky fifteen-year-old before his first date with a hot college-girl?

I heaved a sigh and pushed myself off the wall, adjusting my tux. Okay. Time to be a man.

"Hey, Hyuuga! Ready to sell your soul yet?"

I slowly turned around slowly to face Kankuro, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Thanks for that", I stated and walked past them up to the window, staring out at the most beautiful day I could remember ever seeing. Talk about luck with the weather.

"Hope you didn't get too much to drink yesterday", Naruto snickered, referring to my bachelor party the night before. I just grimaced. I was pretty sure the rest of them had enjoyed that a bit more than I did, and that only because they got to watch me suffer. See, Kiba and Kankuro had dragged me with them to this strip club. Let's just hope to god none of the girls would find out…

"Five more minutes", Sasuke announced. "We should get ready."

I gave a short nod. "Right. I'm ready."

_**XxXxX**_

**Tenten's PoV**

I stared as the others entered the hall Neji and I were going to be wed in. I was nervous, nervous, nervous, NERVOUS GODDAMMIT!

Not that I let it show.

Hinata shot me a reassuring smile over her shoulder as she entered together with Naruto, and I answered it weakly. It was gonna go well. I wasn't gonna screw up.

Probably.

…Hopefully.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Hinata and Naruto had disappeared. It was time for me to go in.

And so I stepped into the room.

Everyone's eyes were glued to me as I slowly walked down the aisle. I wasn't quite sure what my face showed, but I didn't think it looked secure and confident, exactly.

I tried not to stare anyone in the eyes, since that would make me even more nervous.

So I looked ahead of me, and my eyes fell on the most gorgeous man in the world. Neji was standing there, looking like at least a god in his elegant tux. He had a look of wonder on his handsome face as he watched me, but when our eyes met, he suddenly broke into a smile. It was literally breathtaking, and my heart made an odd little jump at the sight of him. I couldn't help but smile brightly back at him, and suddenly every single little feeling of nervousness was gone. I felt more secure than ever as I stared into those warm, loving, gorgeous eyes.

_**XxXxX**_

**Neji's PoV**

I couldn't almost believe it. She looked like… no, not even an angel would be as beautiful as she was now. Yes, of course she was always beautiful, but there was just this… _glow_ around her. She looked like a goddess. At the very least.

How could I have been nervous? What could go wrong when I had a woman like that by my side?

Her face broke into a dazzling smile when our eyes met. How could someone be that perfect? She was _way _too good for me.

She was by my side then. I reached out a hand towards her, and she took it, her eyes never leaving mine.

You know, some moments lately, I had been vaguely thinking if I was ready for this, after all. But as I looked at her, I felt like I could just kill myself for thinking something so ridiculous.

With her, I was ready for anything.

_**XxXxX**_

**Tenten's PoV**

"Aww, Sakura", I said, hugging my pink-haired friend tightly. "You're like a _mom_."

"Shut up", she sobbed. "I am not like a mom!"

Sasuke smiled and but a hand around her shoulders. "Hopefully you won't dissolve in tears at _our_ wedding", he commented. "It would make me feel somewhat… uncomfortable."

Sakura hit him lightly on the back of his head, but then smiled through the tears and kissed his cheek. "If you continue like that, there may not even be a wedding", she said softly. He just rolled her eyes before he kissed her.

I grimaced and turned away. You'd think that after three years of watching those two and their love for public show of affection you'd get used to it, but nooo. The mere thought of Chicky-chan kissing someone just made me slightly ill.

I grinned suddenly and hugged Neji, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Where were we going for our honeymoon again?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Not a chance", he told me, smirking. "You'll find out in a few hours."

I pouted and got off him, folding my arms over my chest. I was _really _regretting allowing him to take care of the whole honeymoon thing and keeping it all as a secret from me. It had just seemed like a fun idea at the time! But now everyone else knew except for me, and that was _really _annoying.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're a big old jerk!" I told him, and turned away, raising my chin stubbornly.

"You know, Tenten", Temari said from across the table. "You're married now. Shouldn't you start showing a bit of dignity?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Dignity? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, you know", she said, shrugging. "You're supposed to be grown up now."

I rolled my eyes. "Temari, did you _seriously _think I would change just cuz I got married?" I asked skeptically. "Please! The only reason I got married in the first place was so I'd have someone to pay for all my stuff!If it wouldn't have been for his money I'd had laughed in Neji's face when he proposed to me." I heard Neji glower at me, and I turned to grin at him. "Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" I asked teasingly, and then pecked him on the lips. That made him smile, and he captured my lips in a proper kiss.

I heard Temari grimace, and I smirked against Neji's lip, deepening the kiss.

After five minutes or so she snapped.

"Get a room, would you!" she said angrily. I just laughed lightly, pulling away from him. I couldn't help but feel slightly empty when his lips weren't touching mine anymore; he just kind of was like a… drug.

Literally.

I'm completely serious here, folks! I'm thinking about going to rehab.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, whispering in my ear as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

…I _may_ have to lie here.

"About which one is more dangerous, a rattlesnake or a pissed off rhino."

Silence.

Well, at least I came up with _something_.

"…Should it worry me that you're thinking about rhinos when we're but a few hours away from our honeymoon?" Neji asked, surprising me at bit. I laughed and kissed him again.

"Okay, okay!" Sasuke suddenly said, standing up. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "I might as well get this over with before those two get way too excited", he said, giving us both a look that somehow managed to look dry.

"You're one to talk!" I told him, sticking my tongue out.

Ugh. That had _really _come be an annoying habit. But what do you do, when you practically live with Hyuuga Neji? (Even though we didn't exactly share an apartment, I don't think we'd been apart for a single night during the last half year.) After a while you run out of good comebacks, and so you have to settle for physical insults, and it kinda gets etched to your brain after a while…

Wow. Just imagine that, literally.

Anyway, back to Chicky-chan.

"So, since I'm the best man", he said, "I'm expected to have a speech."

"Woo, go Baby-Uchiha!" a voice that I recognized as Kisame's called from somewhere in the room. Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief moment, took a deep breath and then calmly opened his eyes again.

That nickname really got to him.

"Well, I haven't really prepared for anything, since you're never able to have a moment's peace with a pregnant girlfriend and a best friend freaking out because he's getting married, so I'm just going to make this up as I go", Sasuke continued, and the audience laughed.

You wouldn't believe it when you saw him, but Sasuke's good at holding speeches. I know, shocking right?

"Well, I first met Neji when we were… twelve, I think? To put it simply, I hated him. And he hated me. And probably will return to doing that after this party."

I laughed with the rest, but caught the suspicious look on Neji's face. I just gave him a reassuring smile. Always as paranoid.

"But, well, due to some events – that include some homicidal crazy bastards and a whole lot of blood – we came to be friends. There are days when I really regret that ever happened."

"The feeling is mutual", Neji assured him, a smile tugging on his lips. But the suspicious – even slightly wary – look was left in his eyes.

Sasuke ignored the comment. "Either way, there was no way out of it, and after a few years we were stuck as roommates at Konoha Boarding School. As if that wouldn't have been bad enough as it was, that little… creature appeared after a couple of years." He nodded towards me, and I smiled brightly, waving and blowing kisses to the audience as if I was a movie star.

No, wait.

As if I was a parodized (well, it's a word now!) version of Paris Hilton.

"Due to some odd cause – some call it fate, but I call it computer-failure – she ended up our third roommate. And yes, you are allowed to pity me. That's what I do every single day. And after that, Hyuuga here started becoming softer and softer for every day that passed." He paused. "Towards her, that is", he then added. "Towards me he was the same old asshole as always."

There was laughter again. Even the elder Hyuugas were laughing!

I glanced at Neji, and to my surprise and utter amusement, he seemed almost embarrassed.

Aww, that's soooooo cute! Don't I have the cutestest husband in the world?

"Well, their relationship grew stronger", Sasuke continued, "and I must say that it was very entertaining to watch as Hyuuga made these pathetic attempts on her, and without even seeing that she liked him back."

Neji was almost blushing now, glaring at Sasuke, so I decided to help him out a bit.

"You really have the guts to call someone else pathetic?" I asked sweetly, putting my elbows on the table and leaning my chin in my hands. "Cuz I remember this one chicken-ass-haired guy who came to _me_ of all people and convinced me to help him woo a certain bubble-gum-pink-haired girl. And watching his attempts in trying to succeed, _that _if something was entertaining."

I smiled innocently up at him as the Akatsukies roared in laughter and he gave me the best of his death-glares. His ears were bright red.

Suddenly his expression changed. And the change wasn't pleasant.

A devious smirk.

"Speaking of watching something entertaining…" Sasuke said slowly, raising his voice so that he made sure everyone could hear him clearly, "Ino, Temari and my own fiancée Sakura have a little surprise for you."

I felt my face pale. There was an odd feeling of terror washing over me. I had a feeling I wouldn't like this, and Neji seemed to have the same thought, since he wasn't looking much happier than me.

Sakura smiled sweetly and stood up more quickly than most people that were pregnant on the sixth month would.

"Exactly", she said. "Ino has actually been running this project for whole three years now, isn't that amazing? We have really waited for this day to come so that we could _finally _show it to everyone. I assure you all will be highly amused." Then she paused and looked at Neji and me, her nice expression changing into a fuckingly scary one. "Well, at least almost all of you."

I gulped.

"We're all set!" Temari announced, and I looked in the direction of her voice to see that she and Ino were standing by a huge, white wall. Temari was doing something with a computer on a table next to it.

I suddenly noticed this weird camera-like thing that was directed towards the wall, and I recognized these as a few of those things teachers use to show what the students are supposed to write down when they're too lazy to do it themselves on the blackboard.

Ino stepped up, a huge smile on her face.

"As Sakura told you, I've been working on this for three years", she said. "In short, I've – and later on, Temari and Sakura have started helping - been taking photos and short video-clips from different moments of Neji's and Tenten's relationship. Enjoy!"

Okay. My intuition had been right. I wouldn't like this.

"I don't think this is necessary", Neji said, his voice calm but his eyes nervous. I couldn't blame him; this was mostly his family that we were surrounded by.

"Not necessary, no", Ino replied, shooting him a dazzling smile. "But highly entertaining. First picture, please, Temari!"

Temari put on the first picture, and I immediately understood where and when it was taken.

"Oh, yes", Ino said, smiling. "Neji being strangled by Tenten after he bought her the much beloved panda-bear Ten. Tennie here is acting like a sugar-high five-year-old, as usual, but I think Neji's more behaving like the hormone-crazed teenager he was at the time." She paused before she added: "Still is, I think, although he's hit twenty."

Neji glared at her, but I felt slightly reassured. If this was the worst they'd got, this may not be so bad after all.

"Uh-oh! Here's the next picture and I'm sorry, Hanabi, but you'd better look away; it's rated R."

The mischievous teenager just grinned and stood up to get a better look.

"The Oro-Konoha basketball match", Ino announced. "But I think these two have their thoughts quite far away from basketball."

"You cut yourself out of that picture!" I accused, trying not to look at the embarrassing picture of myself lying on the floor with Neji above me. "You pushed him, it was all your fault!"

Ino sighed and shook her head. "Denial", she said simply, and then waved Temari forward before I could reply.

"And oh yes, their very first kiss!" she gasped, clasping her hands in front of her. "How sweet, no?"

It was at the hospital. Neji and I were sitting on my bed, kissing, and I felt my cheeks flush as everyone's eyes turned to the two of us. They all seemed very amused.

"It was not our first kiss", I defended myself, folding my arms and raising my chin stubbornly. "For your information, I kissed him before I passed out, okay?"

Ino watched me for a while, but then shrugged and motioned Temari to go on.

Oh no. Oh hell no. The New Years dance.

I closed my eyes, unsuccessfully trying to block out the sound of the blonde's voice, not to mention the whistles coming from the Akatsukies' direction.

"Well, well, well", she said, smirking. "Whaddaya know? Someone is having a _really_ good time at the dance this time, no?"

The picture showed me pressed against a wall by Neji. We were, uh… Kissing. I guess you could call it that, if you wanted to be nice to the old-fashioned or gentle-minded.

I kept my arms crossed and kept the stubborn scowl on my face, unsuccessfully trying to keep the blush off my face. I didn't even glance at Neji to see what his reaction was, but my over-sensitive hearing clearly caught the sweat dripping down his face.

I think he was trying his best not to punch something.

I was, at least.

"Weeell, goin' ooon!" Ino sang, motioning to Temari to switch pictures, swaying her arms like a wannabe conductor.

I groaned out loud, hiding my face in my hands. I could hear the arm-rest of Neji's chair creak when he clenched it.

There were whistles from different parts of the room.

Our first date. How_ could _she?

…No, we weren't… going _all the way_…

But pretty close, and _way_ too close for comfort.

The torture continued. I kept my face in my hands, only now and then peeking through my fingers to quickly groan and close my eyes. It didn't help much though since Ino kept being a bitch and saying where and when the picture was taken, so I knew exactly what they were showing whether I saw them or not.

"I'm gonna kill 'er I'm gonna kill 'er I'm gonna kill 'er…" I chanted, half to tune out the noises in the room, and half to keep from losing my temper completely right then and there.

"Not if I'm first", Neji muttered from next to me, but I ignored him.

"Well", Ino eventually said, and I could hear the grin widening even more. "We've come to the end…" I breathed a sigh of relief, slouching back in the chair, while there were complaints from the audience, "…almost."

I groaned even more loudly than before, digging my nails into my forehead. The room laughed in appreciation.

"We have this last video-clip from when lil' Neji _proposed _to Tenten", Ino said sweetly.

Well that wasn't so bad.

"And what happened afterwards."

…Scratch that.

"Well, only a part of it, really. We can go to pretty long lengths toembarrass our friends, but not so far as we would scar ourselves mentally." I heard her grimace and glared at her between my fingers while the room laughed.

"So, let's start!" Ino chirped.

I heard Neji's voice start streaming from somewhere, and I recognized the words. There was nothing of that night I would ever forget.

"_Tenten…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Uuh… There's something I want to ask you."_

"Aww", Ino said, referring probably to the fact that Neji was looking pretty damn nervous in the video.

"Stop it", Neji suddenly said, standing up.

Ino's smile grew even sweeter. "Why don't you try and make me?"

In response, Neji kicked the chair away and started walking up to her, but I caught his sleeve.

"You don't punch women, remember?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"…I don't think they classify."

There were a few snickers around the room, and a few glares.

"Maybe not…" I agreed, "but I _still_ think I would do a better job."

The room went silent.

"…Tenten", he said slowly, "I was just going to… teach them a lesson. Not _kill_ them."

"Oh, I won't kill them", I said darkly, standing up and glaring at the three women that were behind this. "…Much."

"Uh, Tenten, you can't really say that, un", Deidara said. "You can't kill someone less or more, either you kill them or you don't kill them."

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?" he asked. "It's true… Un."

Kisame punched him and turned back to us, a huge grin on his face. Guess he was enjoying himself somewhat.

"Okay gals", I said then, turning back to _les_ bitches. "Three seconds' head start."

Temari looked a bit nervous, but Ino rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "She won't do anything", she assured her fellow blond.

"Three…"

"…You sure?" Temari asked, taking in my murderous face.

"Two…" I said.

"Of course!"

"One…"

"She don't have the _guts._"

"Zero."

Ino smirked. So did I.

"Time's up, Piggy", I hissed. "Here I come."

And, well… I did.

"Oh my god!" Ino screeched, leaping out of my way. "She's _crazy_!"

"People keep saying that", I agreed, lounging out to grab her. She skipped out of the way.

"Aaah!"

"Why don't you stop right there, Piglet?" I asked sweetly. Heh, it was a while since I'd done this…

"I don't think so!" she said, and then started running.

"STOP _RIGHT_ THERE, BITCH!"

"C'MON! IT WAS JUST A JOKE!"

"AND A FUCKING TASTELESS ONE IN THAT! GET YA MOTHERFUCKING ASS HERE!"

"NOOOOOO WAY!"

**Neji's PoV**

I watched as the two of them ran into the hallway, screaming and cussing for all they were worth, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Uuh… Neji?" I turned to look at my uncle who also was watching the door where they'd disappeared.

"Yes?"

"…Look, I know she's a… um… nice girl and all…" he said slowly, furrowing his eyebrows, "but she doesn't seem quite… your type. Are you _absolutely_ sure you did the right thing?"

I looked at him for a moment, and then turned back to the door, listening to my wife threatening the blond at the top of her lungs. My smile transformed into a full out grin.

"Uncle", I said, "I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life."

He looked at me for a moment, and then sighed and turned away, muttering something that sounded suspiciously much like, "He got it from his mother's side".

From what I've heard my mother was an interesting woman.

_**XxXxX**_

**Tenten's PoV**

People who say I just wasted my wedding-day _completely_ are…

Absolutely right.

It was sunset, and I was _still _stalking around the garden of the Hyuuga compound, looking for that blond bitch. I knew I should've stopped ages ago, but I would _not_ let her win.

I frowned and leaned down to check a rosebush. When I stood up straight again someone's arms encircled my waist.

I almost hit whoever it was on instinct, when Neji whispered, "Find her?" into my ear.

I smiled and leaned back into his chest, turning my head to kiss his jaw lightly. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me properly.

I got out of his embrace and stalked further down the path.

"Nope, but I know she's here _somewhere_…" I glared suspiciously at a cherry-blossom tree, thinking she may hide somewhere in there.

Neji sighed from behind me, and I heard as he followed me.

"So, what, you're going to spend both our wedding-day _and _our wedding-night to search for some bitch whose greatest thrill is to make her friends' life a living hell?" he asked, and I smiled at how he said that like he meant our lives were one and the same. "Fine by me. As long as you're happy."

He was standing right behind me now, practically breathing in neck. He would have if he wasn't too tall for that.

I stood there, silent for a moment, before I smiled gently.

"Nah", I eventually sighed. "I think I can come up with a better way to spend my wedding night."

I heard him smirk as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"As for example…?" he whispered. I smiled.

"Well, there's this _really_ nice new bar downtown-"

He let out an annoyed sound and spun me around, and before I could react he was kissing me. I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

When we broke apart after a moment I looked up at him with a smirk.

"Always as impatient", I teased. He smirked, too.

"Guess you've rubbed off on me", he replied, and kissed me again, more passionate this time.

I opened my eyes for just a second while he was kissing me, and looked at the ring on my left hand. The last rays of sunlight made the diamond glitter in the most beautiful way.

I smiled again, and closed my eyes. _Finally _I was complete.

_**XxXxX**_

A couple hundred meters from there a certain blond was cackling silently as she zoomed in on the couple, using a high-tech camera that her pink-haired friend's boyfriend certainly had paid for.

"Uuuh, Ino?" said pink-haired friend asked her. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah", Temari agreed, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest. "They didn't exactly take it in the best way possible today."

"Oh, shut up", Ino said impatiently. "You worry too much."

She paused, and then grinned. "After all, we have to have _something_ to show at their anniversary, don't we?"

_**The End**_

_**?**_

**Aaah, there it was. ^^ Well it wasn't that awesome, but it better do! xD **

**I just really, really want to thank everyone who's been reading this story, especially my AWESOME reviewers! I love you so much, and thanks for being so supportive with my first story! You people are just too wonderful! ^^**

**Now, go clicky on that thing up there which reads **_**Metal-Blondie**_**. That will take you to my profile. There is a poll there that's name is "Which story should I start next?" and next to the name ****Vote now!**__**is written in blue letters. You click on that, and then click on whichever story **_**you **_**think I should start next! Got it? ^^ **

**Thank you all so much one more time! You're so awesome! Please review, and **_**do**_** continue reading my stories in the future too, please! ^^**

**With love: **

**-M-B**


End file.
